Rise of the Shikon Miko
by golden eyes hypnotize
Summary: What if Mistress Centipede never dragged Kagome down the well? What if Kagome had grown up with Onigumo for a father? And she's still going to have to meet her destiny with the Shikon no Tama. A story filled with pain that can only be overcome by the unconditional love and devotion of a certain proud daiyoukai. Rated for adult subjects, kink, and coming violence. Kagome/Sess
1. Paging Dr Taisho

A/N: I do not own the characters in this story. They belong to the marvelous Rumiko Takahashi and if I could send her a hug every time I thought about Kagome and Sesshoumaru, I would have been thrown in jail a long time ago.

This first chapter is kinda two-three chapters in one, but I thought it was best to give a full introduction as a first chapter. This is my first offering here, so pretty please with Swedish fish on top be kind. Always happy to hear concrit.

It will be be a slow build story, so if you're looking for them to start boinking and fighting Naraku by the 3rd chapter, you're really gonna be disappointed.

Glossary at the end of this chapter!

Special thank you hugs to CalliopeGalaxy, my beta.

On with the show...

…..

Chapter 1

She awoke to thrusting pain and hot, alcohol-laden breath on her young face. The calloused, dirty hand over her mouth muffled her cries but couldn't stop her tears, twinkling in the moonlight from the window as they slid down the sides of her face and into her hair. She knew better than to struggle—it only excited him further. Always careful not to wake his slumbering wife in the next room, he threatened the girl in hushed tones against her pale skin. He told her what he always told her: that she was worthless, that she was his, that no man would ever love her after what he's done to her and part of her couldn't help but believe it. Another part of her, the part that dreamed of a handsome, silver haired prince that could fly on a cloud and who would slice her father to pieces with his gleaming, razor sharp sword when he finally came to rescue her, that part hoped. As she let her mind drift away from what was happening to her, she saw him in her mind. He was tall, so tall, with a piercing stare that could turn a grown man into a puddle of sniveling goo. She knew when he turned that gaze to her that his eyes would soften in a way that only she could see. His hair, magnificent in its long, perfectly straight, silver splendor, dancing in the breeze created by his powerful aura would beckon her like fingers to bring her to him. If only he was real.

…..

22 years later

"Hurry up, wench, we're gonna be late!" her ever-impatient shadow said.

"I'm coming, Yasha, hold your horses. I need pants!" Tearing through her laundry basket of clean clothes, she found a wrinkled pair of her comfy, black cotton work pants and shimmied them up her long, muscular legs and past hips that are much bigger than they were just this past summer but still shapely. Checking herself in the mirror above her dresser, sadness flickers in her eyes before she noticed and concealed it. Reaching up and clipping her long, midnight curls in two clips on either side of her head, she looked over the result and sighed. '_This is as good as it's gonna get.' _She patted her cat, Buyo, who had been head butting her leg, on the head and headed out to the kitchen to put on her jacket and grab her book bag.

"Be good, Buyo! Watch the house!" she shouted as she stumbled into her shoes as her best friend tugged her out the door. After tugging loose from his grip long enough to lock up, he dragged her to the passenger seat and opened the door for her. She took a minute to smile up into large golden eyes at the rare bit of chivalry from her gruff best friend. Thick, wavy, silver hair falls to just below his shoulder blades with bangs that frame the half demon's eyes and a set of forelocks resting on his collarbone. He stands half a head taller than her own tall 5'9". Well, not counting the extra few inches his furry, white puppy ears add. He got into the habit of driving her to work every day because her beat up old clunker of a car was in the shop more than it was on the road and though he'd never admit it, he worried for her safety. She slipped into the passenger seat as he sprinted over to his side, flopping in and turning the key in the ignition. Two seatbelts click and they were off.

Adjusting her book bag on her lap she said, "So how's the honey?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Keh! You know how Shiori is. With the holidays coming up, she spends all her time decorating and testing out recipes. She wants to know when you're coming over. You've been working too damn much."

"Yeah, well, I've got bills to pay. Trust me—I miss you guys, too. Besides, you're working almost as much as I am."

He gunned the engine to run a red light before replying, "I know, but it's my first Christmas with my mate. There's something special I want to give her."

"Is it the one we looked at the other night at work? Awww! I knew you were a big mushball at heart!" She ruffled his bangs as he growled in embarrassed frustration.

"Shut up, Kagome," the half demon whose complexion suddenly resembled ketchup grumbled as he continued the drive towards the three-square block medical campus.

…

As they strolled through the massive, glass double doors of the giant, newly constructed emergency complex, complete with four interconnected "pods" laid out in a grid, each the size of a normal emergency room, they swipe their badges to get through security and made the long walk back to where the charge nurse was sitting to find their assignments for the night. A quick scan of the board and smiling golden eyes rose to meet mirthful orbs of purest cerulean. "Ha, wench! You're stuck with me!"

"Nooooo!" she exclaimed in mock horror, running away to the purple pod, her long, blue-black curls trailing behind as her hanyou closed the distance. The charge nurse rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh at their antics as a few others giggled before checking their own assignments on the board.

Inuyasha found the previous shift's nurse and settled in for report as Kagome headed over to the secretary desk and relieved a weary Heather, having last seen each other 12 hours ago as Kagome was leaving. As Heather cleared out the station and told her about the calls for doctors that have been put out, Kagome dropped her bag under the desk and slipped her coat and scarf over the back of the chair.

"Oh! I almost forgot! There's a new neurosurg attending. He's kind of a prick," Heather said with her bag on her shoulder standing at the archway leading to the corridor.

"Aren't they all?" Kagome quipped with a smirk.

She laughs. "Well they haven't put his number in the computer yet, but I wrote down his pager there on the sticky note on the monitor."

"Got it! Thanks, girl, and have a good night!" she said, waving, as she saw her friend turn and head out.

…..

As the day shift slowly filtered out, the night crew headed out to check in on their patients. Meanwhile, Kagome updated the list of nurses' and aides' phone numbers on the online whiteboard. She flipped off the overhead lights in the nurses' station, leaving the area lit only by the hall lights and the glow of computer monitors as the night crew preferred. She busied herself with the stack of discharge charts left for her while fielding calls and paging out doctors. By the time she got a chance to breathe and look at the clock, four hours had gone by and it was after 11. To her right, a blur of red scrubs and silver hair plopped into one of the black, wheeled office chairs with a gusty sigh. "If bed 38 calls for pain medicine one more time…seriously, Kags, I'm gonna kill him." He pushed off with his strong legs and rolled his chair, high speed, into hers, both "oof"ing at the impact.

"Idiot." She ruffled his hair, bringing both hands through the mass of thickness, the corners of her lips curling up as she heard his purr.

Breathing in her soothing scent of honeysuckle layered with the oranges she was always eating, he felt his tension leave his body only to stiffen again as a thought occurred to him. "Hey, did I tell you the Ice Prince is a real doc now? He accepted an attending position here."

"What? Here in the ER?" She'd heard much about her best friend's older brother over the years, and most of it wasn't remotely good. She really didn't want someone like that on her unit.

"Nah. He's a neurosurgeon. The new night attending."

Eyes widening she said, "Oh, no way! I've already heard about him from Heather. She said he was a prick to her. Nice. Well, at least most of the house docs don't come anywhere near lowly secretaries so I'm safe from his wrath."

"Yeah. Half-brother nurses, not so much," he said through clenched teeth with ears laid flat.

"Awww…hey, it will be ok. If he tries to beat you up, I'll just sit on him!" she tried to sound cheery through her self-deprecation, all too aware of her recent and substantial weight gain.

Suddenly fuming, he pulled his hair from her fingers and spun around in his chair, grabbing her hands. "For the love of—damn it, Kagome, what the hell did I tell you about doing that? So what if you've gained some weight?" At her look, he added, "Ok, a lot of weight. You're gonna lose it again. Besides, you're still beautiful so it doesn't even matter if you are heavier." Putting on his best I-mean-it look he added, "I'm serious, damn it—not one more word."

"OK, OK. I can't help it. It's just…it's easier to joke about it. I mean it's bad enough I'm deformed, but I can't stop eating. I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she replied, casting her eyes downward. Kagome had graduated from high school early, having worked hard and skipped grades and went to a prestigious music conservatory after. She had been quite a successful flutist and singer until her face fell. It was called Bell's palsy and it resulted in hemispherical paralysis of one side of the face, the right in Kagome's case. For most people, it resolved itself in a few weeks, but for Kagome, the doctors had determined her nerve damage was permanent: she would never perform again. Even though she still had her voice, though her words slightly lacked the practiced clear enunciation of her schooling, she was far too self-conscious of her appearance to stand in front of a crowd again. It had broken her heart the day she had gotten the test results, but at least she'd had Inuyasha there with her.

"Well knock it off, OK?" He nudged her chin with his knuckles. "Or else I'm telling my mate and then you'll never hear then end of that shit. Speaking of which, you're off tomorrow night, right? Good. You're coming over for breakfast and crashing at the house. You've been too antisocial lately."

"Well, I've been giving you guys some space. You've only been mated since August and you've, you know, got…stuff…to do," she said, making a helpless hand gesture.

"Oh, trust me, stuff is getting done. As often as possible. Mmmmm…in as many ways as possible," he said, golden eyes going hazy in his hentai nostalgia.

"Inuyasha! I so do not need to hear that!" She definitely did not need mental images of her two best friends molesting each other. Ewww. No.

A call came up on her to-do board and she smirked as she paged the number. "Guess who I just paged for guess whose patient!" she said in a sing-song voice.

Uttering a foul oath, his downy soft puppy ears on top of his head lay flat and he jumped when the phone rang. "Wow, that was fast."

"Emergency Department, this is Kagome. How may I help you?" she said into the phone.

After a pause where she can hear breathing a deep baritone voice replies, "Taisho, neurosurgery. You paged?"

"Yes, thank you, Dr. Taisho. Please hold while I connect you to Dr. Teuscher." She dialed the green pod attending's number into the phone and said, "Hi, Dr. Teuscher, it's Kagome. I have Taisho from neurosurg for you," before completing the transfer and hanging up. Turning to her friend she said, "Well that wasn't so bad. I wonder what he did to piss Heather off."

"Trust me, Kags, it won't take much for you to get pissed at him, too."

….

Noticing the time and with a smirk, Kagome got up to take her break, always feeling a little guilty because she knew the nurses didn't get breaks. She threw a cheeky wave at her best friend before shouldering her bag and walking through the ambulance patient area to get to the break room. She swiped her badge to get in and set her bag on the table closest to the big screen on the wall. After popping her Lean Cuisine in the microwave, she set about the monumental task of finding something good on TV at 3 in the morning. Settling on the History Channel, she grabbed her dinner, orange and some paper towels and dug in.

…

5 minutes ago

In the Department of Neurosurgery's on call office sat the most powerful demon in existence. His strength was legendary, his speed without comparison. Centuries old, Sesshoumaru Taisho has mastered every discipline to which he had applied himself, and over the years there have been many. At present, he was a neurosurgeon. Top of his class, stellar references, a fellowship others would kill for, now an attending at the world renowned Global Vascular Institute. He also is the current world Kendo champion and in perfect physical condition. He held himself in a perfect state of calm at all times, never allowing emotion to cloud his clarity of thought.

Others, most frequently demonesses, had accused him of being without feelings, of having no heart because of his unflappability. In truth, it is quite the opposite. For reasons he could never voice, he had always felt things much more keenly than those around him. Heir to the title of Lord of the West, he was everything his father should be proud of and yet it never seemed to be enough. His half-brother, on the other hand, was a chronic underachiever with serious attitude issues who hadn't even worked until recently (though, admittedly, he had done well enough with his studies when he finally applied himself and was a fine nurse at the same prestigious hospital where he was now employed) yet their father's love and approval had always been in plentiful supply for Inuyasha. He couldn't help but feel the unfairness keenly any time he thought about it though he never showedthis to the world. After his father used this weakness of feeling to betray the memory of his own mate, Sesshoumaru's mother, he built an impenetrable wall of control to shelter his emotions from those around him so that even by scent his thoughts and feelings were indecipherable.

Though his father found fault with his approach, accusing him of being cold, it was proven to be the right choice every time he entered a Kendo match. He showed no weakness, gave his opponent no opening with which to attack. Indeed even his glare was enough to intimidate his challengers.

Physically, his perfectly straight, hip-length silver hair curtained his back, not a single hair out of place as though even his own hair is afraid of going against his will, with bangs that frame his eyes. He is an impressive 6'10" tall with strong, broad shoulders. Gracing his pale as moonlight skin were two smooth slashes of magenta over each of his regal cheekbones, the mark of the house of Taisho passed through the male line, though not his only mark of that kind, and a Prussian blue crescent at the center of his brow, the mark of his dam, showing him to be a poisonmaster inu. His eyes, perfect almonds in proportion, glitter with the gold of his sire's eyes. His large, capable hands casually gripped the latest medical journal as he sat at his desk, his fingers relaxed, tipped with deadly, razor-sharp claws.

He got a page. Setting down his magazine, the demon reached for the phone on the desk and immediately dialed.

"Emergency Department, this is Kagome. How may I help you?"

It was as though the air was knocked out of his lungs. _'That voice…I know that voice….'_ Eyes bleeding crimson as his bestial side clamored in approval, he took a moment to pull himself together and answered her somehow. Not even sure what her reply was, he barely comprehended the following conversation with the doctor on the other end of the phone but thankfully managed to say the right things and all too eagerly offered to come see the patient. '_I have never reacted to a female that strongly, and it was merely her voice…I must find her.' _"Kagome."

….

"Inuyasha," the deep baritone voice rumbled.

Instantly stiffening from his place at the Pyxis medication dispenser, he whipped around and blustered, "Something I can do for you, asshole?" Hands on his hips he added, "And why the hell are you masking your aura? Just can't resist sneaking up on the vile hanyou?"

Really, if he were a less disciplined demon, he would have sighed. Ignoring his question, he redirected, "Inuyasha, this Sesshoumaru has no need to resort to such to fool your meager senses. Now, before you can further display your idiocy, you will tell me where I can find the female named Kagome."

"WHAT?! No way! What the hell do you want with Kagome?" '_The bastard must have heard about her from Dad. But why would he want to talk to my best friend?'_

"This Sesshoumaru has no need to explain himself to you, half-breed. Clearly you know this girl and you will tell me where to find her." Despite what the half-breed believed, he truly had no problem with the circumstances of his birth. Inuyasha was always sensitive about it so of course he exploited that weakness. It was his duty as the elder brother to point out weaknesses in his younger packmate. It wasn't his fault his brother was unable to comprehend the simple lesson. If it was the case that his father actually bothered to teach the boy proper inu culture, then he obviously hadn't put forth any effort with his lessons. What he did have a problem with was his attitude. He was spoiled rotten by their sire and his human mother. He was always defensive, loud, and brash. He lacked even the paltriest of manners and cursed with nearly every breath. He was well over 500 years old, having reached the 30 years maturity mark in human years where he would stay for most of his adult life, yet until the last few years, he had lived with his father without contributing to the household, only taking. It was no wonder they couldn't get along.

"Inuyasha? Everything OK? Having finished her break, Kagome had wandered back to her pod but stopped when she sensed the upset in his aura.

That voice. Sweet and soft, soothing and melodic, deliciously feminine. He was so distracted by his idiot half-brother that he had lost all sense of his surroundings. Smirking at his brother in triumph, he inhaled deeply, preparing to turn around and face the undoubtedly beautiful demoness who possessed such a lovely voice. Unfortunately for him, that wasn't what happened. As soon as the air reached his receptive nostrils, he was overcome by the ravages of his beast. Unexpected and violent, the daiyoukai struggled to reign in his bestial side. Where once the magenta lines on his face had been smooth, they were now jagged and dark, looking like rips in his skin. Carefully manicured claws grew to gruesome talons. Crimson eyes tried desperately to focus as Inuyasha's narrowed on his half-brother.

"Kagome, out of the way!" She backed up hurriedly as Inuyasha grabbed his doubled over brother and dragged him into the nearest storeroom, swiping his badge on the way and slamming the door behind him. Throwing the incapacitated daiyoukai against a wall, he held his half-brother's upper arms and watched the battle as red swirled with gold in his eyes. "Dude, get a grip!" Inuyasha shook him to try to bring him back to sense. At length, the red bled from his eyes, leaving them golden and confused. "Sesshoumaru, tell me I didn't see what the fuck I think I just saw."

Regaining himself with a deep, cleansing inhale and exhale and straightening to his full height with dignity, he soberly replied, "Hn. My beast has chosen."

….

"Gods damn it. That girl gets in more trouble than anyone else I've ever met in my life. And now she gets paired up with my enemy?" Looking up to the ceiling he shouts, "Really? What next?"

"Inuyasha, be silent. This Sesshoumaru must think." His thoughts swirled like the sea in a storm. A human? His beast would really choose a human for the great Sesshoumaru? But then he had sensed purity rising up to meet his uncontrolled youki. There was power there, but he could tell it was bound. There was no way to tell how much power unless she was freed. Why would a miko seek to bind her powers? Or was there something sinister at work in her life? There was a mystery here and it engaged him readily.

"I just can't fucking believe this! You're her total opposite. It will never work, you know. It has to be a mistake. I mean, for gods' sake you do realize she's a human? You hate humans! How could your beast pick someone you'd never want to go anywhere near—hey wait—you _did_ want to go near her! Fuck! What was _that_ about?!" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion on his half-brother.

Giving his brother the glare that was known to intimidate any living being outside of his sire he replied, "Not that it was any of your business, brother, but I found her voice pleasurable and wished to meet the being that could inspire my interest." He left out the facts that he had been certain it was a demoness and that if he found her form as pleasing as her voice, he would have seduced her quicker than he could subdue an opponent with his sword. With his younger brother acting so protective of her, he had no desire for further conflict. Besides, he seemed to know the girl and therefore he would definitely need him. It would not do to rile his protective urges and alienate him. He would also need to have a talk with his sire…

Though he could sense his brother was not telling him the whole truth, he shrugged it off and answered, "Well, I will give you that. Kagome's got an awesome voice. You should hear her sing. An angel! She sings everywhere—in the shower, in the car, she even hums at her desk."

Eyes narrowing and barely keeping the growl from his voice he asked, "How would you know she sings in the shower, half-breed?"

"Because she's my best friend, asshole! We're over each others' houses all the time. Jeez. Even Dad knows she sings in the shower. It doesn't mean anything's _happened_!" Realizing both the same overwhelming jealousy he had experienced when he found his own mate and that this couldn't possibly be a fluke since his cold-as-ice brother had _never_ even expressed interest in a girl past sating his sexual needs, insecurity started to set in. With Shiori and him, they'd both instantly felt the draw so Kagome probably would, too. What if she fell for his idiot brother and he kept her away from him? '_Nah, no way, Kagome would never allow that. She wouldn't even stand for the way Sesshoumaru treats me.'_ At least he hoped so. "And that's another thing! If you want any chance with her, you can't keep treating me like shit. It won't matter if she wants you, Kagome won't want anything to do with you if you do."

The half-wit half-breed obviously had no idea the effect he had on the female population. He was the most powerful being on the planet. He was a prime physical specimen. He could seduce in a glance. It was assured. But to Inuyasha he only communicated, "Hn. This Sesshoumaru will meet her now."

"Whoa! I mean, do you think you can handle it?" At the glare that followed he retracted, "OK, OK! You are the great and terrible Sesshoumaru. No way is some human girl gonna make you lose your cool…except for about 10 minutes ago when, you know, she did." Inuyasha leapt out of the way before his neck could meet Sesshoumaru's claws with a laugh.

Sesshoumaru turned and left the storeroom, immediately catching the scent of his beast's choice and fighting back the clamoring of his inner self. He would conquer this; he was a master of control. As he stalked the trail of scent that led him to the purple pod's secretary desk, he walked slowly, savoring the hunt. He turned the corner and caught his first glance of her: she was nothing like he expected. She was fat—there had to be a mistake. Her hair, waist-length, perfect, blue-black curls that gleamed with health and tumbled in a mass down her back was truly extraordinary, he would give her that. He held his breath as he approached her side and gazed upon her face for the first time. "Hello." It was all he could manage. In an instant, eyes of a blue so pure and clear and surrounded by long, plush, black as space lashes that even a demoness would kill for met his own and he felt his heart thunder in his chest and send all his blood straight below the drawstring of his ceil-blue scrub pants. _'Gods. I know those eyes…'_

_'It's him. My prince from when I was little. Wow…he's even more beautiful up close. Oh, I knew he'd be tall, but—oh my god, I'm hallucinating right here at work!' _Though she felt actual physical pain from removing her gaze from his, her sudden panic and paranoia won out and she hurriedly looked around the nurses' station to see if anyone else could see him. '_Oh.'_ From the looks on their faces, they could most definitely see him and were planning a buffet composed entirely of deliciously rare, dripping, inu daiyoukai. Sensing displeasure from him, she slowly turned her head back to him and was ensnared by gold within gold eyes that warmed her like she was standing in the summer sun.

_'She looked away from this Sesshoumaru!'_ The very idea of a human overcoming the draw long enough to peruse her coworkers for gods only knew what reason while he was standing there unable to take his eyes from her was absolutely incomprehensible. He watched her return her gaze back to him and smirked as her incredible blue eyes got larger and her scent spiked with her arousal. '_That's more like it.'_

Though her mouth suddenly felt full of cotton she managed, "May I help you?"

_'Oh, but I can think of many ways for you to help me, miko…' _ He blinked. He was overcome by his arousal to this female and realized he had no idea what to say to her. She was expecting an answer. '_How did she manage words when they have deserted this Sesshoumaru?'_

Help came from an unlikely source. Throwing an arm around the mute daiyoukai's back he announced, "Hey, Kags! I thought you'd like to meet my half-brother, Sesshoumaru."

In the time it took to blink, the spell was broken. Breath filled her lungs for the first time in minutes. This was the demon that had tormented her best friend for most of his life. This was not her childhood fantasy come to life but a self-important bully. Whatever she felt a moment ago couldn't compare to the truth. "Hello, Dr. Taisho. Welcome to the GVI," she replied in a voice that froze his heated blood solid before she turned away from him and shouldered the ringing phone receiver.

At that, a supremely satisfied hanyou slapped his brother on the back with a smile. '_I knew she wouldn't make it easy on the bastard.'_

_….._

A/N:

Japanese glossary: (This girl is so not Japanese, I just watch entirely too many subtitles. If you catch an error, please let me know!)

Inu Dog

Youkai Demon

Youki A demon's spiritual power

Daiyoukai Great Demon/ In this fandom it is used for the most powerful of demons considered nobility

Baka Idiot

Baba Old lady

Onna Woman

Miko The proper title for a priestess


	2. Truce

Chapter 2

Looking through the enchanted mirror, the half demon watched the object of his obsession for the last 32 years, taking a long drag on his cigarette before exchanging it for his vodka and cola. His luck couldn't get any better; it was as he always told her: no one would ever love after what he did to her. What she didn't realize—and still didn't—was that he was placing the bands of a curse tighter around her every time he spoke those words. She does like to try, though. Her latest attempt at romance had been doomed from the beginning, though it took a year for her to realize it. It ended spectacularly and as usual, and of course, she started binging again. When his little girl was foolish enough to believe someone cared for her, she was able to stop binging and lost weight, but it was never for long. He couldn't have picked her boyfriends any better than she had! The little bitch had even married once, though it had boiled his blood at the time, convinced that that fat, insecure idiot loved her, and when he confessed he cheated on her the week before they were married with an underage whore in the red light district of Amsterdam on his business trip there (of course he waited until _after_ they had said their vows and were back in their hotel room preparing for their wedding night to tell her!) she actually tried to make the marriage work for two years before his insecurity turned into obsession and abuse, ultimately ending the relationship.

He had only been a monk turned dark monk at the time he formed the spell to curse his own flesh and blood, but now he was a powerful half demon, having sold his blackened husk of a soul to a spider demon in exchange for what he desired most of all: power. This desire was his reason for everything he did to the girl over the years: it made him feel powerful to hurt her. And hurt her he did. He delighted in every tear; he loved scarring her beautiful creamy skin. Making her bleed when he savagely took her made him wild. And as long as the curse stayed in place, he could siphon her pure energy from her, making him more powerful, no matter how far she ran from him.

Crooking a finger at his little demon pet, Kanna, who was forever trapped in the body of a child, he watched as she obeyed and walked closer, placing her mirror on the bedside table before crawling up to sit in his lap. Though he found her soulless gaze unnerving, he was not without a good imagination and his favorite fantasy was the memory of his little slut, Kagome. He smiled wickedly as he said the incantation to disguise his little pet as his favorite toy before wickedly putting his cigarette out on her exposed thigh. He grinned cruelly as a single tear fell down from impossibly blue eyes that looked vacantly up at him.

…..

He didn't remember walking away from her, but suspected his brother had likely dragged him away as they were once again standing in the storeroom facing each other.

"So…that was pretty rough, huh?"

Though the hanyou was prone to over exaggeration, Sesshoumaru was surprised and grateful for his tact at this point. He was at a loss for how things went so wrong so fast. He had never faced rejection before and was completely dumbfounded. That is, until the boy's scent of guilt reached him.

As his brother's eyes narrowed on him, he backpedaled across the wide expanse of the room. "Hey now, don't look at me like that. I only told Kagome the truth: you are an asshole to me and always have been an asshole to me. And she loves me so—," he was cut off with a gurgle as deadly claws met his throat and he found himself slammed into the wall with feet dangling.

"She _what_, half-breed?" He seethed into the hanyou's face as he clawed helplessly at the daiyoukai's wrist in an attempt to free himself. "You have a mate. You will tell me what your relationship with the miko is or I will melt your neck from your body." To prove his point, he allowed tiny drops of his poison to flow from his claws, both he and his beast relishing the smell of burning flesh. Crimson swirled in his narrowed eyes as he glared at his prey.

"Stop…it…damn…it. Fuck…ing…let…go!" he croaked out past the incredible force holding his throat as he continued to claw uselessly at Sesshoumaru's wrist and upper arm. "She's…my…_friend_…damn…it!"

He was released and fell to the floor with a thud. Sesshoumaru watched disinterestedly as he gasped for breath and waited impatiently for an explanation, using that time to reign in his offended beast.

"She loves me because we're best friends. Something you apparently don't understand. Well, tough shit, because if you want anywhere near her, you can't keep fucking acting like a prick. She loves me and Shiori and Dad and Mom like family and you have no fucking idea what that girl is like when someone messes with what she considers hers. No joke, that girl is scary when she's crossed. Now I've thought about this and for Kagome's sake I'm willing to help you because I know what can happen if she denies this thing between you and that girl has had enough pain for 100 lifetimes but you seriously need to change. Kagome and I are best friends for life, I'm not going anywhere, and if you break her heart I'll be the one picking up the pieces again and you won't just have me to answer to, but Dad, too." Silence reigned in the room while Sesshoumaru contemplated all that had happened today as Inuyasha took in the bloody mess of torn muscles and skin that was his brother's right arm, "Truce, ok? Now let me wrap that thing so you stop bleeding all over the floor."

Sesshoumaru sat heavily on a waste can with a, "Hn." He was so deep in thought he barely felt his brother gingerly re-aligning the pieces back where they belonged and covering his wreck of an arm with gauze.

Inuyasha was wiping up the mess on the floor when he heard, "What can happen if she denies this Sesshoumaru?"

Blushing, his hand found the back of his neck and he had distinct trouble meeting his brother's eyes but managed, "I think you are better off asking Dad."

…..


	3. She is My One

Chapter 3

To say his was surprised to hear that his eldest son actually wanted to spend time with his family would be a gross understatement. He was floored and barely managed to respond in the positive before his son had hung up the phone. And then there was the call from Inuyasha. Somehow he was hallucinating because his youngest said he was going to be helping his recalcitrant brother in his pursuit of his youngest's best friend, who he knew from experience he guarded ferociously. He simply had to tell Izayoi. She'd be delighted…after she stopped laughing about the irony of Sesshoumaru choosing a human.

Still, at the appointed hour, when the doorbell rang he found himself smiling despite himself as he opened the large cherry and glass front door to see both his sons standing together in the lamplight. Not trying to kill each other.

….

Three and a half hours away, in a poor Northern suburb, Kagome was singing her heart out to "Burn" by Ray Lamontagne, and as usual, crying, in the car. She really didn't do well on her own. But at least she'd stopped singing "White Blank Page" by Mumford and Sons. At a lull in the verse, she heaved her chest in a big sigh and stopped for a stop sign. '_I can't even make it to the grocery store without making a mess of myself. Why do I always feel so incomplete? Even when I'm in a relationship it never fully goes away. Maybe my doctor is right and I am crazy.'_

According to her psychiatrist, she had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from her father and was bipolar. Yes, she definitely agreed with the PTSD—how could she not with what that monster had done to her for the first 16 years of her life—but not so much the bipolar. Really, there was just Relationship Kagome and Dumped Kagome. When she was in a relationship, she could function: she never missed work unless she was dying, she smiled more, had more energy, was always looking for ways to get out and have fun, she was always thoughtful and kind to people, her house was spotless, she took more care in her appearance and most importantly, she didn't spend all her time planning her next food binge. Well, rather, when the relationship was going well. She had a great history of relationships going…not well. The rest of the time she had to drag herself out of bed, she never wore her contacts or makeup (she considered herself quite vain about her eyes), she wore baggy, unflattering clothes, she had this all-consuming state of misery that lay in wait for every moment her mind was not completely distracted by friends or work to attack her. So her doctor had her taking an antipsychotic, two antidepressants, and a long list of vitamins to make her "normal." But the thing was, they really didn't do anything for her. And this nagging feeling of being incomplete never went away even when she thought she was happy.

The closest therapy or medication ever came to helping her was the course of Electroconvulsive Therapy she went through over the last 4 months. She had been out of work since her last breakup and nothing was easing her pain so they tried ECT. It cured her of her long standing fear of crowds after the very first session. After the initial bolus treatment of three sessions a week for three weeks, she discovered she was suffering from a rare side effect of the treatment: she had lost quite a bit of recent memories. This wasn't necessarily a new feeling to her, since PTSD also affects memory and most of her childhood memories were lost because of it. This new treatment, however, caused her to forget much of the vile treatment she had suffered from her last boyfriend. Inuyasha had to fill her in on the details so she didn't make a fool out of herself trying to run back to him. Though hearing the story second hand had hurt, it was nowhere near the hurt she had felt the first time, at least from Inuyasha's perspective, as she was blissfully ignorant of her reactions the first time around.

Jason had told her he loved her every chance he got, doted on her, sent her flowers, talked about how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, even talked about what their children would look like. In the end, however, he proved as faithless as the rest of them and cheated on her with his ex, slowly withholding more and more love from Kagome before she confronted him and he told her what he had done.

What Kagome could never understand was cheating. There is no longer a stigma on divorce. There is none for breaking up with someone when you figure out it's just not right for you. For gods' sake, if you really want someone else that badly, just break it off with who you're with and go for it. Then the hurt is much less than it would be if you betrayed their trust. Why couldn't people see that? She'd heard all the excuses. Most of them boiled down to "You're so nice I didn't want to hurt you." Really? Cause betrayal doesn't hurt at all. Selfish bastards.

So she ate. She'd always had an interest in cooking and loved cooking for others but when she was Dumped Kagome, she mostly ate junk. She had a major thing for Hawaiian stuffed crust pizza and sour cream and onion chips with onion dip—when she wasn't ordering fast food takeout from WacDonalds, that is. It frustrated the hell out of her because it was like she had no self-control. She felt empty, so she filled herself until she thought she could burst. And read historical romance novels and cried. And listened to music and cried. When she was Relationship Kagome, she loved cooking healthy and flavorful meals for herself and her friends. She collected recipes online and people were always giving her cookbooks as gifts. She had enough energy to exercise. When she was younger, she had been a dancer and a swimmer, but since she left home—and her father—at 16, she barely had the energy to swim more than 10 or so laps in an hour, but at least Relationship Kagome tried. Dumped Kagome was lucky she made it out of the house for work. She longed for a day when she could move her body as she had once, with grace and fluidity of motion, but every breakup pushed the readout on her scale higher and higher. Her father's words haunted her and she felt the truth of them. No one would ever love her and she would only get further and further away from the joy she had felt as a young woman confident in the conditioned, athletic ability of her body. But most important, no one would ever love her.

She was 32 years old. And she felt old. Men had followed her around just to see her smile when she was 18. They had flirted with her and praised her. They admired her heart and her body. That didn't stop them from breaking her heart so she destroyed her body, but still, now no men looked at her. She had finally managed to become invisible to the male population.

Her counselor actually thought that she subconsciously wanted this result: that after what her father did to her she wanted men to stop hurting her and having been a beautiful young girl once, sought to deface herself until they all went away. Kagome wasn't so sure about that. For one thing, she needed love too much to try to sabotage her efforts at finding it. It was an actual physical pain in her chest that only got worse the older she got. She'd seen a physician about it and they'd run tests but never found a cause. And her counselor's theory didn't support how she was so much more functional when she was in a relationship. To her, it was clear that she was the kind of person that _needed_ someone to be complete.

As independent as she'd always tried to be, she knew she wasn't meant to live her life alone. She was sure her last relationship had been her last chance at happiness. She'd gained 70lbs since her breakup and the only responses she got on the singles site she was on were from creepy guys into fat who actually wanted her to gain more weight. She didn't like to judge people, but that was so not what she wanted out of life. She needed love and craved a family to whom she would give all the love she had in her heart. Unfortunately, it looked like she'd have to be content with her best friends and eventually being the best aunt she could be.

…

"You will tell this Sesshoumaru about your mating with Mother."

Izayoi had welcomed the hanyou who was her son and the demon she had always tried to be a mother to into the house and brought refreshments to them after they'd settled in to her mate's study. Meeting his eyes and sensing this was definitely a talk for the boys, she bowed to her mate and company and quietly left the room, closing the door behind her.

Toga stood and went to the built in bar. Pouring himself a double, he looked to his sons, each settled in a plush leather chair in front of his large, antique desk. Inuyasha spoke up with a "Hell, yeah" while Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow. '_Serves me right for asking,'_ Toga thought. Sesshoumaru rarely drank and then only the finest sake. He poured his youngest a double as well before handing him the glass.

Returning to his seat, their father took a drink and then asked, "What has brought this subject to mind, Sesshoumaru?"

Meeting his father's eyes he said, "The ha—Inuyasha—tells me that you shared with him the circumstances of your mating with Mother as an illustration of what can happen when the draw is denied. This Sesshoumaru would know this information."

"It's true, then? You have chosen?"

Nodding curtly, he said, "Yes. Kagome Higurashi is my one."

"And you feel she will not consider you?" he asks, feeling true fear for his son for the first time in his life. Since his mate had died giving birth to a stillborn pup, Sesshoumaru had always been so mature, so self-sufficient, needing nothing and no one, closed off from the world. Though he tried to hide it, he could see—not quite worry, but concern at the corners of his eldest son's eyes.

"Bastard didn't even get a chance to try. She was colder than absolute zero to him." At the glare from his brother, the hanyou added in a near-mumble, "You know, which might have had something to do with a perhaps overzealous telling of _real life events_," he finished defiantly.

"Overzealous is a big word for you, _brother_."

"Oi!"

"Enough!" announced their alpha. After a meaningful pause where he made sure he conveyed to both of them with his eyes that their squabbles would not be tolerated tonight, he continued, "We're getting off topic." Taking a large sip of his scotch, he continued with a sigh, "Kagome is a human. Are you sure you're OK with this, son?"

"Her humanity is a nonissue. She is mine," he replied, his tone firm.

"Not to state the obvious, Sesshoumaru, but any issue from this union will be hanyou, and we all know how you feel about humans and hanyou." It hurt Toga to bring this up, hurt him more to bring it up in front of Inuyasha, but it had to be done.

"With respect, Father, I do not believe you do." Taking a deep breath and wondering if this would have been any less tedious if he had accepted the offered drink, he continued, "This Sesshoumaru has no bias against humans or hanyou."


	4. The Family Secret

Chapter 4

_'The best part about working night shift is the shopping,'_ Kagome thought as she strolled up and down each and every aisle of the supermarket. She had all of six items on her shopping list, but she loved these late night walks. She loved taking her time to peruse all the new items on the shelves, comparing brands and labels. No hurry. No screaming kids. No frantic career moms trying to steal the last carton of milk. No housewives texting on cell phones while steering their cart into yours. No long lines. And best of all, you got your pick of the produce and meat as they were just putting it out. It was immensely calming and when she was Dumped Kagome it was the only real exercise she got.

She liked to pretend she had someone special in her life and he was walking with her. She always had. With few deviations (most notably when "The Neverending Story" came out (Atreyu in nothing but a vest on top was a young girl's dream), and sporadically with anime such as "Ouran Host Club," "Fruits Basket," and "Rorouni Kenshin") she always imagined her prince. Pretending he was there with her was the only way she stayed remotely sane as a child. She talked to him in her head as they walked, telling him about her life, the past, the present, her hopes and dreams for the future. She'd even let her hand drop to her side and pretend he was holding it, steering the cart with one hand.

She was lonely as a child and teen, never good at lying. When other children asked her about her frequent sick time away from school or noticed things like how her father would freak out if one of her guy friends touched her or when the other kids on the swim team noticed the burn scars on her inner thighs she always had to lie and they always knew she was lying so she was ostracized. Things didn't get better as an adult. Perhaps because she had so little social experience, she was completely naïve when it came to trusting people as an adult. She would implicitly trust the wrong sort of people while holding good people at arm's length. Because she was moody and often depressed, when she did make friends they certainly didn't stick around long. She was quite used to people she cared about slowly distancing themselves until they barely talked, then one day not answering calls or texts. That's what had happened just recently with her friends Sango and Miroku.

Sango had worked at the ER with Kagome and Inuyasha and had instantly latched on to Kagome. They could have been twins they were so alike. They bonded over how they both got moody sometimes, they liked the same music, they both read historical romance novels and watched sappy girly movies, they both believed in soul mates, they loved playing games and shopping. Sango came on strong trying to be Kagome's friend and typical Kagome, she got freaked out. She questioned why someone would suddenly pay attention to her. She worried that she saw something that just wasn't there and when she found out she would leave like everyone else. But after Sango started inviting Kagome over on a regular basis until they were hanging out all the time, Kagome let go and enjoyed her friendship. She met Miroku, her husband, a medical student, who shared Kagome's keen mind and thirst for knowledge. They would all hang out and share dinner until he had to go up to the office and study. Then Kagome and Sango would cuddle up on the couch and read romance novels. When Kagome had to go to ECT, Sango took her to every session until the last over a month ago.

Sango had started getting distant, saying she was busy and had a lot going on, and then stopped answering Kagome's texts. Though her mind told her it was just another person leaving her, her heart gave her friend the benefit of the doubt. She gave her space. Then she returned to work after her time away when she had been depressed and everyone who knew she was friends with Sango asked how she was. She told them she hadn't talked to her in over a month, that she had a lot going on. They exchanged looks and said they'd just seen her last week when they all went out for breakfast after work. So it had happened again. Another person she let in had left her. But thank the gods she had Inuyasha.

Growing up in a shrine, she knew her demons. Dog demons were the most loyal creatures on the planet. Once you were accepted as pack, you had to cause some serious damage before you were cast back out. She knew Inuyasha, Shiori, Toga and Izayoi considered her theirs as much as she considered them hers. Inuyasha was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

….

As his youngest sputtered and coughed around the drink he had just taken, Toga patiently waited for his eldest to elaborate.

"While it is true, this Sesshoumaru has always despised weakness, I have never thought less of humans for being weaker. It is no fault of theirs. Likewise, I have no prejudice against hanyou. They cannot be blamed for the circumstances of their birth." His last sentence was barely heard above the ranting of his brother, would not have been at all if it weren't for demon hearing. Expecting such an outburst, he merely sat back in his chair and practiced some deep breathing.

"Who the flying fuck do you think you're talkin' to here?! You fucking hate me because I'm hanyou! You never fucking let me forget it! And you hate my mom. What the fuck did she ever do to you besides be human?!"

When his brother paused for necessary inhalations and exhalations, he met his father's eyes and let all the rage he had ever felt towards his father manifest in that glare and continued, "As this Sesshoumaru has said, I have never harbored prejudice against humanity. I do, however, bear a grudge for those who betray sacred vows before their mate's body even begins to cool. How long was it, again, father, before your replacement for my mother was pupped?"

Inuyasha's mouth was hanging open. He looked rapidly from his sire to his brother trying to make sense of why this was about and what it had to do with his brother's past actions. Now that he thought about it, his mom and dad had never talked about how they got together.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Toga stood and refilled his glass, again offering his sons a chance to partake. One boiling with repressed rage, the other not wanting anything to distract him from his father's coming words, he splashed down his drink and refilled it again before resuming his seat. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "I should start at the beginning. Aiko was my one. I thought she would be my only. I loved her as I've never loved anyone before or since. Yes, Inuyasha, even the love I feel for your mother is not the same as I felt for my Aiko. I know that is hard to hear, but it is the truth." He watched as tears filled Inuyasha's eyes but knew he needed to continue.

"Our families were not allies. The poisonmakers have always kept to themselves. We met at the annual Inu Spring Festival, which had been held by the House of the Moon since before recorded history. We knew we were meant for each other at first glance when my beast reacted and she felt the draw but after the festival were kept separated by her family. The result was unspeakable emotional and physical pain between the times we were able to sneak away and see each other. During one of those meetings, I finally convinced her to mate me and run away; she never saw her family again. That pain we felt being apart, my son, is what I warn you will occur for both of you if you are unable to win Kagome."

"Aiko was always a true demon: she loved the outdoors and spent countless hours in her true form running through the forests and the wilds. It was something we shared. When Aiko…" he paused as his voice cracked and tears filled his eyes, "when she first became ill, she was confined to her room. She was only a month into her second pregnancy but she would become violently ill and had terrible pains in her abdomen. The healers put her on bed rest and your mother balked. She hated being kept indoors for too long and chafed at the idea of being idle. Though she lived for your daily visits, Sesshoumaru, you were busy with your lessons, so we asked her courtier, Izayoi, to share her confinement with her and she readily agreed. They spent every day together, and though they had been friends before, they were truly inseparable now. As weeks stretched in months, Izayoi was the one keeping my beloved sane. You see, every time she looked at me, she was reminded that we could not fully express our love while she remained ill and it tore at her soul. After she passed into sleep, I would enter her room and hold her until morning, sneaking back out as I sensed she was close to awakening."

"Those were the hardest months of my life. To be kept from my mate except while she slept caused us both incomprehensible emotional pain. She went into premature labor a month early. As…" he swallowed back the rest of his drink, "as the other half of my soul lay dying, the stillborn body of our second child laying in the basin to the side of the bed, the sweet smell of their blood so strong in the air it was choking me, my mate made me promise her two things. First, that I would choose a new mate immediately for the sake of our dear son; she couldn't bear to leave you without a mother, Sesshoumaru. And second, that that new mate be her companion, Izayoi. She loved and trusted her above all others and knew that Izayoi had secretly loved me for years, even before I met my Aiko."

"Aiko had also told her wishes to Izayoi. It was awkward at first, neither knowing what to say to the other. As we stood together watching as Aiko and the infant's pyre was lit, our eyes met and we found our connection in our grief. Our hands found each other, letting us know we were not alone. That night we came together in sorrow and I mated her but over time I came to return her love. Humans are fertile much more often than demons and Izayoi was pupped within a month of Aiko's passing."

There was no sound but that of their breathing. Their father stayed lost in his memories for a moment. Inuyasha was crying silent tears. He couldn't believe it, but he could actually understand why his brother had never accepted him or his mother. He didn't like to question his father, but he couldn't help wondering how his life would have been different if they had known about this sooner. Like hundreds of years sooner.

…


	5. Puppy Boy Makes a Friend

Chapter 5

Kagome didn't know what she would do without Inuyasha in her life. He looked out for her and made her laugh. He made her cuddle on the couch with him when she was moody and didn't want to be around people. He loved fiercely, with his whole heart, just as she did, so he always understood her heartbreaks. He didn't get weirded out by the thoughts in her head or her constant nightmares or even when she was having one of her less-than-sane episodes like when she could swear she smelled her father, which seemed to happen every time she was in her darkest moods.

Heading in to the spice aisle, her favorite place in the store, she remembered the first time they met. She was new to the General, as the GVI was called before they built the brand new ER and Global Vascular Institute building and moved there. She had been training on days and this was her first night shift. In her usual Relationship Kagome way, she cheerfully introduced herself to everyone, completely ignoring that everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Then she set up at her desk, placing her giant, pink Nalgene bottle full of Crystal Light, heavy on the ice, on a folded paper towel, placed her big, ugly, yellow book bag that had definitely seen better days under the desk and signed on to the computer. She did the same thing in the old ER she did in the new, doing discharge charts and taking and placing calls. Nurses and doctors would yell things at her and she created order in the chaos.

Inuyasha tended to yell the loudest. And he didn't bother learning her name, merely calling her "wench." She wouldn't be exaggerating to say she had violent fantasies about that boy. She also liked to imagine "Puppy Boy," as she liked to think of him in her head, digging a massive hole for the bone she would give him and while he was deep in that hole, she would fire up a backhoe and bury him alive, adorable, furry puppy ears and all.

A month in to her new job, she broke up with her boyfriend, turning her in to Dumped Kagome. She had to work that night, but was in no mood for canines with attitudes. It was a particularly stressful night in the ER and when Inuyasha started yelling, "Wench!" from across the department, she pointedly ignored him. He came blustering up, half muttering-half rumbling about stupid secretaries who can't respond to their own damn names, Kagome had it.

Stalking her prey, she bided her time until the unsuspecting inu was right next to her chair before jumping to her feet so fast her office chair went skittering behind her. He opened his mouth to take a breath before continuing his rant, but Kagome beat him to it. Channeling her mother, a regular virago when she was displeased, Kagome let him have it, "Just what kind of healthcare professional do you think you are screaming and yelling like a spoiled child? Who do you think you are? You're a nurse's aide but you're acting like a stuck up, self-important neurosurgeon. For your information, my name is not 'wench!' My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me! Go ahead, you can say it, c'mon! Ka…Go…Me! What? Cat got your tongue? Good. Keep it that way. Your coworkers will thank you. Now, go SIT, boy!" With that she sat back down at her desk, answered the ringing phone and everyone—doctors, nurses, aides—within hearing distance started applauding. She kept her head down and hid her smile, completely embarrassed to have gone off like that, but not remotely sorry. Inuyasha stayed away from her the rest of the night and it was blissful.

As a special treat to herself, every payday Kagome would buy herself a hot European drinking chocolate and an orange from the vendor in the lobby on her break at 3am. On the next payday, when she came in to her shift, there was a cup with her name on it on the desk and next to it was a big, shiny, delectable orange. The evening girl told her the inu hanyou aide had just brought them for her when he came in. They switched off the computer and though Kagome was fielding calls and managing charts, she kept eyeing her gifts. How did he know she liked them? She wasn't sure if this was a peace offering or if the bratty dog had spit in it so she didn't touch them.

She was getting up to take her break, slipping her bag over her shoulders and leaving her gifts on her desk when Inuyasha suddenly appeared. Gruffly he asked, "What's wrong? I know you like them, so why the hell didn't you touch them? Is it because the hanyou gave them to you? Is that it?"

"Why would it matter if you were a hanyou?" She knew some people thought like that, but she had never been one of them. She chose to judge people on how they acted, not on how they were born. "To be honest, after our last confrontation, I wasn't sure if it was meant in a friendly way or if you had defiled them in some way before presenting them."

"Keh! I didn't do anything to them. If you don't believe me, just ask Dr. Teuscher. She's a fox demon. She could smell it if I did anything to them. Gods, I was just trying to make things up to you."

Peeking over at Dr. Teuscher from the corner of her eye and seeing her nod, Kagome let out a sigh. "Thank you, Inuyasha. I don't know how you knew what I liked, but it really means a lot that you made an effort." Picking up the drink and fruit, she smiled at Inuyasha before heading towards the hallway that led to the breakroom.

"I can smell you!" he yelled after her, drawing the attention of everyone nearby.

Stopping in her tracks in shocked embarrassment and slowly turning to face him again she ventured, "Excuse me?"

Blushing profusely and suddenly finding the floor very interesting, Inuyasha walked over to where Kagome stood and clarified, "I can always smell oranges on you and on paydays I know you get that fancy thick hot chocolate so yeah…that's what I meant."

Smiling at his awkwardness she said, "That is unbelievably sweet. Thank you again. Maybe we can be friends now, huh?" Then she turned around and headed out the double doors, leaving the hanyou with his mouth hanging open.

…

Sesshoumaru's mind was reeling. He had been filled with hatred and rage for the people he thought had betrayed his mother's memory for so long that he felt empty and like he was freefalling having that foundation ripped away. His mother wasn't betrayed. His father had intended to honor his bond. Izayoi was not an opportunistic seductress. She was hand chosen by his mother to be a mother to him. Remorse filled his golden eyes. '_Gods. What can this Sesshoumaru say to the woman after hundreds of years of scorn?'_ He voiced the thought he knew he and his brother were both thinking, "Father, why on earth have you kept this from us? Do you not realize what damage this has wrought?"

"Sesshoumaru, my son, do you realize this is the first time I've seen emotion from you since your mother's passing? I honestly thought you had hardened your heart to all and would not have even heard my words if I had chosen to tell you the truth. While I am delighted to see real emotion on your face, I am more ashamed that I could think you capable of such a thing. But why? Why would you close off your emotions so? Was it because you thought we had betrayed your mother?"

"In my child's mind, this Sesshoumaru thought you chose so quickly because you saw my grief as a weakness. That you did it because you felt I needed a new mother to console me for losing mine. I hated myself for making you think you had to break your vows to my mother. So this Sesshoumaru made a vow of his own: that no one would ever think of me as weak again."

Downcast eyes hidden by his bangs and still smelling of tears, Inuyasha mumbled, "So you really did hate me. I had no idea why. I'm so sorry about your mother, Sesshoumaru."

"Inuyasha, cease. This Sesshoumaru has never harbored feelings of hatred for you. You do, however, have a talent for aggravating this Sesshoumaru to within a micrometer of his control." Knowing what the next words out of his brother would be, he raised his hand to halt their progress. "Has our sire never explained to you any of our customs, Inuyasha?"

At the raised eyebrow from his eldest and the confused look from his youngest, stunned comprehension dawned in Toga's eyes, "You mean you were trying to teach him all this time? My gods…"

"Well, Dad? What the hell is he talking about? How is calling me names supposed to teach me anything?" Just when he thought he had everything figured out, there were more mysteries. What the hell?

"Inuyasha, I sought to teach you the parts of our culture that you would need. I just…with the way Sesshoumaru acted, I never dreamed that…" Clearing his throat, he continued, "Older packmates have the responsibility of seeking out the weaknesses of the younger and exposing them. This allows the younger to see their areas for improvement and work on them to become stronger. Think back. Sesshoumaru didn't start picking on your heritage until after you first came to us asking what a 'half-breed' was. While myself and Izayoi agreed to downplay it and, essentially, coddle you after that, your brother stepped up and tried to prepare you for the harshness of the world. Even today, hanyou are quite rare. Demon beasts tend to choose demon mates. It's about balancing strength." With a thoughtful frown he added, "Speaking of which, that must mean Kagome is much more powerful than what we can sense. That is truly some curse she has."

…


	6. A Plan is Formed

Chapter 6

After that day he first brought her hot chocolate and an orange, she couldn't get rid of Inuyasha if she tried. But she didn't. She liked that he needed her and she needed him right back. Part of her recognized his physical similarities to her fantasy prince and though she tried, she just didn't feel for him that way which was really for the best because her new friend really was a big puppy. He'd failed out of college more times than he could count and had never really been in an adult relationship, though she couldn't see why. He seemed to think it was because of his being hanyou, but to her that just seemed like an excuse.

They had known each other a year when Kagome got sick of hearing Inuyasha complain about how much better his half brother was at everything and how he'd never be successful like him. She knew Inuyasha not-so-secretly wanted to be a nurse in the ER so she went behind his back to his father and applied to community college for him. When he got his acceptance letter, he threw a fit, tearing it up and yelling that there was no way he was going to get kicked out of yet another school.

"That's the spirit!" Kagome interrupted his rant.

Struck dumb, he turned to his best friend with his jaw slack.

"There _is no way_ you're getting kicked out of another school 'cause I'm going to help you!" she clarified cheerfully.

Kagome was patient and persistent. When Inuyasha was too tired from work to read his assignments, she would come over and read them to him. She typed up his notes for him to make them easier for him to study. She made flash cards for him and quizzed him on the material for his tests. With her help, his grades stayed respectable and his confidence grew. And when it was finally time to transfer to a four year college to finish his BSN he cried with Kagome when the acceptance letter came in the mail. Two more years of cuddling study sessions on the couch eating pizza and losing sleep over clinicals and he finally graduated from college. Kagome cried as he received his degree in front of the graduating class. Due to the nursing shortage and his good grades, he had a written job offer for the ER before he was even done with school and it came with a generous sign-on bonus that he used to pay his dad back a good chunk of the tuition he had paid for. Toga couldn't have been prouder of his youngest son.

This past May, a friend from her hometown came to visit. She tried to get Inuyasha to come over to meet her, but he said he was busy, which Kagome, of course, saw for what it was: fear of rejection. It was true, she'd seen some people treat him differently, but they were just idiots who didn't deserve to know how great he was anyway. He was his father's son and very powerful even by demon standards and he was the most loyal person she had ever met. Besides, she just couldn't resist trying to hook up the two lonely hanyou.

Because of how some people treated them, they both were defensive and slow to trust, but they also valued when someone real came along. Neither one did much dating. Kagome was sure they'd make a great match, though. She had a feeling they just had to meet and they'd see it, too. Shiori was quiet and reserved which would certainly have a calming effect on her brash Inuyasha and he could help her let loose and have fun.

Since he was proving stubborn, Kagome did the only thing she could do: she called Toga and invited herself over without telling Inuyasha. She came downstairs to the game room, dragging a shy Shiori behind her. Inuyasha started to bluster something about not having any privacy but all words halted as he got his first glance at the girl behind his friend. It was like something out of one of her romance novels: their eyes met and, as if compelled, they slowly approached each other, never losing eye contact. Kagome said she was going upstairs to get some drinks, but neither of them heard her. Instead, she sprinted off to Toga's study to tell him the good news.

They had a whirlwind courtship despite the fact that Shiori lived so far away, and were mated in August. They decided to have a marriage ceremony as well to honor their human mothers. There had been a bit of a fight over whether Kagome would be the maid of honor or best man, but in the end they settled for a compromise. Kagome, wearing a dress in Inuyasha's color, red, carried the rings and united her friends' hands as she sang a traditional blessing during the ceremony. She performed the toast for the reception as the best man would. She even sang Nora Jones' "Come Away With Me" for the couple's first dance. It was the best day of her life, knowing she had helped her friends find such happiness. She barely felt her sadness at all.

….

"Curse?" The brothers asked simultaneously, glancing at each other before returning their attention to their sire.

"Really, boys, don't you use your senses at all? I can sort of understand in Inuyasha's case, even though you've spent practically every moment of the last 6 years with the girl, but Sesshoumaru?"

Annoyed at the implication he addressed the charge, "Though I have spent less than five minutes in her presence, I could tell the miko was bound. I could not ascertain the cause of such in the time I was near her, however. This is no game, Father. You will tell this Sesshoumaru what you know."

"Yeah! Why the hell is this the first time I've heard about this?" Inuyasha piped in.

Leaning back in his chair, their father addressed his sons' concerns, "Kagome carries a powerful curse. When you first introduced her to us, Inuyasha, I sensed the presence of the binding on her power and aura. You may remember I invited a priestess to dinner the next time you had Kagome over..." At his son's nod, he continued, "I invited her here to evaluate the binding. I wanted to know if it posed a threat to you or the girl. All she could ascertain was that it was very powerful dark magic that could only be performed by cursing someone nearly constantly over many years. She had no idea what kind of dark priest or priestess would be allowed so close to a girl who grew up in a shrine."

Gasping, Inuyasha shouted, "I know who the bastard is! It's her deviant sadist of a father!"

As Inuyasha relayed as much as he could recall about what his best friend had opened up about over the years they'd known each other, two sets of golden eyes swirled with crimson. One over the thought of the despicable things someone had done to a girl he considered family and the other finding a new home for his freshly discarded rage. Inuyasha knew without a doubt that he'd just ensured the death of that monster, for there was no way any male in his family would not be committed to hunting down and destroying the one who had brought so much pain to his own child. Hell, he'd probably have his hands full keeping his mate from wanting part of the action. They spent the rest of the night brainstorming ways to track their prey while keeping Kagome occupied.

…..


	7. What's Wrong With the Word Wench?

Chapter 7

The next night, Inuyasha picked up Kagome and they headed in to work. In the car, Inuyasha gave Kagome the Cliff's Notes version of his dad's revelation about his first mate and the fallout that occurred. He told her that it might be a little awkward at first but his brother was going to try to be closer with everyone now and that, amazingly, he could actually understand the headspace the guy had been in for most of his life. Kagome was happy to see that Inuyasha seemed hopeful about the change and told him she'd help in any way she could.

The two walked hand-in-hand into the ER as usual, checked their assignments and settled down into the green pod, which specialized in heart attacks but tonight was chock full of drunks, drug addicts, and senile grandparents. Ah, Christmas Eve: that special time of year when families get together to unload their undesirable members on the medical community so they can have a peaceful holiday. The staff was predictably crabby, but consoled themselves with the generous spread of food everyone had contributed to. There was a ham, a fresh fruit platter with dip, a cheese and meat tray with crackers, a chilled shellfish bar, cannoli dip with cinnamon graham crackers, Christmas cookies, pasta salad, and white chili. Kagome had brought her signature from-scratch brownies made with melted chocolate, chocolate liqueur, a ridiculous amount of butter, sugar, a dash of cinnamon, and just enough flour to be able to pick them up. They were always the first to go so she saved a couple for Inuyasha.

With such a great collection of patients, Kagome could barely keep up with the call light, let alone the phones and she only saw blurs of red and silver flying from room to room as Inuyasha took care of his needy patients. Finally at 2am she decided the world was going to end if she didn't make it to the bathroom and she deserted the ringing phone to hightail it to the locker room. On her way back, she stopped at the buffet table and loaded up a plate before returning to her desk. Spying her familiar present of hot European drinking chocolate and an orange, Kagome sent a page out to Inuyasha's phone thanking him.

A few minutes later her friend came up to the front of her desk with a fanged smirk. "Not me, wench. But I'll give you a hint: he's big and scary and unbelievably arrogant and refers to himself in the third person and he's standing right behind you." With that he took off, suddenly very interested in the drunk down the hall screaming at the top of his clearly very capable lungs that he was having trouble breathing.

_'Oh my gods I can't believe he just left me like that!' _Swiveling around in her chair, Kagome plastered a smile on her face and looked up, not hearing the low growl coming from the demon standing in front of her. "Hello, Dr. Taisho. Is that true? You got me these?" she asked, gesturing to the treats on her desk.

His beast purred as he caught the spike in his chosen's scent, the dilation of her pupils, and the heightened color on her creamy cheeks. With a nod, he replied, "Hn. This Sesshoumaru has much to atone for with his packmates, and as you are pack, you must be included. For the same reason, it is inappropriate for you to address me by my title. Please, I am merely Sesshoumaru to you."

Realizing that this was not an easy process for the proud daiyoukai, she put on her best shrine manners. Bowing her head at the neck, she said, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru. I am truly honored. I look forward to getting to know you better." She opened the lip plate of her drink and took a small sip to show she accepted and appreciated his thoughtfulness, smiling up into his eyes when she had finished. "Did Inuyasha tell you I liked these?"

"Hn. He told me you enjoyed the chocolate drink. However, the orange was offered because your preference for the fruit is clear," he said, taking that moment to inhale deeply to bask in her honeysuckle-orange essence.

Inuyasha smelled her all the time, but for some reason when Sesshoumaru did it, even though he wasn't touching her as so often Inuyasha did when he smelled her, it felt so…intimate. Thankfully, the phone chose that moment to ring and with an apologetic smile and an "Excuse me," she turned her blushing face away and answered the call, praying to every kami she could think of that he couldn't tell what that simple inhale had done to her.

Sesshoumaru walked away with a fanged smirk feeling as though he was riding his cloud of youki.

…..

After work, Inuyasha and Kagome stopped by his home to pick up Shiori and the three of them made the long drive west to the Taisho estate. His parents welcomed them at the door and they shared a late breakfast with Sesshoumaru already waiting in the dining room before heading up to their rooms to sleep. Since Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were on a night schedule for work, and Shiori, being a housewife but wanting to spend as much time with her husband kept those hours as well, Christmas dinner would be later around 7pm.

After a good rest, the pitter patter of their children's waking and washing up met the ears of the parents who could hardly believe they were having a real Christmas with all of their family for the first time ever. As they slowly filtered downstairs seeking caffeine, Izayoi checked on the staff in the kitchen, letting them know they would be ready for the meal in a few minutes. Presents would happen in the morning because according to her, "Everyone knows Santa comes at night!"

By the time everyone had made it into the dining room, there was food laid out everywhere. Brined turkey and ham, rare prime rib, sashimi, candied yams, whipped potatoes, corn in butter sauce, sautéed Brussels sprouts with bacon, corn soufflé, sweet potato casserole, green bean casserole, cranberries, baked apples, croissants, pumpkin roll, cranberry orange bread and two kinds of dinner rolls were all set out. The fine Wedgewood china, dinner silver, and crystal glasses sparkled in the light from the chandelier and candles. Toga announced the start of the meal and people readily dug in.

Toga sat at one head of the table, his mate at the other end. To his right sat his Sesshoumaru, with Kagome to his right. To his wife's right sat Inuyasha, with Shiori to his. Though Kagome was oblivious to the seating arrangements, they held significance that was not lost on the other attendees. Sesshoumaru's place was one of highest honor, reserved for a mate or first born son, and one he had denied himself since his mother passed away. For Kagome to sit to Sesshoumaru's right marked her as his intended or mate, and his beast purred at the rightness of her place there, longing for the day when he could explain the significance to her.

Dinner was pleasant with sparse conversation as everyone took the opportunity to sample the wondrous fare set out for them. Uneventful until Inuyasha piped up, "Hey wench, can you pass the sweet potato casserole?"

Before he could even finish, the room reverberated with Sesshoumaru's outraged growl. Capturing Kagome's confused attention, she turned to the offended daiyoukai and questioned, "Sesshoumaru?"

Red tinged golden eyes turned to her as his hands balled into fists and he ground out, "Did you not hear what he called you?"

_'Oh.'_ Placing her hand on his arm and willing him to calm down, she answered, "Sesshoumaru, I can see this has upset you, but you do not need to be offended for my sake. Inuyasha calls me that as a sort of private joke. He means no harm by it. It's actually a kind of endearment."

"But the meaning of that word—you truly are not injured by his calling you this?" Sensing her sincerity, he began to calm. Her touch on his arm was most distracting as it was the first time she had touched him. His sensitive, pale skin tingled where her skin met his sweater.

"I promise, Sesshoumaru. I know he means it in a loving way and not as an insult so it makes me smile when he says it." Giving him a gentle smile she asked, "Feeling better?"

Eyes golden again, and thoroughly mesmerizing, he stared deeply into her eyes and said, "Hn."

Captured in his gaze, Kagome could only stare back until Inuyasha cleared his throat moments later and she realized she was still touching him and jumped away like she had been burned, turning to her plate to hide her blush and taking a long sip of her wine.

Unable to resist, Inuyasha took every opportunity to call Kagome "wench" for the rest of the meal despite the dual glares from that side of the table and his mate's foot kicking him under the table.

….


	8. Asleep In His Arms

Chapter 8

Stuffed full of holiday goodness, they retired to the living room to watch a movie. Toga and Izayoi took the love seat. Inuyasha, with a glint of mischief in his eye, sat on the middle left seat of the four person couch, steering his mate to the far left seat. Kagome took her regular place beside him, leaving Sesshoumaru to the chaise seat on the far right. Both girls cuddled up to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sent a glare to his brother. Meeting his eyes over Kagome's head, Inuyasha mouthed silently, "Just wait."

Not sure what was going on but giving his brother the benefit of the doubt, he turned his attention to the movie. A mere ten minutes later, Kagome started to get squirmy. She was clearly uncomfortable but kept repositioning herself. At Inuyasha's wink, Sesshoumaru addressed her, "Kagome."

From her place nestled into Inuyasha's chest she said, "Hmm?"

"You are uncomfortable."

Giving up her fruitless adjustments as she really didn't like being on her left side, she sat up and looked at him, "I am." _'Maybe he'll switch seats with me. I love the chaise seat!'_

Placing his arm on around her shoulders he said, "Come here."

Blushing to the tips of her toes, Kagome floundered, "Oh, um, really, that's ok. I mean, you kinda have a this-Sesshoumaru-does-not-wish-to-be-touched kinda vibe so you really don't have to do that just because of me."

Applying gentle pressure with his hand, he said, "Kagome, this Sesshoumaru does not say things he does not mean and he does not repeat himself. You will lay here."

Though she balked a little at his high handedness, she rationalized that he was trying to be nice in his own way so she leaned in to him, only to let out an involuntary moan at the electric pleasure she felt at the contact. Burning with embarrassment, she didn't hear the catch in his breath or feel how his arm suddenly tightened around her. She devoted all of her energy to paying attention to the movie, never noticing how his aura came out to surround her until she was calm and limp as a slumbering kitten in his arms.

After the first movie Toga and his mate retired to bed. Inuyasha popped in another DVD and resumed his place as his mate's pillow, giving his brother a fanged smirk when he saw how comfortable he and Kagome were.

Accepting help was not easy for the proud demon, but he readily acknowledged he would take any and all help offered if it would secure his one. He had never felt anything as pleasurable as just holding her in his arms and he knew he would never get enough of the sensation.

Halfway through the second movie, the light snores of the two females could be heard. The brothers exchanged glances and took that opportunity to strike up a private conversation in hushed tones. "You know if I had any doubt that she was meant for you, it would be gone now. You just don't know—that girl has a serious thing about sleep because of that asshole that raised her. He used to sneak in her room when she was asleep. She can't sleep unless she feels safe, which usually means buried under covers with a fan on for white noise and the bedroom door locked. It took her years to be able to sleep around me. Yet here she is, knowing you a few days and completely at ease, sleeping in your arms."

"Hn, a circumstance for which I owe you my gratitude."

"Keh!" he brushed it off. "I'm gonna head up. So are you gonna take her to her room or…"

"She will not be moved. This Sesshoumaru wishes her to rest undisturbed," he said as his arm tightened about her.

With a short laugh he said, "Yeah. Thought so. Hey, just remember to keep it slow with her. I know you want her yesterday but she's so damaged, you really can't rush her. Be her friend first and get her comfortable around you then step it up. Trust me, I've seen too many of her relationships fail because the guy tried to push her and she wasn't ready."

"Hn. I will think on this. Thank you, brother." As something occurred to him he asked, "Inuyasha?"

Turning back to his brother, holding the slumbering body of his mate bridal style in his arms he said, "Yeah?"

"Why is the miko uncomfortable on her left side?"

Sighing and looking down as he shook his head, he said, "Trust me, dude, you don't wanna know." Looking up to see the anger and determination in his brother's eyes, however, he relented, "All right, but you won't like it. The bastard hung her in the attic by her left ankle for nearly a week as a punishment for letting a boy from school hug her. She had damage to the ball and socket joint and tons of damage to the ligaments there. Of course he never took her to the hospital so it never healed right." Watching gold fight with red, he added, "See? I told ya' you didn't wanna know. I'm going to bed, man. Keep our girl safe."

_'This Sesshoumaru will always keep her safe.'_

…

"Where the hell is she?!" the livid half demon screamed. Getting up from his bed of bed of pillows, he started pacing the dimly lit room. "Why isn't your mirror working?" he bellowed to his little pet.

In a barely audible monotone, the small, white haired demon replied, "The fault lies not with the mirror. The girl is unreachable."

Throwing his glass of vodka and soda into the fireplace where they caused the fire to hiss and spit as if affronted by the assault, he bellowed, "Unreachable? What the fuck does that mean? She's traveled all over the planet and never been 'unreachable' before! Find her, you little bitch! Now!"

"Master, the girl is unreachable. She is being protected by a powerful force."

Lighting a cigarette, he took a long drag, letting it out in a rush. "Protected? How?"

"It is unclear. When I try to access her location or her mind, I encounter a barrier and all I can see is white space."

"Well, keep trying. And in the meantime, find your whore of a sister. I don't know what's going on, but I don't want this happening again."

….

As Toga and Izayoi made their way downstairs, they could see the lights on the 17 foot tall tree in the living room were still lit. As they walked into the living room, they saw something they had never dared hope to see: their distant, tightly controlled son was asleep with his face buried in his chosen's mass of midnight curls, the two holding on to each other even in repose. Exchanging smiles, they turned to leave before Sesshoumaru's head rose.

"Good morning, Father, Mother."

Spinning around, Izayoi gasped. "What did you say?" Never in the over 500 years she had been mated to his father had he ever called her mother. Her mate had told her to expect a difference in the boy she had always tried to be a mother to but surely he did not call her what she thought she just heard. It was too much to hope for. Her mind had to be playing a trick on her.

"Good morning, Mother."

Tears fell from her soft brown eyes and she reached for her mate. "Oh, Sesshoumaru, that's the best Christmas present you could ever give me." Wiping her eyes and composing herself she said, "I need to make breakfast. Kagome and Inuyasha will wake up when they smell the bacon. Oh, gods, I'm so happy!" She turned and hurried off to the kitchen, leaving her mate giving his son a proud smile.

True to her prediction, the bacon was barely in the pan when Inuyasha came barreling down the steps. Unable to resist, he whipped out his phone and took a picture of his best friend cuddled up to his brother. She'd kill him if he showed it to her today, but one day soon, she'd love him for it. "How long has your arm been asleep?" he quietly asked with a smirk.

With a smirk of his own, the daiyoukai said, "Hours. But it is worth it."

"Mom's making bacon. Kags will be up any time now." With that, he scurried off into the kitchen to try to steal some of the delectable breakfast meat for himself.

No sooner had he walked away that Kagome took a deep breath and luxuriously stretched across the couch and his body. Her head nuzzled his chest and her hand fisted his shirt in the remnants of sleep before realizing what she was laying on was a good deal harder than her pillow. Opening her eyes, she experienced some disorientation before a clawed hand moved to her chin and nudged it up so she could look into the golden eyes of the demon she was resting on.

"Good morning," the stirring baritone voice said quietly.

Her eyes lowering to the source of that lovely, rumbling voice, Kagome breathlessly replied, "Good morning."

If any other female had looked at his lips like she was looking at his lips, he would have kissed her. Calming his stirring blood, he reminded himself of his brother's advice to go slowly with her. "Did you sleep well?"

Displaying a thoughtful frown as her eyes focused inward, she replied, "I can't remember the last time I slept that well. No nightmares or anything." Something occurred to her and her cerulean orbs flew back to meet his golden ones. "Are you upset that I fell asleep on you?—I swear I didn't mean to—You are just a lot more comfortable than you look—I mean…I dunno what I mean." She let out a helpless little groan in frustration and embarrassment.

Rescuing her from her upset he said, "Kagome, please, calm yourself. This Sesshoumaru was comfortable and fell asleep as well. There is no need to worry. I am honored you felt safe enough to fall asleep with me."

Smiling in relief but still one big blush, she pushed off from his chest and sat up. "I'm going to go freshen up before breakfast."

As she headed upstairs, blood slowly flowed into his arm and he held back a wince as pins and needles filled the neglected appendage. Now that the scent of his chosen was not so close at hand, he was able to smell the delicious aroma of premium hickory-cured bacon unobscured and decided he ought to ensure his younger sibling didn't have a chance to eat it all before it made it to the table.

…..


	9. For the Love of Things That Go Vroom!

Chapter 9

Breakfast was a grand affair with everything you could want. There was French toast, Belgian waffles, eggs, ham, bacon, sausage, fresh fruit, fresh whipped cream, fresh squeezed orange juice, hot scones and Izayoi's own fruit preserves. Since there were no picky eaters in her family, Izayoi watched as everyone ate with gusto.

After breakfast, the family gathered in the living room to exchange gifts. There were smiles and laughs and plenty of hugs. Kagome's gifts were smaller compared to what everyone else gave, but she was also working with secretary pay and what was left after rent, car repairs and medical bills.

For Izayoi and Shiori, they each got their favorite scent collection from Bath and Body Works. For Toga, she had made a counted cross stitch of a dog demon in his true form and sewn it into a blanket big enough to cover him and his mate as they cuddled on the couch together in the evenings. Inuyasha got the same things every year: she would special order every flavor of ramen she could find and present what should be three months' worth (but usually made it barely a month) in a giant box with a bow. Every year she tried to find a new flavor to surprise him with. This year she found lemon pepper steak from a supplier in Florida. Every year she also got him a pair of doggie boxers. This year's selection was blue, had a big, red dog house over the flap and paw prints all over. For Sesshoumaru, she had bought a plain, clear glass ornament and painted intricate snowflakes on it in white glitter paint. On the back she wrote in her finest calligraphy "2012 New Beginnings."

As usual, everyone spoiled Kagome rotten. Knowing how the girl loved to cook, Izayoi presented her with a leather bound book of her own recipes, Toga with a stack of $100 iTunes gift cards. From Inuyasha and Shiori, there was a brand new pink bookbag to replace her over-the-hill yellow one and inside was filled with her honeysuckle scent collection she wore every day. There was even a gift from Sesshoumaru, though she wasn't sure what to make of it. _'A swimsuit?'_

...

Kagome had finished packing up and Inuyasha had brought her bag downstairs. She looked around and didn't see his bags so she asked, "What's up? Why aren't you packed?"

"Change of plans. We're gonna stay another day here at Dad's and Sesshoumaru is takin' you to your mom's."

As the daiyoukai came in from outside, letting in the chill winter air, he looked over the pair, finally focusing on his chosen. "Are you ready?" At her nod, he moved to take her bags.

"Are you sure you don't mind, Sesshoumaru? I don't want to inconvenience you."

She was chewing her bottom lip and he almost forgot to answer her. Blinking heavily, he replied, "This Sesshoumaru does nothing he does not wish to do." He turned and carried her yellow and pink bags out to his car. She followed the tall demon's progress out the door, shamelessly checking him out since Inuyasha had gone back into the living room. Seeing his choice in vehicle, she couldn't help but smirk. _'Of course he would have one of those…'_

As a girl who loved the thrill of driving but had never experienced anything more exciting than a Honda, she just had to step outside and ask, "So, Sesshoumaru…what's the chances of you letting me drive her?"

Closing the trunk on their belongings and presents, he turned to her with a cocky smirk and said, "Slim."

With an exaggerated sigh she said, "Too bad. It's on my bucket list, you know." The sight of her dream car making her a little lightheaded, she slowly walked around the car, trailing her finger along its sleek lines and moaning softly as though caressing a lover. Emboldened despite herself by the searing look he was giving her and locking eyes with the demon from beneath her thick, dark lashes, she bit her bottom lip and cocked her head to the side, moving her arms in and squeezing her bountiful breasts together as she bent slightly from the waist. In a voice so soft and sensual it was like a first kiss, she whispered, "Sesshoumaru…are you sure there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

_'My…gods.'_ Sesshoumaru was no green youth when it came to women. He had endured quite a few lectures from his father over the years for his exploits with the fairer sex, but without question what he was witnessing was the most erotic display he had ever had the privilege to see. He took a step closer to her, his heated blood pounding in his veins, fully intending to fist the hair at her nape and conquer those shiny, pouty, pink lips of hers in a soul-wrenching kiss. As his clawed hand began its ascent, he was brought up short of the voice of his younger brother.

"Ha! Kags, I knew you'd pull that stunt when you saw his car! The girl is completely without honor when she wants something. I swear!" He caught her act out the window and ran right out to save his brother. He knew with the draw, he'd be thinking with his other head and definitely wouldn't see her somewhat less than innocent game for the joke it was supposed to be. Seeing how he was just standing there without turning towards him, he knew for certain he was trying to deflate the no doubt raging Little Sesshoumaru before anyone noticed.

Kagome, thankfully, was distracted by Inuyasha and straightened, seemingly unaffected and turned to him with a smile. Summoning his control, Sesshoumaru turned and minutely inclined his head his brother, grateful he had been prevented from making a grave error with his chosen that in hindsight, would probably have left her confused and unsettled and made for a very awkward car ride. If he had control of his mind around her, he could have sensed she was merely toying with him. But now that he was free of her amazing blue eyes, he took in his surroundings and realized the truth. _'So…the miko is not as unaffected as she would like this Sesshoumaru to think.'_ Savoring the spike in her scent, crimson swirled in his eyes as beast rose up in his consciousness before he forced him back.

Now that Sesshoumaru was no longer looking at her with that devilishly intense hunger, Kagome's mind was working overdrive. What the hell had she been thinking playing that game with him? It was like between her attraction to that beautiful vehicle and her desire for the most handsome creature on the planet and knowing she could never have either, she just let loose her inhibitions. Thank gods Inuyasha had shown up or she would have been mortified if Sesshoumaru had actually thought she was serious. Never mind that she wasn't sure that she wasn't… _'And what was it with that steamy look he was giving me?' _Pondering for a moment, it didn't take long for her self-deprecation to speak up_. 'He thought it was a joke the whole time. I mean, look at me. What kind of deformed fatso would dare come on to someone as divinely blessed as him? He was merely joking back. Letting me know what I was doing had no effect on him. Giving me some of my own medicine. He didn't mean anything by it.'_

Catching the sadness seeping into her scent, the daiyoukai's forehead crinkled in confusion. He turned to look at her and she gave him a great big smile that didn't reach her eyes. _'What can she be thinking?'_

He was interrupted as the rest of his family came out to wish them goodbye. After lots of hugs, Sesshoumaru opened the passenger door of his Aston Martin Vanquish and Kagome got in, pulling her hair over her shoulder. He waited until she was settled and buckled before closing the door. He walked around the back of the car and with a nod to his family, got in, adjusting his own hair and started the engine, smirking when Kagome said, "Mmmm" upon hearing the engine purr. Feeling uncharacteristically playful, he revved the engine and watched her from the corner of his eye. She took a deep inhale through her nose and blinked her eyes dreamily before a slow, secret smile blossomed on her face. Shifting the car into gear, he acknowledged that with reactions like hers, it was only a matter of time before he gave her what she had asked so deliciously for. Everything she had asked for.

...

Though she carried almost no native smell, he could sense the wind witch as she approached his door. She was a part of him, after all. "Enter," he said as she was poised to knock.

Stepping into the room, she bowed her head, the chimes in her ears tinkling below her upswept brown-black hair. She wore a white and red striped kimono with sea foam green and navy under layers showing, a golden obi at her waist. In her folded hands she carried a matching white and red striped fan. "You called for me, Naraku?"

Considering the girl before him, he knew she would betray him the first chance she got if he didn't hold her heart hostage. Not her love, no, but her actual, beating heart. He kept it safe from her ever prying eyes and so kept her loyalty, such as it was. But that didn't mean he couldn't torture her. "You haven't asked after your sister, Kagura. She is delicious, as always. Unfortunately, her little demon body can't be convinced to leave scars for me to enjoy…no matter how I try to persuade it…," he finished wickedly.

Red eyes flashed in anger and all appearance of meekness fled as she glared at her master. Her hands gripped her fan so tightly they trembled in rage. Oh, how she would love to kill this monster and spit on his corpse only to reanimate it with her Dance of the Dead and force him to do charity work for senior citizens. As long as he held her captive, she would have to wait and plan.

Enjoying her flash of temper, he got to the point, "I have arranged a position for you in the Emergency Room at the Global Vascular Institute. You are to monitor the night secretary, Kagome, and report back to me."

Confused why he was having her do reconnaissance when he had a much more powerful tool for just that reason, she asked, "Why are you wasting my time on a boring assignment like that? Can't you just use Kanna's mirror?"

Furious, he roared, "How dare you think to question me! I could destroy you in a blink, absorbing your pathetic body back into my own and increasing my power. You are nothing! You are no one! You owe your entire existence to me and you will do as I say, bitch! The chit had always been sassy but she'd been downright defiant ever since she'd bedded that cold inu daiyoukai, Sesshoumaru. As if she thought that being one of the many marks on his bedpost had garnered his favor—he was more likely to cut the witch down for the presumption. His claws tore at her face, opening her jaw and forcing his poisonous miasma down her throat, forcing her to fall to her knees, gagging and coughing. "Now, you will listen, whore, as I tell you what I need from you." After he had filled her in on his plan and dismissed her, the girl shakily got to her feet, her arms around herself, eyes once again downcast, before leaving the room. Exiting the mansion, she took a feather from her hair, magically turning it to a flying boat and sailed off into the sky.


	10. You're Kind of a Prick

Chapter 10

"Sesshoumaru?"

Slanting his eyes toward his chosen, he replied, "Hn."

Knowing what she wanted to ask, but really not sure how to say it, she decided to err on her usual side of bluntness, "So…why is it you refer to yourself in the third person? I mean, your dad doesn't do it, so…"

Nodding his silver head he replied, "This Sesshoumaru honors his mother's way of speaking by referring to himself thusly. Though you may notice, I do integrate first person speech frequently and have been doing so increasingly over the last decade or so. In my previous position, as Senior Vice President of my father's business, no one questioned my way of speaking, considering it an idiosyncrasy. In the medical community, however, it draws undue attention. Doctors are…fussy."

Giggling at hearing such a word coming from the proper daiyoukai, she agreed, nodding, "Absolutely! You don't know the half of it. Even the nicest of them gets condescending from time to time. They have no idea how to do anything outside their field. Even simple office machines like a copier are outside of their grasp! I mean, seriously, you hit the little green button and it copies. How hard is that? And we have file cabinets with the forms they need right at their feet under their desks but they come halfway across the department to ask me for them. Helpless!"

"Hn. You have captured them utterly." A thought occurred to him and he asked, "How is this Sesshoumaru seen by the non-medical staff?"

Suddenly finding the scenery whizzing by outside very interesting, Kagome sighed as she twisted her lips in consternation. "Well…" _'C'mon, Kagome, he's not going to kill you while he's driving. Besides, he asked for it.' _Her truthfulness winning out, she braced herself as she confessed, "I think the word I hear most often is 'prick.'"

The daiyoukai stunned the girl sitting next to him by laughing out loud. It was a deep, rich, rumbling sound that she felt all the way to her heart and caused an instant reaction that caught her breath in her throat and had her crossing her legs and taking some deep breaths. Sesshoumaru had never been one to laugh openly, but as his chosen was so honest and open with him, he was sure it would be a regular occurrence. Detecting the scent of her arousal, he made a vow that it would be so. "This Sesshoumaru has been called such before. This does not surprise me." Once again stuck by a playful whim he couldn't help but add, "Though I am shocked to hear such a word from your lips."

Sesshoumaru saying the word lips made Kagome think of kissing and she nearly groaned at the mental picture that brought to mind_. 'What is wrong with me? Do I really have to be such horn dog around him? He's Inuyasha's brother for gods' sake! Get a grip, Kagome! Dog demon noses, remember?'_ Him realizing the effects of her hentai thoughts was just one thing she couldn't deal with. She just knew he'd get creeped out and probably would stop talking to her the rest of the long trip to her mother's. And she really didn't do well with silence. Pushing the most random and innocent thought she could come up with—remembering the time Buyo squeezed out her toothpaste on to the bathroom counter and painted her bathroom mirror with it—she collected herself enough to reply, "Oh, you shouldn't be surprised at that. I say all kinds of naughty things."

As his miko went white in the face, eyes growing large in horror at her unintentionally suggestive words, he smirked and caught a glimpse at her as she covered her mouth with her hand from the corner of his eye. _'This Sesshoumaru has no doubt you do, my chosen.'_ To her, however, he played it cool, "Surely you do not have as foul a tongue as my younger sibling?"

Relieved that he wasn't going to embarrass her further and regaining herself with a laugh, she said, "_No one_ swears as much as Inuyasha. But I have given him a run for his money when I get angry." Somewhat reluctantly she admitted, "I have a pretty wicked temper."

Dreaming of how he could use that temper to his advantage, turning that energy into passion, he blinked heavily as he refocused his eyes on the road ahead of him. To her he said, "I have heard much of this temper, that you can subdue my brother with a single word. It seems to be a great joke in the family but I could never persuade anyone to tell me what that word was."

He ended on a hopeful note and turned his head to look at her, a single dark eyebrow raised.

Laughing, she confided, "Sit." His eyebrow climbed still higher and she laughed again. "The first time I got angry with him I told him 'sit, boy!' and it kinda stuck. I save it for when I'm really pissed now and I guess I'm scary enough that he backs down. I just pattern my rage into the way my mum used to act when she was angry. She's one scary lady when she's crossed. And it works great when people are trying to pull one over on me like when I take my car to the garage." _'This is so much better. I mean, I can't look too long into those eyes of his, but he's focused on the road and this is kinda nice talking with him like this.'_

Thinking of his chosen standing up for herself when others would try to take advantage of her made the demon swell with pride. _ 'For all that she has such a big, innocent heart and for all that has been done to her, she still has spirit.'_

…..

Back at the Taisho estate, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were the hot topic of conversation. It had started off innocently enough with Izayoi telling Inuyasha and Shiori, "You know, he was actually sleeping with her in his arms when we came downstairs. He didn't even notice our presence and wake until we turned away!" But had quickly progressed to Inuyasha's assessment of just how long before Sesshoumaru had her bent over his car on the side of the highway. The rest of the family was not amused.

"What? Oh, c'mon! I know you guys saw what happened outside before they left—let alone smelled them! If I hadn't bailed him out, he would have mounted her right there in the driveway." Inuyasha loved watching his stick-up-his-ass older brother make a fool of himself over his best friend. He had sneered at him when Inuyasha would go on and on about Shiori, scoffing that when his beast chose he would never lower himself to what was, in his opinion at the time, foolishness.

"Yasha, I really don't think you have any room to talk after how we acted when we met. Leave them be," his wife said, trying to convince him that such things didn't need pointing out.

"Whatever. Hey, you know what amazes me? Not that _I_ think she's any less beautiful, but you have to admit, the girl has gotten heavy and even though there's been improvement, she's still only got half a smile. Besides that, Sesshoumaru has always gone after the most beautiful and most powerful demonesses he could get, you know? Kagome with her being cursed and human and stuff…I mean, she's the total opposite of his type." Sensing they were going to cut him off he held his hands up and said, "Just wait a second, damn it! I mean…what I'm getting at is that Kagome _knows_ she's not his type. The way she thinks, he could be all over her and she'd come up with some reason to make it not about her. She'll think he's just teasing her or she'll think it's just his way of being nice to her 'cause she's pack. The bastard could even tell her point blank that she's his soul mate and she'll laugh it off, thinking he's making a fucking joke. The girl has zero self-confidence and she's never going to believe she's worthy of him. All she sees is the bad stuff and she never sees how awesome she is. I just have no idea how he's gonna get past that." As he finished, the hanyou's puppy ears laid flat on his head and he frowned in worry over his best friend.

His mother could see that her son was scared for Kagome. She was the first person outside of herself and her mate to show her son love and real friendship and she knew they would always share a strong bond. To her, the answer was obvious. "Sweetheart, I know you're afraid for her, but you don't have to be. Sesshoumaru will follow your advice and slowly work his way into her heart. As he spends time with her, he'll fall in love with her. It's like you said, she's the opposite of the females he's dated in the past: she is kind and caring, she is funny and smart, and she loves with her whole heart. You know yourself how rare that is. And when he falls for her, he will do everything in his power to make her admit she loves him, too. And you know she will love him back, despite herself. Don't worry. It will work out. And she'll have all of us to come to when she needs someone to talk to."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But he better not fuck it up by asking her about her face or something." Knowing how sensitive she was about her disfigurement, they all silently agreed.

…


	11. Kagome's Dark Secret

Chapter 11

"Tell me, miko," he stopped mid-sentence when he felt her stiffen beside him. "You find fault with that title?"

Sighing, she explained, "Yes, I do. Aside from my abilities to sense demonic youki and auras, I have no purification or healing power. My mother has told me that when I was growing inside her, that she could feel unbelievable amounts of power flowing from me and after I was born and she held me in her arms, she felt it even more so. But after they brought me home, it just petered out and eventually went away. Even Gramps had no idea what happened and he's been a monk at our shrine all his life. So, you see, since I have no power, I could never train as a miko. I am a disappointment to my family for so many reasons and that's just one of them."

Railing against her sudden negativity, he said, "Surely your family would not think so of you."

"My mother had hopes of me following in her footsteps, training as a miko healer and becoming a nurse. Instead, I have no power and chose what she considers a frivolous occupation: music. I graduated from high school two years early but that wasn't good enough. I practiced until my cheeks were limp and my throat was sore and got accepted to the Royal Academy of Music in London on a full scholarship that even included my room and board and she complained about the air fare. I toured with the London Philharmonic and saw almost all of Europe while getting paid and my mother asked why I was second chair and not first. I came back here to continue my career and my face fell and my mother said, 'Now what are you going to do? Where's that music degree gotten you but unemployed and deformed.'" She heaved a heavy sigh and continued, quieter, "And don't even get me started on what she thinks about my gross failure with personal relationships. Don't get me wrong, my mom loves me in her own way, but we've only recently started getting along. It's just an unspoken rule that if I don't want to feel her disapproval, I only tell her good things."

He could smell her unshed tears and raged at hearing how yet another person had injured her. Continued to injure her, if her reaction was any indication. He acted superior because he was superior. Outside of his family, he knew those of true value were scarce. Most were vile, ignorant, hurtful, unfeeling creatures who acted without honor and he wanted nothing to do with them. A thought occurred to him and he asked, "How were your seventh and ninth cranial nerves damaged?"

Turning her face to the window, she answered quietly and clinically, "It's Bell's palsy." At his nod she continued, "I know for most people, it's just a temporary thing, but for those unlucky few, and that would aptly describe me in almost any situation, the damage it causes is permanent. I went to physical therapy and speech therapy for months. They used an electrode wand to shock my face to stimulate the muscles so they wouldn't atrophy and it hurt like hell but when there was no improvement, the insurance company stopped paying so I stopped going."

Deciding it was time someone told her, he broached, "Kagome, has anyone it ever occurred to you that you may be cursed?"

Laughing sardonically, thinking he was joking with her, she replied, "Absolutely! My therapist says I have a 'persecution complex' because I think the gods are punishing me."

Pouncing on the sincerity she expressed with that statement, he asked, "What could you possibly have done for which you feel you are being punished so thoroughly?"

"I…" She was scared. She'd never told anyone her deepest shame and it ate at her inside. For some reason—she had no idea why because it was Inuyasha she was close with—she'd just met Sesshoumaru, really—but for some reason, she felt like it would be ok to tell him. She could feel him reaching out with his aura giving her the feeling of being held in the safest place she'd ever been. She glanced at him, but he kept his eyes on the road and she was glad of it. Somehow she knew if he looked at her, she wouldn't be able to do this. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before she continued quietly, "Since there are no secrets in your family, I suppose you know about my father?" After a short pause, he nodded. "Well, I'm being punished because…" Another deep breath. "I'm being punished because sometimes…sometimes I liked it."

….

Sesshoumaru was at a loss. What could the girl have done to feel so guilty? It was rolling off her in waves despite his attempts to soothe her with his aura. He knew instinctively not to look at her, not to say anything until she had said what she needed to say. He continued giving her silent comfort, willing her to know she could tell him anything. When she asked if he knew about that monster that was her father, his blood boiled with rage. Of course it would have to do with him. Struggling not to growl aloud and startle her, he finally managed to nod. Nothing could have prepared him for what he felt when she finally told him the cause of a lifetime of inner turmoil. There were not words to describe the fiend. He purposely used her body against her to hurt her further. In her innocence, she had blamed herself for the natural reactions of her body. Crimson swirled in his eyes as his beast demanded blood. Reasoning, repeatedly, that his prey was not to be found in this car and that his chosen needed him, he finally managed to subdue his primal self. Checking his blind spot and signaling, the daiyoukai crossed three lanes of traffic and took the off-ramp to the right.

He was looking for something. She had no idea what. When she imagined what his reaction to her confession would be, this would never have come to mind. Since she had no idea what to say, she kept quiet. When he pulled in to a park and parked the car in front of a vacant playground, she was so baffled she almost forgot the last 10 minutes.

He came around the car and opened her door. She unclicked her seatbelt and looked up at him in confusion. His expression wasn't giving her any clues, but he held his hand out to her. She took it, rising. He closed the car door and the alarm system chirped as he locked the car. It was cold outside, the breeze still. He kept his grip on her hand, leading her to the swing set and sat down on a low swing. He tugged her hand, trying to get her to sit on his lap and she balked, "No."

His brows came together and he tugged once more saying, "Come here."

"No."

"Kagome, you will sit."

"No, I will not." Acutely uncomfortable, she explained, "Sesshoumaru, do you not realize how heavy I am? I'm not sitting on you." She tried to pull her hand back, but he was unyielding. She had no idea what had come over the daiyoukai, but she would not be sitting on him no matter what he had in mind.

Looking deeply into befuddled eyes, he insisted, "Kagome. First, I am a demon and your weight is nothing to me. Second, and most importantly, you are in need of comfort and this Sesshoumaru will see that you have it." Instantly tears sprung to her eyes and he continued gently, "Come." And he tugged her suddenly limp body into his hold, pulling her left leg around so she straddled him, he cradled her head by the nape of her neck as he wrapped his other arm around her body. He erected a barrier to warm her against the winter chill. Tears were falling freely now but silently. He nuzzled her face with his own and at the tender contact she broke down. He held her tightly as her body was wracked with sobs, surrounding her with his aura and creating a purring growl in his throat to soothe her.

Kagome was overcome by the unreality of the situation. Here she was bawling her eyes out on the lap of the most powerful, most beautiful creature on the planet who was notorious for being cold and stoic who sat on a swing—of all things—rocking her while _purring_ at her. Clearly, she was still back in the car having a mental breakdown. She had hallucinated before. Just never this vividly. She was going to need so much chocolate when she finally woke up.

But it felt so real. Would her mind supply so many details? Probably not. Ok, so she was crying on the great and powerful Sesshoumaru's lap on a swingset in the middle of winter but for some reason her fragile mindset couldn't determine, she's perfectly warm. She had completely broken down in tears when it had clicked in her head just how thoughtful and caring it was abandoning their destination to hurry to this peaceful place where he could simply hold her. Sesshoumaru wanted to hold her. In his lap. While she cried. He was accepting her and taking care of her despite her telling him her horrible secret. It was the single most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her and she knew she would remember it for the rest of her life. But, of course, he didn't mean it like that. He was trying to be a friend to her. So she let him.

As her sobbing started to quiet, Sesshoumaru started stroking her glorious fall of curls. Though he had always, justifiably, thought his own hair unparalleled, he had to admit that Kagome's was truly without equal. He had never even met a demoness with such locks as hers. Softer than the finest silk, it fell in perfect, thick spirals down to her hips and he buried his face in the hair at her temple, breathing in her sweet scent.

When she took a deep breath, he pulled back and looked in her reddened, swollen eyes that were somehow even bluer in their abused condition. That was his miko: battered and bruised but her goodness shone through all the brighter in contrast. He knew his next words would not be met well, but she needed to hear them before she could begin to heal. "Kagome, it was not your fault and just because your body reacted does not mean you liked it."

She pulled back from him, shaking her head slightly. As she took a breath to argue he continued, "Kagome, you are an intelligent woman and you work in emergency services. You have seen rape victims. This Sesshoumaru knows what your father told you and that you believe it, but think: if a rape victim was ashamed because her body reacted, what would you say to her?"

Shaking her head and trying to push back from him, she argued, "But that's different! Of course it's not their fault. But it was different for me. He was my daddy and I loved him!" _'It was my fault…'_

"Kagome, when did he start touching you?"

Disarmed, she answered quietly, "I don't remember. But he liked to tell me about it. He said it was as soon as they brought me and mom home from the hospital. As soon as she fell asleep."

As she confirmed his worst fears, he knew he had to continue, "Kagome, this Sesshoumaru knows you still love him despite what he did to you—no, don't deny it, I believe you are the kind of person that loves forever, no matter what, that every person you've ever loved still has a place in your heart, no matter how they treated you." He watched her eyes fall to his chest as she nodded, ashamed, knowing she saw this as a weakness. "When you love someone, you want to think the best about them, do you not agree?" When she nodded again he continued, "Do you not see that you've been placing the fault for his actions on yourself and not on him, out of misplaced love for your father?"

"No! It's not like that that at all!—Just ask Inuyasha! I hate him for what he did to me! It has followed me my whole life and I'll never be free of it!" She started struggling against his hold. She didn't know what he was getting at but she had had enough of this conversation.

The daiyoukai held her fast with one arm, the other cupping the side of her face. "And yet you still believe that you are at fault. You truly blame your infant self, your toddler self, your child self, your teenage self, because that monster told you that you seduced him and that the proof that you wanted it was your body's unwilling response. You think you are weak, that you are a monster because you interpret a natural response to stimulation as proof of your guilt." She was tiring from her struggles, and he pressed on, gently, "Kagome, have you never considered that he desired exactly that result? He purposely mixed in pleasure with his crime and sought to remind you of it to bind you to him, to shame you into keeping your silence, to cause you lasting pain. Do you not see this, Kagome?"

She had stilled and looked up at him with eyes full of pain. No, it never had occurred to her. No matter what he did, he was still her daddy so he had to love her.

He watched the play of emotions on her face and asked, "Kagome, did your father repeat certain phrases to you over the years?"

Her brows drew together in confusion but she replied, "Yes. He always said the same things: that I was worthless, that I belonged to him, that no one would ever want me or love me after what he had done to me. He used to repeat it like a mantra when he…." Her eyes fell back to his chest.

Cuddling her close, he stroked her cheek with the thumb of his hand on her face. "Kagome," When she looked up he continued, "If you had been instructed in the ways of the miko, you would have learned about curses. You would have learned that the strongest of those are done over years, with constant contact with the victim, with repeated phrases." He waited as comprehension dawned in her horrified eyes. "Hn. You are under a curse."

…..


	12. Comforting His Chosen

Chapter 12

"I wonder where Kagome is. It's not like her to be late. You know she drives like a demon," the octogenarian priest said, gazing out the frost covered window at the front of the shrine.

Bringing her father a cup of steaming tea she said, "She's not driving today, Dad. Her friend's brother is bringing her. Still, it's not like her to be late without calling or texting. I should check the weather. Maybe they got caught in a storm." Kaneko had grown to like Inuyasha; she liked him more now that he wasn't freeloading off his parents and had gone to school and made something of himself. She only wished Kagome would go back to school to get a career of her own. She knew she longed to be something better than a secretary, but with her medical bills and constant car trouble, she never seemed able to save up for college. While Kaneko had thought about helping Kagome get a loan, she would really prefer to see her daughter succeed on her own like she had done. No one had helped her get through school—she had worked all the way up to her current position as a mental health nurse practitioner and hoped to inspire her daughter to do the same.

As she checked the weather report on her phone, she wondered what could be keeping her daughter. The weather was as clear as they had predicted when she watched the news last night. She decided to send her a text to ask how the drive was coming. When she didn't get a response after fifteen minutes, she started to worry—her daughter kept her phone on her at all times. She texted Inuyasha and asked him if he'd heard from her since they left.

…..

"That _dog_!"

Three pairs of eyes focused on the laughing hanyou. "What is it, Yasha? Have you heard from Kagome?" his mate asked.

"Better! Her mom just texted me wondering if I'd heard from her. She was due to get in 45 minutes ago!"

"But aren't you worried about her?" his mate pressed

He laughed again and continued, "They wouldn't have gotten in an accident because of his reflexes. There are clear skies out there the whole way. If she was angry with him for some reason, he'd have done everything in his power to get her there as fast as possible. This can only be a good thing!"

"Then what are you going to say to her mom?"

"I'll tell her Sesshoumaru had an errand to run on the way. And I'll text her so she keeps her story straight," he said with a wink.

…..

She just sat there looking at him. He knew he had given her a lot to process so he waited patiently, just holding her and keeping eye contact.

In a very small voice, she broke the silence. "My daddy cursed me."

He nodded.

There was a long pause. Then, her brow started to crinkle. He watched as her eyes kept overflowing with the tears; twin tracks of sparkling pain traced the contours of her lovely face. Her eyes looked so lost as they searched for the truth in his own. Her tiny voice said, "My daddy never loved me."

Another nod, never losing eye contact.

A single, broken sob escaped her lips.

The dam broke again and she cried. This was no ladylike display but one of decades of heartache and betrayal. She folded her arms into herself, her fingers into her hands tucked under her chin. She shook so hard with her sobs she would have unseated herself if he hadn't had such a secure hold of her. She buried her head in his shoulder and felt anew every hurt her father had ever inflicted on her. Every insult, every time he forced himself into her body, every time he put out his cigarette on her flesh, every time he laughed at her tears, everything. All she could do were feel and cry.

Sesshoumaru knew this was necessary. He knew he was the only one who could help her through this, that their bond, however undeveloped as yet, would make her trust him enough to listen to what he had to tell her. But it was painful for him, too. It was so difficult having to break down the belief that had preserved her sanity. But he was here now. Now, there would be no more delusions. He would build her back up again until she became the strong, complete, _happy_ woman he knew was his match. And he would do all of this before she became his mate. By making her complete before the mating, she would forever know that she had done it without the benefit of his youki coursing through her system. She would never again question her worth and she would know she belonged at his side for eternity.

His instincts where his chosen was concerned shocked some part of him at the effect she was having on him, but as a demon who followed his instincts without question, as he had been taught by his parents and sensei, it was a very small part. Admittedly, he had watched the behavior of his brother when he found his mate with haughty disdain. He had been so sure that he would be different with his mate. He found himself feeling very…needy. He needed to see her, to be near her, to touch her, to heal her, to make her happy. And since his instincts had never failed him, he gave in to them.

At long length, her sobs quieted, and coupled with her slow, shallow breathing, he knew she had passed into sleep, her body, heart and soul exhausted. His barrier kept them undisturbed and warm as snow softly began to fall outside. He pulled out his cell phone and texted a message to his brother in one hand, telling him to assure her family that she was already but that due to an unexpected delay, they would be quite late getting to the shrine. After he was done, he buried his face in her hair and stood guard over his chosen.

…..

Less than ten miles away, in his mountain home, the evil hanyou raged. He couldn't find her again. He'd even sent Kagura to search the shrine and the ancestral home of the mongrel that dogged her every step. He paused in the imminent destruction of a priceless piece of Feudal Era demon artistry to laugh at himself. _'Dogged her every step, indeed.'_

At the knock on the door, the vase met its end, thrown against said door and shattering into dust. Taking that as her cue, Kagura slid open the door and stepped inside, keeping a wary eye on her master. "The girl is not at the shrine or the estate. I even checked the little house she's renting and she's not there, either."

"Well, then, where the hell is she?! This is twice in two days! If the mutt could have protected her from my sight, he would have done so long before now. I still do not believe he is even aware of my watching the little slut. How could he be? She is not aware!"

"If that will be all...," Kagura drawled as she slowly backed out the door. She had no desire to be in his presence at any time, let alone when he was in a fury.

"Fine! Get out of my sight you little bitch! And don't forget—you start work tomorrow!"

More loud crashes could be heard as she hastily exited the house, transforming her feather and taking flight.

…..

She felt safe.

And warm.

She was wrapped around her body pillow, holding it tightly. She rubbed her face into her pillow and realized she had been sleeping sitting up. She was also being held. She squirmed around and the arms squeezed her before relaxing again. Someone was smelling her neck. She opened eyes. She wasn't holding on to her pillow.

She raised her head and met the daiyoukai's eyes. "I keep falling asleep on you."

With the barest of smiles he said, "This Sesshoumaru does not mind." He took a deep breath of her scent, checking for distress. Sensing none, he asked, "How do you feel?"

Her eyes turned inward for a moment. "Much better than I should be, actually. I think I may have to make a habit of sleeping on you."

He smirked. He liked her like this. Still half asleep, she was guileless in the sort of way he expected would become more commonplace as she rebuilt herself. He looked forward to it. "Are you prepared to resume our journey?" At her nod, he stood, inwardly delighting in how her eyes enlarged, and walked to the car, carrying her with her arms tight around his neck and her surprisingly powerful legs squeezing his torso. At the passenger door, she released her hold on him and, unable to resist, he ever so slowly let her down, letting her body slide against his, watching as her cerulean eyes filled with desire. She was just sleep-addled enough not to be embarrassed by it and instead met his heated golden stare unabashedly. Knowing the time was not yet right, though the draw was overwhelming, he lowered his head slowly to just inches from hers. Their breath mingling, their eyes molten pools of longing, he brought his hand to hers where it rested on his shoulder before leisurely raising it between them to his lips. Keeping his eyes on hers, he slowly stepped back from her, releasing her hand before reaching for the handle and opening the door for her.

…


	13. Her Future Happiness Is My Mission

Chapter 13

Kagome's mom and grandpa were all smiles when they finally arrived. Kaneko had adjusted her holiday cooking schedule after the text from Inuyasha and it turned out that the timers went off as Kagome and Sesshoumaru were doffing their coats and shoes. When Kagome had introduced Sesshoumaru, her mother had noticed her rosy cheeks but refrained from comment. Her daughter may have a crush blooming on her friend's brother, but it would never go anywhere so she wasn't worried about yet another breakup on the make. Even without her physical detractions, Kagome just wasn't the kind of girl a powerful, successful demon would pursue. She bowed graciously to her guest and brought them into the living room while she got dinner on the table.

Dinner at the shrine couldn't compare to dinner at the Taisho estate and nobody tried to make it. There was a ham, stuffing, mashed potatoes and gravy, corn, canned cranberry sauce, store-bought crescent rolls and box-mix cranberry bread, but it tasted like all her childhood holidays so Kagome was content. Sesshoumaru was not, but would never allow his future mate's family to see that.

The look her mother had given her when she introduced him spoke volumes: she had given up on her daughter. Kagome thought they had reached an accord, but the truth was her mother lacked faith in her. Her grandfather, on the other hand, hadn't and probably never would. He was currently making her laugh, teasing her about how she must love working at a hospital full of cute doctors.

He just had to speak up, "Mr. Higurashi, this Sesshoumaru is one of those doctors." Kagome met his eyes with a surprised giggle and he found the frivolity had been worth it.

Her grandfather sputtered before saying, "Well, you be sure to introduce our girl to one of your human friends. A good one. She has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known but the worst luck meeting good men."

Keeping his thoughts to himself, he inclined his head, replying cryptically, "This Sesshoumaru will make her future happiness my mission." He met her eyes across the table, and she smiled, amused. _'Hn. No blush this time. She has likely already explained away our earlier encounter as a platonic wish to be her friend and pack mate and is seeking to distance herself from this Sesshoumaru. She may try, but she will fail.'_

…..

Dinner at the shrine had gone well and the ride home was uneventful save for the niggling doubt in her mind that told her that demons trying to be friends didn't kiss a girl's hand after purposely and sensually rubbing her body over his. Tomorrow at work, she'd corner Inuyasha and force him to tell the truth about his brother. He seemed so different from the cold, unaffected demon he had told her about. Could that talk with his father and brother have melted that much ice?

They arrived at her tiny house and he carried her bags for her. She unlocked the door and opened it then turned and reached for her bags.

He shook his head at her. "I will put them down inside."

Though she really didn't want him to see the state of her home, she knew a brick wall when she saw one. She held the door for him and he walked into her home.

And he thought the shrine was small. She had told him she lived in a two bedroom apartment, and he shuddered to think how small the bedrooms must be. From his estimation using the outside dimensions and what he could see from her kitchen, she likely had between 500-550 square feet of space, though he could see from the furniture in the living room, she was used to larger spaces. Her couch was large and deep and she had a rug on the floor that was too big for the space and curled up the wall on the edges. From what he could see, the living room was tastefully decorated in a conservative style with accents of red and gold: his colors. He would be pleased, but for the distracting clutter all over her couch and ottoman and the layers of dust and cat hair on every other surface. Was that a Chinese takeout container?

He stepped into the living room to put her bags on the floor as the only table was a counter-height piece only big enough to shelter the two bar stools beneath it and on top of it was an empty pet food bowl. Her cat, likely sensing his aura, was nowhere to be seen. He turned and stared into the tiniest bedroom he had ever seen. She was wise to remove the doors to the room and closet because there was no room to open them. While he could tell the bedding was of the highest quality and freshly cleaned, it was mostly balled up in the center of the bed where she had left it the last time she had gotten up. What floor space there was was mostly covered in discarded clothing. This most definitely would not do. She was better than this. He wondered how soon he could get her to move out of this place. Though his family maintained caves, he was feeling decidedly claustrophobic in her home.

She was staring at him. He could tell she was embarrassed by the mess. And probably doubly embarrassed that he'd been staring at her very intriguing bras on the floor of her bedroom, but he merely shrugged a shoulder when she apologized and blushed.

Moving on to the business he had come in for, he said, "You will tell me your schedule. This Sesshoumaru would like to work when you work."

Blinking and gaping like a fish, she managed an "OK" before grabbing her phone out of her purse. She had to move about three weeks' worth of mail from her kitchen counter to find her notepad, but when she did she wrote her schedule out for him.

Taking the piece of paper with him, he strode through the kitchen and to the back door they had entered. She followed him and after he opened and stepped through the door, she had her hand on the knob, ready to say goodbye when he grasped her other hand. She watched as he kissed her knuckles just as he had done in the park. Still holding her hand he said, "Bring your present to work with you." Then he turned and walked away, leaving her breathless and confused.

_'The swimsuit?'_

_….._


	14. Dogs Are Excellent Swimmers

Chapter 14

The next night when Inuyasha came to pick her up, Sesshoumaru was there with him, waiting out in his car. Inuyasha explained, "Well, I told him we had a carpool going because of your car being the unreliable P.O.S. that it is and all and he said he wanted to help, too. And since he's working the same days we're working for the most part, we'll switch off. And he agreed to take the extra days you pick up when I'm off—and don't go saying you can take that pathetic mess of a car you drive, cause one, we know you can't miss any more work and you will when that car dies in a ditch someplace and two, you know you fucking cream yourself just thinking about that car the bastard drives,"

He was interrupted by a mortified Kagome, "Inuyasha! Demon ears!" She just knew the daiyoukai was sitting in his car outside smirking at their conversation. "That reminds me," she whispered, "you and I have to have a talk tonight."

It was going to kill him not to reply dripping with innuendo. "Oh yeah? What about?" _'My gods, I'm still standing…'_

"I'll tell you later. Now shhh!"

…..

They attracted a lot of attention walking into the ER together, which is to say she attracted a lot of attention with a brother at each side. Which is really to say that the female staff cast her jealous and hateful looks because of her proximity to the desirable daiyoukai. But it didn't end there—every time he came down to the emergency department to see a patient he made a point of saying "Hello" to her. That's all, but you'd think they were talking about the paint choices for their nursery. And then when he brought her her drinking chocolate, they started gossiping. Within her hearing. She was going to bitchslap the next person who said anything about her apparent oral skills. Especially if it was that new nurse, Kagura—she didn't even know her and she seemed to be instigating most of it. Why were women so damn catty? He was just being friendly!

It was a crazy night and she had yet to get a chance to talk to Inuyasha. She also had a feeling he was avoiding her since he could sense her temper flaring so finally she trapped him in the med room. Standing in the doorway, arms akimbo, Kagome started her interrogation, "So what's the deal here? You told me he was this Ice Prince, but he's been downright cuddly!"

Doing his best to keep a straight face and mostly failing he squeeked out, "Cuddly?"

Narrowing her eyes on the hanyou, she said, "Yes, cuddly." Taking a deep breath so as not to launch her hands at his throat, she continued, "First we fell asleep on the couch together, then he almost causes a 50 car pileup pulling off the highway to find a park with a swing set so he can hold me while I cry and after that I…he….well…never mind. But he's certainly not acting cold to me."

He raised his brow in a perfect imitation of his brother. He was definitely asking the daiyoukai about that never mind part. To her, he laughed it off, "Well, c'mon, Kags, you know how us dogs are. We need lots of attention and petting and we don't like to sleep alone. I mean, how many times have we fallen asleep on each other? Even after I was mated!"

That sounded reasonable enough. "So why haven't you or your dad ever kissed my hand?"

There was absolutely no holding back his boisterous laugh that time. "The fucker has been kissing your hand?! That's fucking awesome! I can't wait to tell Shiori!" he exclaimed between gasps.

Feeling like the joke was on her, Kagome had had it. "What the hell is your problem, Inuyasha?"

Smelling her rising temper and hurt and not liking either, he sobered, saying, "Kagome, do I really strike you as the hand kissing type? And my dad—he's like me. Well, softer around the edges, but you know what I mean." Pulling her into his arms he said, "I'm sorry I laughed at you. But for most of my life—hell, until a week ago—he's been this frosty bastard. You gotta see how this is funny to me seeing him be 'cuddly." Thinking he should throw a little help to the cause he nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent and smiling at how his brother had done his best to layer his own on it and said, "You never know, Kags. Maybe he likes you."

Her response was a very unladylike snort in his hair. But to herself, the niggling doubt from before blossomed into a tiny hope.

…

At 3am, when she usually took her break, she was just bending down to grab her new, pink book bag when Sesshoumaru came up beside her.

As she straightened, he said, "Follow me. I have to show you the rest of your present."

She was intrigued. She'd always had a thing for mysteries. She threw her bag over her shoulders and followed behind, eager to get away from crazy women.

He led her out of the back of the department, swiped his card to get through the staff access doors, and hit the button on the elevator.

"Soooo…what is it?" she ventured as they waited for the elevator car to arrive.

"Shhh. Demon ears," he said in his usual monotone.

She was too embarrassed to say anything all the way up to the 9th floor, where he held the door for her to exit. He led her down a hallway and she could smell the old, familiar smell of chlorine. Excitedly she asked, "There's a pool up here?!"

"There is a state of the art current and wave pool here. It's part of the GVI Rehabilitation Department. I attended medical school with the director and he gave me a key."

He dropped her off at the ladies' locker room and went across the hall to the mens'. He finished first and entered the pool, waiting to see her in the swimsuit he had bought for her. It was a white speedo with pink cherry blossom design. It was as close as he could find to his personal symbol and he knew the colors would compliment her coloring and the fit would help overcome her modesty. It had a high neckline and a conservative leg. He had purposely ordered it a size bigger than he knew she needed to accommodate her generous bosom. When she came out of the locker room, clutching a towel around her, he watched her eyes meet his and he waved her in.

When she finally dropped her towel on the bench at the side of the pool, his breath caught in his throat. Yes, she was overweight, but she was his and he found that it didn't matter to him at all. And her legs…they were the legs of a true athlete and could only come from that rare combination of genetics and years of hard work. Thankfully, the water hid his arousal from her as she slipped into the water.

He turned on the current and it quickly got the water up to a moderate speed. He knew she was quite out of shape and he didn't want her to struggle. He looked to her and asked, "Ready?" At her nod, he dove in, keeping the sedate pace so as to stay in the center of the pool. He kept an eye on his chosen, listening as her breathing became labored with the exertion.

After about 20 minutes, she stopped and let the current carry her to the shallow end. He continued swimming, knowing she would need to take breaks. Not long after, she continued and they stayed in the pool like that until the alarm on his phone went off, letting them know it was time to get out. They showered and dressed separately, meeting up in the hallway and he walked her back down to the ER, his hand possessively at the small of her back. Kagome was flushed from the exercise, but she was smiling the whole way down.

…..


	15. This Nose Don't Lie

Chapter 15

Inuyasha was just leaving the back storeroom when he saw the couple coming towards him. Kagome was excitedly making him promise they would go every time they worked. _'Go where? And what the…' _They sported matching wet braids down their backs.

"Oi! Why is both of your hair wet?"

"We went swimming!" Kagome exclaimed happily, still beaming and still quite rosy. "Sesshoumaru hooked me up with his super secret, ultra swanked out pool upstairs and he's promised we'll go every time we work as long as he doesn't have to see a patient!"

"Well don't go tellin' any of those harpies out there that, or you'll have to wear body armor. Especially that new bitch, Kagura." That new nurse had balls coming in to a new job and talking smack the moment she got here.

"Kagura Kaze?" the daiyoukai asked. This could go nowhere good.

Pausing just long enough to think the hanyou answered, "Yeah, I think that's what she said. Black hair, red eyes, uppity attitude. Why, you know her?"

"We are acquainted."

Taking Kagome's arm, he gently but insistently steered her back to her desk, Inuyasha following behind in curiosity. Bidding her a nod in farewell, she immediately logged back in to her computer and answered the ringing phone.

He didn't have to look far to find the witch. She was sitting at the two-computer island in the nurses' station about five feet from Kagome's seat, eyes narrowed in outrage at the girl she couldn't believe was her competition. As soon as she felt his crimson eyes on her, she gasped in shock to see the anger on his usually blank countenance. She recovered herself quickly, and sent him an appreciative look she had seduced many demons with while sliding down into a sultry pose. Her voice dripping with sex appeal, she said, "Why, Sesshoumaru, why don't you come over here and say hello to your _little, bitty_ Kagura. I've missed you, baby."

He saw Kagome turn to look at the wind witch. Felt the change in her scent as those two little sentences undid all he had done to lighten her mood in the last hour. He knew what she was thinking, but this was not the place to discuss it. "Kagura, you will follow me."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, and offered her the barest of smiles, willing her to see it, before walking out of the pod and towards the exit to the main hospital. Shooting Kagome a triumphant glare, Kagura sauntered out after him.

_'What did I tell you? He was just being friendly. You've just seen his type and you, Kagome, are not it.' _She always did this to herself. Like she was so desperate for someone to love her she made something out of nothing and then got hurt when she was disappointed. Obviously, Inuyasha had been joking with her earlier and she was too involved to see it. While it was true that she'd never felt so drawn to someone before, he was also by some strange coincidence her unlikely fantasy in the flesh. No wonder she was attracted. Add to that that he was just being unbelievably thoughtful and sweet to her and she didn't have a chance._ 'It will be OK. You'll be his friend and that will be enough. It has to be enough.' _Her mind never failed to twist the knife: _'Maybe you can sing at his wedding, too.' _She shook off her depressing thoughts, though the mood remained, and went back to work.

…..

Sesshoumaru walked in to the Family Bereavement Room and as soon as Kagura followed through the door, he surrounded the room in a barrier.

A cocky smirk on her face, she said, "Oh, this is going to be good." She licked her lips and prowled over to the daiyoukai, remembering their weekend encounter where even with her demon healing she had screamed herself hoarse with pleasure.

He raised clawed hand. "You will not touch this Sesshoumaru, Kagura." Watching as confusion washed over her face, he continued, "Why are you here?"

She stopped just shy of reaching his body. "Well, that should be obvious, baby. When I heard you were working here, I applied the very same day."

"You lie as poorly as ever. You will answer this Sesshoumaru."

"Look, I just had to get a job here. What does it matter to you why?"

"You cause trouble wherever you go. You have been here less than one day and already you have used your caustic tongue to injure an innocent."

"What innocent? Not that fat, human whore?" She was out of his league so no true rival, but she didn't like him paying her so much attention.

Overcome by the insult to his chosen, Sesshoumaru's golden eyes swirled with crimson as his beast raged. He directed that rage at the source, bellowing, "You will not insult the girl Kagome again!"

"She's 32, Sess, hardly a girl. She's fat and that's just the truth. And if you knew the things that '_girl'_ has let happen to her over the years…"

"Silence!" The daiyoukai swelled his aura and gave her a glare that chilled her to the marrow. He was almost as angry as he had been when he heard of the monstrosities that had occurred to her as a youth. He would not tolerate _anyone_ threatening or speaking ill of his chosen.

Kagura had taken no notice of his upset until now and now she was absolutely terrified. She dropped to her knees, trembling, and bared her neck in submission. As he continued to growl down at her, she couldn't help but wonder what that human had done to gain such a fierce response from him. If she didn't know any better…no, there was no way. She was human and though she did have power, it was nowhere near that of the demon towering above her.

Satisfied he had made his point, Sesshoumaru recollected the barrier's energy into his youki and strode from the room. Thankful for her life, however short it would turn out to be, Kagura raised herself into one of the padded chairs and wept. If she betrayed Naraku and warned Sesshoumaru, he would crush her still beating heart in his hand. When, not if, Sesshoumaru found out she was working with Naraku, he would shove his clawed hand straight through her body and dissolve her alive with his dokkasou. She had some thinking to do.

…..

"Kags?" Inuyasha asked quietly, standing behind her his hands on her slumped shoulders. He'd seen the whole exchange and smelled the sadness in Kagome's scent. It didn't take a genius to know what she was thinking.

"Hey, Yasha. What's up?" She said with false cheer.

He wasn't fooled. "I don't think you saw everything that just happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't see the look on the bastard's face when that witch dared to talk to him after what she said about you. He was fucking livid."

"I'm really not sure what that has to do with anything." She played with her pen cap, keeping her head down.

"He went off to threaten the bitch not to dare hurt you again, baka. Just wait. When she comes back I bet she apologizes to you."

"It's fine. I mean, they're obviously involved. She probably just felt jealous because she didn't realize I was pack." That was clearly the most reasonable explanation.

"Kagome, what the hell? They're not involved. Sesshoumaru isn't _involved _with anyone and he never has been." He knew what she was trying to do and he damn sure wasn't going to let her. This time he had a 100% guarantee that the guy she liked wasn't going to hurt her and he had made it his mission to do what he could.

"Look, I don't see why we're even talking about it. They may not have a relationship, but she knows him intimately. That was clear." Why couldn't he just let this drop?

"We're talking about it because you're fucking sad, that's why. Look, I know you like him. And I know he likes you. Don't let some one night stand mistake from before he even met you get in your way."

"Inuyasha, it's not like that," she said with a sigh.

"Yeah, whatever. This nose don't lie." He kissed the top of her head and went back to his patients.

…..


	16. To Impress a Miko

Chapter 16

Kagura took a seat on the other side of the pod after she apologized profusely to Kagome for her treatment of her and Inuyasha couldn't resist a "told you so." The rest of the night went by in a flash.

On the way to the car, Sesshoumaru suggested breakfast, knowing how much Kagome loved the meal, shooting a meaningful glance to his brother telling him to decline the invitation. Proving himself capable of reading Sesshoumaru eyespeak, Inuyasha said he couldn't 'cause he needed to jump a hanyou and Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes. Sesshoumaru was less amused, but pleased regardless that his brother comprehended his subtle message. His brother's assistance with his chosen was proving invaluable.

Instead of taking Kagome to a restaurant, Sesshoumaru drove to his home in the country after dropping off his brother. She was definitely surprised that he would invite her into his privacy. He obviously liked living away from people as about 10 miles ago, they'd turned in to the unwelcoming, dirt driveway posted with "No Trespassing" signs. They were in a dense tunnel of trees with only a small window of light at the end.

After what seemed like forever, the trees broke and there in front of them was a lovely, ancient shiro, much like his father's estate, only a little smaller from what she could see, which really wasn't saying much because they were both sprawling. The cherry wood gleamed in the sunlight as if it had just been sealed.

As she stared in awe at the beautiful home that blended into the nature around it, Sesshoumaru smiled at her reaction and said, "It is of youkai construction. My land is spell-protected just as father's is to keep anyone not specifically invited from ever finding it. Even if they manage to find the only entrance, they will magically find themselves back there facing the exit. As you can see, the wood was preserved with a magic stain that never needs resealing and protects against damage even in the unlikely event of a natural disaster. In the mountain are caves filled with hot springs. One in particular I have enlarged myself and furnished it for when I mate."

Remembering how Inuyasha and Shiori had sequestered themselves to a cave on his father's lands after their marriage ceremony, she smiled. "I've always thought that must be so romantic ever since I heard of the custom when Inuyasha was mated. To hide away from everyone and everything and spend every moment bonding with your mate…it's just beautiful."

"Hn." He was definitely happy to hear her say that. He wanted her to be accepting of his inu nature and all that his instincts demanded.

Parking the car in the garage, he got out and came around to her door, letting her out and taking her small hand. Taking a closer look, her hands were incongruous to the rest of her frame. She was tall with long legs and otherwise proportionate even in her current ample proportions, but she had the hands of a child: small palms, short fingers, even tiny nail beds. He was stuck with how well they suited her. When she wasn't mired down, she approached the world like a child, with exuberance and awe, and maintained an innocence to her soul despite her past.

Noticing his attention on her hand she said, "Yeah. They're little. My piano professor, Ms. Min, was a total dominatrix. She took it as a personal affront that my fingers couldn't span an octave on the keyboard so we had private lessons every day where she would grab my thumb in one hand and my pinky in the other and pull, hard, for fifteen minutes apiece. Who knows if it actually worked or if I just grew, but by the time I graduated, I could just barely make it."

She cocked a crooked smile at him and he felt an extraordinary lightness in his chest, as though he were freefalling. He stared into her eyes brimming with mirth and asked, deadpan, "Did she pull on your legs, too?"

She blinked before erupting in giggles. _'He really is a different demon when he's not around other people!' _She marveled at his control over his face. He had barely changed his expression at all, but his eyes were laughing with her.

Smiling a small smile that showed the barest hint of a fang down at her, he said, "Come. I will show you my home."

He slid open the door and showed her inside. His home smelled like him, of woods and spice. The foyer was ample and showed off the high ceiling domed with a skylight and the gleaming cherry floors, with cedar closets to either side of the doorway, which she noticed as he took her coat and scarf from her. He allowed his hand to graze over her skin as she handed him the items and they both shivered at the sensation.

After putting away their things and doffing their shoes, Sesshoumaru took her hand and led her into the first room on the right. He didn't need to tell her where they were. This was very obviously Sesshoumaru's study. His scent was strong in here. The cherry floors were covered in a large, red, oriental rug and though it reminded her of the one she had in her home, she could easily tell his was the real thing and quite likely antique. His large mahogany desk with computer desk sitting perpendicular took up most of the room, with built in, floor to ceiling, intricately carved shelving covering the walls. Behind the desk was a wall of windows, with short built in book cases below. Every available shelf was filled with books. In front of the desk were two low, uncomfortable looking chairs while behind, his was tall to accommodate his frame as well as the better to stare down whoever came, unwelcome, into his office, and it was of luxurious padded leather that looked so buttery soft it had to have been broken in and well conditioned for years.

There was a door to the left, and he led her through it. This was obviously the library, but what a library! There were magnificent floor to ceiling, built-in, carved mahogany bookshelves on three walls with five bookcases running perpendicular into the wall of windows. Nearest the window were large, overstuffed chairs and an equally comfy-looking couch facing the idyllic rock garden outside. In the corner stood a large, marble fireplace and next to it, a stack of wood. There was a door straight across the room. As she crossed the threshold she could feel the change in temperature and humidity and looked to him with amazed eyes.

Answering with a nod, he said, "Hn. I keep the environment in this room ideal for preserving literature. This room holds only a small portion of my collection of reading material. The rest is in storage in a vault with similar environmental controls in the basement."

"Wow…," it was all she could say. As someone who was always reading, she was in awe of his collection and was just itching to check and see if there were as many first editions in this room as she was sure there were. And were those…scrolls?

Tugging lightly on her hand, he pulled the wonderstruck miko through to the next room which wasn't nearly so impressive. In fact, aside from the built in bookshelves, it was quite empty. She looked to him in confusion.

His eyes smiling down at her, looking deeply into her eyes, he said, "This will be my mate's study. As you can see, the proportions are the same as my own. I have left it empty so that she may choose her own furnishings."

"That's really romantic, that you're already planning for her."

"Not only for her. Come. You will see." He led her out of the room and back out into the long hallway. At the rear, it came to a "T" with sliding doors in front and he led her off to the right. "This is the family wing," he said.

He led her past several bedrooms, finally coming to the door at the end of the hall. Sliding open the door, he led her in to his private chambers.

Her breath caught in her throat at her first look at his room. Yes, she was a little nervous to be in his bedroom, but it was also amazingly lovely. There was natural light everywhere, filtering in through golden sheers that looked as though they were spun with real gold thread, they shimmered so. On the floor was an impossibly large white fur rug that felt blissful under toes she couldn't help wiggling into the softness. The bed was on a dais in the center back wall. It was the largest bed she'd ever seen. It was definitely larger than a California King and those were humongous. It was covered in white satin sheets and a large silver fur that matched the one on the floor; the head of the bed was stuffed with lush satin pillows, with a square one bearing two magenta stripes in the very center. The bed was made of silver and had a canopy with the same gold sheers that graced the windows. _'He decorated in his colors!'_

To the left, past an intimate sitting area with a fireplace, there was a hall that led to his and hers walk-in closets—of course, hers was empty—and past them to the bathroom. When she stepped inside, she was awed. The dark moss green tile that looked like fallen leaves was surprisingly warm under her feet. There was a large tub that could easily fit four people that was carved out of solid white Italian marble. It had three faucets to fill it. Beside it was a large, two person walk-in shower with 10 shower heads, 5 for each person. There were twin sinks beneath two large, gilded mirrors. The counter was spelled to have that same look of fallen leaves. Kagome loved her baths and while she could have drooled in the library, she definitely had to wipe her mouth at the bathroom. There were shelves with greenery and orchids everywhere. It was like walking into a tropical paradise. Windows were set high on the walls with a domed skylight for a ceiling.

"I can't imagine waking up to such a room, Sesshoumaru! This is amazing!" she exclaimed.

He was pleased to see her approval of his home. All he could think was that soon it would be her home as well. Eager to impress her he said, "The floors in here are heated geothermally. Geothermal vents provide all the heat and power for my home so I may live with modern conveniences without the modern world."

From the look on her face, she was definitely impressed as all she could say was, "Wow!"

He took her hand again and led her back through the bedroom pausing at the door opposite, holding his breath, unsure what she would think of this next room. He opened the door and she followed him inside. He shouldn't have worried because Kagome's eyes instantly went large and soft as she looked around at the nursery.

There was a play area to one end of the room, carpeted in the same super soft fur. When she bent down to touch its silky silver softness, he explained that the fur was created with his youki, that it was a part of him. There were two matched brown leather chairs where he and his mate could watch their children play. On the other end was an ancient, hand-carved wooden crib with exquisite detail of dog demons in their true forms. At the head of the crib, there was a carved crescent moon. It had to have been his. Next to it stood a rocking chair carved with a similar motif. On shelves were toys from so many eras. There was everything from priceless Chinese porcelain dolls to hand carved wooden cars. Smiling wryly, she walked over to a shelf by one of the windows. Reaching down, she picked up the miniature daiyoukai. She turned and held it up, raising an eyebrow in a perfect imitation of him.

He explained, "You will notice I included the whole family in the commission. I disapprove of most modern toys and action figures. Instead, I will provide the stories of my younger days when demons still held dominion over the wilds of the earth and my children can look up to their father as they learn and grow."

Kagome was struck by how much thought he had put into planning for his family. And judging by the ages of some of the toys, he'd been doing so for a long time.

He scented the tears in her eyes seconds before she launched herself at him. Unsure what had changed her mood, he simply raised his arms to hold her, running his hand over her head as she clung to him.

He was able to understand her muffled voice as she spoke against his chest, "I thought I had it bad, looking for my one for what seemed to me like forever, feeling incomplete because I lacked a husband and a family, but you've wanted that for so much longer than me." She raised her head, sniffling and staring up into his eyes as her chin rested on his chest, "My gods, I don't know how anyone could have ever thought you were cold. You're full of feeling. You just don't like to show it to everyone, huh?"

He looked down into her sparkling blue eyes with everything he was beginning to feel for her and nodded. His left hand pulled her body gently against his while his right came up to cup her cheek. He just stood there holding her for long moments, softly stroking her cheek with his thumb. He moved his head down so his forehead touched hers and whispered, "This Sesshoumaru has shown you his home because he cares for you, Kagome. I want to know you and I want you to know me."

Kagome was overwhelmed again, but it was by a much different emotion. All she could think was that this was the new most romantic moment in her life, beating out the encounter in the park. If only he wanted her the way she wanted him. She knew it was wrong, but she could totally see herself living at his side here, raising their absolutely beautiful, silver haired children and reading books cuddled up together in front of the fire. Or making love in that massive bed just made for pleasure. She'd had lots of sex, but never made love before. That bed, under that glittering canopy, on the softest fur she'd ever felt with her fantasy prince…it was all too much for her and she had to remind herself that it would never happen.

Still holding her body and head to his own, he felt the second when she got negative. He wasn't going to let that happen this time, he only had to watch his words. Pulling back just far enough to look in her eyes he said, "Kagome, you are exactly the kind of woman I built this home for." With that, he leaned in slowly, giving her time to move away if she wasn't ready, and pressed his lips softly to hers.


	17. And Then He Kissed Me

A/N: I just want to thank everyone who has been reading my story. And extra thanks to those that have taken the time to review. I'm honored and excited that I'm getting such positive feedback so far! It truly means a lot to me and I will respond to all of you.

To the guest reviewer, since I can't give you a personal thanks, I do so here.

On with the show...

Chapter 17

Kagome was in shock. She had just been telling herself how a demon like Sesshoumaru would never want her when he said the most beautiful words she'd ever heard: that she was exactly the kind of woman he had built this magnificent home for. No one had ever given her such praise before, and they were just getting to know each other. Granted, it seemed like Inuyasha had told him all kinds of things about her, but really they had only known each other for less than a week. How could she explain how she was so drawn to someone she barely knew? It couldn't all be because he was the embodiment of her childhood dream…

She had always been attracted to the strong, silent type, but those men were usually already attached. She was wildly attracted to him physically, but that was no surprise as so was everything female—and probably a good deal that was male. She was attracted to dominance, though she had a strong personality of her own, to intelligence and he had that in abundance, to loyalty and fidelity and he was a dog demon, the most loyal of creatures on the planet, to strength of character and honor and he lived by his, to men who cared about family above all else and he had proven that recently with arranging that cathartic talk with his father and brother and with the care and attention he put into the home he had built for his future family. So it was no surprise that when his head descended towards hers that she stopped thinking and savored this rare and precious moment.

His lips met hers gently, but insistently. He gave her soft kisses and she returned them as she clung to the front of his white dress shirt. He nipped her bottom lip with a fang, so she nipped him back. At her gentle bite, his hand went from her face to her nape, fisting her hair as he deepened the kiss.

_'Gods, does she know what she just did? Is it possible she knows?'_ His inu instincts were rejoicing regardless, taking her return nibble as the acceptance of his suit to court her that he had declared with his own nip. Her moan of pleasure as he deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue past her lips, tasting her for the first time, even if he ignored the delicious scent of her arousal was all the proof his rational mind needed to continue.

As her hands fisted in his shirt at his back, his arm pulled her fast against him. She reeled in the knowledge garnered from that position that he was as aroused as she, that the single most beautiful male she had ever known wanted her, was _hard_ for _her_. He would never lie and coupled with what he had said earlier…it was impossible, but somehow she had done something to impress him. Gods knew it couldn't be a physical attraction he felt, but she was going to grab it and hold on to it until he pushed her away. She had no idea how she had gotten so lucky but she wasn't going to make the mistake of questioning it. She always dove heart first and this would be no different. It was almost guaranteed she'd get hurt but what she was feeling now was worth it.

She hadn't realized he had been leading her backwards until she made contact with the wall. Pulling her up so her hips met his, trapping her, holding her in place with his body, he moved against her and she wrapped her leg around his hips and ground back into him. His lips traced a trail of fire down her jaw to her neck. As soon as his mouth met her sensitive skin there, Kagome moaned loudly, her hand finding the hair at his nape and pulling, holding his head right there.

He knew he had to stop soon or he'd rip her clothes from her body and impale her right there on the wall. His blood was burning, his beast demanding he claim her after that return nip of hers, but he was sure he was moving too fast for her despite her delicious reactions to his ministrations. So after marking her pulse point in the only way he could at the moment though the use of well placed suction, he licked his way back to her lips, placing a few sweet kisses there before pulling back to look at her. The sight of her stroked his ego: his chosen's eyes were bright and glazed with passion, her cheeks were flushed, her carefully pinned hair had slipped in its clips and best of all: she had the lips of a well ravished female.

Though it pained him to step away from her, he did, placing his hands on her upper arms to steady her as she slid to the floor and recollected herself. After a moment, her eyes met his and he said, softly, "Come. You need breakfast and we will talk." At her smiling blush and nod, he placed his hand possessively on the small of her back, further marking her with his scent, and escorted her from his rooms and back down the hall of the family wing to the main hall.

Reaching the hall, he took his first right and led her into his kitchen. Once again she was wowed. Mouth agape, she took in the absolutely beautiful, professional kitchen. As a cooking enthusiast, she couldn't have built a better equipped kitchen if she had all the money in the world. Titanium and copper shined everywhere. There were gleaming cherry cabinets that went all the way to the ceiling. There were two Viking ranges, two sinks, a walk in refrigerator, a walk in pantry that was bigger than both her bedrooms put together, two dishwashers, dark blue and silver granite countertops that sparkled like the night sky, a ceiling vent for when the heat got to be too much, and above the center island was a hanging rack full of copper pots and pans from France.

She turned her awed gaze to the clearly amused demon smirking at her and asked, "Just how big a family are you planning to have, Sesshoumaru?" She couldn't help the giggle that crept into her tone.

Somehow feeling defensive, he took a deep inhale and drew himself to his full height replying, "This Sesshoumaru dislikes shopping."

Her giggle became full laughter. Picturing Sesshoumaru clipping coupons and going up and down the aisles as she did did seem a little domestic and public for the proud, private daiyoukai. It would make sense that he would make purchases in bulk quantities to last as long as possible between shopping trips.

"I love shopping, just not when anyone else is there. I like it in the middle of the night when it's deserted and everything is just being put out."

"Hn. I will have to come shopping with you, then. Your way seems much more preferable." He was delighted that another part of his home had impressed her. Though he had not met her at the time, truly he had built it for her. She was his chosen; it had always been meant for her.

He walked in to the refrigerator and came back with eggs, bacon and home-baked whole grain bread. _'So he's treating me to a Western breakfast today. I wonder if that means I'll get those yummy breakfast potatoes…'_ He set the items on the counter before disappearing into the pantry, emerging with potatoes, an onion and a lovely, red, vine ripened tomato. When she asked if she could help, he nodded, pulling out two cutting boards and two large chef's knives from the biggest knife block she'd ever seen. They washed their hands and then she washed the vegetables before drying them and handing them to him.

He was a master with a knife and though she was no slouch in the kitchen, she couldn't help but stop and stare as he chopped. She started on her potatoes and caught the small, secret smile on his lips from the corner of her eye, causing a matching smile of her own. When they were done chopping, he put his hands on her waist and just as she was about to protest, picked her up and seated her on the island counter beside one of the sinks. He gave her a smirk at having gotten his way and reached up beside her head to grab two cast iron skillets, keeping his eyes locked on hers the whole time. She couldn't help but smile back, shaking her head.

He turned to start the cooking, but every few minutes he would glance over his shoulder and just barely lift the corners of his lips at her. She had always liked men who could cook, and she freely admitted watching him make breakfast for the two of them was a turn on. Everything about him was a turn on. She thought back to her previous relationships and couldn't remember when she'd been so captivated. And from the way he spends his time to the priorities in his life, she knew she'd never been so well matched before. He was insightful. She knew that Inuyasha must have told her she used to be a swimmer, but she hadn't swum in all the time she knew him. Even so, Sesshoumaru had somehow figured out the perfect present for her. Not just something she wanted, but something she needed. And when she needed to be shown the truth about her father and her damaging thoughts, he had made it his number one priority. She had been scared at the time when he had swerved across traffic at 90mph and tore off down the offramp, but now it was funny and adorable. Who would have known he could be so thoughtful?

When breakfast was done, he washed his hands before lifting her down from her perch. He handed her a plate, a glass of orange juice, a cloth napkin and silverware before pointing her in the direction of the dining room and following behind her. She stopped and stared at the long cherry table with stunning inlays of mother of pearl and jade creating a border of dog demons in their true forms running through a forest of bamboo. He put his things down and scooted her over to the seat to the right of head of the table and pulled out her chair for her before sitting at the head.

He watched as she ran her fingers over the large inu inlay in front of her and though he was pleased that she was once again impressed with his home, he slid his hand over to cover hers. When she, startled, met his eyes, he said, "Your food is cooling. You will enjoy it more while it is hot."

Smiling and nodding, a blush riding her cheeks, she slid her plate closer until a thought occurred to her, "Sesshoumaru? Do you have any ketchup?"

Not understanding why his chosen would want to despoil his delicious breakfast with that vile, vaguely tomato substance that was mostly sugar and preservatives, he merely raised a haughty eyebrow at her.

She laughed. "OK, fair enough. I'll bring my own ketchup next time you make breakfast potatoes and onions for me."

_'Well, at least she isn't trying to violate the eggs, too.'_ Then he smiled realizing she was making plans for future breakfasts with him.

They finished breakfast in companionable silence, eyes occasionally meeting with smiles. As she looked around the paneled dining room, she noticed the butler's pantry separating the dining room from the kitchen and two beautiful matched sideboards done in polished mahogany and more mother of pearl, though these merely had a single line of the precious substance that wrapped them a few inches from the top, on opposite sides of the long walls and on the other side from where they came in she could see a very comfortable looking sunken living room.

When he finished, he watched her eat. She ate slowly, savoring every bite and though she made a breakfast sandwich out of her eggs, bacon, and toast, she did not make a mess. He couldn't help but stare at the way her pink lips closed around her fork. He was both grateful and disappointed when she finished eating and looked at him.

She picked up her napkin and patted her lips as a lady would. "Breakfast was fantastic! Thank you so much, Sesshoumaru." She folded her hands in her lap and bowed her head slightly in thanks.

He was impressed with her manners. "If you're ready, we can talk in the den."

When she went to pick up her plate, he told her to leave it, but there was no way that was going to happen when he had cooked for her. She grabbed his plate quicker than lightning and scurried off to the kitchen, tossing over her shoulder, "I'll be out in just a minute!"

While it wasn't a minute, she cleaned up the kitchen faster than he'd ever done it and soon joined him in the living room. Though he silently protested the time apart, his instincts were singing over her taking care of him by cleaning up as he had taken care of her by providing her with sustenance. He was seated on the far end of the big, deep, leather couch but sat with one leg up spanning the length and had started a fire in the hearth. He placed his hand on the ample space on the cushion between his legs. She stepped down into the room and padded over, suddenly nervous again to be so close to him.

He had none of it. He gathered her in his arms as soon as she sat and pulled her to his chest, nuzzling his cheek in her hair and taking a deep breath of her scent. Softly, he came straight to the point, "Kagome, though it may seem obvious from what happened earlier, this Sesshoumaru would like to formally request your permission to court you."

_'Court me? He really wants to court me?' _Inside, she was simultaneously overjoyed and freaked out. At length, she took a deep breath and addressed the confusion mounting in her brain, "Sesshoumaru, I'm honored that you would ask me that, but, I mean, isn't courting a serious thing for youkai?" When Inuyasha met his mate Shiori and his beast picked her, he asked her permission to court her. From what she understood, that's what courting meant in the demon world.

Closing his eyes, he considered his words, "Yes, courting is one of the most important times of a youkai's life. It is especially important for inu as we mate for life while other species, such as those of the cat family, take several mates over the course of their lives. By asking your permission to court you, this Sesshoumaru is acknowledging your status as his chosen and offering you the choice of accepting his proposal or rejecting him. Though rejection is nearly unheard of, you do retain that right throughout the courtship."

It was as she thought. But… "Sesshoumaru? Why me? I mean…I guess I'm not sure what being chosen means."

Bringing his hand up to stroke her soft curls, he explained by retelling the story his father had told him often at bedtime, "In the beginning, the Kami created the world. They created the mountains and the oceans, the forests and the rivers, the grasslands and the deserts. They created all manner of plants and animals to fill the lands and seas with life. Then, to hold dominion over their creations, they created youkai, demons. They gifted them with power, speed and intelligence and long life spans that were linked to their individual power. Since they were so much more powerful than all of their other creations, they gave them a weakness, for in nature there must always be balance: they crafted both male and female from a single soul. From the time they enter adulthood, they become aware of the emptiness that comes with having only half a soul and it manifests as a constant ache in the chest where the heart resides until they find their one."

At her gasp, he nodded, "Yes, you have felt the pain and feeling of incompleteness as well, only you live in a human body, so I can only imagine that it is much harder for you to bear than for a demon, your body being naturally weaker." When she adjusted herself to wrap her arm around him he continued, "Pleased with their youkai children, they decided to make another intelligent species that would be weaker than youkai and not share their life spans. They created humans with minds for technology that would give them their own kind of power to rival youkai with high fertility rates that would more than compensate for their short lives."

"Unfortunately, humans were not happy with what they were gifted with and craved power above all things. Wars were fought constantly with demon and human alike and their frail bodies created the need for skilled healers. The Kami saw this need and gifted a very few of their human children with holy powers of healing. They also gave them the power of purification to be able to protect themselves from those youkai of evil intent and to counteract the poisons of the world."

"Over time, the percentage of humans with holy power diminished as their technology allowed them skill with medicines and devices of healing. Those new souls born with the power of the Kami held less and less power as well as the need for that power waned."

"While it is true that youkai, out of necessity of their beasts' choosing mates of equal power, tend to mate only other youkai, very rarely a human is born from a reincarnated youkai soul with holy power to match. The Kami have done this to balance times when a great evil will arise."

He let his last words sink in to her. She gasped, "But Sesshoumaru, I have no holy power…I can't be your chosen. There must be some mistake."

"No, Kagome, it is because you are the chosen of this Sesshoumaru that it is certain that you have truly great power for this Sesshoumaru is the most powerful demon in the world, and has been since surpassing his sire's own power. Remember, you told me how your mother felt your incredible power until she brought you home from the hospital and your father began his curse."

She let out a brief, humorless laugh. "All those times my mother was disappointed in me…if it wasn't for my father, my life really would be so much different. But I wouldn't have worked hard to graduate early and get my scholarship to music school if I hadn't been motivated to get the hell out of that house. I wouldn't give up those years playing and performing for anything."

Her mind was reeling. She had power. She had always had power. And if it was a match to Sesshoumaru's own than it was truly great. She was…she was Sesshoumaru's match. He was her one. Her empty feeling that she had compensated for with food was real. The pain in her chest was real. Her all consuming obsession with finding love was real. The many medications she had been prescribed over the years had never worked because she was never crazy. Scarred, yes, but sane.

_'Gods…I really have a soul mate…' _It was at that moment that she realized that every time she had been near Sesshoumaru, she hadn't felt the pain or emptiness. Both times she had slept cuddled up to him her sleep was free of the nightmares of her father that plagued her as well. And then the rest of his words filtered into her brain.

She repositioned herself so she was facing him, her eyes taking on a determined glint. There were more important things than her heart. "Sesshoumaru, I'm not rejecting your request, but we have to break this curse. And I need to train. If there really is a reason I was given this power, I need to get it back."

Smirking with fierce pride in his chosen, he said, "We have a plan."

…


	18. A New Body Pillow for the Miko

A/N: Thank you again to all of you keeping up with my story! I'm surprised and honored that so many people are giving ROTSM a chance and it's making me uber smiley!

A special thanks to Tana_san for catching my goof! Sesshoumaru's mother's name is correct, Aiko, and means "beloved." I mistakenly typed the same name for Kagome's mom when I already had a name picked out for her, Kaneko, which means "doubly accomplished child." I'll be going back over the posted chapters and making the necessary corrections. This is what I get for writing and editing my stories in a busy ER! Guess it's time to get a beta. hehe

Also, I just had to share my fortune I got from the cookie they gave me with my Chinese take out the other night. "There are many ways you can be hurtful, but only one way to heal. That is through love." I was totally psyched because that's what my story is about! Yay!

OK, on with the show...

...

Chapter 18

The dark hanyou was coming to terms with the fact that something game changing had occurred, but that didn't mean he liked it. More and more, he was losing the ability to see and interfere with his little obsession. For the past 18 hours she had completely disappeared. Kagura had followed the dog demon's car after they left work together but wherever he had gone with the girl, most likely his home, was protected by the strongest magic. She had pulled the same disappearing act over the holidays and every day she had worked for several days.

Kagura hadn't reported anything new, but he couldn't help but notice that the mutt's older brother had appeared at about the same time as this barrier his demon pet couldn't penetrate. Could the daiyoukai have figured out his connection to her and come up with a way to keep him from her? If he had, the dog would die for his interference and he would have to punish her for thinking she could ever be free of him. He grinned with malice as he thought of ways to punish his little slut.

…..

Inuyasha had spent every moment he wasn't working since the big talk with his dad and brother tracking down Higurashi Onigumo. After her mother, Kaneko, had discovered how greatly her husband had depleted their savings and the significant college fund the grandparents had left for Kagome, she had thrown the bastard out and filed for divorce. She had been as yet unaware of the horrible things he had done to his own daughter over the years and remained so until Kagome finally came out about the abuse following the passing of her maternal grandmother later that year.

When she had found out, she had nearly gone crazy blaming herself for never noticing how accident prone her daughter was. She always accused her of being a hypochondriac and faking pain. It was always worse after Kaneko returned from a week or two away for a nursing conference or to do a guest lecture and she assumed her daughter was just clamoring for attention. In hindsight, it was all so obvious but she had been busy trying to achieve in her profession and provide a good life for her family, working three and four jobs at a time when her cold, alcoholic husband had gotten a convenient back injury and couldn't work anymore.

Inuyasha had questioned Kagome's mother about what she knew of his whereabouts. With haunted eyes, Kaneko had told him that the last she had heard from him, he had moved in with their wealthy next door neighbor and was looking for work. She hadn't heard from him for years and said that she hoped he had died a long, slow death from liver failure and lung cancer and was rotting in hell.

From the Higurashi residence, Inuyasha went next door to visit the wealthy, old, American neighbor. He was so drunk Inuyasha had to keep shaking him to keep him awake while he answered his questions. Finally, he got the whole story: Onigumo had fallen down the stairs one night and suffered burns over most of his body. The two had been drinking and Onigumo had gone into the cellar to grab another couple bottles of alcohol. He had tripped on a step near the top of the staircase. He had had a lit cigarette in his mouth and been carrying three bottles of high proof liquor. The bottles smashed on the floor, the cigarette fell from his mouth and he went up like the he was made of tinder.

The old man had called the paramedics and they had rushed him to the local burn ward. Eli didn't really leave the house much anymore so he didn't visit the hospital, but he did call after a week to see how he was and the staff said he was no longer a patient. He figured the burns must have been less serious than they looked and he must have gotten hooked up with public assistance while in the hospital to get back on his feet. He never heard from him again.

Happy to get away from the stink of booze and sickness, Inuyasha had fled from the old man and had headed to the trauma and burn hospital for the city. He knew how hospitals worked and so came prepared. He dug in his trunk and slipped on his emergency pair of scrubs. He put on his ID tag but backwards so you couldn't tell the facility. He swung by the local bake shop and picked up two dozen assorted pastries and to the coffee shop to pick up a travel box of fresh brewed coffee and fixings. He didn't stop by the main desk to find out where to go but walked in like he owned the place and followed the signs for the Burn Intensive Care Unit.

When he got there, he struck gold. There was an old, crane demon secretary there at the desk with an empty cup of coffee who quite possibly had been sitting in that chair for centuries before they even built the place sitting looking at him like he was delivering manna from heaven. He set his offerings down behind the desk, shooing her when she tried to get up, and even filled her coffee cup for her before grabbing one of the boxes of just-baked pastries and waving it under her nose. She made him sit down for his trouble and told him everything he wanted to know.

…

Smirking with fierce pride in his chosen, he said, "We have a plan."

Kagome didn't have to ask who "we" was. "So how long have you boys been plotting behind my back?"

"Since the beginning. Since this Sesshoumaru's beast chose you. That night when I spoke with my father and brother, after we finished the business of our past, Father brought up your curse. Inuyasha had known immediately who was responsible. Once we realized how powerful you must be as my chosen and what that meant, it was determined that I would further our relationship while guarding you. My sire is searching for the right miko to aide in your training and in the search for how to break the curse. Inuyasha is tracking the monster down."

She couldn't help but be surprised. A week ago, the family of inu had been living under their own sort of curse. Toga had kept a secret that had Sesshoumaru living at odds with them for centuries. While she was sure he regretted it wholeheartedly, as did Sesshoumaru, the fact was that this revelation had only happened days before and for their part, they all really seemed to have accepted it as water under the bridge and moved on to the next problem.

"So what do I get to do? I think I can safely assume you have my part all planned out as well?"

"Certainly. Right now it is your duty to come to bed." He nuzzled her head as he practically purred the words.

Her heart was suddenly lodged somewhere in her throat, fluttering away and preventing her from speech. After a moment, she managed, "I think you mean _go_ to bed."

"As I have told you, this Sesshoumaru says nothing he does not mean_._" He stroked her hair before continuing, "My brother tells me you suffer from nightmares and anxiety with regard to sleeping."

_'Now **that** was an abrupt change of subject…_' Blinking, she agreed, "Yes, I do"

"And yet on both occasions with this Sesshoumaru you not only fell asleep easily in his arms, but also experienced unhindered sleep."

_'Oh.' _"So you are suggesting…um…that I sleep with you?"

"It is no suggestion, _miko_." With that, he slipped an arm under her knees and jumped to his feet as his chosen yelped and threw her arms around his neck.

As he carried her off to his chambers, she playfully glared at him, "You know, one of these days, that arrogance of yours is gonna get you in trouble."

He looked down at her with amusement in his eyes and said in his rich baritone, "Are you suggesting you will be the source of this trouble, _miko_?"

"Hey! I'm not a miko yet, you can't call me that!" Her lips twisted into a pout.

"Did your mother not warn you of the dangers of making such faces, _miko_?" he asked, breaking into a fanged smile when her eyes bugged out in outrage at his insistence on calling her by her soon to be title and she looked like she was about to retaliate physically. He would warn her about challenging him another time; she had a lot to digest and so he would tease her today.

Letting out her frustration in a huff, she replied, "Yeah, yeah. I'm old enough to know my face isn't going to stick like that. Your threat lacks teeth."

"Nooo, miko," he purred. "You shouldn't make faces like that unless you're prepared for a demon to kiss them off your face." And he stared at her lips to prove his point.

"Oh," was all she could say as her body heated watching him staring at her. Regaining her senses in a flare of bravado, she slowly licked her lips.

He growled low and dangerous, his eyes never leaving her lips or the wet, pink, tongue that peeked out to entice him before he tossed her on the bed.

"Hey!" was all the indignation she was allowed to vent before he joined her on the bed, both clawed hands moving to hold her face as he dove in to teach her what she got for teasing him. As lips met and breath mingled, tongues teased and teeth nipped, it wasn't long before he felt the lesson was getting away from him. He moved his mouth down to her neck, applying open mouthed kisses and nibbles the whole way and couldn't resist stopping to mark her again, especially when her reaction was so in tune with his instincts. She fisted her hands in the hair at his scalp, trying to trap his head there despite her weaker body and moaned deliciously at his ministrations. She was running her petite toes up and down his calf through his dress slacks and it was driving him wild. Why did sense have to intrude at a time like this?

He removed her hands from his hair and held them down on either side of her head and threw his leg over her hips and straddled her. He definitely did not count on her response to being restrained. She moaned and squirmed and threaded her fingers through his and crimson bled in to his eyes as she cocked her head in mock submission and sent him the sultriest look he had ever seen in his long life. His very human chosen was behaving precisely as a powerful demoness would and his beast rejoiced at the rightness of it.

He closed his eyes to the sight of her with her lovely hair spread out on the pillow and took several deep breaths to calm his raging blood. Her squirming and moaning were definitely not helping matters. Gods, but he wanted to take her up on the offer in her eyes, but right now she needed sleep. It was already hours past her bedtime and they were meeting with his family tonight.

He growled in a way that demanded submission and though she seemed again to instinctually know the proper response as she ceased her movements and further bared her neck, there was no submission in her eyes as there would have been from any other female. Now that he had her attention, though, he lowered his head and nuzzled her neck. Against her skin he said, "It is past your bedtime, my chosen, and I hear you are not pleasant with insufficient sleep."

Hefting an exaggerated sigh she acquiesced, "Fine. But I'm lodging a complaint with the demon who decided to get me all riled up before bed."

"Noted," he said before rolling off her and pulling her against him so her head rested on his shoulder.

She settled herself into his hold, throwing her arm over his chest and grumbled defiantly, "You know I'm never going to fall asleep now."

He started a low, soothing growl in his throat and stroked her long midnight curls and within moments he heard the soft sounds of his miko's shallow breathing as she passed into a deep, dreamless sleep. His smirk was immediate.

….


	19. Gods Bless Liquid Eyeliner

A/N: To valspe9462: thank you soooo much for reading my story and taking the time to review! I try to put out a new one every day or two so please keep checking back and always feel free to let me know what you think.

On with the show...

...

Chapter 19

Kagome had died and gone to heaven. There was no other explanation for the events which had led to her blissfully floating like a mermaid singing the soundtrack to "My Fair Lady" in the steaming hot water of Sesshoumaru's glorious bath tub surrounded by honeysuckle scented bubbles. She had felt so good upon waking she had no choice but to sing, and that choice of musical proved it: it was her favorite.

She was all the way up to "I Could Have Danced All Night" when Sesshoumaru snuck into the room, leaning against the entryway listening to her talented voice bounce off the hard surfaces of the room. He hadn't much cared for hearing her sing in cockney, though he had respected that she had been faithful to the story of the musical. He had listened to her from the beginning of her private performance from the sitting room in the bedroom. Inuyasha hadn't exaggerated for once: she truly did have a Kami gifted voice.

Her arms were spread wide and he had quite a view of her large, firm, glistening breasts floating on top of the water as she sang staring up at the night sky through the domed skylight. He had never been a breast demon—his inu nature made him always more appreciative of strong legs on a female—but he had to admit hers were becoming a fascination to him.

On the final note of the song, he walked over to the tub and bent at the waist, standing between his miko and her view. For a minute he thought she was going to drown.

Diving under the water to cover her body, her head came up sputtering and coughing as she spun around to face him. She crossed her arms over her ample chest and glared, "What are you doing in here?!" She pouted, "You promised I could play until my fingers and toes got all pruny."

He deftly grabbed one of her small hands that tried, rather unsuccessfully to his great pleasure, to preserve her modesty. He directed her very wrinkly palm to her line of sight. "Oh," she mumbled dejectedly.

"Hn. You must finish and dress. We will be late and I know you are as eager as I to hear what progress has been made." He released her hand and backed away, smirking when her hand resumed its post across her body and her glare reappeared. He turned and left the room, the idea of dancing with his miko in his arms now firmly lodged in his mind.

…..

She had awoken to Sesshoumaru's voice calling her name and a purring that was definitely feline in nature. Narrowing her sleep-crusted eyes, she gave him a look before turning to find the source of the vibrations. Cuddled up to the small of her back was her cat, Buyo, and when she moved, he got up and head butted her in greeting. As she nuzzled and embraced her overfed cat, she was informed that out of interest for her safety, she would be staying with him and so he had arranged for her things to be brought to his home.

She wasn't sure how she felt about Sesshoumaru's retainer, Jaken digging through her drawers at home and literally transplanting every article of clothing she owned, even the things she kept in storage in the basement, into the closet meant for Sesshoumaru's mate. Part of her was feeling a little rushed at all of this. She never moved remotely this fast. She usually took weeks building up trust with someone, but with him, she just felt so comfortable.

And the way she was acting! She was always submissive in bed and it took her forever to come up with the nerve to flirt and play, but this morning she had leapt on him like she was a parched woman dying of thirst in the desert and he was a lush oasis. She had even deliberately provoked him. It made her blush just thinking about it. Usually she was inhibited by her past and her self-consciousness of her appearance but since he so obviously desired her despite how she looked—indeed it seemed it didn't even matter to him the way he kept picking her up—she felt a confidence and femininity she had never felt before.

Since her toiletries had also been moved in, she made quick work of getting ready and headed into the closet to get dressed. Her clothes had all been pressed and hung with cedar hangers. The cedar closet was bigger than her living room at home and her collection of clothes looked much smaller than it was by comparison. Her mother took her shopping for clothes all the time and so she had more than plenty for every season. The built in drawers were only partly occupied as well. The vanity by the door contained her make-up and limited jewelry. She checked her appearance in the large, gilded mirror to the right of the door. She had actually put on some makeup. It was amazing what sleeping with a daiyoukai and a little liquid eyeliner could do for a girl.

She turned towards the door and headed out through the bedroom and down the family wing hall. Sesshoumaru was waiting by the front door with her magenta and grey plaid wool coat and magenta, sequined scarf. When she reached him, however, his hand came up and touched the grey line that ended in a little upturn at the corner of her eye. There was wonder in his expression as he said, "I hadn't thought they could be any more beautiful than they were…"

She smiled brilliantly before plucking her scarf from his hold, slipping it over her head and turning her back on him to don into the coat he held for her. And she thought she had felt good when she was in that amazing bath tub of his…

…..

The long ride to Inuyasha's house in the suburbs was full of shared smiles and companionable silence, both comfortable in each others' presence without talking. They arrived in seemingly no time.

Shiori met them at the door and once inside Kagome could see there was quite a crowd in the living room. Her mom and Gramps were there, which was a surprise to her, but not an unwelcome one, with Gramps in the chair closest to the fireplace and Kaneko on the seat on the couch at the front window nearest him. Beside her was Izayoi on the center seat. Shiori's sole cup of coffee in a tea drinking family on the table at the other end of the couch marked her seat as beside Izayoi. In the other seat at the fire opposite her Gramps sat Toga. On the loveseat opposite, sat Inuyasha. Before they even had their coats unbuttoned, Inuyasha bounded over to greet them.

When Kagome slipped her scarf over her head, Inuyasha sucked in a breath before hitting his brother in the shoulder, "What did I tell you about rushing her, you damn horn dog? What the hell are those?" He pointed an accusing finger at Kagome's neck.

Unfortunately, by then everyone else had come into the foyer to greet the new additions to their gathering. Kagome's face was burning with mortification and she backhanded Inuyasha's chest. "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed. Then in an angry hiss, "Our parents are right behind you, baka!" She should have known her overprotective friend would say something. Yes, she had seen the twin marks on neck when she was getting ready, having guessed they might be there from what she had felt him doing earlier, but she had also felt a strange pride in them. It felt wrong to try to cover them with makeup or a scarf, so she hadn't. She'd even snuck a picture of them on her phone. And she really hadn't thought her family would be here tonight.

After lots of hugs, everyone settled down in the living room. Inuyasha purposely sat on the loveseat to separate Kagome and Sesshoumaru, but Sesshoumaru simply led Kagome over to the loveseat and sat, pulling her into his lap. She was a little uncomfortable at first but everyone was smiling at her—including her mom—which was perhaps the weirdest of all because it wasn't a polite smile but a real one. Her mother looked genuinely happy that she was sitting on Sesshoumaru's lap. Usually Kaneko wasn't so welcoming of her daughter entering new relationships. Gramps was smiling, too, and that was odd because he had always tried to slap Inuyasha with sutras when he had hugged her or they had cuddled on the couch. She looked to Toga.

He nodded. "In the interest of getting as much help as possible, we invited your family here and have brought them up to speed on your status as Sesshoumaru's chosen and what that means as well as the existence of your curse. Sesshoumaru went to them right after Christmas with the information and to ask permission to approach you about courtship."

Her eyes got soft with feeling and she turned to look at the daiyoukai. "You asked permission from my family?"

"Of course, Kagome. My honor demanded it and I knew they could aide us in our quest," he replied.

Again she looked to her mom and Gramps and they nodded at her, acknowledging their support. At least this meant she could talk to her mom about her thoughts and feelings of all that was going on. She and Inuyasha had been there to help her get back on her feet after every bad breakup. No doubt the idea of a male who was instinctually driven never to leave her daughter was as attractive to her as it was to Kagome. She was probably feeling new guilt over the curse her father had placed on her as well. They would definitely need to schedule some mother-daughter time soon and talk.

Shiori was just getting up to bring out the tea she had prepared when there was another ring at the door. Toga got up, but waved everyone to stay seated. He walked to the front door and opened it. "You must be Kaede. Do come in."

…


	20. The Prophecy Revealed

Chapter 20

Kagome turned to look at Sesshoumaru and he nodded. They would make room for the priestess. She got up from his lap and he stood and moved to sit on the floor, resting an arm on his raised knee. Kagome moved to sit next to him, but he grabbed her on her way down and repositioned her between his legs. She peeked at him over her shoulder, smiling, and shook her head at his high handedness. She turned back around and his arm snaked around her round tummy, just under her breasts and pulled her back against his hard chest before relaxing his hold to rest his hand on her hip. She pointedly ignored Inuyasha's knowing smirk, rather enjoying the knowledge that someone so amazing wanted to be close to her and didn't mind doing so in front of others.

Toga led the aged woman into the room slowly to accommodate her rheumatic gait and brought her to the seat beside Inuyasha where she gingerly sat until she could fully rest her bones and settled into the plush padding. She had long, grey hair pulled back in a low ponytail and wore traditional miko garb of red, ballooned hakama and a white shirt worn tucked in with white tabi socks and sandals. She was wearing an eye patch over her right eye. With her single, clear brown eye undiminished by age, she sought out the source of the curse she could feel all the way to her sore bones. Meeting Kagome's eyes, she then looked the girl over. She definitely had her work cut out for her: the girl's aura showed signs of long term pain and she was in poor physical shape. Still, there was a determined glint in the younger woman's gaze and that would get her far. And no one could say that she lacked support.

Toga resumed his seat and looked over the group. "This is the priestess Kaede. By the grace of the Kami, the most powerful priestess alive resides 10 minutes from here. She has graciously agreed to come out of retirement to help us with our mission." He introduced the other members of the group to Kaede and she met each with a penetrating gaze and nod.

"Inuyasha, I think you should start with what you have discovered," Toga said.

Inuyasha told them of his talk with the old American living next door to the shrine. "So after that, I went to the state hospital and walked into the BICU carrying armfuls of coffee and pastry. And to my great luck there was this ancient youkai secretary who worked there back when Onigumo had been a patient and she looked at me like I was the answer to her prayers carrying those goodies. The baba was only too happy to answer my questions." There were snickers as they laughed at the idea of Inuyasha schmoozing anyone.

"She remembered the whole thing. How they brought in this burnt up boozer and debrided him and got off the clothes that were stuck to his body. How they stuck him in a hyperbaric and how he was out of it. He had no visitors the whole time, but that didn't mean his room was quiet. Even though he was supposed to be in an induced coma, he kept mumbling strange things. He said stuff like "little slut," "child of the prophecy," something about a sacred jewel and occasionally he would yell out, "You can't have her, she is mine!"

Kagome, Kaneko and Gramps all gasped, but for slightly different reasons. They exchanged looks and Kagome said, "That's what he always called me. His little slut." Sesshoumaru put his arms around her and nuzzled her neck from behind to comfort his chosen.

Kaneko said, "It's true, there was a prophecy about Kagome but I thought it was superstitious nonsense. Dad told me. Right, Dad?" She turned to look at her father but was interrupted.

"This girl is the 10th generation born at your shrine?...And the jewel? Gods, not the Jewel of the Four Souls?" Kaede asked. She knew of this prophecy, had read the scroll at the Sunset shrine herself in her youth but hadn't put much stock in it until today.

Gramps nodded gravely and addressed the group, "I brought the scroll here with me tonight just in case. I've always known it was no accident that the Kami gave our girl such a big heart." He pulled a small, weathered old scroll from his coat and handed it to Toga.

"It's an account of the birth of the first child at the shrine. It seems the mother had the gift of sight and during labor she had a vision which was recorded here," Toga said. Everyone leaned forward in anticipation of his next words, except Sesshoumaru, of course.

_"Nine generations hence, Sunset shall meet Sunset._

_Rotten seed planted will sprout the Crescent's One,_

_Reborn of this world with incomparable power and purest heart._

_The dark one attempts to taint the Jewel inside her virgin womb_

_But when Gold meets Cerulean he will be thwarted._

_On the eve of three and thirty, she will face the darkness._

_Only with Aramitama and Nagimitama, Kushimitama and Sakimitama_

_Will she fulfill her destiny."_

"What the hell does that mean? And how are courage, friendship, wisdom and love going to help? Does it say anything about a magical weapon?" Inuyasha asked. He tried to snatch the scroll from his father's hand but he held it aloft. It was all a bunch of garbage that didn't make any sense. Hell, it didn't even rhyme. Weren't prophecies supposed to be in haiku or verse or something? "And what the hell is 'Cerulean?'"

"Yasha!" his mate scolded. "Be quiet and let them speak." Since she only used commands when she meant business, Inuyasha sat quietly, though he was sure it was going to cause him permanent damage.

Glaring up at the hanyou from his place on the floor, Sesshoumaru was contemplating just how much he could damage his brother before Kagome wouldn't forgive him. She did have a pure heart, after all and a weakness for his physical attentions. Certainly if he at least left him alive she would understand.

Gramps spoke into the silence. "Onigumo's last name is Higurashi, which means 'sunset' and we run the Sunset Shrine. No one can argue he is not rotten and our Kagome is now known to be Sesshoumaru's One; he bears a crescent moon on his brow. I believe Kagome was born with the Shikon no Tama inside her, where she could act as its guardian. I remember when Onigumo first heard of the prophecy he didn't seem surprised at all. He must have known of the jewel and purposely courted Kaneko to create a child and get his hands on it."

"Tell me, child," Kaede said to Kagome. "Do you suffer from a nightmare?"

Confused, she answered, "Well, yes, but that's common for people with PTSD." She looked to her mother who nodded in agreement.

"No, child, you misunderstand. Do you experience the same nightmare every night, except when you are with your youkai?"

Surprised, she said, "Actually, yes. It's always the same dream. It's terrifying and I wake up drenched in sweat. The only times I've been free of it have been since I met Sesshoumaru. How did you know that?"

"It is because the curse binds you to him. He can see into your mind and plant doubts and fears as well as interfere with your sleep. He has used very powerful, very ancient, very dark magic to do this to you. It is clear he wants a corrupted Jewel for his own purposes." She thought a minute on how to ask this delicately. "Kagome, I understand you are being treated for bipolar disorder as well. Have you ever had thoughts of harming yourself or ending your own life?"

Acutely uncomfortable answering this in front of her family, she lowered her head and prevaricated, "I don't really see what that has to do with anything."

Kaede watched as the daiyoukai's arms squeezed his chosen and he nuzzled the side of her head, "I do not mean to pry, my dear, but no matter your thoughts or actions in the past, you must not give in to those ideas now. To do so would taint the Jewel irreparably as you would be going against the express wills of the Kami and fate by thwarting your own destiny. I cannot help but wonder if that has been the monster's end game all along."

Sesshoumaru and his father's eyes met as they both shared admiration of the miko's mind for strategy. She was already proving a valuable ally.

Eager to move past that gruesome thought, Kaneko said, "That just leaves Aramitama, Nagimitama, Kushimitama and Sakimitama. What could those be?"

There was silence until Toga spoke up, "Perhaps we are not meant to know that part just yet. After all, it is over 9 months until her birthday. We still have time."

"Yeah, well that's all well and good, but you guys didn't let me finish!" Inuyasha blustered. "And no one said what 'Cerulean' meant!"

Once again feeling the need for fratricide, Sesshoumaru took a deep, calming breath of Kagome's sweet scent and said, "Blue. Continue."

"Fine! Whatever, damn it. So anyway, what she really remembers is the night the power in the hospital went out. The staff had been complaining of feeling many evil auras but couldn't locate where they were coming from. When the power went out, she stayed at her desk and waited for the backup generator to kick on. When it did, a hanyou with a very evil aura shrouded in a baboon pelt walked out of the room Kagome's father had been in. One of the nurses tried to question him, but when they moved to stop him, he whisked away into the night. They called security but they couldn't find any trace of the guy."

"The nurse went in to check on her patient, but the man laying there in the bed had no aura. When she got closer to him, he disappeared altogether leaving a little wooden doll lying on the bed."

Toga and Sesshoumaru exchanged glances as Kaede spoke up, "Aye. He has sold his soul to a demon. Such a black soul as his would have been a great temptation for an evil youkai."

…..

A/N: This is a very blunt warning so don't read it if you're offended easily.

For anyone reading this that has ever had thoughts of causing themselves harm, please know that it is not a victimless crime. Even when you think that no one cares about you, someone always does and they will be hurt if you injure yourself or cause your own death. And remember that most suicide options are painful and messy. Imagine your loved ones walking in on your rotting corpse, with bowel and bladder emptied all over yourself before you consider that cowardly option. I work in healthcare and I know that death is most often not pretty or peaceful and that knowledge has been the only thing keeping me from ending my life more times than I can count. I hope you will consider that was well if you are suffering from depression or suicidal thoughts.

Whatever is hurting you isn't worth your life. There are people who can help you. Do not be afraid to ask for help.

…


	21. Goodbye to Freedom and Chocolate

A/N: As a special bonus for getting to 20 chappies, I worked extra hard and I'm posting a second time tonight. Yay 21 chapters!

On with the show…

…

Chapter 21

Several things were decided that night.

Kaede would be coming to live with Sesshoumaru and Kagome with training to begin immediately after the elder priestess evaluated her pupil. She needed to do some probing of the curse binding her before she could determine how to defeat it.

Kagome was told she had to quit her job. She balked. Big time. She had serious medical bills on her plate that needed paid every month or the world would end. She liked working at the ER because she got to see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and there were some other coworkers that she looked forward to seeing as well. She had finally been getting some overtime and it felt good to have some money coming in and staying for awhile instead of immediately going back out. How was she going to pay her bills and cell phone and rent if she didn't have a job? Besides, she needed the health insurance.

Sesshoumaru had stepped up and authoritatively said it would all be handled. He handed her a resignation letter and she had tears of frustration in her eyes as everyone encouraged her to sign away her independence. Her ex-husband had made her quit her job and when the marriage ended she had absolutely no savings or assets to start a life of her own. She never wanted to be that vulnerable again. And she couldn't believe her mom was OK with this. She was always pushing Kagome to do more, try harder, and be more independent. She knew she had a responsibility to get in shape and train up her holy powers for the upcoming battle but it was only a part time job if she didn't pick up. How were thirty hours a week gonna kill her?

Sesshoumaru was taking extended leave from the hospital since he had the time to do so and Kagome did not. He would also be announcing that he would not be defending his Kendo title in the next year. When Kagome was busy training with Kaede, he would be going over his forms and sparring with his father. When Kagome wasn't sleeping or studying with Kaede, she would be with him. Spending time together would strengthen their bond and he would use that time to work on her physical fitness and teach her basic defensive techniques.

He would be putting her on a high-protein diet where her portions would not be limited as she would need the protein to build muscle and burn fat but her carbohydrates would be strictly limited. It was actually quite similar to what he ate himself so he would be sharing meals with her so it wouldn't feel like she was dieting. She was not going to like giving up her fruit and chocolate.

He was also going to be weaning her off of her psych meds and monitoring her for changes. After everyone was up to speed, it was the consensus that she probably didn't need them at all and time with her one should help stabilize her moods naturally.

After a tense goodbye where Kagome couldn't meet anyone's eyes and was too busy wondering when the hell everyone would stop messing with her life to actually bid anyone a proper farewell, she ripped her coat and scarf out of Sesshoumaru's hands and stalked out the door to the car. Toga had agreed to bring Kaede by first thing in the morning so the couple could have the night alone to try to adjust themselves to their new day-oriented schedule and to think on all the new changes that would be happening in their lives. But mostly they delayed because Kagome was really not taking the decisions of the night well.

Sesshoumaru unlocked the doors, but before he could grab the handle, Kagome had opened her own door and plopped into her seat, slamming the door on him. She silently stewed as the daiyoukai slowly walked around the car to the driver's side and entered. He sat there without putting the key in the ignition as though he was about to say something.

She beat him to it. "I'm just warning you now that if you don't take me someplace to get chocolate, I'll be sleeping in another room tonight." Her tone was terse and she was absolutely serious.

"Kagome, we just agreed that you would be starting a new meal plan. There will be no chocolate," he said gently.

She crossed her legs and her arms and looked out the side window. "Fine. Don't even think of coming anywhere near me. I can't even look at you right now."

He put the key in the ignition and began the long drive home. And it was a very long drive home.

…

As soon as they pulled in the garage, Kagome was out of the car and walking fast up to the front door. When she found she couldn't get in, she stood there under a Japanese maple with her foot tapping and her arms crossed staring a hole in the ground and waiting for Sesshoumaru to slowly walk up the landscaped path. After he let her in, she pushed past him and shrugged out of her coat and scarf, barely managing to hang them up and slip out of her shoes before taking off down the main hall.

He didn't have to look hard for her. He could hear her sobbing and smell her tears. She was in her closet grabbing clothes from the sound of hangers flying and drawers opening and shutting. When she had several days worth, she turned and went to exit the room but he was blocking her way.

"Where do you think you're going, Kagome?"

She glared up at the impassive daiyoukai. "Away from you." It was his bright idea that she quit her job and be dependent on him. And she felt betrayed because not one person there had disagreed with him. Was he really going to pay her bills and her rent and everything? And what was she supposed to give him in return?

"No. You will put those clothes down and we will get you something to eat. You haven't eaten since this morning."

"If it's not chocolate it's not going to work. And besides, I really don't want to be anywhere but the far end of the guest wing right now."

He walked over to her until she backed up into the empty clothes rack. Her eyes were big as she had no idea what he was planning. His face was a perfect mask and he betrayed not a hint of his intentions. She held her clothes out in front of her like a shield.

Suddenly, he bent at the waist and hefted her over his shoulder.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing, you big oaf? You can't just keep picking me up every time you want to! I'm not a little kid. In fact, I'm not a little anything now let. Me. Go!" She pounded on his back and kicked and screamed but he just turned and walked out of the room, dropping clothes the whole way.

He carried her until they reached the kitchen where he plopped her unceremoniously on the island counter where she had been while he made breakfast that morning. It felt like it had been weeks ago. When she gave him a mutinous glare and made to get off the counter, he let her see his anger in his eyes as they blazed like the fires of a forge and she thought better of it.

He blinked and his mask was back in place. "Now, what—_aside from chocolate_—would you like to eat?" he asked in a warning tone.

"I'm not hungry," she asserted stubbornly.

So it would be like that. He wouldn't argue with her. But he wasn't going to play fair, either.

He reached above her pouting head and grabbed a copper skillet, placing it over a high flame. Then a copper sauce pan. He preheated the oven to 500 degrees. Then he went about getting his ingredients, thankful to his brother for his input and thankful he had sent Jaken to the store while she slept. Her pout didn't stand a chance.

….

She watched helplessly as he brought out the ingredients for Oscar. Gods, but she loved Steak Oscar. She watched as he made the béchamel sauce, as he sautéed the asparagus, as he pan seared the prime, dry aged filet mignon, added a very generous mound of jumbo lump crab meat and finished it in the hot oven like a five star steak house would. She watched him plate it, ladling the sinful, rich sauce around and placing the deep green asparagus at a jaunty angle over top of his masterpiece.

Then he had taken a fork and knife and asked if she wanted some and all she could do was nod enthusiastically with big, pleading eyes. He cut a generous piece, making sure to get some of the sumptuous crab meat on the fork as well, and brought it up to her mouth. When she leaned forward to take a bite, however, he pulled the loaded fork away from her and she couldn't help but whimper pathetically.

He raised a brow and asked, "How old are you, Kagome?"

Still staring at the delicious morsel on the fork just out of her reach, she said, "32."

Taking his free hand and moving her chin until she was looking into his eyes he asked, "And are you ready to use your words?"

That set her off. "Jeez, Sesshoumaru! All I wanted was some space to come to terms with everything. What's so wrong with that? Well, and a little 'goodbye to freedom' consolatory chocolate"

"Do you not recall what happens when you sleep alone? You were placing yourself in danger and that this Sesshoumaru cannot allow. Ensuring your safety is my duty as your one, Kagome."

"Oh." She thought on his words for a moment before replying, "I really didn't think about it that way."

"Hn." He raised the fork to wave under her nose and said gently, "Is there something you would like to say to this Sesshoumaru, miko?"

While there were plenty of things she would like to say to that Sesshoumaru at the moment, she relented, "I'm sorry for trying to put myself in danger."

He let her take a bite of her meal and nodded in acceptance. "That will do for now."

Through a mouth full of steak and crab, she bristled, "For now?"

"Hn. For now. We have much to discuss but your food grows cold." Taking her plate, a napkin and silverware, he set a place for her behind her on the island, then pulled out a bar stool for her to sit on.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked as she jumped down from her perch and walked around the island to her new seat. "If there were bar stools, why have you been sitting me on the counter?"

"Because the other side is closer and picking you up gives me an excuse to touch you, of course."

She blushed and ducked her head as she tucked in to her delicious meal. "Of course," she mumbled.

…


	22. Chitose and Kazumasa

Chapter 22

He cooked two filets for himself and when she was done with her meal, he took about a quarter of one and some more asparagus and put them on Kagome's plate. She protested that she was full, but he insisted. She was starting her training tonight and would need this in her body to keep her going. Dessert was a scoop of orange- and almond-infused ricotta cheese and she loved it.

After dinner, he decided to cuddle with her on the couch in the den and to show her the presents he had gotten her. He made her cover her eyes and he carried her into the room so she wouldn't trip on the step down. When he set her down on the couch and told her to open her eyes, she was amazed. Where previously, the focal point of the den had been the large marble fireplace, there was also now a giant flat screen on the wall adjacent, taking up most of the wall. There were large cherry armoires on either side. He opened one and she saw all of her movies from home had been transplanted in precisely the order she kept them in at home. The rest of the cabinet was filled with other titles that Inuyasha and Shiori had helped him pick out. The other cabinet was empty to give them room to grow.

"This Sesshoumaru only saw his first motion pictures over the holidays, though he has seen videos of medical procedures and such before. I purchased this to make you feel welcome in my home, since I know of your passion for film." Though his expression gave no hint of what he was feeling, his eyes betrayed that he was nervous about how she would receive this first courting gift.

Kagome was overwhelmed. Her hand flew to her chest as she realized if it were only him here, he would probably never have invested in a TV and entertainment center in all of his long life. He was a very old fashioned youkai, after all. She started to shake her head from side to side: she couldn't believe all the trouble he kept going to for her. And then she saw the stricken look in his eyes.

She held her hands out in front of her, palms facing him. "No, no, no, please, Sesshoumaru…I'm not saying I don't want it or appreciate it—it's so unbelievably thoughtful." She thought of some way to convince him it wasn't necessary. "It's just…you really don't have to do these things for me. It sounds like I'm going to be super busy training anyway so I don't know when I'll even have time to enjoy it."

He sat on the couch beside her. "Kagome, your schedule will allow for your own personal time every day. You will need this to keep your mind healthy as we strengthen your body and spiritual powers. I also look forward to discovering this media with you in our time together. This is only the beginning of the things I have planned to ensure your happiness. Please allow me to attend to these. It is my privilege as your one."

His words made her wonder… "Sesshoumaru, these aren't…courting presents…are they?"

"Hn."

"But I haven't accepted your suit. I don't even know if I'll have time for something like that. It seems frivolous compared to Kagome's Birthday Showdown vs. Her Father, the Evil, Soulless Hanyou."

He raised an eyebrow at her as if to say, "This Sesshoumaru remains undeterred." Out loud he said, "Kagome, do not underestimate the need for frivolity. Also, you should be aware that this is a very serious matter. You were born human and as such, should not even have a true soul mate yet you were needed by the Kami and so you have been created special.

Did cool, proper Sesshoumaru Taisho really just say not to underestimate "the need for frivolity?" "Hey, that's another thing. Do I really have a youkai soul?"

"Hn."

"I wonder what kind I was."

He scoffed. "Isn't it obvious? You are inu."

She laughed. "Why? Because I'm paired with one? That doesn't hold water. Shiori is a bat hanyou and she is Inuyasha's one.

He shook his head at her. He couldn't believe she didn't see it. "No, miko. Think of who you are. You value loyalty and family above all else. You love with your whole heart. You live for the happiness of those close to you and, most of all, you are fiercely protective of them: you are inu. It could not be clearer."

"Wow. When you say it like that…" She giggled. She really did sound like a dog. "So does everyone else know?"

"Father and your family are aware. Father remarked that he didn't know why he hadn't seen it sooner. I do not know if Inuyasha has figured it out yet."

"How did my mom and Gramps take it? Gramps still tries to throw sutras at Inuyasha when we get cuddly. I still can't believe he is ok about you and me. And now this?" At the meeting, she had been in Sesshoumaru's lap for Kami's sake and all he'd done was smile at her with happiness and love in his eyes.

"When I explained that you were almost certainly the reincarnation of the most powerful demoness queen that ever lived, they were impressed."

"A demoness queen? Who?"

…..

Kagura stepped out from the bushes surrounding the hanyous' home. She had stayed long after Sesshoumaru and Kagome had left. Following them would get her nowhere. She had discovered that the many times she had tried to get to his home. While Inyasha's suburban home was soundproofed, she had been able to see in the windows.

What she had seen had shocked her. First, there was a powerful miko in there. The barrier she had placed around the home nearly kept her from her quarry.

Second, and most important, Sesshoumaru was awfully cozy with that fat human her master was obsessed with. He was not a demon to show emotion and coupled with his confrontation with her the other day, she had to assume that she was indeed his chosen. While she had known it wouldn't be her, she still felt the pang of loss over that thought. She had nursed quite a crush on the powerful daiyoukai and had tried to get in touch with him after their weekend together, but her calls and texts had gone unanswered.

This just got a whole lot more dangerous for her. Whatever her master's connection to the girl, it had to be less than her connection to Sesshoumaru. You did not threaten an inu's mate. Or intended mate for that matter. She had to find a way to get a message to him but she was afraid she would have to wait until he showed himself at his brother's home again. The presence of the miko guaranteed they knew about her master and the curse. Perhaps not everything, but she could remedy that. For now she would leave a calling card for the half-breed and return when able.

The wind witch took a large, white feather from her hair and placed it in the half-breed's mail box.

….

Sesshoumaru sat on the couch and pulled his chosen into his arms as he began the story of their past lives. She stiffened at his touch, but let him hold her.

"Her name was Chitose. She was the greatest demon queen ever to rule. She ascended the throne after her parent's murder orchestrated by a neighboring kingdom when she was merely 13 in human maturity. Because she was such a lovely and kind child, the assassins, who were familiar with her, could not kill her. They did not live long enough to regret their decision," Sesshoumaru said.

"Chitose had already surpassed her parents in power and strength and when she heard her parents' death cries she ran off to face the intruders. They saw the little, blonde girl enter the room and laid down their arms. She was on them in a blink and dispatched them much quicker than they deserved. She had hoped, then, to see to the king and queen's wounds, but the stench of blood and death lay thick in the air. She was too late even to say goodbye."

"Despite her age, she was a brilliant tactician and a master of military strategy. She rallied her troops while still covered in her parents' blood and left her younger brother, Sota, in charge of seeing to her parent's funeral. She sent for aid from her allies to the West. She sent a group of covert specialists ahead to sabotage the other kingdom's food and water supplies. They salted the water and crops and poisoned the livestock. By the time they had finished, the remainder of her forces was there and they set up for a siege. With no supplies, it was barely a week before the king came to the battlements and called down for a meeting with the young queen."

"Soldiers parted, and the shining, golden head of Chitose came into view. She stopped just below the king and called up to him, "Your people may go free if they swear fealty to me and my kingdom. Under my rule they would be granted the same freedoms my own people have, which, I should say, are quite a bit more than you allow them. For you and your family, however, there will be no forgiveness."

"There was a clamoring among the enemy troops as they all spread word of the generosity of this queen they had been prepared to fight. Yelling over the din, the king replied, "My people are loyal to me and no other! We will fight you with every last…"

"He was interrupted by the sound of the portcullis raising. His troops were deserting him. They formed a line and each demon, demoness and child knelt at the conquering queen's feet and swore an oath of undying allegiance to her and her kingdom. She let them filter out of the stronghold and when it was empty, she and her elite guard stalked their prey. Her troops had the citadel surrounded; there was nowhere for them to go. They cornered them in the throne room and it was over before anyone had a chance to scream. She had them subdued in irons and transported to work in the mines deep in the cold mountains, never to see the sun or their beautiful beaches again."

"Though she knew her allies to the West, and their great son, Kazumasa, it wasn't until she was at the age of maturity that it became apparent that they were meant for each other, though there had been much speculation on the subject. Kazumasa was a demon of unparalleled power who could defeat any opponent. He was famous for his unflappable calm and strong sense of righteousness. They were an ideal match, the most powerful demons in existence, and they lived together for millennia, ruling their lands with justice and generosity and created an age of prosperity and peace. The only dark cloud of their many years together was that they bore no pups in their time on this earth. They passed away from extreme old age on the same night, in the same bed, their hands clasped and that is how they were set on their pyre."

She was overcome by the romance of the story and felt for the couple who had never been able to conceive. At least they had each other, though.

"When this Sesshoumaru surpassed his sire, it was said that I must be the reincarnation of the great Kazumasa. When my beast chose you, a human, there was no doubt in my father's estimation. When you do see fit to accept my suit, there will be a special ceremony to welcome back our souls to this earth."

She noticed the arrogant dog had said "when" not "if."

…..

A/N: Chitose means "Ascend with the strength of a thousand" and Kazumasa means "Peaceful and righteous."

2nd A/N: For those reading this who have been prescribed medications: please do not EVER stop taking your medications without the express consent of your physician. You have been given these medications for a reason and for several kinds of medicine, especially psychiatric medicine and heart medicine, it is EXTREMELY dangerous to just stop taking them, even if you feel you don't need them anymore. Kagome will be tapering off her meds under the supervision of Sesshoumaru, who is a doctor, because she was misdiagnosed with bipolar when she really was feeling the absence of half her soul and the presence of her curse. She still has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from her father's treatment of her.

While I'm on my soap box, if your doctor gives you antibiotics, please, for the love of pretty silver hair, finish the god damn prescription. Every last pill. Bugs are becoming increasingly immune to our antibiotics partly because people are idiots and don't do what they are told. Do not attempt to save antibiotics for the next time. Take them all as prescribed or when you show up at a hospital emergency room with gaping, gross, weeping cellulitis that probably is full of highly contagious methicillin-resistant staph aureus (MRSA) you'll be put on the bottom of the waiting list and have to wait hours and when you are finally taken back you'll be opened and painfully debrided (read: scraped with a scalpel) and put on serious big boy antibiotics that cause you to leak poo out of your butt all day and the healthcare practitioners treating you will all be rolling their eyes at your idiocy.

Now that I've offended you all, thanks again for reading and I really hope I haven't put you off further chapters! *big, huge, crooked smile*

…..


	23. Apologies and Sleepless Nights

…..

A/N: A special thanks to YangSjie for pointing out some areas for improvement. As part of my 20+ chapters extravaganza, I reread the whole story and corrected some typos and blurriness while eating two yummy servings of sashimi.

For the record, Yasha has known Kags for 6 years, but it's really not gonna matter much to the story either way. They're as close as two friends can be and a year either way wouldn't change that. So I'm reposting all my chapters with the improvements, but again, it's the same story and I really haven't changed much except a few errors, medical clarifications and some author's notes.

Oh, and for those wondering, I based everything off of both Japan and my current home in the Hell of the Northeast, Buffalo, NY. Yeah, I know. So I purposely left out city names. But Kyoto (the West) is 3.5 hours away from Tokyo, so that's where I got driving distances for getting to the ancestral home. They're in Japan, but since my knowledge of Japanese culture is limited to steakhouses where they throw food at you and anime, I decided I should err on the side of less specific details.

Also, soon, but I'm not sure how soon, the pace of the story is going to change. I've got nine months of grueling hard work ahead for Kagome and I absolutely mean not to be writing it for nine months. So when they fall into a rhythm and you just see select moments of poignancy, that's what's going on. J

I love you all and thank you for your continued support!

On with the show…

….

Chapter 23

After the story, Kagome had tried to get up, but Sesshoumaru held her fast and pressed her head back to his shoulder. When she was still, he said, "You blame this Sesshoumaru for what you feel is a loss of freedom."

She hefted a heavy sigh. "You just swooped in and decided everything for me. You didn't even give me a chance to make my own choices. You dictated to me without consulting me at all."

Sesshoumaru gave that some thought. He could understand her upset. She was used to taking care of herself and making her own decisions in her life. Adjustments would be necessary from both parties. "You are correct. This Sesshoumaru is disused to consulting others before making decisions. This Sesshoumaru offers his most sincere apologies for not considering your opinion or feelings."

She blinked. _'Did he just…?'_ She turned in his hold so she could look into his eyes. "Did…did you really just apologize?"

He took her face in both his clawed hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "This Sesshoumaru was wrong. Though it is my instinct to lead and take care of you, you are not a child but my chosen. I must remember to include you in my decisions in the future. You are a brilliant woman, Kagome, and I would be a fool not to treasure your counsel. When viewing this mistake, trust that what I have done, I had only your best interest in mind."

She gazed into his golden eyes and saw only sincerity. In all her past relationships, no one had ever said they were sorry for anything that mattered and yet this proud, dominant daiyoukai had just delivered the most beautiful and real apology she could ever imagine. And he did it on his own. She hadn't had to point out his wrongs over and over again just to get a "Well, maybe…" It was actually something that was one of her pet peeves. When she was wrong, she admitted it and expected the same from anyone else, but so rarely got it. It was much more difficult to forgive and free your heart when there was no admission of guilt.

He watched the play of emotions on her face, awe and disbelief readily apparent. When he saw tears building in her eyes he was at a loss. He brought his cheek to hers and nuzzled her to comfort whatever it was his mercurial miko was feeling now.

Twin streaks of wetness fell down her cheeks and she had trouble finding her voice. Finally, she managed in the barest whisper, "Thank you."

And he understood.

…

They stayed holding each other like that for a long while. Then, Kagome's scent changed again and she drew in a breath. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn."

"I'm sorry, too." She sighed. "I'm sorry for throwing a tantrum."

"Hn."

"Well, it's not like I didn't warn you that I had a temper. And in my defense, you seriously pissed me off. No one likes having their choices taken away, Sesshoumaru." Why wasn't he saying anything?

"Hn."

She almost growled in frustration and insecurity. Quietly, she said, "So does 'hn' mean you forgive me?"

He pulled his face back to show her his eyes. And she understood, too.

…

He took her hand and led her back to her closet. As if by magic, the mess she had made in the room was all put to rights again. She played with her lips and kept her eyes downcast sheepishly remembering her behavior.

"Sooo…how did this get cleaned up?" she hedged.

"Jaken is a superior retainer. He always anticipates the needs of this Sesshoumaru and his home."

"I still haven't met him yet. Does he hide?"

"Jaken has learned over the years that when he is underfoot, I will step on him."

"Wait…you mean…you don't mean you literally step on him?"

"Or kick him. Though this Sesshoumaru has not had to resort to such in hundreds of years."

"Sesshoumaru! You don't go around stepping on and kicking people!" she exclaimed.

He lifted a shoulder in a shrug. "He is not a person. He is a frog."

"What is wrong with you? He works for you, but that doesn't give you the right to call him names!"

"Frog _youkai_, miko."

"Oh." Blustering, she continued, "Still! No stepping on Jaken if you ever want me to consider your proposal. I can't be with someone who would be that careless with another soul!"

So it was alright for her to dictate to him? "Kagome, if you would be so good as to collect your swimsuit, we can begin your physical training."

She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips at his changing of the subject, but let it go for now. She grabbed her suit and a robe and sandals and Sesshoumaru left her alone to change.

…

While Sesshoumaru changed into his suit in his closet, he got a call from Inuyasha. He listened to his brother speak, narrowing his eyes before saying, "Tell the witch we will meet at your home at 9am." He hung up the phone, leaving the cell in his closet as he exited to go meet his chosen.

…..

They had exited the rear of the shiro, having gone through Sesshoumaru's dojo and were following a covered, gravel path into a cave. Upon entering, he raised a hand and torches lit with blue light by his youki leapt to life. They followed the path down into the mountain until they found a huge underground aquifer the size of a small lake. The ceiling reached high above them and dripping water glittered like the night sky in the torchlight.

The water was black despite the torches and Kagome was a little afraid of whatever might be living in there. Sensing her fear, he said, "This water is pure. It is free of plant or animal life. In fact, it is so pure, it is the water we use in the shiro. Come." He held his hand out to her as she removed her robe and sandals and they stepped into the water.

The water was warm, but not nearly as warm as onsen, or hot springs. They waded out until the bottom became too far down to touch and treaded water. He explained, for tonight, that was all they would be doing. It would be a simple endurance test. She could float when she needed a break, but she was to tread water until her limbs grew too heavy to go on and then they would leave and go to the onsen in the cavern room next door.

That was precisely what they did. Sesshoumaru was impressed with the amount of time she was able to hold out given how out of shape she was, but eventually her arms and legs turned to lead and she wearily floated on her back and didn't move to start again. He let her rest for a moment before he led her out of the pool and over into the next cavern. He helped her into the onsen and let her soak her tired muscles in the soothing heat.

When they were finished, he carried her out and dried her off with the towels he always kept stocked here. Wrapping her up in her robe, he picked her up despite her weak protestations and carried her back to the house.

She had done well and he had yet another surprise for her. He carried her into their bedroom and sat her on the bed. Then from a closet over by the sitting area, he pulled out a folded, padded table. When he unfolded it, she realized what it was and her eyes lit up with delight. _'A massage table!'_

He loved the expression on her face when she realized what was coming. He could live just on seeing her like that. He lined the table with soft, plush towels and invited her over with an outstretched hand. She was a little shaky on her feet, but she stood.

He offered to help her out of her suit and she very firmly said, "No, thank you. I can manage." So he turned and gave her some privacy, listening to make sure she made it to the table alright and waiting for her to grow still after covering herself with the sheet and warm blanket he provided.

As he let heat infuse into the oil he placed in the top of a ceramic pot containing hot water, he reached over to a small stereo and pressed play. He waited for the music to start and watched for her reaction. She had been lying with her head to the side cradled on her hands, but when she heard the sweet strains of the flute on the recording, her ears perked and her head rose. When she heard the rich, low register and pure high tones she was known for, her head whipped up and caught Sesshoumaru's glance.

"You were a little busy with your own gifts that day, so perhaps you didn't see my Christmas present from my brother." He smiled a small smile down at her and continued, "In all my centuries, I've never heard anything so hauntingly lovely." It was a collection of ancient Japanese court songs. He remembered them well but could hardly believe she had found them after all these years to learn them and play them. It was titled, "Songs from Goshinboku." He recalled that Goshinboku was the name of the ancient, sacred tree at her family's shrine that she used to sit under and practice her music.

She blushed, saying with a hint of the sadness she was feeling, "Thank you. I had talent once, but those days are over."

"You are wrong, miko. You will always have talent. Nothing can take that away. And you will play again someday." He was sure of his words because he knew what she did not: that when she took his mark and his youki flowed into her system, she would heal in the way that demons did. All of her wounds from her father, her nerve damage from Bell's palsy, they would disappear and she would be whole once more. It would even increase her metabolism and make it easier for her to build and keep lean muscle but he knew she would benefit more if she achieved physical fitness on her own. Besides, he wasn't without insecurities where his chosen was concerned. He wanted to know she wanted him for him, not because he could erase the scars of the past and allow her to return to her music.

"No, Sesshoumaru. The doctors have said there is nothing more to be done."

"Doctors do not know everything, Kagome."

She giggled. "You would know."

He narrowed his eyes minutely and she smiled up at him before lying her head back down on her hands.

He bared her left leg, keeping the rest of her covered and warm, and rubbed warm oil first on his hands then on her smooth skin. He simply adored her legs and finally getting to touch them as he liked was wonderful. He retracted his claws and dug his thumbs into her thickly muscled calves, marveling at feeling that they were just as well made as they looked. He couldn't help but love a good pair of legs. He was inu after all; the traditional inu position demanded the female have strong legs to be able to take what the male gave her as well as to push back against him in their passion. Hers were large, yes, but finely sculpted. While the rest of her body lacked definition in its current state, her legs screamed strength and power.

He worked his powerful hands over legs, arms, her neck and the lovely satiny skin of her back. While it definitely was painful to be so close to her naked body and not inside it, he reigned himself in and strove to relax her overworked body. And he would do this for her every day as she pushed herself to become stronger. She would be his mate. It was his duty and pleasure to see to her comfort.

He stepped away from her and went to fetch a nightgown for her. He went through her drawers and found none. _'Curious. Jaken wouldn't have neglected them. There can only be one very interesting explanation…'_

Returning to the thoroughly relaxed miko who had slipped back into her robe and was sitting on the bed leaning back on her hands, he asked the question to which he already knew the answer, "You sleep naked?"

Silence stretched as her eyes grew wide then discovered they were very interested in the twisting hands in her lap. Since she was incapable of more than resembling a tomato, he said, "This Sesshoumaru does as well. If you are uncomfortable baring yourself before me, I can extinguish the lights to preserve your modesty." He neglected to mention that he could see quite well in the dark.

At her nod, he waited for her to make it to her side of the large bed before turning off the lights. As he slipped out of his own robe, he watched as his chosen did the same. The scant moonlight filtering into the room made her pale skin glow ethereally. Her breasts truly were magnificent, very large even for her size, tipped with pert, pink nipples and large rose-colored areolas. She carried most of her weight in her stomach and he had a vision of her pupped with his child that made his already hard sex swell painfully. He watched as she bent to find the edge of the bed and slipped under the covers. He did the same.

He waited for her to come to him, but when she didn't, staying far beyond arms reach huddled on her edge of the bed, he knew he had to nip this in the bud. "Kagome. Come here."

Pretending sleepiness she was not feeling knowing they were both naked in the same bed, she mumbled, "But I'm comfy here."

Not fooled for a moment he said, "Kagome, you are perched so far over the edge of the bed, you will fall. Now, you will come here so this Sesshoumaru may hold you while you sleep in order to protect you. Remember what we discussed earlier about putting yourself in danger?" He had a feeling it was merely the presence of the other half of her soul that prevented the nightmarish attacks on her mind while she slept, but while he much preferred to sleep with her nestled into him, he also wasn't taking any chances.

With a pouty moan, she crawled over to his side of the bed. Now that was a sight he had not prepared himself for: his chosen, naked, on her hands and knees crawling across the bed to him. He hoped to the Kami that her eyes hadn't adjusted enough to see the giant, painfully throbbing tent he made of the covers. He lay on his back with his arm out and she climbed back under the covers and cuddled into him. Thankfully, she was asleep almost as soon as her head hit his shoulder, but for the tortured demon, it would be a very long night.

When an hour or so later, she sensually wrapped her body around his and mumbled, "Oh…Sho'maru…mmmmm…," he knew for certain there would be no sleep.


	24. Steamy

Chapter 24

At 7am, Sesshoumaru deserted his post. He would be waking the girl momentarily anyway, but he had been painfully hard for the last six hours and by the Kami, he was going to relieve himself before he woke her and she got an eyeful.

He slipped carefully from his chosen's hold and inched off the bed. He quietly made his way into the bathroom and started the hot water in the shower, letting the room steam up. He stepped into the spray of the five shower heads and groaned as the heat worked into his tense muscles. After a few moments, he lathered up his hand and grabbed his throbbing cock. He imagined his miko crawling up to him on all fours as she had last night, her heavy breasts swaying and jiggling. So slowly she would move, teasing him, tormenting him, until at last she was in front of him. She would smile her sweet, crooked smile with desire laden eyes as she looked up to her alpha. "Kagome…"

Oh what should he have her do next? Should she turn around and present herself for mounting or would he rather feel those delicate little hands on him. Definitely her hands. He wanted to enjoy her slowly. He thought he heard something but he was too far gone imagining her slowly standing, sliding those scrumptious breasts up his body as she did so. Then she would slip behind him and he'd feel them press into his back, her soft hands moving over his body…

Wait. He really did feel her hands on his body. His eyes shot open and he turned and there was his miko, shining with steamy water droplets and she only had eyes for the bit of anatomy he was still stroking. He watched her watching him and he suddenly felt very powerful. He squeezed his cock from the base to the tip, precum emerging and spilling out from the head. She moaned and licked her lips. He kept stroking, wanting to see what she would do. Would she touch him…or just watch? Did it even matter at this point?

She was mesmerized watching him stroke himself. She had sensed his absence from the bed and awoken slowly, but was wide awake and filled with raging jealousy when she sensed the same mood his aura had been in the last few times they had made out. Was there someone else here? Inuyasha said he wasn't attached to anyone but…did he have a mistress? She would claw the whore's eyes out and then start on the rest of her no doubt perfect body. So she had followed his aura and calmed slightly as she realized it was coming from the bathroom. She could hear the shower…

She had just entered the bathroom when she saw him with his hand on his hard cock. She had instantly turned, embarrassed, and made to leave until she heard his soft moan. "Kagome," he had said. Well, that settled that. She'd been horny as hell before she passed out last night and here her one was taking care of business himself instead of coming to her. No fucking way was she letting that happen. If he wanted her, he was going to get her.

So she had slipped through the shower door, opening and closing it as quietly as she could and snuck up behind him. She pressed her breasts into his yummy, muscled back and slipped her hands sensuously around his sides to his stomach, just above his own hand. She had intended to seduce but when he turned and she saw his big, thick cock and his strong hand moving up and down the shaft, she was captured. All she could do was watch.

He let his hand drop away and watched for her reaction. She whined in disappointment and her eyes shot up to his. She had the most adorable pouty face at the moment and he wanted to kiss it off of her. Instead he said, "Did you need to use the shower, Kagome? There's another right over there." He gestured over his shoulder.

That woke her up. So he wanted to play? She moved in until her body was against his, pressing herself into him. She looked up at him from under her dark lashes and said in all innocence, "I was worried you would leave without letting me say good morning." Her hand slid down his slick, firmly cut chest and abdomen following the trail of soft, silver fur until she reached his cock. 'Gods, it's so warm…even hotter than the shower.' She stared into his eyes and wrapped her hand around his raging erection, stroking him firmly, moving from beneath his knot all the way to the tip and back. She stood on her tiptoes and used her other hand to slide around the back of his neck and lower his head. When his head was at her level she licked his jaw line in one long, wet pass. She felt him shiver and whispered, "Good morning, Sesshoumaru." Then, just like that, she let him go and turned to leave the shower.

He had been stunned, yes, when she licked him in the inu gesture reserved for mates, courting couples, and pups that translated to a respectful request for attention. But it hadn't lasted long when he realized the little minx had turned from him with intent to leave him. There was no way he was allowing that.

He grabbed her and spun her around, pinning her between the wall of the shower and his fevered body in one quick move. She had obviously been expecting that because she moaned and threw her arms around his neck, urging his head down to meet hers. It didn't take much convincing.

His mouth crashed into hers, plundering and savoring the taste of her. He lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her strong legs around his hips tightly and ground into him. His mouth moved to her neck and nipped her, watching as the tiniest drop of blood rose from the surface of her wet skin. He could smell it and it made him harder than he had ever been. Crimson swirled in his eyes as he moved a hand to his cock and positioned himself so he could thrust against her clit. Then he dove after the little ball of pooling blood like a starving demon.

She kissed and nibbled his neck, his elfin ears, his collarbone, every available piece of skin she could find. The feel of his cock grinding against her little bundle of nerves was making her wild. And whatever he was doing to her neck was amazing. She met him thrust for thrust, moving her hips in circles to enhance the friction. She was riding so high and fast that her climax met her before she knew it and her scream echoed off the tile and glass in the room. At the same moment, she felt him explode against her with a rumbling groany growl, the hot jets against her sensitive skin sending her back over the edge.

They stayed there, clinging to each other and panting as they came back down, Sesshoumaru licking her neck and making little growling noises.

…..

They finished getting clean and got ready but Kagome couldn't shake the feeling there was something wrong with her inu. He hadn't said a word to her since their encounter in the shower and she knew she needed to get to the bottom of it. Unfortunately, he dressed and got ready a whole lot quicker than she did and when she thought to catch up with him in the kitchen, Jaken, who fell all over himself apologizing to his "Lady," informed her that the "Lord" had already left. When pressed, he told her that he was going to meet Inuyasha and he would be back later.

She huffed in frustration, but when Jaken placed a plateful of piping hot, crustless quiche Lorraine in front of her, she let up on her worry a little. He had just chided her for not wanting to talk to him. If something was bothering him, certainly he would have said something. He must just have had something else on his mind, that's all. Still…

"Jaken, did Sesshoumaru seem upset to you when he left?"

"Oh my, yes, Lady Kagome! What he shows to the world is subtle, but I have learned much over the centuries with Lord Sesshoumaru. He was definitely fuming about something."

_'Well that tears it.'_ What could have happened while we were playing in the shower to set him off like that? It had to have been something she did or…_'Oh.' _It had to be. It was the only thing. But he seemed to like it at the time…why? She needed to call Shiori.

….

As soon as she was done with breakfast and trying, unsuccessfully, to help Jaken clean up, she went into the bedroom and grabbed her phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Shiori? It's Kagome. Inuyasha gave me some advice at the meeting and it totally just blew up in my face and I don't even know what happened."

_ "Kagome? Wait a second, you're going a mile a minute. Are you sure you don't want to talk to Inuyasha about this?"_

"Inuyasha got me into this mess! I want to shoot him so I don't think I want to talk to him right now. Besides, Sesshoumaru is meeting him now."

_"Alright. That's true. Now start from the beginning and tell me everything. Slowly."_

By the time Kagome finished the conversation, she had a place to start. She still wasn't sure exactly what happened, but she wouldn't let him keep ignoring her.


	25. She Started It

Chapter 25

Kagura was late. And by the looks of things, that wasn't the only thing bothering his brother. Only one thing could put that look on a guy's face: a female. Feeling brave in his new position as Confider of Kagome Secrets, Inuyasha said, "So are you gonna tell me what's eatin' you, or what?"

His only answer was a low growl.

"Look, I know Kags was upset last night, but she really isn't one to stay mad long, so whatever happened after is on you, man."

Another growl. "My chosen is in excellent emotional health this morning."

"Excellent? Well, what the hell is the problem, then?"

"Kagome has lain with another inu."

"What?!—No she…," He was cut off by a "Silence!" from his brother.

Sesshoumaru continued, "The wind witch approaches."

They sat in silence waiting for Kagura to come to the door. Inuyasha was trying to figure out what had gotten that insane idea into his brother's head and Sesshoumaru was busy stewing in his jealous rage.

At length, there was a knock on the door and Inuyasha opened it to let her in. Throwing a glance over her shoulder, knowing Naraku had spies everywhere, she swiftly entered and slammed the door behind her. She looked to Sesshoumaru and said, "We will need a barrier."

He wasn't sure what she was about, but he manipulated his energy into creating an impenetrable barrier around the home.

When Kagura sensed it, she said, "I know what you're up against and I can help."

Inuyasha scoffed, but Sesshoumaru sensed only sincerity and fear coming from her. He would allow her to explain herself and then decide what to do with her.

Kagura was concise and thorough as she laid out everything she knew about the hanyou Naraku.

…..

The witch left the way she came and took off on her feather boat. As they watched her sail away, Inuyasha turned to his brother and asked, "Think any of that's true?"

"It would appear she has no reason to lie. She comes to us merely for self-preservation, however. Do not mistake that for an alliance."

"Yeah, I get it. I still don't like her. I can't forget the way she treated Kagome and she _is_ tied to her old man, no matter what she thinks of him. Hey, so where the hell did you get the idea that Kagome was with another inu? I can tell you right now that's not true, I…,"

Once again he was cut off. "You do not know all of her history. It was obvious to this Sesshoumaru. She communicated with an inu gesture that is only taught to chosens and pups. She has no way of knowing that without having been very intimately involved with…"

Now he was the one cut off. "Sesshoumaru, you don't know what the fuck you're talking about. I fucking told her to do it when we were leaving last night. Pops told me about it when I mated but I didn't realize it was supposed to be a fucking secret. I was just trying to throw you two a bone, you idiot." Inuyasha was thoughtful for a minute. "So she did it, huh? Shit, I didn't think she'd do it so soon. And you wasted it? What an idiot!"

Sesshoumaru's mind was going a mile a minute. He had ignored his chosen when she tried to get him to talk to her. He had smelled her pain when her questions had gone unanswered while they readied themselves for the day. He had purposely left the house half an hour early to avoid her—all because he was jealous of something that had never happened.

But what if it had? He knew she had been with other men, but it just made him crazy thinking of her with another inu. With an inu so close to her that he would have told her about that way of communicating. Who was he kidding, even thinking too long about the other men she had loved, and still did because that was the way of her heart, made him completely unsettled. She was his. She had always been his, but he had no way to rewrite the past. If he could, he would start with that monster of a father of hers falling dead moments after he conceived Kagome with her mother.

Inuyasha was still talking, but Sesshoumaru had to get home. His father would be bringing the old miko by but before they could start her evaluation and training, he had to see his chosen.

…

Meanwhile, Kagome was preparing a special lunch for when the daiyoukai returned. She had found fresh rabbit in her expedition of the walk in refrigerator and decided it was perfect for her inu. She was making her favorite, oden, a kind of winter stew made with lots of yummy ingredients in a light, soy-flavored dashi broth, with her mother's special recipe that had come from Kagome's grandmother. For the tsukune, or fish or meat balls, she would make them with the rabbit meat. She added sliced daikon radish, boiled eggs, konyakku (a gelatin made from a flowering plant that is cut into noodles,) carrots, shitake mushrooms, cabbage rolls, ganmodoki (fried tofu and vegetable balls,) and chikuwa (large surimi tubes.)

The house smelled amazing and Jaken was helping her clean up when she felt the familiar aura of her one approaching. She threw the last of the utensils in the dishwasher, slammed it shut and set it to run and grabbed a dishcloth and wiped down the counter quickly. She untied her homemade Hello Kitty apron and hung it beside Sesshoumaru's pristine white one in the pantry. She ran a quick hand over her hair she had tied up in a high ponytail before heading out to the foyer.

He was just getting out of his coat and shoes and had a subtle expression on his face that, if she didn't know any better, looked a whole lot like guilt. He kept looking away after meeting her eyes and his brow was crinkled. Not to be deterred, she walked up to him and took his hand, leading him into the dining room. After she got him settled in his chair at the head of the table, she returned to the kitchen to fill two bowls and returned, serving him from the left, before moving to her chair at his right and sitting down.

"You prepared this?" he asked. How could she have done this for him after the way he had treated her this morning?

She smiled as she blew on a spoonful of broth. "Yep. You seemed out of sorts this morning and I wanted to do something to cheer you up."

He reached for the hand that was in her lap and met her gently smiling eyes with his troubled ones. She put her spoon down. He began, "Kagome. This Sesshoumaru is sorry for my behavior this morning. Not for our sharing of pleasure, never for that, but for my moodiness after." She said nothing, just waited patiently for him to continue. "This Sesshoumaru was confused and jealous that you had knowledge of such an intimate custom. You see, it is only shared with intended mates and pups. My beast and I reacted strongly to what you did, of course, but afterwards, I felt jealous that some other inu had been that close to you."

Considering her own bout of jealousy that was indirectly responsible for their play that morning, she definitely couldn't judge him for his own feelings. She got up from her seat and stood beside him. With a hand moving in a gentle caress of his anxious face, she pulled him to her breast and held him. He let her. Stroking his hair, she said in a quiet, soothing voice, "You must have gone to Inuyasha about it. Did he tell you he's the one that told me?"

He nodded his head in her hold; there was a curious lump in his throat that prevented speech. No one had held him thus since his mother's passing.

"You know he didn't mean any harm by it. Inuyasha's been quite the little matchmaker with us and he probably hoped for just the sort of magic that happened this morning. Are you upset that he told me?" When he shook his head in the negative, she lifted his chin to look in his eyes before continuing, "I'm sorry that it upset you after. But I hope the next time something happens, and things always happen in life, that you will feel comfortable enough to _use your words_ and come to me." She couldn't resist poking him with his own words from when she had been pouting and ended with a mischievous smirk to lighten the mood.

The reference was not lost on him as he narrowed his eyes and swatted her behind playfully.

…..

Just as they were tucking back in to their meal, there was a familiar flare of youki announcing Toga's arrival. They got up to greet their visitors and everyone took a place at the dining room table as Kagome brought in piping hot bowls of oden for their guests. Her tsukune were a huge hit with the inu and in fact they got quite loud fighting over the last rabbit ball. Kaede and Kagome met eyes across the table with a similar, wearied expression of _'Men!'_

After lunch, the women excused themselves to the empty space of Kagome's study where Jaken had thoughtfully placed pillows on the floor on which they would sit. The males headed off to the dojo to practice their fighting skills.

Kagome helped the older woman down on her plush pillow before taking to her own. Her cat, Buyo, followed them into the room and settled down beside Kagome's pillow. Kaede would start by probing the younger woman's aura and inspecting what she could of the curse placed on her.

She led Kagome into a meditative state, which proved difficult because the girl's mind was always going. At great length, she settled sufficiently for Kaede to begin her work. She opened her mind to see her aura and what she saw made her suck in her breath in wonder of the evil at work. Kagome's aura was a bright, shining pink that shimmered in opalescence where it wasn't touched by the brownish ropes that circled her chest and abdomen and squeezed her soul like a corset. She had never seen anyone endure such a binding and live. She watched as the ropes seemed to suck in wisps of the girl's pure energy, gathering it into a rope of pinkish white, glittering light that it sent off into the distance. So the monster was feeding on her. After 32 years of milking such a powerful child of her energy, he would be a mighty foe, indeed.

She centered herself back in her own mind and body and prepared to give her charge the news. "Kagome, child." The younger woman slowly opened her eyes and focused them on the elder miko. "I do not have the power to break this curse."

…..

Father and son were slashing at each other with their legendary swords: Toga with Sou'unga, Sesshoumaru with Bakusaiga. They were both masters in armed combat and his father was really the only demon left that Sesshoumaru could spar with at full power. Moving quicker than the human eye can perceive, they danced together in their mock battle.

"I couldn't help but notice, son, how much of your scent was layered over Kagome's own," his father said between strikes.

"Hn."

"You were warned, were you not, to go slowly with the girl?"

"This Sesshoumaru's chosen is not as fragile as you and my brother seem to think."

"Sesshoumaru, I know your instincts are raging—believe me, I know—but with the things she's been through…,"

He was cut off by, "It was Kagome that initiated the events of this morning, Father. She is my one; she is strong."

"Well, I'll be damned." He was truly stunned and it cost him a fine, linen shirt. Sesshoumaru lunged and slit the sleeve of his right arm, purposely moderating his attack so as not to draw the blood of his sire.

"I was as shocked as you when she approached me in the shower, but I will not mate her until she reaches her potential. I want her to know that what she will accomplish she was done by her own power so she never questions her worth again."

Lowering his sword, his father warned, "Alright. I agree that your idea has merit, but will you tell her?"

"She remains unaware of the benefits mating will have on her and I intend to keep them from her until we are mated."

"Son, she already cares for you a great deal. And given time together that will only grow. But do you not think she will start to question why you have not mated her as time passes? I do not know Kagome as well as Inuyasha, but I do know her better than you. I can tell you her insecurities will mount and create a wall between you if you do not give her a reason why you wait."

Though he considered his father's words, he was confident in his plan. She may wonder why they failed to consummate their relationship, so he would just have to be creative in his ways to show his chosen the closeness she needed. Hell, that they both needed. He answered his father simply with a "Hn" before raising his sword again.

…


	26. Do You Trust Me?

Chapter 26

"I do not have the power to break this curse," the elder miko said. She watched as disappointment washed over her charge's young face. "But you do."

She reared back in shock. "Me?! No way. It's because of this curse that I lack powers. How can I fight something that binds me?"

"Kagome, child, you are more powerful than you know. More powerful than the dark one knows. He has you wrapped so tightly you should not be able to draw breath and should have perished decades ago yet you remain. He steals your energy and poisons your thoughts yet you have never given in and taken your own life. I wish you could see your aura, see how it sparkles with life and purity despite his bands of control. You are no victim, child. You are a warrior."

She let out a short, sardonic laugh and raised an eyebrow. "Have you seen me? I am no warrior, but a sad, fat, deformed girl."

"You have not seemed sad in either of these two times I have seen you."

"Well, I…" She thought about it. She hadn't really been sad since she came to Sesshoumaru's shiro. In fact, she was feeling remarkably better than even herself as Relationship Kagome. "Alright, I'm not sad, but you can't argue with the other two."

"You know better than anyone how a body may change over time. When I say you are a warrior, I speak of your soul. You have a fighting spirit. You are far more than your father taught you to believe you were." She leaned forward and took the girl's hands in her own. "Come. We shall work on creating a ball of purity in these very hands. It is the first step in discovering your power and judging by what I've seen so far, by the time your dog comes for you, you will be able to show him your progress."

….

Sesshoumaru and his father were still sparring when they felt it. They instantly lowered their swords and halted their attacks. Their eyes met as they realized what they were feeling. Power. Raw, blinding purity. It was making the hair on their arms stand on end and their skin crawl. They took off to find Kagome.

As they approached her office, they could hear the tinkling of her girlish laughter. They exchanged glances before sliding open the door.

There, in the middle of the floor, sat their Kagome playing with a sparkling pink ball of energy like it was an inflatable beach ball, bouncing it high in the air by the tips of her fingers. Toga didn't know what his son was feeling at the moment because, well, he almost never knew what his son was feeling, but he, himself, was mildly terrified. He addressed his soon-to-be daughter with, "Kagome?"

She caught the ball deftly in her small hands and smiled a radiant, crooked smile at the two males. "Look, look, look what I can do! Isn't it cool?!"

She giggled and Toga groaned. "Kagome, sweetheart, you do recall that holy power can kill demons, correct?"

She was instantly crestfallen. "Oh…so that means you don't like it?"

Sesshoumaru, feeling exquisitely proud of the progress his chosen had made today, braved the interior of the room and came to kneel beside her. The proximity to her energy was definitely a new experience for him but one he quite enjoyed. He could feel her purity buffeting against him like the waves of a gentle sea. He knew she could never allow herself to bring him or his family harm. He said to her, "This Sesshoumaru is proud of you, miko. However, while this Sesshoumaru does not mind the feel of your energy, my sire is an old demon and unsettled by it. Perhaps you will be so kind as to reign in your power for his sake."

With an exaggerated sigh, she said, despondently, "OK." And she pulled her energy back into her body as the elder miko had taught her.

Toga muttered, "Old demon, huh?" No longer feeling like he was about to be roasted alive, he said, "Well, that was a hell of a thing. I thought you were bound? How did you two manage that?"

Kaede spoke up and explained what she had seen when she had probed the girl's aura. "So, you see, while he did bind her, he also convinced her she was powerless with the mantra of the curse he laid on her. Her own mind did the rest. She has an amazing well of power—many times more than myself—that remains unbound because it was hidden even to herself."

Toga thought for a moment then pounced on this, "We must see this as the blessing that it is: it essentially allowed most of her power to remain dormant until a time when she was safely removed from his influence. It is my belief that the monster has no idea of this hidden reserve of power that Kagome has or he would have tried to tap into it. She will soon be skilled enough to break the hold he has over her, but I think it is best to wait." Kagome and Sesshoumaru frowned but he hurried to continue, "First, we will only alert him to our actions if we sever the bond and Kagome is not ready yet. Most importantly, as I have been reading in the ancient scrolls, bonds are not one-way; with time and practice, Kagome should be able to enter his mind as he has hers. She could be strong enough to feed him misinformation while garnering his movements and plots."

Sesshoumaru was overwhelmed at their good fortune. Truly the Kami had done all they could to bless their mission against this evil. They had followed the vile treatment of their instrument and ensured that by the monster's own hand did he bring about his own destruction. He met Kagome's eyes and saw how this information affected her. She was clearly shaken. He would be spending the rest of the day and evening with her but he would not bring this up until she was ready. She needed time to process all she had heard.

…

The couple changed and went to the dojo for physical training. For the first few months, Kagome would be swimming in the reservoir and doing forms in the dojo. Forms are similar to Tai Chi or Yoga in that you use slow, practiced, precise movements and flow from one into the other. Forms allow one to build muscle memory of the action and position so they may be sped up for use in defense or offense. Once she had lost a good bit of weight and put on some lean muscle, Sesshoumaru would step up her training. He didn't want to push her too fast and cause an injury.

As she followed Sesshoumaru's slow poses, he filled her in on the meeting that morning with Kagura. Inuyasha had told their father, Kagome's mother, and Shiori so everyone should know by now. "Apparently, your father now goes by the name Naraku and has been using the power stolen from you over the years to amass an army. According to Kagura, he has travelled all over the world collecting demons to add to his body. He lures them with the promise of power and then absorbs them into himself. He takes their power and strength and adds it to his own. He can even create new demons from himself, such as Kagura and her little sister, Kanna. Kanna is a void demon who was born with a magical mirror that can pull the soul from a body or see anywhere in the world. Naraku has been using this mirror to spy on you for years." He was absolutely not telling her about what else the evil hanyou did with Kagura's sister.

"Since he is unable to see you when you are with this Sesshoumaru, Kagura will not tell him you have stopped going to work. She will report that you couldn't make your rent payments due to financial troubles and moved in here until you could get back on your feet. He may surmise that being near me is the cause of not being able to view or interfere with you, but he will not know why."

When they were done with their forms, they bowed to each other before grabbing their things and heading off to the underground pool. They followed the same routine as the previous night, treading water until she was exhausted then taking a good long dip in the onsen before drying off and heading inside.

Once again, Sesshoumaru carried her and set up the massage table to relieve her tired muscles that were definitely starting to ache more than yesterday. Some of those poses really made her legs burn, especially the squatting ones. She smelled the scents of rosemary and lavender as he set the massage oil to warm. Tonight the music selection was from her collection of CDs: "Chill to the Chant." It was a collection of chant music performed by Italian monks. She couldn't have picked a better album. It was her favorite for relaxing.

Starting up top this time, he massaged her arm, digging in his thumbs to relieve tension and hit her pressure points, slowly working down to her hands, then her fingers, gently moving each one as he rubbed. She had her face down in the little hole meant for her but when she felt the cool slide of silk on her wrist, she popped her head up to look at him.

"Do you trust me?" he asked as he knotted the scarf around her wrist and the leg of the table.

She had no idea what her demon was planning, but she was definitely a girl who liked getting tied up so she merely looked into his eyes and nodded before placing her head back in the pillowed hole, smiling a secret smile. In all her fantasies of her demon prince, when he came to rescue her from the evil king, he would leave her tied up and when they were safe in his castle he would show her the difference in his touch as he loved her bound form from head to toe, leisurely ravishing her.

He moved on to her other arm, but now his touch not only soothed her aching muscles, it sent butterflies fluttering in her tummy in anticipation and made her tingle deep in the apex of her thighs. When he finished with her other arm, he secured it as he had the first before moving to her leg. Slowly, sensuously, he smoothed warm oil over her silken skin. He showed his love for her legs by worshipping them with his hands, making his way down to her slender ankles, to her feet with their girlish toes tipped in sparkly pink polish. As he finished each leg, he tied her ankle to the leg of the table.

When he had her completely at his mercy, his slick fingers of one hand danced a meandering trail up one lovely leg, ever so slowly until he could feel her heat. Her arousal was thick in the air and he moved his hands between her thighs and was shocked at what he felt. There was delicious wetness, yes, but he knew without doubt that the delicate skin he was feeling was scarred. He spread her thighs apart so he could see and there where creamy silken smoothness should be was a field of what could only be years of cigarette burns. He was careful not to betray his outrage to his chosen. He would not make her feel embarrassed or less than she was because of what another had done to her.

Instead, he breathed in her wondrous scent and blew on her wet, fevered skin while she moaned and squirmed. His fingers continued their dance, trailing everywhere but where she wanted them most. Finally, when he had her panting with desire and whining every time he got oh so close but moved away, he stopped resisting temptation and dove in, using his long, skilled tongue to lick her from top to bottom, eliciting a delighted moan from his miko.

His eyes were nearly full crimson, having tasted his chosen's essence, and he fought desperately for control. Gods, but he wanted this woman. She was his and it would take so little to make her so for eternity, but he drew himself back from the brink, reminding himself that she was not ready and that he had set out to make tonight just for her. He was hard, so hard, dripping hard but this was her time. He wanted to show her how proud of her he was at her progress today and he would do it.

He kissed and nibbled, laved and licked, teased and sucked her sensitive flesh. His agile tongue swirled around her bundle of nerves always leading her so close and then changing tactics in his wild assault. When he knew she could take no more, he added his finger, thrusting it inside her hot, tight tunnel and attacked her clit with his tongue anew. It was but a moment before she tensed her muscles and called his name in ecstasy, her small hands fisting around her silk bindings. He licked her soothingly, gathering up every drop of her on his tongue, before moving back, kissing her left buttock tenderly, and standing.

He slowly untied her, but she lay bonelessly in place. He turned her and gathered her naked body in his arms before walking over and laying her in their bed. He turned off the lights and the music and joined his chosen, pulling her into his arms and placing a kiss on the top of her head. She was already blissfully asleep.

…..


	27. Acceptance

Chapter 27

He was having the most exquisite dream. Having had no sleep the night before, he had succumbed mere minutes after his chosen. And now his mind was providing him with the image of her lovely, pouty mouth sliding up and down while swirling her pretty, pink tongue on his cock. He was waking but he clung to the dream urgently. The image was floating away but he could still feel her. He lowered his hand to squeeze his morning erection and found instead a mass of tangled curls. _'Gods…'_

He raised his head and stared in disbelief as his chosen smiled around the turgid flesh in her mouth in greeting. A long, slow lick from balls to slit as she held a grip around the base and then she said, beaming, as though nothing in the world could bring her more pleasure this morning than to be sucking on a sleeping dog demon's cock, "Good morning, Sesshoumaru!" She guilelessly went back about making his eyes roll back in his head.

It was clear the girl enjoyed what she was doing for the scent of her arousal was thick in the air and her moaning was causing amazing vibrations in his groin. How he wanted to force her off him and mount her, making her his in truth, knotting her and pumping her tight, velvety sheath full of his hot seed but no sooner did the thought enter his mind than he was overcome by passion, grabbing her head and forcing her mouth down on him, hearing her gag as he exploded deep in her throat.

His hands dropped away from her hair and he felt her cleaning him with her tongue, gently licking him all over. Once again, she displayed an uncanny knowledge of inu behavior, but he knew this was no lesson taught. When she was done, she crawled up and lay quietly with her head on his shoulder.

While his body was languidly sated, his mind was starting to doubt the wisdom of his fervent actions. "Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you…well?"

She giggled. "Mm-hmm," she answered in the affirmative.

"What I did…Kagome, this Sesshoumaru hopes he did not hurt you."

She took a deep breath and stretched, catlike, across his body. She repositioned herself so her chin was on his chest and looked up at him. With a smile in her clear, blue eyes, she said, "I liked it."

He laid his head back on the pillow, staring up at the gauzy canopy and tightened his hold on her. She wiggled back down until her head was again on his shoulder and it wasn't long before he heard the long, shallow breaths of sleep. He stayed awake thinking on his talk yesterday with his father. He had told his sire that his chosen was not fragile, and it seemed more and more that he was right. This opened up all sorts of possibilities for exploration with his miko…

…..

After letting her sleep in—she had most definitely earned it—they both entered the shower to get ready for the day. They frolicked in the water like pagans under a harvest moon, teasing each other's naked bodies and laughing. By the time they finally managed to get clean, the water had gone cold and they fled to dry themselves. It was as she saw him using the same leave-in conditioner as she that she couldn't resist asking, "May I comb your hair?" She had been fascinated with it since she was a child, but having it real and corporeal and in touching distance was driving her mad with want. She just had to touch it.

He really should stop being amazed where his chosen was concerned. She was, after all, _his_ chosen, complete with an inu soul. She was beginning to care for him so it was natural she should wish to groom him. But what she was asking for was reserved for after a proposal of courtship was accepted. Surely she would understand.

"Kagome, I am sorry, but until you accept my suit that is something this Sesshoumaru must do alone." He watched her eyes but the expected look of disappointment did not come. Instead, she looked rather…amused.

Smiling her Mona Lisa smile at her handsome daiyoukai, she said, "Sesshoumaru, as a master of unspoken communication, I would have thought you would have seen my actions of the last couple days for what they were: acceptance."

Golden eyes widened with amazement. He had been nearly certain she would accept him, but never had he believed it would be so soon. And of course Kagome was not the kind of woman to do what they had been doing casually. They would definitely have to celebrate and he had been saving something special just for this occasion. But first, he would feel those soft little fingers of hers in his hair.

At his nod, she grabbed her wide-tooth comb and took his hand with a smile, leading him into the bedroom. She sat on the bed with one leg bent under her and patted the space before her in invitation. Pulling his hair over his shoulder, he sat and waited with bated breath.

She sighed as she felt his hair, soft as the finest silk, running through her fingertips as she gathered it all behind him. Starting at the bottom, she stoked his hair with the comb, marveling at how it almost seemed to untangle itself. She was exceedingly gentle, always holding the hair above where she combed to make sure she didn't pull. When at last he was tangle free, she reached up with her hands and massaged his scalp, running her agile fingers over the sensitive skin. His answering purr assured her it was not a wasted gesture and she smiled at the knowledge that she was pleasing him.

After awhile, his hands came up to still hers, before he turned to face her. She was smiling brightly at him and though his smile was much more subtle, she knew he was happy. "My turn?" she asked in excited anticipation.

"Hn."

Still smiling she turned and faced the headboard. He collected her hair in his hands and wondered at the shades of blue and black in her glossy hair. It seemed as if it glowed with highlights and lowlights but he knew her locks had never been exposed to such chemical processing. Her curls were thick even when wet. He remembered her braid the night they had swum at work was as thick as his forearm. He combed her hair with the same gentle touch she had used for him. It was a closely guarded secret of his that he was quite tender-headed and was excessively pleased with his chosen's compassionate approach.

Her curls were much more prone to tangles and snags than his own straight locks but he patiently attended to each one. He had begun to wonder if he would ever share moments like these, if his one had somehow died or lived in a far off country that he hadn't managed to visit in his many travels and they might never meet. He had been at full maturity for over 400 years, after all. He certainly didn't expect her to have been living practically as a member of his family for the last several years.

He finished with her hair, pulling her close and placing a kiss on her head. She turned and smiled at him, staring up into his golden eyes with genuine affection that suddenly turned to mischief.

Taking off with a start, she yelled over her shoulder, "Last one into the kitchen has to make breakfast!"

Though he could easily win with his demon speed, he found he enjoyed cooking for her. He stood and followed sedately. He could hear her giggles the whole way there.

…..

Her morning was filled with miko lessons. They focused on practical knowledge with very little theory as that was what was truly needed. Her biggest challenge was control. She had all this great power but when she tried to focus it on anything but her bouncy ball, it either exploded (drawing the not so happy attention of her two inu) or she couldn't hold on to it and it petered out. Kaede assured her all she needed was practice and reminded her that it usually took a new miko in training weeks to get to where she had been yesterday.

When the boys came in announcing lunch, she was all too ready to get out of that room. And she could smell Thai!

Kagome was bouncing in her seat at the dining room table when Sesshoumaru ladled her serving of her favorite Thai soup, tom kha gai. It was a coconut based soup with chicken full of ginger and lemongrass and galangal and kaffir lime leaves. It included yummy straw and shiitake mushrooms as well. For the entrée Jaken had made kai pad bai kaprow, or ground chicken stir fried with Thai basil. It was delicious and she ate every bite.

Before she spent the afternoon with Sesshoumaru, he told her she could have an hour to do anything she liked. When she said she wanted to read, one corner of his lips quirked and he told her to have a seat in the living room and he'd be right back. She was sitting relaxing with her feet tucked under her staring out the window nearest her when Sesshoumaru appeared with his hands behind his back looking like the cat that ate the canary.

She raised an eyebrow at him and he produced a wrapped package from behind his back. _'Ooh another present?'_ She reached out and took it, and curiosity got the better of her as she tore into the paper. Her mouth opened in wonder as she looked at her gift. It was the newest model iPad. She had an older iPhone she had gotten for free and was always reading on it, but she had to admit the screen was a little small to read all the time. All her e-books were from iTunes so now she had a great new toy on which to read them!

He had worried that she would try to tell him it wasn't necessary again as she had his last presents, but since she accepted his suit, she must have accepted that there was tradition to be followed. And judging by the smile she was giving him, it was just the right thing. This time he would have his father to thank for his input. Sesshoumaru had questioned what she did with so many iTunes gift cards as he had gotten her for Christmas and he had said while she did download music, what she really did voraciously was read, though only on her phone and with paperbacks. It hadn't been a leap to guess what she might like.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss her knuckles before smiling over them. "This Sesshoumaru is glad you are pleased with your gift."

"Sesshoumaru, it's perfect! Thank you so much." She inclined her head to him.

"Enjoy it, my chosen. I will give you an extra half hour to play and then I shall come for you." He released her hand and strode off to his study, leaving Kagome to explore her new toy.

….


	28. And Celebration

Chapter 28

Sesshoumaru came at the appointed time and led her through her forms. He did not run her to the point of exhaustion in the pool afterwards, however. He had a celebration planned after all.

When they came back in, he brought her into the kitchen and set her on the counter, letting his hands linger at her sides. He set the oven to 350 degrees and grabbed a copper skillet from above her head, placing it over a medium high flame. In went a liberal dab of sesame oil and then he went into the refrigerator to grab his ingredients while the oil heated. He came back with a large, covered, glass baking dish full of scallops marinated in soy sauce and sake, a medium bowl full of diced shiitake mushrooms, and a container of sour cream.

Her interest was definitely piqued. She watched as he sautéed the mushrooms, then let them cool in the oil. He put the scallops in the oven for ten minutes. The kitchen smelled wonderful!

Jaken came out to bring the baking dish out into the dining room while Sesshoumaru mixed the mushrooms and sour cream together along with a spoonful of the soy mixture to make a dipping sauce, which he spooned into matching red bowls. As Jaken came to retrieve the bowls, Sesshoumaru stepped over to where Kagome was and lifted her down. He led her into the dining room where candles were lit and warm sake was waiting. Fine antique porcelain and jade chopsticks glowed in the soft light.

Abundantly aware that she was still in her fluffy, pink robe from swimming, she felt a little underdressed at such an elegantly laid out table until she reminded herself that he was also in his robe. Jaken had disappeared, leaving his Lord and Lady to their meal. Sesshoumaru served her, picking out the biggest and most succulent looking scallops for her plate before spooning some of the sauce over top. Kagome then surprised him by picking up his plate and doing the same for him before reaching for the sake and pouring him a cupful. He bowed his head in gratitude and filled her cup as well.

They both picked up their chopsticks and dug in. Kagome loved the simple ingredients that only enhanced the delicate flavor of the scallops. When Sesshoumaru saw her eyes close dreamily as she chewed the succulent seafood, he couldn't resist saying, "Just wait until you see what this Sesshoumaru has saved for dessert."

After dinner, Kagome tried to clean up, but Sesshoumaru wasn't wasting a moment of their special time together. He grabbed her before she could pick up her plate and toted her off to the den. He knew Kagome's favorite movie, and though it was long, he knew the story well, having read the book and found it pleasing, though in his opinion a swordfight in the second act wouldn't have been unwelcome. He tried to remember just how to operate all of these machines and managed to put the first disk in without embarrassing himself or revealing to Kagome just what movie he had put in.

He joined Kagome on the couch, grabbing the controller before pulling her close and tucking her under his arm. When the menu screen displayed, Kagome sucked in a breath, turning to look up at him. "Really? You want to watch the big, long, A&E version of "Pride and Prejudice," the ultimate chick flick, with me?"

"Kagome, as I have told you previously, this Sesshoumaru does nothing he does not wish to do."

"Wow. Just…wow. I've never watched a girly movie with a guy before. This is kinda exciting!" She smiled brilliantly up at him with soft eyes. "It's almost like you're not real sometimes, you know that?"

"Hn." He stroked her cheek, looking deep into her azure pools catching the light from the candles and screen and said, "This Sesshoumaru knows very well."

She blushed prettily and he continued, "Come. Let us watch your movie." He selected "play movie" from the menu, set down the controller and held his chosen close.

…

At the end of disk one, they had an intermission. Kagome ran off for a potty break while Sesshoumaru went into the kitchen to attend to dessert. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

When she was back settled on the couch, he made his entrance carrying two small bowls and two spoons. Kagome turned and stared in disbelief. Was that…? No way, he had told her specifically no chocolate. "Are you trying to sabotage me, Sesshoumaru?"

He couldn't help it, she caught him off guard and he laughed. "Kagome, this Sesshoumaru always has only your best interests in mind. This is a special recipe. It is an ice cream custard made with cream and eggs. Sweetened with stevia. Flavored with vanilla bean, crème de cacao, cocoa powder, and chocolate extract. I merely needed time to find the right recipes and sweeteners before I reintroduced chocolate to your meal plan."

She threw herself on him, nearly spilling melting chocolate ice cream everywhere, but she was so happy she couldn't contain it. "Sesshoumaru, today is the best day of my life! Our fun this morning, Thai food, your wonderful present, yummy scallops, cuddling with my favorite movie and now this!" Then she stepped back from him and did a little happy dance. "I get chocolate! Hooray for me!" She then held out her hands in supplication, putting on her best puppy dog look and he shook his head at her antics, holding the bowl aloft.

"This is only the beginning of your best days. We are only just starting our courtship. Imagine how you will feel the day we are finally mated. And when you become pupped? And the first time you hold him in your arms? Or the day you become an aunt to Inuyasha and Shiori's first pup." He took pity on her speechless state, enjoying her rosy cheeks and handed her a bowl.

They settled down on the couch, restarted the movie and dug into their treat, Kagome smiling shyly at her one, considering his words as she got her first taste of homemade, frozen chocolaty goodness.

...

They didn't quite make it to the end of the movie. She had to hand it to him; he waited all the way up until Darcy's confession at the end before his hands got adventurous. All during Darcy's speech his left hand which had been resting at her side stroked closer and closer to her nipple, finally abandoning all pretenses and groping the firm globe of her breast. Well, it wasn't like she hadn't seen the movie and read the book countless times...

She arched her back, pressing her flesh more firmly into his grasp, enjoying the slow game he was playing. She continued pretending she was paying attention to the ending of the movie though she was overcome feeling his deft fingers manipulating her sensitive bud. She waited to see what he would do next. She didn't have to wait long for his right hand to move to her right breast. His hands moving in unison as they played her like a harp, strumming and plucking.

At her moan, he sat her up and led her body back as his lips found hers, crawling on top of her, supporting himself with his left elbow and side. Their tongues dueled as the light of the candles and the ending credits reflected off heated skin. His hand was weaving its way into the fold of her robe and they moaned as one as skin met skin as his hand found her breast. They reveled in the simple act of kissing, feeling the joy of physical connection with the other. He moved his knee up between her legs as her hand reached down to pet the hardness poking her thigh.

As temperatures rose, robes were shed with haste and tossed aside, never losing contact with the other's ardent lips. Sesshoumaru knew what he wanted but he would much rather have her in his bed for it. Besides, he needed his supplies. He slowly sat up, his miko following him as she desperately sought to keep his touch. He sat her straddling his lap, still kissing, and stood, her arms and legs wrapping around him, before making his way to his chambers. He carried her to the bed, laying her down before joining her in the same position he had been in on the couch.

He took her hands in his own, threading his fingers through hers before pulling them up above her head. She moaned and arched into him but he pulled back, meeting her eyes. In a gentle but insistent voice he said, "Stay." When she did as she was told he added, "Good girl," and nuzzled her face. He reached above her to where he had tied a silk scarf to the headboard and secured her hands so she could not move them.

He stretched his arm to get to the small bottle on the dresser. He opened the top and let a cool drizzle drop between her large breasts. Replacing the bottle, he moved his hand to her cleavage and rubbed the oil up and down the space there before lowering his hand to his masculinity and lubricating his shaft. As Kagome realized what he was about to do, she squirmed in anticipation, eager for him to have his way with her body.

He got up on his knees and straddled her chest. He squeezed her glorious, massive mounds of feminine flesh together and thrust between them, loving the tight tunnel he created for his pleasure. He worked up a rhythm, moving in and out of her delicious cleavage and to his unending delight, his chosen's hot kiss-swollen lips would engulf the head of his cock on every thrust. He had always been a demon to last well into the night, but his chosen simply stimulated him too greatly and before long he climaxed, spraying his miko's face and lips with glossy white streams.

He stayed there for a moment, taking in the erotic sight of her covered in him before releasing her breasts and dismounting her. He grabbed the towel he had by the bedside to clean her up but was stopped as his hand reached for her face by her passionate, "No!"

He raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed profusely. She finally met his eyes and in the barest whisper asked, "Feed it to me? It's you and so it belongs to me. I don't want to waste it."

Instantly he was so hard again that he could hardly see to use his fingers to wipe his seed from her face before placing his fingers in her mouth so she could swallow it for him. When he was done, he licked the last remnants from her face and kissed her, allowing her to suck on his tongue.

He untied her hands from the headboard and stood her up. He came up behind her and whispered in his deep baritone to put her hands behind her back and when she did he retied them. He had her kneel on the bed, getting up behind her and pushed her shoulders and head down to the pillow causing her to arch her back pronouncing the shape of her generous hips. Retracting his claws, his hand probed her folds, finding her quite pleasantly soaked to her thighs, and used his fingers to pleasure her sensitive button of flesh, rubbing and circling, before thrusting two fingers deep inside her. Her sharp moan pierced the air and she pushed back against his invading hand. She tried to set the pace but he resisted, slowing his movements, causing her to whine. He stopped altogether, holding her hip immobile with his other hand. She would learn that he was her alpha.

When she calmed and quieted, he once again played with her clit while making sure to coat all his fingers with her slick juices. He moved his face to her sex, tonguing her erect bundle of nerves as he moved his hand up her slit until he found her tiny pucker. Gently and ever so slowly, he pressed a finger into her opening. She tensed at first, but as he continued to press into her she moaned relaxed, pushing back against him. He worked that finger in and out of her slowly as he licked her. When he was sure she was ready, he inserted a second wet finger inside, working the two around her tight cavern.

He pulled his head back far enough to say against her sensitive flesh, "You will not reach completion until this Sesshoumaru tells you. Do you understand?" She moaned a muffled "Yes" into the pillow. When she was again pushing back against his fingers and moaning loudly, he unfolded his other two fingers and thrust them into her trembling vagina, using two fingers in each hole as he nibbled and sucked on her clit. In less than five thrusts, he knew she was ready and told her, "Now!" Instantly, she climaxed like the waves crashing against a rocky shore, over and over she felt her ecstasy and her daiyoukai enthusiastically lapped up every drop.

He sat up, untied her wrists and with a hand on her hip, rolled her onto her back before moving up to her face and feeding her her essence on his tongue. He savored the taste of them both in her mouth and couldn't wait for the day when his seed was truly inside her.

He broke the kiss and moved to her neck, marking her again in the only way he could for the moment before laying back and pulling her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and held her close.

Safe in his arms, the last thing she heard before she passed out was, "Good girl."


	29. She Is His Future

Chapter 29

After that amazing day, a few changes were made for everyone's comfort and then things fell into a routine. Toga and Izayoi had taken up residence in Inuyasha's home to make the daily commute to Sesshoumaru's shiro easier. Additionally, Kaede had requested to stay with them as well in order to give the new couple the time alone they needed to bond with Toga bringing her with him and back. Inuyasha made a point of complaining that he was newly mated and needed his time alone, too, but he was overruled, even by his mate, which made for one petulant hanyou.

After breakfast, Kagome would study with Kaede and after lunch and her afternoon break, she would train with Sesshoumaru. Those times in between were often graced by Inuyasha's brash presence and he and Shiori were perfect distractions from the rigors of her training. She was doing well with her physical training. She could feel her body getting stronger and she knew she was losing weight as her clothes became looser on her. She had already gone down a size. If she kept up the same pace of weight loss she would be at her goal weight by her birthday. Her miko studies, however, were definitely not going well. In the month and a half since they started, she had made very little progress. Kaede was trying to teach her archery and Kagome had yet to even hit the tree that the target was on. Additionally, while she still summoned her ball of energy readily, she couldn't transfer her power to her arrows as a miko should. It was immensely frustrating and she couldn't help but feel a little like a failure.

In the evenings, Kagome and Sesshoumaru relaxed and enjoyed their blossoming relationship. She loved how comfortable she was with her daiyoukai and delighted in each new experience they shared. There was a definite power exchange going on between them and it thrilled her to her core. She had always been drawn to erotica about dominance and submission, and had even tried it a few times, but it had lacked a spark for her in practice so she thought it wasn't for her. She had recently read a book that was part of a series that was supposedly about D/s, but it read like it was written by an idiot and though she couldn't bring herself to read more than a few pages, from what she had heard it didn't sound like the right or responsible way to do things. It turned out, however, that she had always been submissive; she just hadn't met the right dominant.

Sesshoumaru, as her one and an inu, was also her alpha, something he considered a sacred privilege. He was thoughtful and affectionate, always treating her with respect. He cared about her health and safety above all things. He communicated with her and made sure she knew she could voice her thoughts and feelings to him. He did not abuse the power over her that she yielded to him by bossing her around, manipulating her into doing things she did not want to do or acting apart from her. Instead, he considered her outlook at all times while they worked out expectations on both sides.

He expected her to obey him without question, with the understanding that he always had her best interest in mind and would never ask for anything that would cause her harm. She expected that he would also involve her in all decisions made. He expected her not to challenge him physically as she had almost done once when she got angry. He explained to her that not only did she risk injury to herself by striking his battle-hardened form, but for a female to strike her mate indicated a gross lack of respect that shamed them both, just as it would be if he should ever strike her. They agreed they would both listen even harder when one or both of them were angry to make sure they remained civil. Kagome did have a pretty nasty temper, after all.

They both agreed that there would be no secrets, that they would tell each other everything. The relationship they were building had trust at its foundation and without trust it would crumble and fall upon itself. To that end, Sesshoumaru admitted to Kagome the extent of Naraku's relationship with Kanna and why he had kept it from her, having weighed the momentary upset she might have at the information with the imperative to keep nothing from his chosen. Proving she was stronger than even he had known, she was merely disgusted with the news and chided him for keeping it from her, though she could understand why he had.

…..

It was now the beginning of February and Kagome found herself in the uncomfortable position of having to ask her mom for money. Sesshoumaru had, with her consent, taken over her finances and arranged for her things to be packed and relocated to his home, giving her landlord notice and terminating her lease. He had sold her car (though she suspected he was being generous telling her that and had actually taken it to a junkyard) and paid off her medical bills and credit cards. She still had her bank card, but knew there wasn't much left in there as it had been between paychecks when they made her resign her position at the hospital.

The problem was, Valentine's Day was approaching and she needed to get supplies to make treats and cards. She would also need a ride to the stores, but she could easily get one from Inuyasha or Shiori. It seemed wrong to drive in with Sesshoumaru when he was the main person he would be getting the things for. Besides, she really didn't see her stoic daiyoukai doing craft stores. So since he had taken over her finances and she was without income, she had to go to her mom and beg. She was definitely not looking forward to this.

She started her day out as she always did, in Sesshoumaru's arms. He was stroking her hair and doing his time-to-wake-up purr that worked better than any alarm or coffee she had ever tried. Kagome had never been a morning person, but this method of waking her did work rather well. She stretched, yawning, and propped herself up on an elbow to meet his eyes.

"Good morning," she whispered, smiling softly at him.

"Good morning, miko." Though she used to have an aversion to the title, she recognized that what had started as a form of respect from her daiyoukai had become an endearment and she loved hearing it from his lips.

"I need to ask a favor. May I have the afternoon off?" she asked quietly. She was drawing little patterns over his left nipple as she talked.

His brow crinkled in a slight way that she knew no one else would be able to detect. "For what purpose?"

"I need to go shopping. I'm going to get Shiori to drive me when she stops by today."

"I will provide anything you need. Merely ask Jaken and he will take care of it for you."

"Well, see, that's the thing. It's not for me. It's for other people." When he just looked at her, she explained, "Valentine's Day is coming up next week and I need to buy some stuff so I can make presents for the important people in my life. You know…like you. So I have to pick them out myself."

Comprehension dawned in his eyes. So his chosen wanted to make him a present. He was flattered. He had, of course, heard of the relatively new holiday but had never taken part in it. It seemed to cause quite a lot of drama and made it extremely difficult to find a place to eat if one was inclined to eat out on that particular day. When he had been in medical school, he had become the target of large quantities of chocolate when the holiday rolled around which would have been fine if there hadn't been sentiment attached to the gifts. But something from his miko was an entirely different matter. He wondered what she would present to him.

He was reluctant to let her go without him but sensed she would not appreciate his presence while searching for something for him. "You will need funds for your trip. There is something I've been meaning to give you." He sat up, pushing his body back against the padded headboard, and reached into the drawer of his nightstand to get his wallet.

The protest that was on the tip of her tongue died as he handed her a credit card. She looked at it blankly for a moment before it registered. There were two names on it: Sesshoumaru Taisho and Kagome Higurashi. They had a joint account. She hadn't even had a joint account when she was married.

She was staring at him with her mouth open. He was not quite sure what to conclude from that. He explained, "When I took over your finances, you will recall that my attorney came and had you sign many papers. I think, perhaps, we overwhelmed you that day, judging by the shock on your face. Included were the termination of your apartment lease, your addition to my medical benefits from the hospital, Powers of Attorney for each of us naming each other, the title transfer for your car, the paperwork to close your bank and credit accounts, the forms listing you as my beneficiary in the event of untimely death, and the addition of you to my bank and credit accounts."

"Was that what we did? I don't think I processed half of that when you told me that day. I just remember signing and initialing my name a million times. You…you really want me on your accounts? I mean…we're not mated…we haven't even set a date for that…and you said I could still reject you until that happens."

At the stricken look in his eyes, she rushed to reassure him, "Not that I want that—at all! I love what we're building together. It's better than anything that has come before and if I knew it was coming, I never would have even looked at—well, that's not true, I probably would have looked, but you know what mean. I mean…the most beautiful, honorable, thoughtful, loyal creature on the planet who makes me chocolate chose me. If anyone is gonna back out it's gonna be you when you realize I'm not as great as you seem to think I am. Like how the powerful, foretold miko can't get within 10 feet of her archery target."

"This Sesshoumaru is courting his chosen. His only. You are his future and without you there is nothing. Understand me, miko. As my chosen, your care is my responsibility. All that I am and all that I have is at your disposal." As a thought occurred to him he continued, "I know you are trying your best, but I understand there is very little improvement. All creatures have strengths and weaknesses. Perhaps you should stop trying to force a weakness and instead encourage a strength."

She chewed her lip. "OK, that sounds good, but what am I good at?"

"This Sesshoumaru would not seek to interfere with your path of personal discovery, miko."

She narrowed her eyes as her lips pursed. She inwardly grumbled. With a sigh, she gave up her pose and her eyes shifted off to the side in thought. She had some thinking to do.

…..

Paste your document here...


	30. Justified Arrogance

A/N: Happy 30 chapters, everyone! I hope you're all still enjoying the story. It's been a little harder the last few days as I've been getting moody. I'm not sleeping well, feeling kinda down, and my creativity is kinda tanking so it might take me longer to put out chapters.

I never wanna be the chick who demands reviews, but if you're enjoying the story and you have the time, I think a little well-placed encouragement might help my spirits. And if you're not, feel free to tell me that, too. I like hearing when I've screwed something up because then I can fix it and look like less of a baka. J

Thanks to everyone keeping up with me. J

On with the show...

…..

Chapter 30

Sesshoumaru's instincts were in an uproar over letting her go without him, but he knew he couldn't keep her with him all the time. It was especially dangerous because of the looming threat of Naraku in their lives. He knew logically that the evil hanyou was unlikely to do anything as long as he could drain energy from her and that even if something should happen, Inuyasha was a skilled fighter—not that he would ever say such a thing out loud—and he would die before he let anything happen to Kagome, but he could not calm himself. He was certain he would not be easy until she returned safe. He had betrayed none of this internal struggle to the group, however, and stoically bore her departure, following them outside, merely nodding his head goodbye as they piled into the car, staring off in the direction in which they had left long after they had turned the bend in the forest path that blocked them from his sight.

Kagome was excited because this was her first time getting out since the New Year. While it was true Inuyasha had been forced to join Kagome and Shiori by Sesshoumaru's order, she was still happy to see him, though the muttering and grumbling coming from the driver's seat was a bit overdone. She was a little guilty to admit that it was an exciting prospect being able to get exactly what she wanted for everyone and not have to constantly worry if she had enough money. Not that she was going to go overboard or anything, but it was nice not to have that stress. And she was going to get to see her mom and Gramps for dinner, too!

Their first stop was the card store, after deliberately leaving Inuyasha in the video game store next door. They did not need him picking out all the stupid, low-brow cards that featured jokes about beer, boobs, and penis size and boisterously trying to show them off. They were on a mission of love. The two women spent an hour reading every card that looked romantic and sighing together when they found a good one. Kagome got cards for her mom, gramps, and Shiori, but couldn't find just the right words for Sesshoumaru. After searching the store over, she decided there was nothing for it but to make her own.

Next, they went to the grocery store and picked out their favorite brands of chocolate that they would melt to make their treats. Kagome knew the rest of the ingredients she would need were already in supply at home so they paid for their chocolate and made their way to the big craft store. Kagome felt out of place walking in there without a fistful of coupons from their flyer, but Shiori had plenty and they shared. They left the store carrying big bags full of boxes and ribbon and cardstock and silk flowers, arm in arm, giggling like teenagers and plotting their creations. Inuyasha was sulking in the car and, seeing how happy the approaching pair was, refused to unlock the doors for them until they promised him food and an end to shopping. Shiori upped the ante with a promise of no special attention if he didn't unlock the doors. There was an immediate click as the locks disengaged. The girls took pity on their pouting puppy and told him to head to the shrine.

….

It was great getting to spend time with her family and dinner was excellent. Jaken had tried, unsuccessfully, to bully her mother into letting him bring dinner, knowing that his Lord would be displeased if Kagome was fed something off her diet. Kaneko had argued that it was her kitchen and she was quite capable of feeding her own daughter.

She had outdone herself. For an appetizer she had made a warm crab dip served with sliced English cucumber and zucchini. She had made miso soup and prepared large dinner salads with grilled salmon and vegetables marinated in ginger and soy tossed with a toasted sesame dressing. For dessert, there was a sugar-free cheesecake from the bakery. Kagome was definitely impressed that her mom had obviously gone out of her way to make a meal that was on her diet and she thanked her with every course.

Since Kagome needed advice on what to say in her homemade card, she called a Meeting of Secret Girl Things Where We Might Just Talk About Tampons in the kitchen and the men fled to the living room.

"So…I couldn't find the right card. So I'm going to make him one. I just don't know what to say to him," Kagome started. "He says the sweetest, most romantic things in the world without even trying and despite having read thousands of romance novels, I just don't know how to say what I feel in a way Sesshoumaru will like. For that matter…I'm not entirely sure what I feel."

Kaneko was the first to speak up. "Kagome, hon, whatever you say to him he will love. Don't worry about the things you don't have answers to yet, focus on what you know. You know you care about him. Start there and just speak from the heart."

"And he's a Taisho," Shiori said. "You could write something with bad grammar and completely misspelled and he'll think it's poetry."

Sesshoumaru was a reader like her, so she really wasn't so sure about that.

…

They had dropped her off at the place she was starting to think of as home and Sesshoumaru was waiting right inside the door. When she entered, she didn't even get a chance to take off her coat and shoes before he had her in his arms. She smiled her secret smile when he buried his face in her neck and she heard him breathe in her scent deeply. Dropping her bags and placing her arms around his middle, she tilted her head, giving him better access, and stroked his back. She had missed him, too.

He held her for long moments, checking and rechecking her scent, reassuring himself that she was well, and she held him right back. After a little while, however, she couldn't help but start squirming uncomfortably as she was inside the warm shiro, inside the arms of an inu who ran hot, and still inside her wool coat and polyester scarf.

Sensing her distress, he pulled back far enough to look in her eyes. Seeing the high color on her face and the mist of sweat on her brow, he reluctantly released her to allow her to get out of her outerwear.

When she was blessedly free from winter garments, she walked back into his hold, tilting her head up to meet his lowering head. Instantly his arms tightened around her and his mouth met hers in unrestrained ardor. She kissed him back wholeheartedly, thrilled to her soul that she could create such a reaction in him. It would only be a tease, however, as she had some serious work to do tonight.

She started to pull away, but he just followed her. She let go of him and pushed with both hands against his chest. That definitely got his attention. Breaking the kiss, he pulled back enough to see her eyes, concern written all over his face, breaking his usual mask of cool detachment.

He didn't have to ask. She kissed the tips of her fingers and pressed them lightly to his lips. "I can't play now. I have to prepare my holiday delicacies. Or Valentine's Day won't come and everyone will be sad," she said, making a sad face and slowly backing away from him.

He sighed, summoning control over his need to be near her after their time apart. He would let her go for now, but when she was done, she was all his.

…..

She had sequestered herself in the kitchen, threatening all who came near the room with purification.

She had dug her candy molds out of her transplanted belongings currently taking up space in his basement and had made shaped chocolates. She had made a batch of her brownies and her almond toffee was cooling. She had just finished her favorite cherry-infused dark chocolate over dried cherries and currently she was working on her truffles. She was taking full advantage of such a large, luxurious kitchen and was having a blast. She'd never made all of these at once before!

She knew it was late when Sesshoumaru appeared in the doorway. She was carrying her boxes into the refrigerator and stopped to wink at him. He raised a brow in response.

When she came back out, closing the latched door behind her, she hefted a big sigh and said, "I need a bath."

"Yes, miko, you do."

"Hey! I'll have you know I just slaved away for…what time is it, anyway?"

"Two a.m."

"Whoa, really? Oops." She bit the corner of her lip before regaining the upset that had been knocked out of her. "So, yeah! That means I've been slaving away over a hot stove and even hotter sugar for 6 hours making goodies for you so you _will_ be considerate enough not to mention my unclean state."

He responded by walking over to her with _that_ look in his eyes. She knew that look. It said: _This Sesshoumaru is coming to get you._

With a squeal and energy she didn't think she had left, she took off, darting through the dining room and back into the hall. She knew he would catch her—he always caught her—but he always did so in a different spot along her run from him and that was the fun part, never knowing when she'd feel him pounce and gather her up in his strong arms. Gods, did she love it when he chased her.

This time, however, she got all the way into the bedroom without a whisper of demon breath on her neck. She kept checking over her shoulder, though she knew he could move so fast he was invisible to her human eyes. She had almost made it to the bathroom and she was feeling rather deflated. He always chased her. Why wasn't he chasing her now? She slowed to a walk as her stocking feet hit warm tile, finally coming to a stop in front of the bathtub. Maybe he didn't find it as fun as she did. She became acutely aware of what her large body must look like running and felt like a fool. Obviously, he had humored her before, now he was just tired of the game. She reached for the knobs for the faucets and turned the hot water on as a solitary trail of sparkling pain fell down her flushed face.

She got undressed, and as she was tossing her clothes in the hamper, she was scooped up in powerful arms and thrown in the nearly full bathtub, sending water flying everywhere.

"Whaaa—! You idiot! What the hell was—!"

She didn't get to finish because her daiyoukai, gloriously naked with his hair buffeting in the waves created by his youki, had just leapt over the side of the massive tub and floated down into the water with her as if he weighed nothing.

That just made her angrier. "Sesshoumaru! What do you think you're doing throwing me into the tub? And why are you in here with me? I didn't invite you!"

"This Sesshoumaru nearly always accompanies his chosen to bathe and has never needed an invitation to do so. You were thrown because you allowed your insecurities to harm you and needed brought out of that subversive behavior." At her look of shock, he brought a hand to her wet face and said, "This Sesshoumaru could smell your tears. I apologize for my lateness, but I was interrupted by Jaken before I could come after you." He pulled her close and nuzzled her face, murmuring in her ear, "I am inu, and when you run, my instincts demand that I chase you. We, my beast and I, both find it _immensely_ thrilling even though the outcome is inevitable. I will always come for you, miko."

Kagome, feeling foolish for assuming the worst, couldn't resist muttering, "Arrogant dog."

Still holding her close and speaking softly against the sensitive skin of her neck and ear, he said, "Perhaps. Is it still arrogance if it is justified?"

She was far from immune to his nearness. "We're wet, naked, and clinging to each other. Do you really want to wax philosophic now?"

He grabbed her cheeks in his hands and sought her lips in a kiss that made her feel cherished and wanton, weak and strong all at the same time. _'Guess that's a no.'_


	31. Strong Roots Yield Fragile Blossoms

Chapter 31

So his little slut was warming the bed of that superior dog.

Kanna had finally been able to view the girl when she went on her shopping trip that afternoon. She had mentioned making a special card for Sesshoumaru after dinner and it was obvious she was developing feelings for the towering monolith. Though he was never happy to share her with another male, he was always delighted to see the chit get her heart broken. And she would definitely come to regret giving her heart to the cold daiyoukai. His disinterest in females beyond what he could find between their legs was widely known. It was yet another perfect setup for him. And she was living with this one. Maybe after he was done with her, she'd finally fall far enough to give him what he wanted… The dark hanyou smiled maliciously. He just had to sit back and be patient.

….

It was Valentine's Day, and everyone met for lunch at Sesshoumaru's shiro for the ladies to pass out their treats. Kaneko had a 60+ hour a week work schedule, so she gave gourmet chocolates from a chocolate shop in her part of town made with sea salt in gold cardboard boxes. Shiori made decorated chocolate lollipops wrapped in cellophane and tied with curled ribbon and chocolate drizzled macaroons in cute heart-shaped boxes decorated with candy heart wrapping paper.

Their offerings paled in comparison to Kagome's boxes. Without the worry of funds or kitchen counter space, she had made a prodigious effort and all of her creations were sugar free so she had been free to nibble as she created. The outside of her boxes were red foil wrapping with red silk flowers affixed in the corner and strung with silver satin ribbons. She had placed her treats in little foil squares in her boxes with a small cellophane bag of chocolate covered dried cherries in the center. When she extended her arms to present Sesshoumaru's box, she whispered, "You'll get your card later," with a shy, crooked smile.

They teased and laughed, sampled and ooh'ed. They gossiped over their lunch of fresh sashimi on a bed of shredded daikon and salads of sprouts and baby leaves.

When at last it was time for them to go so Kagome and Sesshoumaru could train, he stood beside his chosen, his hand possessively at the small of her back, and nodded goodbyes to everyone as she embraced them on their way out. They closed the door behind them and Sesshoumaru was glad to have peace and quiet and his miko's whole attention again.

What he really wanted was to see this card she had gotten him that was special enough to be given in private, but they had training to do first. He took her small hand in his larger one and led her to the dojo. Though she was still heavy and out of shape, Sesshoumaru had to admit that she had potential. She did not move like she was encumbered by excess weight. Though her main problem was stamina, her clumsiness aside, she moved as a dancer would, with controlled, graceful movements, and she put everything into improving herself.

That is not to say she did so without complaint. Gods no. Often he wanted to gag her in the dojo as he did in the bedroom. His miko did not bear physical discomfort well, but he saw her lamentations for what they were: she actually minimized her physical pain by maximizing it verbally. By venting her hyperbolized complaints, she shifted the focus in her mind and freed herself to push harder. So despite the ache in his sensitive dog youkai ears, he allowed her idiosyncrasy.

After they finished their physical training, he carried her exhausted form back to the shiro, walking in to the dining room and sitting her down. After their sessions, she was always weary to the bones and he was not going to risk her falling and hurting herself outside on the gravel paths because she did not pick her feet up. He took his own seat and inclined his head for Jaken to bring in dinner. He brought in a giant tureen full of bouillabaisse, heavy on the tarragon, and ladled it into their bowls.

Kagome's eyes lit up and slumped shoulders straightened as she took a long, deep inhale of her favorite stew. They just kept spoiling her, but that didn't mean she was any less surprised when they did it again. She loved tarragon and especially adored bouillabaisse loaded with the herb.

Shortly after she was moved in, Jaken came to her and inventoried her personal tastes where food and beverages were concerned and there hadn't been a meal that hadn't been spectacular. If she was craving something, all she had to do was tell Jaken and he made it happen for her. He was amazing at combining flavors to create true culinary masterpieces. And, of course, she still had Sesshoumaru serving her occasionally and his skill was divine.

After dinner, they strolled into the den, where Sesshoumaru lit a fire. As he approached the couch, he saw the small, square piece of bamboo parchment in his chosen's lap. This was no card from the store. He stood, waiting until she motioned for him to approach, and then sat beside her on the edge of the seat, turned towards her. She exuded nervousness. She kept worrying her bottom lip and playing with the edges of the parchment. He held out his hand to rescue the document from further injury. She blushed and placed it in his palm.

He allowed himself to break eye contact with her and fully look at the handmade card. He turned the thick paper over and took a minute to admire the exquisite calligraphy of his chosen before he took in the words. He had first seen her penmanship on the Christmas ornament she had made for him and appreciated it then as well. She had a very well practiced hand and there was elegance and grace in her brush strokes. He wondered what had made her apply herself so much in the original learning of the skill. He focused on the words:

_Vicious frost burned me_

_Golden suns melt heavy snow_

_Spring arrives at last_

_Do I dream? Am I awake?_

_Strong roots yield fragile blossoms._

He met her anxious eyes with his warm ones and nodded his approval. A tiny smile emerged from the corner of her lips as her eyes shone with happiness. One clawed hand reached out to cup her left cheek before lowering his head to nuzzle the other side. She didn't need words; he _liked_ it.

She shifted her body to meet his, but that wasn't enough for him. He sat back in the deep sofa, moved his leg up on the seat and pulled her to sit between his legs, tucking her head beneath his chin and holding her close. His hand moved to her fall of midnight curls and he ran his fingers through them, providing the reassurance his miko needed after such a poignant expression of her feelings.

She rubbed her face against his neck and collarbone, taking deep breaths of his natural scent of woods and spice. It occurred to her that what comforted her were the very same things that comforted him and she smiled at the thought. She _was_ supposed to have an inu soul, after all.

They lay like that, just holding each other and watching the crackling fire, breathing in the calming scents of each other coupled with wood smoke until the logs became coals. As the fire in the hearth burned down, they both started thinking about bed and the blood in their veins ignited to a slow burn.

It began with a touch here, a caress there, and before long, Kagome raised her lips in offering to her alpha, an offer he accepted with vigor.

…..

Long after he had played his chosen's body like a Poulenc sonata and her moans and screams of rapture had turned to the measured breathing of a deep, dreamless sleep, Sesshoumaru laid awake. He kept repeating the words of her poem in his mind. It was clearly an amateur work, but the sincerity of her feelings gave it life. She was feeling something she had never felt before. For some reason this reassured him. He knew she had loved in her relationships before and he still experienced jealousy when he thought about that, but whatever she was starting to feel now was new and unlike anything from the past. She was falling, but in an entirely different way. Yes, he definitely liked that.

For himself, he was astonished at the depth of feeling he was experiencing for his miko. What had started with an instinctual need to keep her close and protect her had blossomed into a burning, all consuming need to own her. He desired her in a way that made him question any attraction he had ever felt in his long years. It went beyond physical attraction, though he was definitely attracted to her even in her heavy body, and the more time he spent with her, becoming acquainted with who she was, making her smile with joy and moan in ecstasy, the more he needed her. Every time he touched her he was at war with the instincts and driving need that demanded he claim her.

He respected her determination and loyalty; he lived for her laughter and the way her scent spiked with arousal at the slightest stimulation. His every thought was of her; he worried for her safety, health and happiness. He imagined their future together, wondering what their pups would look like, if they would have their father's strength or their mother's purity of heart. Every decision he now made, it was with her in mind.

He questioned his decision to keep the benefits of their mating from her constantly. He understood she would consider it a betrayal after what they agreed, but his insecurity won out. He had to know that she wanted to be his, forever, before he told her she would be healed. He knew how she had been wounded when she lost her music and what it would mean to her to have it back. He also knew how self-conscious she was about the burn scars on her inner thighs and how they reminded her of that fiend. Logically, he was cognizant that she would never make such a serious choice based on anything other than love, but he did not want to be saddled with the weakness of always doubting her true feelings.

He wondered, since she had mentioned it in her poem, if she had dreamed of him as he had dreamed of her. His father and brother had never mentioned dreams so he had mostly written them off. He would tell her. It served no purpose keeping it to himself and even if she did not share them, he was sure it would only increase her confidence with him to know.

_'__Strong roots yield fragile blossoms…Yes, miko, this Sesshoumaru feels the same way.'_


	32. I Belong To You

Chapter 32

On March 14th at precisely 11:42am, Kagome Higurashi threw one hell of a temper tantrum.

As per her usual morning routine, Kaede set her practicing her archery and as per usual, Kagome was doing little more than getting her arrows dirty as they descended to the forest floor far from the mark. She could feel the customary anger and frustration building. If only she could make it to the tree it would be progress!

As she had that thought, her arrow traveled father than any arrow before and her breath caught as it actually touched the roots at the base of the tree. Instead of imbedding in the bark as it should, it merely bounced off and landed in the grass.

That tore it. Her rage erupted in a growling that wrested from her throat, increasing in volume steadily until it was a roar. Her body glowed with pink purity in her furor. She raised her knee and slammed her bow down on it, snapping it in half, then dropped it and ground the remains into the dirt with her sandaled foot. Then she moved on to her quiver, wrenching it from her shoulder, and proceeded to snap every single arrow inside. As she broke the final arrow, she let go of the feathered end and, voice reaching new levels, threw her missile towards the target on the tree in front of her. The broken arrow merely turned downward and fell, but, erupting from her fingers, a glowing ball of purity went sailing ahead, obliterating not just the target but the ancient cedar it was affixed to as well.

Twin streaks of silver flew into her vision microseconds before impact. She winced in pain as her eyes refocused and saw her daiyoukai staring down at her within the shining curtain of his hair with eyes openly displaying wonder and concern. After a moment, strong hands fluttered over her body as he inhaled deeply, checking her for injuries and sensing for distress.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm fine. Really." She reached a hand up to his face to bring his focus back up to her eyes so he could see her sincerity. Then something occurred to her. She turned her head and looked at the tree. Well, where the tree once was. Where several trees once were. _'Wow._' Her eyes grew large as she took in the destruction. There was mulch everywhere, even in Sesshoumaru's typically pristine hair. There was a round hole in the earth and they were now lying in a large clearing where once there had been only forest. She brought her eyes back up to her one and said, "If you're still big on swing sets, I know the perfect place for one."

Her only response was her daiyoukai's sigh as he lowered his forehead to touch hers.

"What? I love swing sets."

"Miko…" He carefully stood and pulled her up beside him. Toga was already leading Kaede back to the shiro and they followed along behind them.

"So…how did you know?" she asked as she walked alongside him, his hand on the small of her back, leading her.

"We sensed your power building exponentially, much higher than it is when you create your ball that you like to play with. We ran to make sure you were ok, and when we saw what you were doing, we had just enough time to shield you from the blast."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. I'm a little embarrassed about how it happened, but I think…I think I finally found that strength you told me to find. I'm just glad you were here to protect us."

"This Sesshoumaru will always protect you, miko. Even from yourself."

….

They entered the rear of the shiro and Sesshoumaru led them into the kitchen and filled a kettle with water, turning to place it on the stove. At her sharp intake of breath, he knew she was seeing the bloody, porcupine-esque mess that was his back. They hadn't arrived quite as soon as he would have liked and he had shielded his chosen from the wooden shrapnel speeding towards her as he tackled her to the ground.

"This Sesshoumaru is well, miko. My body is already healing itself and pushing the debris out."

"Oh, no, you don't. You're coming with me."

He allowed Kagome to pull him out of the kitchen and lead him towards their chambers. He knew there would be no reasoning with her and her need to take care of him resonated with him. When they reached the bed, she helped him out of his clothes and had him lay down on his stomach while she went into the bathroom and collected her tweezers, rubbing alcohol and cotton balls. She returned moments later and, taking up a seat on the bed next to him, set about pulling the many wood shards and splinters from his back.

"So what would you like for dinner tonight?"

"Whatever Jaken makes will be sufficient."

"Jaken's not making it, I am. Now what would you like?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe au poivre. Do you have cognac? Nevermind, you have everything. Of course you have cognac."

"This Sesshoumaru is unsure how he feels about his accident prone chosen setting fires."

"Hey!" She took that moment to yank out a piece of wood big enough for her to fit her fist around. "I've made au poivre lots of times and I've never burned anything vital. And you know I can hold my own in the kitchen. Now, I'm trying to do something nice, so do you think you can ease up, Mr. Overprotective, and let me take care of you?"

"Hn."

"Good." She worked for several minutes in silence as she thought over what had just happened in the forest. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn."

"So…it's super cool that I can do what I did today, but…I mean…I'm not really sure how I did it and I can't go practicing by deforestation. So…how do I practice?"

He thought about his answer for a moment before replying, "You already practice the basic application every day when you play with that thing you call a beach ball. It is not nearly the capacity of your missile today, but the principle remains the same. You need only add velocity and control to your play."

Quietly, she said, "Sesshoumaru, I'm really sorry I hurt you."

"This Sesshoumaru is only happy he arrived in time to prevent injury to his chosen. I could not bear it if something happened to you."

…

True enough, by the time she had finished picking all of the wood out of his back, most of his punctures had completely closed up thanks to his youkai healing. They spent the afternoon as they always did, embroiled in Kagome's physical training. When they had finished up, Sesshoumaru brought Kagome back into the shiro and through into the kitchen. He wasn't completely sold on letting an exhausted girl cook, but he'd be there watching her to make sure she didn't injure herself.

She placed the oven to 500 degrees and brought down a large copper skillet and pulled from the cabinet a double boiler and a steamer. She gathered her ingredients and started cooking. When it came time to light the sauce on fire, she turned and cheekily winked at her one before turning back to the dying flame.

She plated the steaks on round, recessed, stark white porcelain with wide brims and spooned the peppercorn sauce over top, sprinkling with freshly chopped Italian flat-leaf parsley. In matching bowls, she placed whole bunches of steamed cauliflower and ladled her signature cheese sauce over top. They brought their dishes into the dining room and, as usual, Sesshoumaru held her chair for her before sliding it in after she sat.

How she knew him. He had actually been craving au poivre for days now and here she was coming up with it on her own and making it for him. He knew it was her way of expressing her thanks for his saving her life and though he needed no thanks for doing what was his duty, he valued her gesture. He had no idea how much he valued it until he took his first bite of flawlessly prepared steak. He had done as he had set out to do and supervised her weary body's foray into the kitchen but whatever magic she had done with the sauce eluded him. He had, of course, made the dish many times before, and her recipe was classic, yet there was something decidedly unique in her preparation that he couldn't quite place a finger on. He would definitely have to ask her to make it again.

He was once again surprised when he tried her cheese sauce. The mustard powder was truly a perfect compliment for the sharp cheese and sulfur laden vegetable. Truly inspired. It was definitely rich, but rich was the theme tonight and he gladly embraced it.

As delicious as the meal was, he couldn't wait until they finished because, though she seemed to have forgotten, today was White Day and he had an extra special present for his miko.

…

She was tied to the bed, wrists and ankles stretched to all four corners, bound by sleek, silky nylon rope. Sesshoumaru had her wearing a blindfold as he delighted in teasing her senses. He was lazily teasing her with a peacock feather, first trailing the soft, dainty feathers over her body then using the pointed end to lightly scratch her sensitive skin. Every mewl and every moan, every time she arched her back, thrusting her generous breasts up or lifted her hips to beg for his touch, his rock hard cock twitched in excitement. He lived for these private moments together, giving and receiving pleasure, reveling in their need for one another.

He reached for the lit taper on the nightstand and brought it over to her. Tipping the candle slightly, he allowed droplets of hot wax to fall to her creamy flesh. He hung on her sharp intake of breath and her whining as she experienced the brief sting of heat before the glossy, molten wax cooled to dull red spots on her skin. He repeated his little tortures, creating patterns over breasts and stomach, thighs and hips, even the hairless mound at the apex of her thighs, as he slowly taught his chosen to enjoy different sensations as pleasurable.

Because of that monster that had had a hand in creating her, she had been terrified of pain when he met her. As his beast's chosen, he could not allow this to persist. On their mating, his beast would demand access to her and as his primal side, would not have the presence of mind to be gentle with her, no matter how they cared for her. It was his duty to ensure his mate would not be emotionally scarred from his actions, so he had started her sensory training.

He used all manner of objects to create sensations for her. Ice could cool as well as burn, wax could sting, his hand could slap and grab and pinch and tease, his deadly claws could rake ever so lightly, the fur created with his youki could pat and pleasure, the spiked wheel he used on her created lovely little red dots in its wake as it pricked her. He had even taught her to find pleasure over his knee as he spanked her pale cheeks, marking them a bright, hot red as he alternately dipped his fingers down her slit and teased her wet folds. He was quite proud of her progress.

He used the claw of his index finger to gently pry up the trail of little red dots he had made, discarding them in a pile on the nightstand. When her skin was once again free for his torment, he took the object he had been saving and held it between his thumb and forefinger. He dragged first the cool, smooth side over each pert, rosy nipple, flicking them gently before turning the object over and scratching her lightly with the metal prongs. She moaned loudly.

He moved so his breath was against her ear and whispered, "Do you like that, miko?"

"Yes…please…more…" she sighed between light moans. Her body was on fire from his ministrations and she felt no shame as she begged for more attention.

He flicked her nipple again with the scratchy prongs and watched as she arched her back in pleasure. Her arousal had been thick in the air since the rope had first touched her skin and he had been playing with her for almost two hours. He knew she was desperate for release, but he was on a mission.

"Tell me you want this."

"I do. Sesshoumaru, I want this…I want you. Please!" Her voice was breathy and pleading.

He scratched her skin lightly with the object, trailing swirls over her body. "For how long?"

She whimpered at yet another delay as she had to answer another question when all she wanted was for him to thrust his fingers inside her and make her scream his name. "Forever. I want you for forever. Please, Sesshoumaru, I'll do anything, please!"

"Anything, miko?" He ran the object slowly up her inner thigh. "Would you marry this Sesshoumaru?"

Her eyes flew open underneath her blindfold and she blinked rapidly. "Sess—Sesshoumaru?...You want to marry me?"

"Hn." He scratched her wet lips sensually with the object. "Your answer, miko?"

"Oh my god…ye…yes! Sesshoumaru, yes! You would really do that?"

He moved his lips to her neck and said, quietly, in his deep baritone, "It is a human custom. You are human. You will mate me and I will marry you."

She shivered as his hand dragged the object slowly back up her body, past her breasts, past her left shoulder, up her arm, pausing for little curlicues along the way, until he reached her hand. He then slid the object over her ring finger. He brought his hand back down her naked body until his strong fingers found that erect bundle of nerves in her sopping wet core. In seconds she was ready and he asked, "To whom do you belong?"

"To you, Sesshoumaru! I belong to you! Please!"

"Now," he said in her ear and her body tensed as her body flooded with pleasure. He lowered his lips to her open ones and teased her tongue as she moaned loudly into his mouth.

He had marked her as his in yet another way and his instincts sang at the rightness of it.


	33. Pride Comes Before A Fall

A/N: Yeah, that was prolly the most unorthodox marriage proposal ever, but it is Sesshoumaru, after all, and he still has a few ginormous lessons to learn.

On with the show…

…..

Chapter 33

The next morning, Kagome awoke cuddled against a sleeping daiyoukai, her head on his shoulder. A glittering in the morning light streaming in through the large windows caught her eye and she moved her head to see what it was. It was with a look of wonder that she took in her first sight of the new ring on her finger. She lifted her fingers to get a better look. In the center was a flawlessly clear, princess cut, pink diamond, weighing what had to be two carats. It was surrounded by a rounded square of small white diamonds and the platinum band that forked into two small lines of nested diamonds on each side to hold the setting. It was the most exquisite thing she'd ever seen and didn't doubt its worth was far more than she could guess.

She was touched more by the gesture. She had agreed to the courtship with full belief that a human marriage ceremony wasn't even something he would think of and she wasn't going to make him uncomfortable by bringing it up. He had truly amazed her last night with his thoughtfulness.

That settled it. She didn't know why he had yet to fill her with his hardness, but she wasn't letting him get away with it any longer. They were intended to mate, they were engaged to be married, and she, at least, was in love. There was no possible reason why they weren't having intercourse and she was dying for him.

She lowered her eyes to the tent his morning erection made in the sheets. She was a little afraid because of his size compared to hers, but if it was truly a problem, her gynecologist had already talked to her about surgery to correct it when the issue had come up in the past.

Determined, she lowered the sheets and slowly rose to straddle his prone form. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he woke up to feel himself inside of her. She grabbed him and slid the tip front and back in her wetness before lining him up with her tight entrance. She took a big breath and closed her eyes and was just about to lower herself on him, impaling herself, when clawed hands grabbed her own, stretching them above her head, and flipped her over on her back, straddling her and reversing their positions.

Crimson-tinged eyes bore into hers as he let out a loud warning growl. She did little more than stare up at him in confusion, her lips parted and brow gently furrowed. "No," he growled down at her.

"Why not? Why won't you have sex with me? Why do we do everything else in the world but this?" Her insecurity was taking over and she feared his answer.

He blinked, regaining control over his beast, and said simply, "You are not ready."

_'__What?'_ She just looked at him, hoping he would elaborate, but when he didn't, she asked, "What does that mean? I'm ready. I've been ready for months, Sesshoumaru. Since I accepted your proposal of courtship."

"You are not ready."

Her sexual frustration and insecurities had reached their limits. "What the hell kind of answer is that? I. Am. Ready. I want your hard cock thrusting inside me, filling me with your cum. Now. I have agreed to be your mate. I have agreed to be your wife. What is stopping you?"

He was not about to admit his weaknesses and thus the reasons why they had to wait to both consummate and mate. He had made a decision and he would not alter his course. Instead, he had a perfectly good excuse prepared. "Kagome, you have not thought this through. As you must be aware, because of your father, your vagina is filled with scar tissue. Scar tissue contracts over time, so your sheath is smaller than an adult woman's should be. You are tight as a vice around two of my fingers. You have seen and felt my length and girth. Do you really think you could accommodate me without pain or damage to you? And you know we are only beginning to introduce you to light, sensual pain without tears and retreating into yourself. This would be no light pain." He purposely left out the facts that he could easily use his poison to painlessly remove the main line of scar tissue or that as soon as his youki was in her system during their mating, she would be completely healed of all of her scars.

"But I want you. And there is surgery I could have done. I talked about it before with my doctor and it could be done in a quick procedure. I could call her today and schedule it if you're really concerned that you won't be able to fit."

"No. There will be no surgery. You are not ready."

Her anger creased her face and flushed her red. "It sounds like you're the one that's not ready. You don't want me how I am but when I offer to get it fixed, you say no. How else am I not ready? It's the weight, isn't it? You don't want to have sex with me while I'm heavy."

"Kagome, that is nonsense. We give and receive pleasure all the time. Clearly this Sesshoumaru has no problem becoming aroused by you or your form as it is now, and neither was it a problem three months ago when you were 70lbs heavier. Likewise, I will still desire you when you are at a healthy weight."

"Whatever. Just don't you dare put this on me. I'm ready; you're the one with issues. So when do you think you _will_ be ready?"

"It is you. You will be ready when you are ready."

She screamed in frustration. "Well what about a date for our mating? Everyone keeps asking me and you know what, I would really like to know the answer to that, too."

"Not until you are ready."

She pushed and kicked out from under him and he let her. She was raging about stupid, high-handed, arrogant dogs who had lived centuries and still hadn't learned to communicate or not to keep secrets as she rolled off the bed and stormed off to the bathroom.

He watched her go with a sigh. He just couldn't tell her, but it was for the best. She would understand.

…

For once, Kagome was out of the shower and dressed before Sesshoumaru. She had taken her ring off to shower and had purposely not put it back on, instead putting it in its box on Sesshoumaru's nightstand. Until he could tell her what the hell was going on in his mind and give her a date for their mating, she wasn't putting it back on and she wasn't letting him touch her. If he couldn't talk to her, there was no connection on which to share pleasure or comfort with each other and if he couldn't see that, he was the cold, self-important bastard she had originally been told he was.

She gobbled down her traditional breakfast of hard boiled eggs, grilled salmon and miso soup before heading outside to her new clearing to toss her ball of energy and await Kaede, doing her best to avoid Sesshoumaru.

For his part, Sesshoumaru was letting her have her space. He knew when she finally brought this subject up that she would not be happy with his answer, but she would certainly calm down—she always did—and wait at least semi-patiently for that time when he could give her a different answer, which was still a long way off. He didn't imagine he would be able to mate her until after they defeated Naraku. The culmination of honing her spiritual and physical powers and trying them successfully against the evil hanyou would ensure she would never doubt her worth again. He could be patient. It was killing him to deny his raging instincts to be with her fully, but it was for her own good. She would surely see that when the time came.

When his father and Kaede arrived, they both gave him looks as they sensed Kagome's disturbed aura, but Kaede merely went out back in search of her charge and his father followed him to the dojo.

Once inside the sound-proofed dojo, his father was quick to ask, "What happened?"

Sesshoumaru came at him with sharp swing to the right with his sword. "Kagome has questioned why I do not consummate our betrothal and why I will not agree to a mating date."

"From her aura I would suppose you didn't tell her the truth?" The mock battle was on and swords struck in the morning air.

"I told her _a_ truth."

Toga sighed disappointedly. "Son, this prevarication is unlike you. I can hardly believe you, my child who values honor so highly, capable of such behavior. As I have told you before, the girl will not thank you for it. If it goes on long enough, I daresay you risk losing her entirely over this. Honesty and trust are the most important concepts to a female. And you may think she cannot sense when you do not tell the whole truth because she is human, but by nature of her being female and your one, she will know."

Stubbornly he said, "This Sesshoumaru has made his decision. To tell her why we must wait for consummation would only raise the question of why we cannot mate yet and she does not know for her own good."

"Bullshit. You're just afraid to show her that you have insecurities, too. Do you not see how you could bond even closer over this? How she would be more confident in you, your relationship, and her place at your side if she knew she was not alone? She is hurting today because of your blasted pride, and I can tell it will not be the last time. Is it really worth hurting her to keep your secret? Show your arrogance and pride to the rest of the world, but to your chosen, you must humble yourself and bare your soul or you do not deserve her."

Sesshoumaru brooded in silence the rest of the session.

….

After dinner, Kagome went to one of the family bedrooms and retired with one of the books from her home collection, purposely leaving the iPad that was one of her courting presents unused. She threw up a barrier over the chamber and attached bath that Kaede had helped teach her that morning and settled in for the night. It didn't take long for Sesshoumaru to catch on and try to demand her presence through the door. Kagome whispered the words for the soundproofing spell she had also wormed out of Kaede today and the room fell silent.

She gave up trying to read when her eyes were too often blurry with tears to focus on the page and doused the light and turned down the covers to try to sleep.

…..

He couldn't reach her. She had barricaded herself in a room that was not theirs and cut herself off from him completely. He paced the hallway in his anger and frustration but knew there was nothing for it. She couldn't hear him and didn't want to. He could smell her tears through the barrier. It hadn't escaped his notice that she had taken off the ring he had given her. This truly shook him. He knew what it had meant to her for him to ask for her hand in the human custom, though admittedly he'd done it his own way—he was not getting on his knees—and their conversation this morning had made her question her acceptance so greatly that she had cast aside the symbol of that commitment.

He could not return to his empty chambers that smelled of her and reminded him of their evenings spent in each other's arms. He needed to think. He left out the back door of the shiro and transformed into his true form. Standing 50 feet tall on four enormous paws tipped with deadly claws, the giant dog demon, long, silver fur billowing in the wake of his violently roiling youki, with gaping maw full of wicked fangs and large eyes of purest crimson took off into the night sky, pondering the words of his chosen and his father.


	34. Everything Has A Purpose

Chapter 34

It had been a long two months since Sesshoumaru had refused to answer her questions. Since then, Kagome barely pulled herself out of bed to go about her day. She was tired because she slept so poorly. She was tired because she was depressed. She took little care in her appearance, most days not even bothering to comb out her tangled hair and throwing it back in a low ponytail. She had Jaken prepare her food at all hours of the night when she couldn't sleep for her crying.

She hadn't been in the den since that day, hadn't been in her office, had moved the clothes she used into her new bedroom, and had stopped sitting to Sesshoumaru's right at meals, instead sitting as far away at the table as she could. She had trouble waking up in the mornings and was late for breakfast so usually ate alone at the counter in the kitchen. For lunch, she tended to take her meals out in her clearing with Inuyasha or Shiori, who began visiting daily. She couldn't avoid him at dinner, and he tried to talk to her daily at those times but said nothing of substance, merely pleasantries that she left unanswered save a withering glare, nothing that would change circumstances or tell her what thought was so important he could betray her trust, and every day she grew more miserable.

It was as though the previous months with Sesshoumaru had been a dream. She had often felt an unreality to them, as if those days were too good to be true, and it turned out they were. The demon she had loved would never have betrayed her trust by keeping secrets from her and if he had made a mistake, he would have corrected it and fought for her. Sesshoumaru did none of that.

He had tried to touch her a few times since then and once she had clawed and hissed and screamed until he backed away and the other time she had made her body a weapon, igniting it with holy power and singing the flesh of his hands for daring to lay them on her. He hadn't tried after that.

Physical training with him was pure torture. She kept her eyes shut tight so as not to look at him, but she could still smell his spicy, woody scent and hear the gentle brush of silk on silk as he moved gracefully in his training yukata and hakama. How she longed to feel his body holding hers again, but increasingly she lost hope that that would ever happen.

When her friends came to visit, she put on her best fake smile but knew she wasn't fooling anyone. She also knew Inuyasha had gone to yell at his brother a few times over the two months, but it had done no good. Sesshoumaru obviously valued his secrets more than he valued her. And she had decided he was welcome to them. For two months he had left her alone to the pain of his betrayal without once even trying to explain himself. She had reached her breaking point. Sharing a soul only takes you so far.

And so it had come to this: today at lunch, Kagome had asked Inuyasha if she could come home with him. She wanted to leave this place where everything pulled at her broken heart but she would continue to train for the battle to come. She just didn't belong here anymore.

….

Inuyasha had told Kagome to go and pack while he told Sesshoumaru. She hadn't said a single word to him since that fateful morning and he didn't want her to have the stress of a confrontation with him. He honestly wasn't sure she could handle it. She looked like shit and despite eating more was actually losing weight at an alarming rate. Every time he saw her, her eyes were red and puffy from spending the whole night crying. Maybe her leaving would be the thing to make his idiot brother stop being so fucking stubborn.

He found Sesshoumaru in the dojo, alone. He was on the floor, sitting lotus, meditating. _'So glad the fucker can relax at a time like this.'_

"Yo! Asshole!" The hanyou stood with his clawed fists on his hips.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and raised a single dark brow.

"You've finally done it. Your stubborn fucking ass has pushed her away for good. Kags asked me to take her home with me today."

For only the second time in his life, he saw actual emotion on his brother's face and it wasn't pretty. He looked like he'd just been stabbed by Inuyasha's giant sword fashioned from his father's fang, Tessaiga, straight through his gut. His jaw stood open and his eyes reflected deepest pain, even shining with shocked tears. "No…" the daiyoukai whispered.

"Look, I don't care what you say, I'm taking her with me. If she stays here, I'm afraid she's going to try to hurt herself or something."

Once again the proud daiyoukai jerked, wincing, as though taking a fatal blow. He had known she was depressed, but he saw her so little now. It was true she did not look well, but could she really be so despondent that she would cause herself injury? He had believed that if he gave her time, she would forgive him for not being able to truly answer her questions, but now it seemed he had made a grave error.

"I cannot protect her if she is not with me," the demon protested weakly in whisper wracked in pain.

"Dude, you haven't protected her in a long time. Being here with you not talking to her is going to kill her before too much longer. Shit, have you even seen her?"

He had seen her, he had just stubbornly clung to his decision and his belief that eventually she would just forgive him. What could he do? If she left, her nightmares would come back and the evil hanyou would have access to her again, but if she stayed here, Inuyasha believed she would end her own life. It was the lesser of two evils: he had to let her go.

"I want to say good bye," he croaked past a throat that felt too full.

"Look, Sess, I think it would be better if you didn't. And if you care about her at all you'll come up with a plan to fix this shit. Fast. Something that involves serious groveling and includes everything you're keeping from her. I've never seen her this low before. And with her mind the way it is right now it is like putty for that asshole to fuck with."

His mind racing for the first time in months, Sesshoumaru countered, "What if you all moved in here with her." He put his hand up to stall his brother's protest. "Wait. We'll put you all in the guest wing, far from me. It has its own exit so she never has to come to the main part of the shiro. She can take her meals there or outside in the courtyard or in her clearing. I will make sure I am never seen or sensed by her. This way she can be protected from that monster but live free from me. We can even have Father or you continue her physical training."

Inuyasha was thoughtful for a minute and his eyes focused inward. He could be around her and give her the hugs and support she desperately needed and since she'd still be near the bastard, she should be free from harmful outside influence. And when he finally figured out how to fix this fucking mess of his, she would be close. Plus he really wasn't sure how to keep her on her diet at his house. She'd have way too many temptations. And his house in the suburbs definitely didn't have a dojo, a pool, or onsen.

"Alright. We'll do it. But I don't think she's gonna like it." He turned towards the door before adding, "The clock is ticking, bastard. You know she has no hope of defeating her father if she's not with you and _happy_ and I can't believe your instincts can just allow you to let her deteriorate like this now that you realize how bad things are. But if you fucking hurt her again, I'll take her from you and hide her someplace you'll never find her. This is your last chance and Dad will back me up."

Still recovering from the earlier news, all Sesshoumaru could do was nod.

…..

Inuyasha had been right: Kagome was not happy. She wanted to break ties with Sesshoumaru completely, not live in the same place and hide from each other. Still, at least she wouldn't be alone anymore.

She started to move her things, but Inuyasha and Jaken wouldn't hear of it and transported them to the special suite at the farthest end of the wing that was reserved for the most important of non-family guests. There were two bedrooms, two baths, a large common living area, French doors leading out to a private courtyard and a small kitchen. Inuyasha and Shiori would be moving in with her so they could spend time together and try to boost her spirits. Jaken would have the living room outfitted with a TV, DVD player, and video game consoles by the end of the day at Inuyasha's request.

Inuyasha called work and arranged for a leave of absence so he could watch over Kagome. He really didn't want her alone for a second, she was far too depressed. He didn't even know how she was functioning enough to do her training every day.

He talked to his brother about getting her on some medication, but when he asked Kagome, she refused, saying, "I'm not sick. I'm just disappointed and broken hearted. When this is all over and I can finally leave here, and most importantly, him, it will get better."

Even though Inuyasha had zero sympathy for the bastard, he hoped for Kagome's sake he could change her mind. If she left him for good, she would be in constant pain for the rest of her life and Kagome really didn't handle pain well. And, present idiocy aside, she would never find anyone better suited for her.

….

She trained with Toga that afternoon and to change things up, he gave her her first sparring session. He was impressed how readily she was engaged despite the look of dull pain in her eyes. She easily met his strikes with able and effective blocks, dancing on the balls of her feet to dodge and even counter.

Inuyasha and Shiori were watching from the wall on the floor and exchanged shocked looks when Kagome suddenly went on the offensive. They could see the switch in her eyes and saw she had snapped. She was starting to glow pink with holy power and her punches and kicks sped up to super human speed as she advanced on their father, actually pushing him back. She leapt forward and into a high spinning kick that she had not learned from her forms. Toga stepped back quickly and raised his hands in surrender before she could make contact. She stopped, stunned, with her leg still held aloft, toes pointed, and hurriedly lowered it and bowed to Toga.

Returning her bow, he straightened and said, "Kagome, dear, where did you learn those moves? You have only been studying defensive postures."

Biting her lip in embarrassment, she replied, "When we started sparring, my anger just started coming out. Most of what I was doing were old dance moves sped up, but…like that last thing…I have no idea. I was just so angry and it just kinda happened. And I definitely didn't mean to be channeling my spiritual powers, either. I'm sorry, Papa Inu. I could have burned you." She hung her head in confused shame.

He thought about this. It was a well-known truth that when a warrior let emotion rule him, he got sloppy and made mistakes, allowing his opponent to take advantage. However, when Kagome became emotional, it was like she tapped directly into her power and heritage. He would have to test this further, but between her awesome display of power and control that had leveled that large patch of strong, ancient cedar to today's match where she moved at near full-blooded demon speed using moves she couldn't possibly have known, he was starting to believe that there was a larger purpose to her having such a large heart.

Inuyasha came bounding up to her and grabbed her in his arms, squeezing tightly. After taking a deep inhale of her scent, he pulled his face back enough to meet her eyes while still holding her close. "You shoulda seen you move! I bet you were even faster than me! I'm so never getting you angry at me ever again! It was fucking awesome!"

"Kagome, I think you should skip your water training today and just go relax with your friends. And please do not worry about what happened. You have been crafted by the Kami and everything that happens to you has purpose."

She gave him a doubtful look full of past and recent pain, but said nothing. If that was true, she had a serious bone to pick with the gods about just what was necessary to make a priestess.


	35. The Only Things Keeping Them Going

A/N: I know things seem dark now, and they're going to get darker, but there is a reason for it and I hope you stick with me for the ride. Know that I am too much of a romantic to keep them apart forever, but a lot of things have to happen first before that can be. Every day I write I change my mind about the details, but they will get there. Promise. Drop me a line and let me know your thoughts if you like.

On with the show…

….

Chapter 35

It was now two weeks later, the beginning of June, and things at Sesshoumaru's shiro had fallen back into routine. Kagome would awaken from the assigned spot in the dog pile of Inuyasha and Shiori, usually because Inuyasha was playing curly-straight games with one of her curls. He liked to grab one of the short ones near her face and pull on it just to let go and watch it spring back. That would be enough to sleep through usually, except he also liked to say, "Boing!" when he let go and that tended to wake her consistently. She'd grumble and bury her face deeper in his shoulder until repeated treatments made her resort to zapping him with purity from her fingertip.

Shiori would just smile and shake her head from her spot on his other shoulder and do her best to keep out of blast radius.

Jaken would bring them breakfast on a cart and they would either eat in bed or outside in the courtyard depending on their level of consciousness then they'd pile into the bathrooms and get ready for the day with Shiori combing Kagome's hair for her because her friend simply didn't have the energy.

Inuyasha and Shiori would go frolicking in the caves while Kagome trained with Kaede then they'd put themselves back together, clothes and hair disheveled, and meet back up for lunch. Inuyasha and Toga sparred with Kagome, with Inuyasha acting to provoke her temper to get her to practice summoning her emotions to fight. Toga and Izayoi joined the three for dinner most evenings and after dinner the friends cuddled on the couch and watched movies—anything but romances.

They did their best to keep Kagome loved and distracted, but it was obvious she was not well. Even a moment in her own thoughts yielded uncontrollable tears. She felt the most profound sadness over what she had almost had and it haunted her, even leading to occasional sharp pains in her chest that sent her to her knees.

Today, Kagome and the men had just finished training and were walking back in their robes. Upon reaching the courtyard, they saw there was something on the ornately shaped metal table where they sometimes ate their meals. As they got closer, they saw it was a bonsai tree in a lovely green and white lacquered porcelain base with river rocks over the roots. The tree, she wasn't sure what kind, had tiny flowers on it that smelled sweet and familiar. She looked to Toga.

He understood what she wanted to know. "It is Japanese honeysuckle. I believe it is meant to honor your scent, Kagome." He picked up the card propped to the back and handed it to her.

She read:

_"Mine, took for granted_

_Hers still though she wishes not_

_Damned by my own pride_

_How to tell her all my thoughts?_

_Strong roots bear invitation."_

Shaking her head in disbelief and sorrow, tears streaming down her face, she looked helplessly into her family's eyes and whispered, "I can't…"

…

That night, Kagome had walked in to the room, taken a whole serving dish of chicken marsala that was waiting for them on the cart and locked herself in the second bedroom. She soundproofed the room so they couldn't hear her painful sobbing. She cried wretched, broken sobs while shoveling in wine-sweetened chicken, nearly choking when she couldn't swallow as fast as she was putting the food in her mouth. She wanted to die. She was better off before all this happened. Before she had a destiny and before she had a soul mate. When she was just tragic Kagome, cursed but unaware, sometimes making it to work, sometimes feeling so overwhelmed with emptiness that she couldn't even make it to the bathroom to bathe herself. The pain was still less than now. She wanted to run.

The last thing she wanted to do was face her father again and the next to last thing she wanted to do was have a conversation of any kind with Sesshoumaru. He had betrayed her, but not only that, he was so convinced he was in the right that he hadn't made a single attempt to correct things in the two months she had stayed with him. Now that he knew she was leaving, he suddenly had a change of heart? No, it was too much. She couldn't trust him and she wasn't setting herself up for a hurt like this again.

Every moment she wasn't distracted by her demon family, she was overwhelmed by thoughts of suicide. She even had a fully formed plan, something she had never done in all her years fighting depression. Every time she had come close in the past, she imagined the gruesome scene of someone finding her rotting corpse, bowel and bladder emptied, perhaps even her cat eating her necrotic flesh since there would be no other source of food for him. That always reached her no matter how dark her mind was and helped her step back from the brink.

But now, having been promised, no, _guaranteed_—there was even a scroll!—the only thing she had ever wanted in her long, lonely years…love…and having it violated and despoiled just as she finally gave her poor, battered heart to him…she just didn't care anymore. Death was messy and disgusting but it was bound to happen someday. There was nothing else for it, she had to end this pain and she would the same day she purified her father's rotten soul from the face of the planet.

She had a plan. She had decided it the same day she had decided to leave Sesshoumaru. It was the only thing keeping her going, otherwise, she would have crumbled long ago. Instead, planning her father's and her own deaths gave her purpose and helped her get out of bed every day.

She knew no one suspected it, taking her determination as a good sign, and she'd rather have it that way. She had made her decision and did not wish anyone to try and sway her. Her plan was perfect. When she was done they would know without a doubt she was dead but never have to find her broken body.

…

She was crying again. He had realized that every time she cried, his chest knotted in unbelievable pain. He was alone in his chambers, hunched over, clasping the area over his heart and breathing heavily. Sometimes it was worse than others. Tonight was particularly painful and for some reason the feeling of dread he had begun feeling the night before Inuyasha told him she was leaving pooled under his skin, weighing him down. As a demon who trusted his instincts, sometimes more than others, he knew some mortal danger was coming for his miko. It had to be the evil hanyou.

Yes, it was true that his instincts had told him all along not to keep secrets from her, no matter the reason, and had pestered him constantly to confess to her, but his pride would not yield. How could he be expected to admit to his chosen that he was sure he would lack all control if he made love to her and would end up mating her instead? He was supposed to be a mature, adult male, not some green youth with his first female. His practiced control was legendary and yet he just knew when he thrust inside her, he would drive his fangs into her neck, drinking her sweet blood and marking her forever as his. And he needed to wait to mate her so she would never feel insecure as his chosen again. But he was losing her over it and it wouldn't matter if she was a little insecure or not because she didn't want to be his mate anymore anyway.

How could his core self have led him so astray from his instincts? He had always trusted them and they had never failed him yet when they mattered most, when he found his one, he had told himself he knew what was best for her and kept it a secret. Not only did he betray her trust, but he also had done what he had sworn never to do again and made a decision without consulting her, and about her, no less.

He was no weak pup, but in the weeks since she had dismissed him from her life, he had wept in the privacy of his chambers several times. He knew he could not live his life without her now that he had found her, but it was a very real possibility that she would deny him no matter what he did. He had to try, however. He would try every day for the rest of her life to convince her to listen to him, that he was repentant and that this time he really wouldn't hurt her again if she gave him a chance.

He had a plan. He had decided it the same day she had decided to leave him. It was the only thing keeping him going, otherwise, he would have crumbled long ago. Instead, planning how he would remind her of her place at his side and showing her the truth of the love for her that he had never bothered to voice gave him purpose and helped him get out of bed every day.

He had foolishly given her time before she left him and had lost that time and that chance with her forever. He had only now and he had managed to keep her in his reach. The odds were against him, but failure was not an option. He had promised to protect her, even from herself, and he would until his last breath.

…..


	36. Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 36

Kagome awoke to the glorious smell of bacon. She stretched in bed, opening her eyes when she realized her puppy pillow was missing and met the sleepy eyes of Shiori across the bed. At the same moment, they heard the sounds of open-mouthed chewing and lip smacking and knew where their hanyou was.

"Inuyasha, you better leave some of that for me!" Kagome called as she slowly moved to get out of bed. She padded her way out into the living room, sleepily taking large inhales of the wafting aroma of her favorite breakfast meat.

Sitting in the middle of the couch in front of a large pie plate of quiche and two plates piled high with bacon and sausage, Inuyasha replied, "Easy, Kags. He made you your own. Bacon and something called 'groo-yare.' It's over on the cart."

"Gruyere? Mmmm. Jaken is the best." She moved to the cart and picked up her covered dish, bringing it back over to the table.

Through a mouthful of food, Inuyasha said, "Not Jaken."

"Not Jaken? Well then who made…oh." Her face fell with sadness and she replaced the cover on her breakfast. "I don't think I'm hungry after all."

She moved to stand, but Inuyasha was quicker, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back down. "Oh, no, you don't, wench. I don't give a shit who made it, it's bacon and I know damn well that you're hungry so you're gonna eat it if I have to force it down your throat."

From the bedroom doorway, Shiori called, "And I'll hold you down so he can do it."

With a despondent sigh, Kagome acquiesced, "Fine." She removed the lid of her plate and tried to eat, but did little more than push the food around with her fork. She wanted nothing of his, especially something she knew he had made just for her, and there was no doubt in her mind that he had.

They finished breakfast and got cleaned up. Shiori combed Kagome's wet hair, pulling it into a long, low braid to keep it tangle-free and out of her friend's face and they walked her out to her clearing as they did every morning.

Unlike every morning, there was a large addition in the center of her clearing. Kagome's eyes filled with tears of pain as she saw what it was. There, made of a sturdy metal frame with comfortable, flexible rubber seats was a swing set. On one side was a large wooden bench swing. It seemed like a lifetime ago that they had shared those lovely hours cuddled together on a swing in a deserted park, ages ago since she had accidentally created this clearing and joked that he should put a swing set there.

He had ruined her night last night, her breakfast this morning, and now he had desecrated her clearing, the only place she felt a semblance of peace anymore as she played with her ball of energy and tried not to think about arrogant dog demons. Just a few months ago, she would have found the gesture unbelievably romantic. Now, it just rang false. He didn't love her, probably wasn't even capable of such a thing, he was just afraid of losing something he considered his. That's all she was: a dog's bone. She turned on her heel and walked back to their suite, her friends following silently behind her and watching as she barricaded herself in the second bedroom without a word once again.

…

Inuyasha and Shiori decided it was time for a meeting so walked out to the main hall to find Sesshoumaru. Kaede, Toga, and Izayoi were with him in the dining room. Sesshoumaru was clutching his chest and staring at the table with a look of pain on his features. Sensing the approach of his brother and his mate, he looked up to meet Inuyasha's eyes and pronounced, "She did not like it."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but his mate's hand on his arm stopped him. "Sesshoumaru, with respect, what Kagome needs from you is not gifts, but your love. Please, if you just tell her how you feel, you can help heal her heart. I know you must love her, but I also know you have never told her. She believes she was alone in the relationship, that she was the only one in love, that she was the only one committed and keeping her promises. You need to show her she was not and is not alone or I fear for her."

"How can this Sesshoumaru show her he cares for her if she will not see him?"

"You must fight for her. Write to her and tell her everything that is in your mind and heart. Tell her what you kept from her and why you did it. But most of all you must tell her how you feel about her."

"Yeah," Inuyasha piped up. "If you write it, we'll make sure she reads it."

Still clutching his chest over the pain in his heart, Sesshoumaru nodded.

"And in the meantime, I think you should join us in the dojo, Sesshoumaru. You might just be the catalyst to unlock her full power and you still haven't seen what she's capable of now," Toga said.

Inuyasha definitely didn't think that was a good idea. "Dad, Kagome's not gonna like that."

"It doesn't matter what she likes or not. We are going in to battle and Sesshoumaru will be at her side. She must become used to his presence again before we face the dark hanyou."

….

Inuyasha had meant to tell her. Really he did. He just somehow convinced himself it would be better if he didn't. He knew he was a coward, but dragging a kicking and screaming Kagome out to the dojo really didn't appeal to him. That holy power of hers really hurt.

So that was how Kagome came to enter the dojo, saw three dog demons instead of two, and immediately turned and walked away. Toga gave Inuyasha a glare that told him he was in trouble and the hanyou took off to intercept his friend. He cheated, using demon speed, and blocked her path just steps from the door.

Fists on his hips, he said, "C'mon, Kags. You can't hide from him forever."

Her lips twisted in a scowl. "The hell I can't."

"You have to fight with him when we go against Naraku. Orders from Dad: he's your new sparring partner."

"What?" She turned hurt blue eyes still red from the morning's tears to Toga as he approached the pair. How could he do this to her?

"Do you trust me, Kagome?" Toga asked as he looked into her eyes.

She blinked heavily and hung her head. They could smell fresh tears in her eyes. "Fine," she whispered. She couldn't fight him, too. She just didn't have the energy.

She took a deep breath, keeping her head down, and moved around them to enter the dojo. They exchanged a look, Inuyasha's full of foreboding and Toga's one of reassurance and had just turned to follow her when they heard the slap. They rushed into the room to see Sesshoumaru's openly shocked expression, eyes wide and mouth gaping, as he looked down at Kagome. On his cheek, an angry, red burn mark in the perfect outline of her right hand stood in stark contrast to his pale skin. "That's for the swing set," she whispered, knowing even at that low volume they had all heard her, before stepping back and assuming a defensive stance.

He didn't know what to do. He had tried to remind her of how they had connected but obviously that just made her more upset. He didn't understand. But he didn't have time to think on it. He watched as the anger and…_'Gods'_…hatred rolled off of her stronger and stronger the longer she looked at him. Her body lit up like a pink candle, flames of righteous holy power licking her body. She bellowed an impressive battle cry and in a flash she was on him.

Sesshoumaru didn't want to hurt her, but she definitely wasn't offering him the same courtesy. She was out for blood, and the way she was tearing through the air alight with dangerous purity, he knew he wasn't coming out of this unscathed. He was amazed at what she was doing. Where did she learn this? She had him on the defensive because he refused to cause her harm. Every time he had to connect to block her, his skin sizzled from the contact but he would not show the pain her burns caused him.

Toga and Inuyasha watched from their places against the far wall, astonished at the change in Kagome. She was downright vicious in her attacks. Sesshoumaru had wounds crisscrossing his neck, shoulders, chest, back, and legs, visible because her burns went right through his clothing as well as his skin. And she moved like a demoness. A powerful demoness. In fact, she was a match for Sesshoumaru himself in her speed now that she was fighting him. Her emotions were in full control, her face red and twisted with rage and pain, tears streaking down her face.

"I told you he was the key," Toga said.

Inuyasha winced as she managed to cauterize and shred the skin of his brother's neck with her nails in one long swipe. "Yeah, so what does that mean other than that she clearly wants him dead?"

"You mean besides the fact that she still loves him?"

"Dad, are you even watching the same fight I am?"

"If she didn't still care for him, she wouldn't hurt as she does nor would she be holding back as she clearly is. This amazing well of power and instinct would not be here for us to witness. I was right: she fights with her emotions. It is how she is meant to defeat Naraku for the gods have given her the power to strike down those that hurt her."

…..

Sesshoumaru sat alone in his study that night drinking sake. The wounds from his fight with Kagome were slower to heal than most injuries he had ever had, but they had mostly faded from his skin. She had only hit him with contact burns, after all, not deep tissue burns. It was a little frightening to realize that his chosen had the power to destroy him if she truly wanted.

His father had shared his theory of what was happening to Kagome with him. She was the crafted weapon of the Kami and the forging of any weapon took significant and repeated blows to mold and reshape it, casting it into the forge to soften it and water to harden it, folding and refolding the material to build strength. This is why her life had been filled with pain and heartache. To create light there must first be darkness and when she fought she was the light, beyond fast and blazing in her purity. He just really didn't know how he felt knowing that his injuring his chosen so grievously had been fated.

He had done this. He had finished a process begun with her monster of a father, provided the final blow to shape his beautiful chosen who was incapable of truly hurting anyone into a battle-hardened weapon. While part of him was proud of her strength, the rest of him was truly ashamed. What would she be after this battle? Could she ever go back to her loving, sweet self, the girl who winked at him and cooked for him, who had trusted him with the care of her damaged mind, body, heart, and soul and wrote him love poetry, who giggled like a child and loved with her whole heart or had he destroyed that forever?

In their match today, she had been truly outstanding. She sought out his every weakness and exploited them. She knew he couldn't hurt her but she had no qualms hurting him. Her face was a terrible mask, contorted with pain and anger and tears running down her face. Still, for all her frenzied emotions, she was the very model of control. Not a single wasted motion as she danced and struck. He knew she was drawing on her power and could have hurt him much more severely than she had, yet if it wasn't for his own control, he would have limped out of there. What was amazing was that her father was still feeding from her by the curse on her soul and yet she had the most powerful demon in the world on the defensive today. She had strength she had yet to show and as terrifying as that was, he couldn't help being turned on by it.

And her movements…the Kami had surely provided her with those from her past life. She was stunning to watch. She had always practiced her forms with grace and fluidity but the way she had moved today, it was as if she had trained from a toddler and had lived for centuries practicing every day.

He was writing a confession. He had already restarted it several times, but he had to get it right. He told her of his shameful weakness for her and how he was afraid of mating her too soon. He told her of how he had ignored his instincts and his promise to her with the belief that what he was doing was for her own good and therefore worth it, how he was devastated to see how he had hurt her in his foolishness and would do anything to earn her back. He told her he cared for her, lusted for her, needed her, and lived for her smiles and her gentle touch. The great and terrible Sesshoumaru filled pages with groveling and truths long kept hidden in an effort to win back his chosen. He ended it with a simple plea to share dinner with him the next evening. He had told her everything save the most important secret, but he needed to tell her that in person. He needed to see her face to know if his words affected her at all or if the situation was beyond redemption.

It had taken him all night to get right, but when he was finished, he sealed the letter with wax and called Jaken in to take it to her with her breakfast.


	37. Like A Woman Scorned

Chapter 37

Jaken knocked on the door to the suite and entered, rolling the cart containing grilled fish and miso in ahead of him. He left the cart in the living room and peeked in the bedroom. Inuyasha and Shiori were sitting up at the head of the bed, Kagome still asleep and snoring loudly from the lap of Inuyasha.

"My Lord Sesshoumaru has written his Lady a letter he hopes she will read with breakfast this morning," Jaken whispered.

"We'll make sure she reads it," Shiori assured him, smiling.

As Jaken nodded and exited the suite, Inuyasha mumbled, "It's about damn time."

…

Kagome was slow to wake but her friends let her sleep late. She had expended a phenomenal amount of energy yesterday in her sparring match and no doubt she would do the same today. Kaede knew what was going on and she would understand if her charge needed extra rest.

The sun was high in the sky by the time Kagome finally padded out of the bedroom looking for food. Inuyasha was playing a video game on the couch and Shiori was reading in a chair. When they saw her emerge, however, Shiori got up to fix Kagome a plate, popping a serving in the microwave to reheat it. Kagome plopped down onto the overstuffed couch next to Inuyasha and accepted a glass of water from Shiori.

Inuyasha shut off his game and came back to put his arms around his best friend, tucking her sleep-tousled head under his chin. "Guess what you did last night after you turned into Carrie at the prom?"

"Was I really that bad?" Kagome asked in a small, sleepy voice.

"Sesshoumaru doesn't think I know this word, but wench, you were a _virago_." She groaned and he laughed. "But that's not the best part. Guess what you did last night."

Already tiring of his good humor, she asked in a grumble, "What did I do last night?"

"You snored so loud Sesshoumaru's neighbors from 20 miles away came over to investigate why construction crews were working at 2 in the morning."

She groaned again.

Shiori handed her a plate and set her bowl of soup on the table. Kagome looked up at her and asked, "Really?"

"Well, hon, you _were_ really tired. I can't say I'm surprised. It will probably be the norm now that you're upping your training."

Sheepishly she asked, "Did you guys get any sleep?"

Shiori giggled. "You were a mere vacuum cleaner to Inuyasha's night train. Trust me, it really wasn't that bad."

"Oi!"

They let her finish her breakfast, heating up another bowl of soup for her when she was still hungry. As Shiori took her empty dishes back to the cart, Inuyasha pulled a thick envelope out of his red haori. At her questioning look, he said, gently, "It's from the bastard. You really need to read it."

Her brow crinkled in confusion, unsure what Sesshoumaru would have to say to her. She took the letter and broke the seal, opening it, and pulled out the folded pages. She bent the folds over the tip of her finger to straighten them and read the address. "_My Dearest Kagome."_ Wicked, painful hope blossomed in her chest. She knew she shouldn't, that she would only be disappointed and hurt for doing it, but she folded herself into a ball in the corner of the couch and read.

Her eyes softened as she read of his insecurities, his sorrow and regret over his actions. She read how he missed her and needed her, how he longed to feel her in his arms again. Too soon the letter was over, ending simply in a request to join him for dinner. Her brow creased and she shuffled through the letter, scanning over his words again to see if she had mistakenly missed the ones she so longed to read. But there was no mention of love on the pages, only caring and lust—it was as she thought: she was merely an object to him. A pet at best. Something he considered his and did not want to be without, but not a person worthy of love. Why was she never good enough? Her face hardened as her eyes filled with tears. She crumpled the sheets of fine linen paper in a ball and tossed them in the garbage before returning to the bedroom, closing the door behind her, and throwing herself back in bed.

Inuyasha and Shiori exchanged looks before fishing the letter out of the trash can. They smoothed out the creases and read it over, heads huddled together. They had sensed her mood lightening as she read it until she got to the end and they needed to know what had gone wrong. By the time they finished reading it was undeniable: he hadn't told her he loved her. Again. What was wrong with him?

They waited, but since Kagome wasn't coming out anytime soon, they went off to find Sesshoumaru.

…

The three demons stood in the dojo waiting. Kagome hadn't shown for her miko training and she was an hour late for physical training. Inuyasha was glaring at his brother.

"This is your fault, asshole. Three little words and you couldn't put them in that big, long letter of yours? You could whine about how empty your life was without her but you couldn't tell her why? Really, man?"

"As this Sesshoumaru has told you, _brother_, he needs to tell his chosen in person."

"When are you gonna get that you can't control everything? You have people screaming the answer to you and you keep fucking it up. She was digging the letter! It was working, and then you didn't fucking deliver. You just made things worse."

Worse was coming. They could feel the crackle of her power the whole way to the dojo. She strode into the large, open room, hips swaying, glaring at Sesshoumaru the whole way. When she got within striking distance, she attacked. Silver and white swirled with black, red and white as they sped around the sparring area. Kagome was landing even more hits today than yesterday and the smell of burnt flesh was high in the air. They danced for hours with Kagome doing all of the damage and Sesshoumaru dodging, blocking and trying to push her back. Finally, spinning her entire body, she kicked with both feet to the center of his chest with impossible force and he fell back, landing hard.

She crouched over his body and produced a crumpled ball of paper from beneath her white shirt. He saw his calligraphy on the pages and knew it was his letter. Meeting his eyes, she growled, "Keep your empty words," and lit the ball on fire with her power. When it had crumbled to ash, she blew it in his face before standing and walking away, wiping her hand on her red hakama.

…

She left from the dojo and made straight for her clearing. There was something mocking her broken heart there and she was going to destroy it.

She arrived swiftly, anger carrying her feet, and glared at the offending apparatus. It might as well be giant chew toy. It was meant to lull her into thinking he cared for her when truly she was just a piece of property. Something to entertain her when he eventually grew tired of her and turned to another. And he would one day. If he was incapable of returning the love of the person the Kami had actually made for him, he was capable of anything.

She raised a ball of energy in her right hand, roaring with flame and brimming with power. She tossed it up in the air a few times, testing its weight. She wound back her arm, bringing her left up in front of her and twisting her body. She stood poised and ready, staring at the swing set as tears flowed from her eyes and choked her throat. She let out a single broken sob. Then she crumbled, drawing in her power and pulling in her arms and legs until she fell to the ground to sit, clutching her legs to her chest and sobbing into her folded arms.

She was so overwrought that she didn't sense the approach of the demon, didn't know he was there until he sat beside her and pulled her into his arms. She assumed it was Inuyasha and let him, throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. She was grateful for his presence until she sniffled her runny nose and smelled woods and spice. She stiffened, trying to pull back, but he held her firm. Her face craned up to find Sesshoumaru smiling a small, gentle smile down at her.

"You are a tough woman to find alone, miko."

"What are you doing here? You agreed to leave me alone!" She was too scared to be angry. Not that she thought he would ever hurt her physically, but there were worse ways for the demon you love to hurt you.

The desperate fear in her eyes wounded him deeply, but he was here to correct it. "For a time. Now it is time for you to listen."

She grappled anew. "I'm going to tell Inu Papa on you. You're not supposed to be here. He'll let me leave now and you'll never see me again!"

He rumbled a low, soothing growl in his throat, calming her despite herself. When she ceased her struggles, he said, "Kagome, you are my chosen, you are my responsibility, and I have failed you."

Her mind urged her to get away, but her body had stopped responding to its commands. She was boneless in his hold, at his mercy, taking deep breaths and staring up at him with wide, frightened eyes like a wounded animal.

"You must understand. I am a proud demon. Since my mother's death, I had never voiced my feelings to another until I met you. This is new to me and I am afraid I am making so many mistakes. Also, you always seemed to know me, to know what I was thinking and feeling without me ever having to voice it; I grew complacent."

He lifted a hand to her face and her traitorous body leaned in to his touch, starved for the connection, and tears leapt to her eyes. She had never thought to feel this again, but she was confused and oh, so scared.

He was staring so deeply into her shining cerulean eyes made even bluer by the red tinges to the sclera from her torrents of tears since he had first hurt her. "Kagome, my darling miko, you are all to this Sesshoumaru. You must hear me when I tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

She knew he had been building to something, and despite the tiny voice in the back of her mind telling her this was coming, she had squashed down her hope. Now she didn't know what to think. Her head was moving slowly from side to side in disbelief, but she had no voice. Her lips opened and closed uselessly, her eyes looked lost.

Sesshoumaru just held her and purred to keep her calm. After Kagome had left the dojo, his father had stared down at his body on the floor saying, "Go after her. And for Kami's sake do not leave her side until you tell her what she needs to hear." He had gotten up in a flash and ran, tracking her honeysuckle scent.

When he saw her about to destroy his present, he had felt overwhelming sadness. He had gotten it for her because of their first special hours alone together on a swing where she had allowed herself to open up to him and he had comforted her as was his duty. He imagined years together on that swing set, he imagined pushing their pups on the swings and the two of them cuddling on the big wooden bench swing together. As her power built, he felt helpless, wondering if he had come out here for nothing, if he had hurt her so badly that now she was unreachable. And then she had stopped and cried and he rushed over to gather her in his arms.

He could smell the confusion on her but she wasn't trying to burn him or run away and he would take progress where he could get it. Finally, her eyes focused outwardly again and she said, "I have to think. I had wanted to hear those words for so long but now all I feel is hurt and I don't know what to do with them, or even if I trust you enough to believe them."

"Then let me show you you can trust me. Come back to me. I will show you every day what is in my heart until you have no doubts."

"I…I can't, Sesshoumaru. Not yet. I don't want to encourage you if there is no hope. I just…I have to think."

"Leave now or leave later, no matter when, you will break this Sesshoumaru. I have injured you. All I ask is that you allow me to tend to your wound as I should have done the moment I caused it instead of allowing it to fester. I can comfort you as no other, miko. You know this."

She didn't know what to do. If she went with him and decided later she couldn't love him again as she had, couldn't trust him, she was sure she would just hurt him more. But he was being so soothing and she had missed him so much. He was an adult after all, capable of deciding what he could handle and what he couldn't. He seemed to think he could do this, he just wanted a chance. But that was the crux: could she take it if she risked her heart and he hurt her again? Or had he truly seen his errors and changed his thinking? Her soul called out to him, her heart begged her to follow, but her mind remained highly skeptical and kept showing her all the pain of the last two and a half months.

He watched the play of emotions on her face and knew he had to act before she pulled away again. "Have dinner with me. Let me cook for you. Anything you desire. And we'll spend the evening together."

Well, that was a much easier decision. Dinner was not a commitment, just a shared meal. The demon could definitely cook and she was starving. She nodded. "OK. Do you have scallops?"

"Hn." He stood, pulling her up, and made to gather her body in his arms.

She backed up before he could pick her up, casting him a wary look. "I can walk, Sesshoumaru."

He had hoped to be able to hold her on the walk back to the shiro, but he could wait. He extended his hand.

She chewed her bottom lip and gave his hand an unsure look as though she expected it to bite her. He hurt knowing he had caused that distrust. When she timidly stepped forward and placed her hand in his, he smiled warmly down at her and folded his larger fingers through hers before leading her back through the forest. It was a beginning.

...

A/N: "...how ardently I admire and love you." is a quote from Jane Austen's "Pride and Prejudice."


	38. Together in Dreams

Chapter 38

It was such a simple touch, her hand in his, but her body thrummed at the contact. It just felt so good to be touching him again. This was definitely dangerous. After they got to the shiro, she couldn't let him touch her. She needed to keep her head and if her body was flooding with lovey chemicals, she was guaranteed to get hurt if he tried keeping secrets again.

They reached the back door and he let go of her hand to open it for her. She stepped in and made her way to the kitchen. She knew he would try to pick her up and put her on the counter, so she sped up her steps, walking ahead of him, pulled out a barstool and quickly hopped up. He paused and looked at her for a moment, clearly reevaluating this change in his plan, and though there was a brief flash of something in his eyes, he blinked and it was gone.

He went into the refrigerator and piled his ingredients in his arms. He knew she had barely touched the breakfast he had made for her this morning and her stomach had been growling loudly since she had walked in the dojo, so he was making a large dinner. He reheated some leftover miso soup and set a bowl in front of her so she could start on something while he cooked.

He preheated the oven and set about wrapping the scallops in bacon before arranging them in a baking dish. He set two large copper skillets over high flame. He took out two thick ribeye steaks, sprinkled them with kosher salt and fresh ground, black pepper, and placed them in the pans. He placed the scallops in the oven and grabbed a bottle of port from cold storage, opening it to let it breathe. He returned and flipped the steaks. He turned to check on his chosen and saw she had already finished the soup. He took the bowl and spoon from her and placed them in the dishwasher. He poured her a glass of port—he could use all the help he could get—and grabbed two large, square, glazed china plates with hand painted cherry blossoms on a cream background from the butler's pantry and set them on the counter. Jaken came in to grab the scallops and silverware and headed back out to the dining room.

Sesshoumaru plated the steaks and let them rest while he splashed port in both pans to deglaze them. He let the port evaporate for a few minutes then spooned the reduction sauce over the steaks. He picked up both plates and turned to his chosen to let her know it was time. She stood and preceded him into the dining room, stopping when she was suddenly unsure where to sit. He put their plates down and stepped around her to pull out the chair at his right.

Kagome sat and waited for him to take his seat. He lifted the serving tongs and selected several of the choicest scallops and put them on her plate before loading up his own. When he was done, Kagome picked up her fork and knife and tucked in.

She wasn't disappointed. After savoring a delectable scallop, a grateful smile graced her lips and he nodded his acknowledgement.

…..

Over the course of dinner, Sesshoumaru had shamelessly filled Kagome's port glass four times. She was already yawning at the table between the stress of the day and the effects of the alcohol and when he suggested they retire to the den, she sleepily nodded her head. He led her to the couch and took his seat at the end with his leg up spanning the couch, pulling his long hair over his shoulder. She had a look of indecision for a moment, casting a glance around the room to evaluate other seating options when he extended his hand to her and said, "Come."

When a rebellious crinkle blossomed in her brow and she pursed her lips, he amended, "Please."

Heaving a nervous sigh, she took a seat between his legs and leaned back into him, moving her legs up onto the cushions and crossing her ankles. His arms folded around her and held her close, delighting in the feel of her body against his. It had been so long that her entire body had changed. In their time apart, she had to have lost another 70 or 80 pounds. She was long and lean but still retained her bountiful curves. They were accentuated by her significantly narrowed waist that he could feel with the arm that circled her there. He longed to see what she looked like now under her training clothes, especially her strong legs, but he would have to be patient.

As he planned, in mere moments Kagome's breathing leveled out and she passed into sleep. He lowered his head to bury his nose in her hair and settled into the first peaceful sleep he had experienced in two and a half months.

…..

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stayed like that, cuddled together and deep in sleep. Inuyasha had come looking for Kagome and having found her, snapped another picture with his phone to add to his one from Christmas before covering them with a blanket. He walked back to the guest wing and let them know Kaede would be getting the day off again. Jaken brought the family breakfast, then lunch, then dinner and the couple still slumbered on the couch in the den. Everyone agreed they needed their sleep and let them be.

…

It was dark, but warm. She felt safe and protected. She wiggled into her bed and rubbed her face against the silky softness at her right cheek.

He awoke slowly, breathing in the sweet honeysuckle scent of his chosen. He remembered he had filled her with food and drink in an attempt to get her to cuddle and nap with him. It seemed to have worked. She was waking. He tightened his arms around her, holding her close now while she was still sleepy. When she fully awoke, she would start thinking too much again and probably pull away.

She stretched, muscles tensing before relaxing and realized she was restrained. She opened her eyes. There were arms around her, arms with magenta slashes on his wrists and forearms bearing the sign of his heritage. _'Sesshoumaru.' _She squirmed in his hold and his arms loosened. She sat up and turned to look at him. It was dark in the room so she just barely made out the shine of his eyes in the dim moonlight filtering in through the windows. She realized there was a blanket over them. She asked, "Is it still tonight or is it tomorrow?"

He, too, had noticed the blanket. He took note of his body and realized he was hungry and thirsty. "This Sesshoumaru believes we slept the night and through the next day." He thought for a moment. "Kagome, I do not sleep well any longer without your presence. Is it the same for you?"

"Yeah. Since I moved out, I take forever to get to sleep and wake up frequently. When it's time to wake up, I can't get myself out of bed."

"Clearly our bodies have missed the rest we get when the other is near. I do not wish to rush you, but would you be open to sleeping together again? Nothing sexual, just sleeping in the same bed for the sake of both of our health. You have been training very hard and you need your sleep to stay healthy."

She thought about that. She felt awake for the first time in forever though what she really wanted was to have a big breakfast and go back to bed with him. She had a feeling he was having the same thought. She had always been fiercely protective of her sleep and the promise of real rest was too much to ignore, despite her misgivings. She'd just been so exhausted since this mess started. "How about a quick breakfast and we go crash some more?"

He could barely believe she had just said that, but he wasn't about to make her question it. He didn't have words, so merely nodded his ascent.

She smiled a soft smile and got up, stretching with her arms linked high over her head. "I really wish I'd eaten that quiche you made yesterday. It sounded delicious and I'm starving."

He cracked a fanged smirk. "It is a good thing there are plenty of leftovers to reheat, then."

Her ears perked and she spun to look at him. "Really?"

He stood up and extended his hand. "Come."

…..

After gorging herself on an entire pie plate of quiche, Kagome sat back in her chair and sighed, a blissful expression on her face and her hands holding her stomach. Sesshoumaru had watched her with amusement and was responsible for serving each new piece on to her plate. For himself, he had eaten nearly a whole tuna and felt how Kagome looked: satisfied.

He stood, waiting for her to take his offered hand and led her down the family wing to his…_their_…chambers. He was thanking every Kami he could think of for this chance to hold her in his bed once again and if he was honest with himself, he was actually feeling…nervous.

She walked close to him, trusting his eyes in the dark, and when he let go to place his hand at the small of her back to usher her through the doorway, she stepped forward with confidence. She waited while he went to the night stand to light a lamp, then as intimate light flooded the room, pooling mostly in the area of the raised bed, she became shy and embarrassed. When she was safely on her side of the bed, he thankfully extinguished the light again.

One thing for sure, she was definitely not getting naked, but it wouldn't kill her to remove her red miko hakama and thick, white tabi socks. She turned away from him and reached for the ties of her pants, pulling the bow free, slipping her thumb under the waist of the garment and pulling the string back into the waistband. It was a good thing they were drawstring, because they were the only pants she could wear anymore. With nothing holding them up, they pooled to the floor and she stepped out of them. She bent at the waist, picking them up and folding them in half before hanging them over a chair. She lifted each foot and slipped off her socks, placing them together on top of her hakama, then slipped her hands up the back of her shirt and unfastened her bra. She wiggled and wormed her way out of her supportive lingerie while keeping herself covered with her shirt and finally pulled it out the bottom, then shoved her arms back in the sleeves, turned to pull back the covers and slipped inside.

Sesshoumaru was in total shock. As he disrobed, he had watched her, curious to see just how much of her body she would reveal. When her hakama dropped to the floor, he was astonished just how much, or rather how little, the bulky, ballooned pants hid. Her legs, the part of her body he most dreamed about, had once been wonderful but were now absolutely magnificent. Her calves were so finely chiseled with dense muscle he could see how they rippled with every movement. Her thighs were now sleeker versions of her previously large, strong ones. By optical illusion, her legs appeared a foot longer and he wanted to lick every inch of them. He had been captivated by her legs, yes, but it wasn't until she bent over that he lost the capacity for thought.

She bent straight from the waist for only a moment, but the hem of her shirt rode up and he saw a small swatch of Prussian blue fabric with the impossible print of white crescent moons covering her femininity and the high, proud curves of her bottom: his mark, covering his chosen most intimately. He knew she hadn't been the one to pick them out since she hadn't left the shiro, but he would find the one responsible and gift them with their most profound wish. He couldn't help but wonder if she understood the significance. No…she could not. When she had put them on yesterday morning, she had been furious with him. Still…he would remember that sight forever. He had been hard as stone instantly from that brief glimpse.

He tried to calm his flesh, but it was a fruitless battle. He climbed under the covers and waited with anticipation to see if she would stay on her side of the bed or if she would come to him. Long moments stretched and he could hear the accelerated beat of her heart. He let her figure out what she was comfortable with while he went over Feudal Era land contract details in an effort to distract himself long enough to ease the pressure in his groin—if she did come over to his side, he did not wish to upset her.

Over an hour he waited. She was tossing and turning on her side of the bed; he was still but was no closer to finding sleep. He heard the occasional yawn from her and knew she was as tired as he, but he wasn't going to push her. At long length, Kagome flopped on her back, arms spread wide and huffed a frustrated sigh. _'Now that is promising…'_

She stared up into the canopy in its shades of black and chewed on her bottom lip. Finally, in a small whine she asked, "Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn."

"I can't sleep," she said in a defeated tone.

The corner of his lips quirked up before he stretched out his left arm and said, "Come, miko."

She crawled across the bed and settled against him. All his hard work getting his erection under control was defeated as he saw her large, unbound breasts swaying through the significant gap created by the overlarge garment she was still wearing. And then she settled against him and he felt them press into his side… He took a deep breath and wrapped his arm around her. He soothed both of them with a soft, deep purring growl and not long after his chosen drifted off did he find peace in slumber.


	39. Changes

Chapter 39

Life went on at the shiro while the couple slept. Inuyasha and Shiori hid in their room like rabbits, Kaede meditated and watched TV mysteries, Toga managed his business and lands and Izayoi checked up on Sesshoumaru and Kagome while making sure everyone met up for meals. Izayoi was anxious as the days passed but Toga urged her not to worry, the two had been apart for a long time and he knew from seeing couples separated from travel and war that this recuperation of body and soul was normal and wasn't likely to last much longer.

Inuyasha saw it as a free for all to raid his brother's kitchen, enjoy his mate and play in the onsen-filled caves—also while enjoying his mate. Jaken was sick of his bossiness and disrespect and planned to tell his Lord all about it as soon as he emerged from his chambers. He didn't have long to wait.

…

Morning light filtered in through the golden sheers on the windows and dust motes floated in the rays. A pale as moonlight, aquiline nose twitched as his mind made the transition from sleep to waking. Eyes still closed, he took in his surroundings, noting his location and that his chosen rested sprawled across his body. As if summoned by his thoughts, her fingers moved, grasping at the silver fur on his broad chest as her head nuzzled his shoulder. Her leg tested itself next, rubbing his thigh from knee to groin and back again before she embraced a full-body stretch. He opened his eyes to watch her open hers, enjoying her sleep-addled comfort with his body as she propped her head on his chest and looked up at him.

"Morning," she said with smiling eyes.

"Good morning, miko."

Her brow furrowed in consternation. "I'm not sure you're allowed to call me that for the time being. I think your privileges have been suspended pending further investigation."

He raised a dark eyebrow.

"S'true," she said, blinking sleepily. "Arrogant liars do not get to act like everything is back to normal just because they finally decide to talk about their feelings, make yummy food, and invite tired girls into their beds."

His brow climbed higher. _'As my chosen would say, ouch.'_ He was at a loss. How was he supposed to act?

"I'm hungry."

Now _that_ he knew how to handle.

….

Jaken hadn't been his Lord's only retainer for centuries for nothing. Having anticipated his Lord and Lady's hunger upon waking, he had been preparing extra food for them all week that could all be reheated in minutes. No sooner had he heard the shower in Lord Sesshoumaru's room had he set the ovens to heating and brought out his dishes.

Kagome was doing the walk of shame back to the opposite side of the shiro. Her hair was an unholy mess that definitely made it look like she'd been doing more than sleeping and her clothes were crumpled and wrinkled. It was tempting to get cleaned in Sesshoumaru's bathroom, but none of her stuff was there and there wasn't a door. And it was just too…intimate…yet. She made her way down the long hallway, praying she wouldn't run in to anyone, and finally slipped in the door to the suite she shared with her friends.

Friends that were on top of each other on the couch. Thank the Kami they still had their clothes on. Kagome made a beeline to her bathroom on tiptoe, hoping they wouldn't notice her, but just as her hand was on the door Inuyasha called, "Hey, wench. Nice fuck-me hair."

Her face soured and lips puckered in an angry pout as she turned toward him. "Yeah, you try sleeping for days and see what your hair looks like."

"We missed you. So you moving back in?" His voice was a little too hopeful.

"Eager to get me out so you can keep enjoying your second honeymoon, pervert?" Shaking her head when he wiggled his eyebrows at her, she continued, "I think I'll go back to the room in the family wing I went to first. We agreed to go to bed together since we're both sleeping so poorly without each other but moving back in right away like nothing happened is a little too much for me."

"I think that's a good idea. Don't rush it, hon. He's inu so he's probably going to be all over you for attention and reassurance, but giving yourself time to forgive him, and more important, to get over it, are more important than rushing back into his arms, no matter how good it feels," Shiori said from Inuyasha's lap.

Kagome's eyes turned somber. "Yeah…" She suddenly wanted to change the subject. "Well, I have…how many days were we out again?...lots of days of grime to scrub off. And my mouth feels like a primeval swamp. It's teeming with squishy life, I swear. Jaken is making us a feast for brunch. You should come if you haven't eaten yet." She tossed the last over her shoulder as she walked into the bathroom.

…

The three of them walked into the dining room, pupils dilated and mouths watering just from all the delicious aromas. Inuyasha and Shiori had had a small breakfast earlier but Inuyasha was always hungry and never passed up free food. Jaken, sporting a suspicious bump on his head, was bringing in yet another serving plate, Sesshoumaru sat at the head of the table, and to his left sat his father and his mate with Kaede sitting beside Izayoi. When he saw them enter, Sesshoumaru stood and moved to pull out Kagome's chair at his right. She smiled a shy smile and sat before he pushed her chair in.

She was all eyes looking at everything laid out. In fact, she was so busy looking, she didn't realize Sesshoumaru had made her a plate until he set it down in front of her. "Oh!" she said in surprise. "You really didn't have to do that. I would've—thank you." She blushed.

Sesshoumaru only nodded and found his seat again, digging in to a Cornish game hen on his plate.

There was also one on her large platter. Indeed, there seemed to be a whole lot on her plate: a game hen, baked in rosemary, thyme and brown sugar substitute that had a delightful citrus perfusion to it that made her think it had been brined, a miniature salmon soufflé in a little white, ceramic baking cup, marbleized tea quail eggs, loin of lamb with horseradish cream, and a broiled tarragon and ginger lobster tail. Jaken brought over two small bowls, one with marinated mushrooms, the other with grilled squash, peppers, onions, and eggplant, and placed them at her setting. Yes, she was hungry, but…wow.

Inuyasha, sitting next to her, laughed at her expression and reached over to rip a leg off her hen. She just shook her head at him, but Sesshoumaru growled a menacing warning growl at his brother that was loud enough for him to get the message but below his chosen's level of hearing. Inuyasha cheekily saluted his brother with the leg before enthusiastically biting in to it. Shiori chided him on his other side and placed a hen just for him on his plate. Kagome was giving Sesshoumaru a frown but he didn't quite understand why. There was no way she could have heard him. Across the table, Toga's eyes lit up and a corner of his lips quirked.

Conversation was sparse but there were plenty of shared looks and smiles as everyone sampled the wonderful fare Jaken had provided. One by one, they pushed their plates away and sat back in their chairs, stuffed.

…

There were only two months left before the confrontation with Naraku and Kaede knew she needed to start the final, and most difficult, stage of Kagome's training. All along, she had been teaching her to meditate and Kagome was finally able to see auras as well as sense them. She could see her own soul and the curse binding it. Now, however, she needed to follow the tether of the curse back to its source, to the mind of her twisted father.

By invading his mind as he had done to her for her entire life, she could see his thoughts, discover his plans, and eventually, lower the barrier her soul had placed on itself since she had been in Sesshoumaru's presence and allow Naraku to see her as she broke the curse.

Kaede held Kagome's hands as they sat in the clearing facing each other and they began their work.

…

When Kagome wandered into the dojo that afternoon, they instantly knew something was wrong. She had missed lunch and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both wanted to go find her, but Kaede warned them she needed time to herself. She told them about the newest development in her training and reminded them that anyone would be shaken after seeing in to the mind of a fiend such as Naraku and she was intimately connected to this one in more ways than one.

Her head was downcast and she walked slowly to the center of the room to meet Sesshoumaru. He could smell her tears, and was about to say something to her when she bowed. So, she just wanted the physical release of a good match. He could give that to her. He returned her bow and assumed a defensive stance.

She looked into his eyes and said, "You need to fight me. It's not sparring if I don't have anything to defend against."

His eyes went wide and he quickly shook his head in the negative. He couldn't attack her, she was human and fragile. It was his duty to protect her from harm.

"Do as she says, Sesshoumaru," Toga said.

His uncertain eyes flew to his sire, who held his gaze and nodded. _'An order…'_

He turned his head back to Kagome just in time to intercept her kick to his side. He did as he was told and gave as good as he got, though he felt the pain of every blow that connected with her body. Blessedly, his chosen was swift in her frenzied fighting and she managed to dodge or block the majority of his hits. Now that he was no longer strictly on the defensive, he mostly kept her running the whole match. She did land a few impressive blows, but he kept her too occupied to do the kind of damage she had the last two practices.

The match had gone on for hours; what he couldn't understand was how she was still fighting. He knew he had hurt her and he knew she did not take pain well, so she should at least be slowing down, but she continued as though she was perfectly fine.

It was getting to him. It was one thing to truly spar with her, it was another to cover his chosen in bruises from head to toe. On her next attack, he swept her legs out from under her and pounced, pinning her to the wooden floor. He held her hands immobile in his own at either side of her head. She was breathing heavily from the exertion. It was over.

Her legs sprung up to his hips and she caught him with his guard down, flipping him on his back and reversing their positions. She smirked down at him. "I wi—,"

He summoned his superior strength and flipped her back underneath him. He growled, eyes swirling with crimson and ground out, "Submit."

Not forgetting their positions, she squirmed under his body, undulating her core against him. His physical response was instantaneous. She smiled a wicked smile up at him as she pressed her body to his rigidly hard one. She tightened her legs around his hips before sensually sliding her right leg up and down his. "Now why would I wanna do that?"

He growled louder. Pulling her hands up above her head and holding them with one of his, he managed to untangle her legs and straddled her, sitting on her legs and securing her in his hold. "Submit!" he gnarled down at her, his voice rough and rumbling.

She hefted an exaggerated sigh and tilted her head, baring her neck. Her eyes, however, were far from submissive. He would take what he could get. He lowered his head and nuzzled her neck in acceptance, breathing in the pure scents of her exertion and arousal.

He stood, offering her his hand to get up, which she took and hopped to her feet.

Toga walked over to the couple and asked, "Kagome, dear, how do you feel?"

She sighed and turned to him. "I'm ok. I really needed the distraction, but now I'm just hungry."

"Would you mind rolling up your sleeve and showing me your right arm?"

Her eyebrows drew together in confusion, but she did as he asked, taking the strip of cloth used for that purpose and tying up her right sleeve.

Inuyasha gasped and Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

She looked at them, then her arm, which was perfectly fine except for the barest blush of a fading bruise on her forearm, then looked back at them. "What?"

Sesshoumaru grabbed her left arm and threw up the sleeve, revealing pristine skin. He turned suspicious eyes on his sire.

Inuyasha spoke up first, "Kags, you've been defending demon blows all afternoon. You should be covered in bruises at the very least. I mean, I know he wasn't hitting you full force 'cause he would never do that, but there should be damage." His brows drew together and he turned to his father. "Hey. Why don't you seem surprised at this?"

"Because it's been happening for awhile now. Kagome is changing."

...

A/N: Now I have David Bowie in my head...


	40. Until Forever

Chapter 40

A/N: Welcome to Chapter 40, everyone! I hope you're as psyched as I am. This one's extra special long to fit in an extra special scene. Hope you like it—let me know what you think!

On with the show…

…..

"…Kagome is changing."

Despite the questions from his sons and Kagome, Toga insisted on only going through it once and walked off, announcing there would be a meeting after dinner. A frustrated Kagome went off in search of onsen. Kagome's mother and grandfather joined them while Kagome was in the hot springs. Dinner was composed of a buffet of leftovers and everyone ate quickly, eager to hear an update on what was going on.

They all retired to the formal living room after the meal, which was quite a bit larger than the den, Sesshoumaru leading his chosen over to the rug beside the fireplace and pulling her down between his legs, wrapping his arms about her middle and pulling her back against him before relaxing his hold. Inuyasha and Shiori took up a position beside them leaving the twin couches to the elders.

Kaede began, going over Kagome's progress and her new training goals. She asked Kagome to discuss what she had seen today.

She pursed her lips, trying to think of what to say. She looked at her lap as she spoke. "It was dark, really dark. He's…I think he's obsessed with me. Most of his thoughts were of things he did with me. The rest…it was just really morbid. I'm not comfortable talking about most of it. He fully expects me to kill myself to corrupt the jewel in my body and then he plans to take it." She added quietly, "He's sure Sesshoumaru will push me to it."

Sesshoumaru was incensed over this news. More so because from the shame in Kagome's scent, he was sure it had been close to happening. His arms closed around her, pulling her tight, and he nuzzled her neck. Her arms came up to hold his and she pushed back into his body. It terrified him to think that she had been planning her death. He had just met her and he had almost broken her beyond repair. Never again would he allow himself to disregard his instincts, no matter the cost to his pride; the cost to her was too great. He wondered what else she had seen in the mind of Naraku that was even worse than what she had shared. He couldn't imagine her state of mind having had to see things that had happened to her from his eyes.

Toga spoke up then. "As some of you may have noticed, Kagome has started her transition. In the ancient scrolls detailing previous human chosens, there were some accounts of changes taking place in their physiology in the more powerful priestesses. They developed strength, speed, self-healing linked to their holy power, and even enhanced senses rarely that began when they met their ones. In one story, the priestess actually became a demon on her mating."

He let his words sink in to the group before continuing, "Kagome has displayed all of these traits since meeting Sesshoumaru, especially in the last few months. As the boys saw today, she can hold her own in a full sparring match with Sesshoumaru and she heals minor injuries as fast as a powerful demon. Though her food intake has increased, she also lost weight at a higher rate, indicating her metabolism has also elevated. I have seen myself that her hearing has improved. Just this morning at breakfast she heard Sesshoumaru growling when he had purposely done it below human hearing."

Kagome's eyes got big in their sockets and her lips pursed. She turned to look at Sesshoumaru and shook her head at him. "Sneaksy," she softly accused. His reply was the barest, unrepentant smirk, with golden eyes lighting up. Her lips couldn't help but twist up in a small smile that was mostly in her sparkling blue eyes. She turned back around and shoved her back into his chest playfully. He responded by squeezing her so tightly she lost her breath for a moment before he relaxed his hold.

Inuyasha caught the play and smiled, feeling like the couple was finally moving in the right direction again. He had been really scared for Kagome.

When they finished up business, Kaneko got up and served sugar free, crustless cheesecake to everyone as Izayoi passed out coffee and tea. They all spent the evening talking and enjoying each other's company, knowing they probably wouldn't have another chance to do this until after Kagome's birthday at the beginning of September.

…..

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were getting ready for bed, lights off, when he took note of just how baggy everything was on her, even her undergarments, though he was pleased again to see a white pair with magenta stripes. When she joined him under the covers and scooted over to cuddle with him he broached, "This Sesshoumaru will take you shopping tomorrow."

"Shopping? For what?"

"Clothing. Why have you not requested new clothes?"

"Well, you know, we kinda weren't talking and I'm absolutely not having Jaken do it." She didn't even want to imagine what the toad youkai would pick out for her.

"Hn." He did not want to see her dressed like his retainer, either. "Think about where you would like to go and we will leave after lunch."

"Ooh! I get the day off?"

"_After_ miko training."

She waved the hand resting on his chest. "Yeah, yeah. You know what I meant. Sure you're not just sick of getting burnt?"

"Kagome, which one of us landed more blows today?"

She sighed. "OK, OK. You are the great and terrible Sesshoumaru and I am just a chick with new toys." She brightened, "Will you teach me to fight like you?"

"This Sesshoumaru is uncertain he wants you to fight like him."

"Why not? You're awesome!"

He acknowledged her praise with a "Hn." "You fight very well in your own way. You are swift, you seek out and exploit weaknesses, you anticipate your opponent well, and you do not take your eyes from him. You do not need to be ruthless."

"Hey, what about a sword? Can we try that?"

"Hn. While you were in the hot springs this evening, I chose a suitable katana with which you will practice. If you show skill, I will have our family blacksmith make you your own."

"Wow, really? Just for me? That's so cool!"

"Hn."

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked shyly.

"Hn."

"Did I really do OK today?"

"Kagome, you are a very capable hand to hand fighter. Your holy powers are unlike any this Sesshoumaru has ever seen and it has not escaped his notice just how much you hold back when you fight him. In a real battle, you will terrify our enemies."

She smiled. "I like the sound of that." They were having a real conversation and she felt so close to him. She needed to ask, "Sesshoumaru, is there anything else you're keeping from me?"

He sighed sadly. "Yes, there is."

She waited for him to continue, a catch in her heart.

"This Sesshoumaru has kept the benefits of mating a youkai from you." There was a pause as he collected his courage. "He has done this out of insecurity. It was important to know that you would choose this Sesshoumaru on his own merits and not because of what he could grant you through our mating."

"Sesshoumaru…" she was overwhelmed. This proud demon had not kept this from her for sake of his pride, but because he couldn't bear knowing she would make such an important life decision on anything other than who he was. She was about to tell him it didn't matter, he could keep his secret, when he spoke again.

"By mating me, your life span will stretch to match my own; you will not grow old and die quickly as a human does. In youkai, our lives are measured by our power, and as you know, this Sesshoumaru is without equal. Also, the addition of my youki to your system as will happen when you accept my mark will heal you of all of your past injuries and scars. This means the injuries to your hip and knees, the neck injuries and head traumas you have sustained, the nerve damage from your Bell's palsy, the burn scars to your thighs, even the scars inside of you will disappear. You will be whole once again."

She was silent. He knew he had told her a lot of information, but he was feeling very self-conscious and scared. He had admitted that he kept another secret from her, he had told her that she would be healed and that he didn't want to tell her. This could go very badly.

She was getting up. _'Gods…she's leaving!'_ He panicked. His breaths came short and fast, tears pricked his eyes. He didn't know what to do.

She moved up the bed until their breath mingled and she could look in the dark flashes of his eyes. She saw a single tear fall from his wide right eye, sparkling in the dim moonlight before falling to his silvery hair. Her hand moved to the side of his face and smoothed the trail of wetness away. "Sesshoumaru, you are a very silly demon," she drawled softly against his lips before dragging her bottom lip across his.

She was kissing him. Sweet, soft kisses. This was the last thing he had expected from her. For a moment, he forgot to breathe entirely. Then, he was overcome by passion and his right hand found the hair at her nape, tangling in it and forming a fist, pulling it, before pressing her mouth more firmly to his. She moaned into his mouth. His left hand pressed her chest against his until he decided that wasn't close enough and rolled her over, settling between her legs, forcing her down into the mattress with his body. Her legs rose to wrap around him, pressing her molten core to his hardness through the thin cotton of her panties. He ground his pelvis into hers, savoring how her hands clutched at him, how her kisses grew more desperate.

His mouth kissed a hot trail from her mouth, down her jaw, over her graceful neck; he nipped her and she moaned his name. He lapped up the tiny bead of blood greedily, sucking her neck for more. Her hands twisted in his hair, pressing him closer. In a hushed whisper full of pent up emotion, tears in her eyes, she said, "I love you, Sesshoumaru. Gods, I love you so much."

Just like that, Sesshoumaru's fears were vanquished. He knew without a doubt that she said it because he had been honest with her, not because of what he said. He smelled her tears and blinked away his own. His mouth moved lower as his hands found the ties to her yukata and ripped it open, baring her fantastically firm breasts to his attentions. He had never wanted her as much as he did now, but he had to wait. She needed to learn to trust him again. He cursed himself for the thousandth time for not following his instincts with her as he squeezed her breasts together and laved her sensitive nipples.

"Bite me…" Said on a sigh, he heard the words but lifted his head to look at her because he needed confirmation that he had actually heard them. "Please, Sesshoumaru…bite them…hard."

Eyes nearly fully crimson, he readily complied with her wish, biting the large, tender areola of her left breast and tasting the small flash of blood on his tongue where his fangs had pierced the thin skin. She had no idea what she was doing to him, she couldn't. The blood of a mate was considered sacred and the finest delicacy. It called to his bestial side like a red cloak to a bull and he fought a losing battle keeping his beast restrained. It certainly didn't help that she reacted as an inu would, baring her neck, moaning in ecstasy, rubbing against him and encouraging him with, "More, please…"

In a moment of sanity, he stopped and buried his head between her breasts, breathing deeply of her scent and trying to calm himself. He was interrupted by hands in his hair, impossibly strong, that pulled his face up so his eyes met hers.

With eyes clear and voice firm and measured, one hand reached between them and stroked his hardness as she said, "You are Sesshoumaru. No demon in the world can best you in strength, power, or control. Your chosen wants your rigid, throbbing cock inside of her, thrusting hard and fast, taking her, making her yours, filling her with your seed and making her scream your name in pleasure until she is hoase. Right now. She has supreme confidence in your control and knows you would never mate her without her permission. Now, my darling Sesshoumaru, would you really leave her unfulfilled?"

If he was a different demon, his jaw would be somewhere a foot below his mouth. He knew instantly that she had known exactly what she was doing provoking his beast. His naughty chosen had purposely gotten him worked up so she could have her way. And after that little speech of hers, entirely different from her first of that kind, there was no way he could let her down: his pride demanded it. How well she knew him—she was truly meant to be his.

Her panties were shredded in his claws and he dove for her like a demon too long without nourishment as indeed he was. She was wet to her thighs and his face and cheeks were soaked as he attacked her sensitive, erect button with his mouth, tonguing and sucking, rejoicing in his chosen's symphony of delighted moans. He retracted his claws and inserted a finger inside her tight sheath, pumping and swirling as he searched out the main line of her scar tissue. In moments, she was ready and the moment her walls shuddered in release, that beautiful voice from his dreams calling his name, small fingers tangling in his hair and weak nails scraping his scalp, he released a tiny line of poison, dissolving the bothersome bit of flesh and cauterizing healthy skin together. He heard her gasp of pain and moved up her body to kiss her lips, fingers still working magic between her strong legs.

She eagerly took his tongue, sucking on it, moving her chin to lick her juices from his face. Her hand found him and her tiny fingers wrapped around his considerable girth, rubbing up and down the shaft. He pulled from her hold and sat up on his knees, voice a growl as he said, "Come to me, miko."

She knew what he wanted and sat up, turning and getting up on her knees, backing up into his body and writhing against it before lowering her shoulders to the mattress, winking at him over her shoulder and presenting herself to him as a good inu bitch would. If she could see his eyes, she would see swirling crimson with just a bare outline of gold, rolling like the waves of the sea around his iris. He was barely hanging on, but he had to, his chosen trusted him and he could never violate her precious trust again.

He ran his clawed hands over her generous hips, pulling her tight against him, before lining up himself with her opening. He gathered her hair in his fist and in one quick thrust, he buried himself inside her, fighting the hardest battle of his life not to mark her. She cried out. He pulled her head back and she bared her neck, tempting him grievously. Scenting her, he licked her delicious neck from behind, tasting the sweet, coppery tang of her dried blood where he had nipped her previously. How he wanted to bury his fangs there and drink her blood freely as he filled her body with his youki.

He knew he was stretching her to her limit—he could hear her panting against his intrusion. Bringing a hand around and under her body, he manipulated that delightful little bundle of nerves of hers while he pulled out and pushed back in slowly. When she moaned, he was encouraged to quicken his pace and soon his chosen was thrusting her body back in to his, driving him on.

"Please, Sesshoumaru, harder…please." He didn't need any further encouragement and loosened his control enough to pound into her, watching as her beautiful cheeks rippled from the impact and her generous breasts swayed wildly. She was already so close, he could feel her muscles shaking inside, and he realized with shock that he was not far behind her. He continued to stroke her erect nubbin of flesh as he took pleasure from the tightest body he had ever felt. In moments, she screamed her release, moaning his name and quickly reduced to delirious mumblings as she went limp in his hold. At the same moment, he felt his balls tighten as he shot himself deep inside her, growling and roaring, thrusting one final time as deep as he could as her convulsing walls milked him of every last drop.

He held on to her body and rolled them onto their sides, keeping himself lodged inside her. Knotting her was impossible until they were mated, she was just too tight until she was healed, but that didn't mean he was in any hurry to pull out of his beloved chosen. He held her close, her head resting on his outstretched arm, nuzzling and licking her neck as she shivered with aftershocks. Into her sensitive ear he whispered, "Kagome…miko, you are mine and this Sesshoumaru will love you until forever."

Half asleep already, Kagome murmured, "And you are mine." She kissed the inside of his arm where her head was resting. "I have loved you even when I wanted to leave you." A thought occurred to her, "So help me if even one bitch at the store comes up to you, I swear I'm going beasty."

He snorted, smiling. "Then you will understand if this Sesshoumaru becomes upset with the men who will look at you."

"Sesshoumaru, men don't look at me anymore. Just one horny, blind daiyoukai," she said on a yawn.

"We shall see, miko." But she was already asleep.

…

2nd A/N: "Until Forever" is an historical romance by Johanna Lindsey. It's about...guess what…an arrogant, often taciturn warrior from the past and the modern girl who loves him.


	41. Playing Dress Up

Chapter 41

Sesshoumaru was nothing if not extraordinarily self-assured after last night. When Kagome had awoken in his arms, he had informed her that her things had been moved back in to their rooms and when she was fully awake, they would be bathing together. _'Arrogant dog…sooo lucky he's cute.'_

Last night had been amazing, but she needed to know, "Sesshoumaru? Was that the last of the secrets?"

"There is one additional thing, but it was not a secret, merely something I've been waiting for the right time to tell you."

"Is morning cuddling not the right time?" she asked, wiggling her behind into him sensually.

He laughed a single laugh and nuzzled her neck. He tightened the hand on her hip and thrust against her, enjoying her little moan. "As it happens. This Sesshoumaru has known you almost since your birth, miko."

"Is that so?" It wasn't like her daiyoukai to wax poetic, but she was game.

He could tell she was taking what he said with a grain of salt, but he was undeterred. "I have dreamt of you. I saw your incredible blue eyes in a sea of darkness and heard your voice calling out to me. You never said my name or yours, but you did ask me to come rescue you quite often. As you matured, so did the voice, but the message was always the same. 'Please find me, he's hurting me and I need you.' When I first heard your voice over the phone at the hospital, I was overcome with the need to find you and my beast stirred for a woman for the first time in my life. And then I saw you in person and there were the eyes with which I was so familiar."

She was completely floored. He wasn't one to joke and this wasn't something he would joke about anyway. He had known her just as she had known him. "This is just so amazing! Sesshoumaru, I knew you, too."

He was astonished, blinking. "You did? Truly?" He moved back and flipped her over so he could look into her eyes.

"Yes! For as long as I could remember I've seen you in dreams and fantasies. Not as you are now, though. You know that doll you had made of yourself? With the silk and fur and armor and swords? That's who I saw. Anytime he was hurting me, I would imagine you coming to save me. You were my imaginary friend when I had no one real to talk to, I've even fantasized you were with me as an adult. After I had a nightmare, when I went back to bed, you would be there. You would hold me and tell me everything would be alright, that you were coming for me. And…I guess you did," she said, smiling.

"I will never allow him to hurt you again. You are mine to protect."

She smiled a brilliant, crooked smile and said, "I like that," before craning up and kissing him softly on the lips.

…

They had shared a piping hot bath, which Sesshoumaru had filled with special herbs, with them taking turns grooming the other. Sesshoumaru was very specific about making her soak in the specially prepared water, saying it would help her soreness. While she was a little sore below deck, it wasn't anything a hot bath and a little Tylenol couldn't fix, but you couldn't say that to her demon. He was highly conscious of the fact that he had hurt her last night and was going to do everything he could to alleviate that pain. And she might as well let him or he might not play Ride the Miko with her anymore.

They had slept late, so everyone had already eaten by the time they came out. They sat on the barstools in the kitchen with their sides touching and Kagome's hand in his as Jaken made them mushroom, onion and feta omelets with a side of sliced, fresh tomatoes.

She had spent the morning with Kaede working on expanding her understanding of the link with Naraku and when she was done, Sesshoumaru was waiting to escort her to the car. He had had Jaken pack a small basket of lettuce rolls for the ride.

She was a bit embarrassed to have to go out in public in only her oversized, traditional miko attire of red, ballooned pants and white tied shirt with tabi socks and sandals, but she really didn't have a choice. They talked about where she would like to go for clothes, but all of the places she could think of—outside of the mall, of course, she did not want to subject him to that—he shot down. Well, fine.

"So where are we going to go?" she asked once they were on the road.

"To the city. I know a store where they will take care of us."

And that is how she found herself in a large, lavish, private dressing room in the most exclusive store in the city modeling clothes for her demon, who was lounging in a padded antique chair that reminded her an awful lot of a throne, feet propped on a tapestried ottoman, as he drank champagne and ate fresh strawberries and cream. When he particularly liked what she came out wearing, he would invite her to his lap where he would allow her to suck champagne and cream off a long-stemmed strawberry. When he didn't like something, he just looked at her with a raised brow. Fortunately, their taste coincided on most things though he definitely liked her in dresses and skirts more than she was used to wearing since high school sailor uniforms.

This was the strangest shopping trip she'd ever been on. She wasn't going out to the racks to pick things out—she had two women doing that for her. The one that stayed in the room with them had measured her, complimenting her obsequiously—though Kagome was quite sure she was lying through her over-bleached teeth as it was quite unfashionable—on her figure, which had wheedled down to between a six and eight at her waist, while for her bust and hips she was more like a twelve. They would be privately tailoring all of her new clothing to fit her perfectly, which was also a new experience for her. They brought shoes, lingerie, hosiery, purses, belts, and jewelry, everything she needed to complete the outfits.

They had to go to a specialty store to get her bras, but what they picked out were way cuter and hotter than what she was used to. They were even able to find some of the very specific styles she was looking for and promised to have the rest commissioned from her hasty sketches. Sesshoumaru kept buffeting her with his aura from outside the curtained off area in protest that he was not being included in those choices, not unlike the thrumming of impatient fingers on a table, but she was sure he'd appreciate what they'd found.

For the first time in a long time, Kagome got to choose her own style. Once you creep past a certain size, they take your choices away and you have to wear what they make for you, rather than what you want, something that just gets worse the higher the scale climbs. It was exciting, but overwhelming. She had always had a thing for 40's and 50's clothing and happily, there were a lot of dresses in that vintage style to choose from. When she expressed an interest, one of her shoppers actually went to a specialty boutique down the street and picked up a few more outfits in that style for her. Even better, she would have sworn some of the selections had made her doggy drool. He actually had to ask for another bowl of whipped cream for her. _'Just wait until I break out the red lipstick and nail polish to match…'_

Though she had been overwhelmed by the focused attention on her at first, she had eventually relaxed and saw it as a game. As the afternoon wore on, however, she was growing tired and cranky. And if that hussy that had measured her fluttered her fake eyelashes and exclaimed, "Oh, Dr. Taisho!" one more time, there would be bloodshed.

Sensing her growing displeasure, Sesshoumaru stood and rescued his chosen. Having just walked out in a navy blue polka dot dress with short, cap sleeves, a crinoline, just-above-the-knee skirt, and wide, red belt with matching peep toe, patent leather heels, she looked like a pinup. The belt gathered in the extra fabric at the waist and the skirt showed off her magnificent legs. She would wear the outfit she had on to leave the store and the rest would be delivered.

Kagome was a little in awe. There was no check out, no swiping of credit cards, no lugging boxes and bags. They would even tailor her miko outfit and create several more for her so she didn't have to carry that out, either. They had replaced her purse with a cherry red designer clutch with a built in wallet section and her limited belongings had been transferred to it.

They took the elevator down to the 2nd floor and got off. _'Now what are we getting?'_

Sesshoumaru walked her through the building and across a glass bridge into the building across the street. He swung a right and Kagome smelled where they were before she saw it: a salon.

As they drew closer she saw it was a very posh salon. It was done in earth tones with giant floor to ceiling rock fountains, copious greenery and large, low, overstuffed chairs. In the center of the lobby was a giant, austere rock garden. The floor was of a highly polished, chestnut-stained wood. At the sight of Sesshoumaru, women dripped out of every nook and cranny and coalesced at his feet, all twittering and fussing, and effectively pushed Kagome away from him. Instantly, he flared his youki in an angry wave and the women fell back to a respectable distance. Sesshoumaru held out his arm and Kagome walked into his hold, arms around each other's backs.

"Ladies, it is a pleasure to see you all as usual. Now, please, where is Pearl?" he asked, looking at the sea of women.

The owner of the establishment, a middle-aged lady with scarlet hair streaked with sparse chunks of silver and eyes of purplish violet stepped forward. She was wearing a simple, but excellently tailored black suit with three quarter sleeves. She had long, red nails and before the 5 inch spike red heels with 2 inch kitten platforms she wore she was a diminutive 4'9". She wore a white gold chain around her neck with a ridiculously large, shiny pearl pendant and matching white gold bracelets. Stepping forward, she bowed to the pair before turning to Kagome and introducing herself.

"This is Kagome, my chosen. She has had a tiring day." With an assessing look at Kagome, he returned his gaze to Pearl and said, "The works, top to bottom. Spare no expense." He looked down at Kagome and inclined his head in Pearl's direction. "Pearl is the best. I have an errand to run, but I want you to relax here. She will take good care of you." With that, he lifted her hand to his lips and placed a breath of a kiss on her knuckles, earning more than one sigh from the team of women, and departed.

Feeling a little like a lame gazelle in the lion's den, Kagome tried not to squirm as women exploded in a cacophony of questions around her, everything from "Where did you meet?" to "Are you pupped yet?"

Pearl stepped in front of Kagome and cleared her throat, effectively silencing her employees. "Kagome is our guest, ladies, and she is here to relax, not gossip." She turned to Kagome, placing a hand on her arm, and said, "Now, dear, do come with me," and led her off to her first destination.

…

By the time Sesshoumaru came for her, she had been massaged, peeled, plucked, waxed, soaked, scrubbed, gelled, filed, buffed and painted. They were currently finishing up on her hair and she had yet to see it. Since Sesshoumaru loved the length, she had forbidden them to touch that, but when they suggested short layers and something called "carving and slicing" she had definitely been curious. They were just finishing drying her hair when he walked in, looking at her with wonder in his eyes. There was just something about a female with classically red lips.

Suddenly self conscious, she lifted her hand to as yet unseen hair and asked, "Is it ok?"

Curiosity entered his eyes and he walked towards her, lifting her hand to see the pink and white French manicure they had given her. "Not my first choice, but they suit you." He lowered her hand and peeked down at her toes, framed in disposable sandals, and smirked at the vibrant red color that would match her outfit. "Very nice," he said suggestively. He looked back up at her, whose flawless complexion positively glowed with good health, and then saw the rather large pile of black curls on the floor. He raised a single eyebrow in the direction of Pearl.

"Yes, we cut a bit, but on her threat of injury we left the length and this way it will not only be more manageable and easier to dry and style, but you will notice that this has freed her curls to bounce and move with life, which you must agree, suits your chosen's personality well," she said in the winning way of a woman who had calmed many an upset significant other. She surreptitiously motioned for someone to come clear up the sizable mess from the floor so her favorite patron would stop mourning it.

She held her hand out to Sesshoumaru, gesturing for him to see the back. Kagome sat there discomfitedly, feeling Sesshoumaru's hand in her hair as he moved and played with curls that were improbably springier than when he had dropped her off. She had liked that it was so much lighter on her head, but if he didn't like it…

"I wouldn't have thought it possible, but you have created a magnum opus with what was already a masterpiece," he said, wonder in his voice. There was an audible, collective sigh that included Kagome.

She turned to him with a smile. "You really like it? You're really not mad?"

He smiled back and the women of the shop gasped in shock, having never thought to witness such a sight. "No, miko, this Sesshoumaru is not angry. You are a vision."

….


	42. A Perfect End To An Almost Perfect Day

A/N: The final battle is coming up fast and this Sesshy otaku (read: crazed, disgustingly devoted fan) needs help! If you're digging the story and don't mind spoilers, I'm searching for someone to bounce ideas off of. My plot bunnies are hopping in two different directions and leaving me super confused! Do I go this way…or that way? Both have pros and cons. So if any of you would like to be a sounding board, I would love you forever because the end is in sight, people.

The longest anything I've ever written was a 5-page college research paper that was supposed to be 6 but 1. I was (read: am) lazy and 2. I said what I needed to say in 5 and had no patience to expound and make shit up to make it the full length. I'm really, slightly-very much, astounded that my random idea for a story turned into this big, long, very real thing that people are actually reading but I'm loving it, and as you can probably tell from my upload rate, doing little else but writing, sleeping, and pretending to work while writing.

So, yeah, pretty please with pocky on top if there's anyone out there who is willing to be my plot buddy in the next few days, pm me and we'll make sure I keep my daily updates. Otherwise, I might have to take some time and do some experiment writing to figure out where I want to go with this.

Love and huggles,

golden eyes hypnotize

On with the show…

…

Chapter 42

It was late when they left the salon, and Kagome's tummy was growling something fierce. Sesshoumaru led her back to the car and drove the 7 blocks to their next destination. The valet opened her door for her, taking her hand and helping her out of the low vehicle. Kagome could smell the food from here. Sesshoumaru handed him the keys and took his chosen's left hand in his own, leading her inside with his right hand at the small of her back.

It was dimly lit and clad in simple, modern elegance. As soon as they entered, the maître'd welcomed them inside and ushered them ahead to the Taisho table. His family was close with the demon owners of the establishment and had helped provide the startup capital for Misono back in 1945. They kept a table reserved in the family name at all times and it was the best seat in the house: a private dining room on the intimate upper level of the restaurant. It was done in traditional rice paper and dark woods with a long, low table and, usually, cushions. For tonight, with consideration for his chosen, he had arranged for a Western table and chairs. On one side of the table was a teppanyaki grill.

Kagome was delighted in his choice of restaurant and her glowing smile showed it.

….

After eating a ridiculous amount of grilled Kobe and seafood, Kagome practically waddled in her heels out of the restaurant to the car. Sesshoumaru held the door for her and waited until she was settled in and belted before closing the door. He walked around and got in, revving the engine and enjoying his chosen's "Mmmm" in response.

He had one more stop before they went home, and he knew she'd love it.

It was about half an hour later that they pulled up to the grocery store and Kagome couldn't believe it. "You're actually going in there?"

"With you."

"Right. With me. But it's only midnight. There might be people in there. Especially stupid teenage people. Are you sure you're ok with this?"

"Miko…"

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you if you get all this-Sesshoumaru-will-destroy-you on some kid."

…

Kagome was having a blast. He had given her carte blanche and he had even brought a list from Jaken. They leisurely strolled up and down every aisle and for the first time in her life, she was holding the hand of someone real. She didn't let go even for a second.

Sesshoumaru was actually enjoying himself in a grocery store for the first time in his long years. He had the avid attention of his chosen, who kept smiling her pleasure up at him, and he could vicariously enjoy her wonderment of this place. It didn't even matter what they were putting in the cart, it was more about spending time together and seeing new ideas for food, something they both found joy in.

As they walked, they talked about their hopes and dreams for the future and they fell a little more in love with each other with every word spoken as they found so many of their thoughts were in synch in the surprisingly intimate setting of a deserted supermarket.

"Have you given any thought to pups?" he asked.

"Yes and no. For the longest time, I was convinced no one would ever care for me enough to want to start a family with me. The farther I got from my father, the more I allowed myself to hope. When I was married, I finally permitted myself to imagine it, but it didn't feel right. I thought it was me, that I wasn't the kind of person that would make a good mother, that maybe I actually didn't want children. The very few times my ex-husband and I talked about it, he expressed concern that since I was abused, that I would abuse our children. He said it enough and he was so much smarter than me—he had majored in Astrophysics—that I just let myself believe he was right. It broke my heart and spiraled me into a long-lasting depression."

Sesshoumaru just barely kept from growling at the idiot who had hurt his chosen. How could anyone who had spent any amount of time with her believe her capable of causing harm to anyone, let alone her own offspring? Still, if the baka had been different she might still be with him and he never would have met her.

"When I was free of him, I made friends with a woman who had two kids and had a boyfriend with two girls. We hung out together all the time as she really didn't have any close friends and I was new in town so she was all I had. I came to love my friend as well as her children and still consider them all family, though we live quite a distance from each other now. I never could even consider hurting any of them and in fact, I tended to be overprotective, seeing shadows everywhere and viciously defending them when anyone said anything against them or when their alcoholic father tried to get back in the picture." She couldn't believe she was telling all of this to him, but he was an excellent listener and she just felt so comfortable with him. It was so similar to the fantasies she would have grocery shopping in the past but this time it was real.

"After that, and after remembering how good I was at babysitting jobs when I was younger, I decided Hojo was wrong and that for the first time in my life I knew I definitely wanted children. My only caveat was that I wanted to give every effort at finding the ideal: I wanted a loving husband who shared the same ideas on raising a family that I did and someone who would never, could never even imagine hurting our children. There hasn't been much luck there."

"So…long story short, yes, I've thought about them and yes, I want them."

He stopped and her hand fell back with him until she realized it and she turned. He tugged on her hand and pulled her into him, holding her close and smelling her sweet scent. "Good," he said into her hair.

"So you want them, too?" she murmured into his shoulder.

He kissed her head then released her and resumed their walking.

"This Sesshoumaru always knew he would have pups. It's a biological imperative and I am the last pure blood of the Taisho line. Also, for centuries, it seemed Inuyasha was not interested in mating. When I was younger, that's all it was about. As I matured, however, I found I had a rather romantic soul. I remembered the relationship my parents had had and that is what I wanted for myself. Planning for my one and the life we would build together was my obsession, as you have seen from my home, where once it had been the pursuit of power."

She sighed. "That's just so beautiful."

"What is beautiful, miko, is that we have finally found each other and are progressing in our relationship. I cannot express how despondent I was when I thought I had ruined my only chance at the life that calls to my soul. But I should never have doubted your heart's capacity to forgive."

"Maybe you shouldn't have, but I sure did. I've just been hurt so many times and then, coming from someone who I cared for more than all the others, it just seemed like you wouldn't have done that if you had loved me and my mind just went downhill from there."

"I cannot promise I will never do anything that upsets you—we are two different people from two very different backgrounds and there will doubtless be more adjustments to be made—but I will injure myself before I ever cause you harm again."

"And I will never doubt your love for me again," she said, smiling a soft smile into eyes that told her exactly how much she was cared for.

They finally made their way to the checkout aisle and she saw a familiar face as they loaded their goods onto the rolling aisle.

"Well, hello, Kagome! Look at you! You leave me for months at a time and then you show up like this-all that yummy cushioning all melted away! So how's my woman?"

"Koga!" she blushed. "Let me introduce you to my intended, Sesshoumaru." She could hear Sesshoumaru's warning growl and she hoped her flirty friend behaved himself.

"Your intended? Geez, girl! After all those times I told ya' you needed to get a little demon in you and now, from the looks of it, you've got a gigantic one. Ouch, babe, if he's hung like the rest of him, you've gotta be icing that thing down the next morn—,"

He didn't get to finish the rest of his sentence because Sesshoumaru had him pinned by his throat against the back wall of the store, knocking the announcements free from the bulletin board where pins and papers clattered to the floor. Kagome ran to Sesshoumaru's side, placing her hand on his arm and pleading, "Please, Sesshoumaru! He's harmless! He doesn't mean anything by it."

"He made a claim on you, spoke of you like you were the kind of female to engage in meaningless trysts and insinuated that this Sesshoumaru would willingly cause you physical harm for his own physical pleasure."

_'A little too close to home for comfort.'_ She sighed. In a calm, level voice she said, "Sesshoumaru, we both know that isn't true. You would never, could never hurt me in any way. I know that and you know that. He was just making a bad joke, that's all. Please, he was crass, but he is harmless. There was no insult. Let him go."

The wolf youkai dropped to the floor, clutching his neck, gasping and coughing.

Kagome threw her inu a thankful, but tight-lipped smile and knelt down to assess Koga. "Hey, buddy. You ok?"

She reached out to put her hand on his shoulder, but at Sesshoumaru's growl, Koga jumped back. "Jeez, babe, you trying to get me killed? No touching! You've got an inu there and they really don't like to share what they consider theirs. I should know. I'm a wolf, remember?" When he shakily got to his feet, Kagome stood and backed away, but Sesshoumaru stood his ground, crowding and staring down at the shorter demon. Koga raised his hands in surrender. "Look, man, I'm sorry for what I said. Kagome's a friend. There's never been anything between us, even though I sure did think about it—," At Sesshoumaru's growl he retracted, "But she's way better than me and I totally wouldn't have even asked her out! And the other stuff—it's like she said, it was just a joke between frie—acquaintances! Just acquaintances."

Sesshoumaru backed up a step and Koga sped off back to the checkout desk and began ringing up and bagging purchases like his life depended on it. Sesshoumaru approached him, watching the totals appear on the little screen and Kagome helped Koga put their bags in the basket.

When they left, Koga sighing in relief behind them, they were loading the bags into the back of his Aston Martin when Kagome asked, "Think that was maybe a little over the top?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not abide disrespect of himself or those intimately connected to him."

She sassed back, "_This Sesshoumaru_ is intelligent and has a lie-detector for a nose and was perfectly aware that that poor guy was just joking."

He sighed. She was right, of course, but he was loath to admit that his instincts just went crazy where she was concerned, but caught himself before he committed to keeping that from his chosen. Reluctantly, he admitted, "You are correct. This Sesshoumaru's instincts to protect and avenge you are strong and…" He closed the trunk. His eyes filled with pain and he took her hands in his. "Kagome…he said this Sesshoumaru would injure you for his own pleasure. Please, you must tell me. You seem fine today, but, are you well, my miko?"

Her eyes softened and she stepped up against him, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up into his uncertain gaze. She knew she couldn't tell him a white lie so she said, "Sesshoumaru, I'm ok. You would know it in my scent if I wasn't. Yes, I'm still a little sore, but it is a happy kinda sore because it keeps reminding me of what we shared last night." When she saw he was going to say more, she placed her fingers to his lips. "I promise, I'm fine. But if you wanna play doctor when we get home and see for yourself we can do that, too," she finished with a seductive look from under her long lashes.

His expression changed to predatory in an instant and he buried his face in her neck as his hands found her sides and tickled her mercilessly. She shrieked with laughter and instead of running, leapt on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. He turned and sandwiched her between his hard body and that of his car before kissing her senseless.

After long moments, he broke the kiss and looked into her dazed eyes. "Time to go home. We still have dessert to attend to."

She grudgingly released her hold on him and a spark of inspiration hit him. He kept his golden eyes on her cerulean ones as he let her slide down his body inch by inch until her feet met the ground. He then took her hand from its place on his shoulder and lifted her soft knuckles to his lips before stepping away and opening her door for her.

Smiling with déjà vu, Kagome got in the car and buckled up, cheekily blowing him a kiss as he closed her car door.

…..

They were walking down the forest path towards her clearing. Not the easiest thing to do in heels, but Sesshoumaru was clearly in an adventurous mood and she was just sleepy-drunk enough to go with it. Besides, his hand was protectively cradling her back so he would catch her if she misstepped and the full moon was bright tonight. She was carrying a basket containing champagne, two glasses, a sugar-free chocolate soufflé and two spoons. Sesshoumaru was carrying a mysterious black bag over his shoulder. When they got to the swing set, Sesshoumaru had her sit on the highest swing, which she had to hop to mount after setting her cargo on the bench.

Sesshoumaru also set his things on the bench and she heard him unzip the tote. She was gently swinging when he returned with red, nylon rope slung over his shoulder. She smiled in anticipation up into his shadowed eyes.

With gentle tugs, he wove a harness for his chosen. Her wrists were tied to the chain, a body harness made that allowed her to recline in her seat so she wouldn't fall out and that crisscrossed her breasts and wrapped around their bases, squeezing the tender flesh tight into perfect, exaggerated globes. When she was secured how he wanted, he slowly stripped for her, unbuttoning his dress shirt one button at a time, revealing his pale, firm body inch by torturous inch before shedding the garment altogether. He unbuttoned his dress slacks and unzipped them, slipping both them and his boxers over his slim hips and letting them pool to the mulch-covered ground before stepping out of them. He picked up her long legs, smoothing her skirt up to her hips and wrapped them around his naked body which glowed ethereally in the moonlight. Her little secret of walking out of the store without panties had not been lost on him.

He caressed her silken, freshly waxed flesh and made his way to her dripping core, teasing her sensitive bundle of nerves until she was moaning and panting. He lined his head up with her slit and slowly pressed into her excessively tight tunnel, listening as her breath caught in her throat, watching her eyes, sensing for any sign of distress. When she started begging him, he asked her to whom she belonged, and, giving the answer he most wanted to hear, gave her exactly what she wanted.

…

He was holding her in his lap, rocking the bench gently and spoon feeding his chosen whipped, bubbly chocolate. She was finally coming back to earth and was looking into his eyes dreamily. It had been a long day for her but it wasn't over yet. Finishing the soufflé, he put the spoon aside and dug out the champagne, popping the cock with a strong thumb and letting it overflow on Kagome's neck and chest.

She squirmed at the cold, but he held her fast and licked at her neck and sucked at her hard, wet nipples through the soaked material of her dress. She giggled at his antics. "Sesshoumaru, what's up with the champagne? Are we celebrating christening our swing?"

"Hmmm…not just that, I hope." He pulled a small, familiar, purple velvet box out of the bag beside him, flicking it open with his thumb. Inside was the amazing pink diamond ring she had worn for a single night. The rare stone and its extravagant setting glittered in the bright moonlight. He looked deeply into her eyes, his heart bared for her to see. "Kagome, this Sesshoumaru would be honored if you would agree to be his wife and to wear this ring as a symbol of that commitment."

"Oh, Sesshoumaru…" Her hand found his neck and pulled him down to meet her lips. He let her lead and she kissed him soft and sweetly, ending in a gentle love bite to his bottom lip.

"Miko?" he asked when she finally pulled back. He wasn't sure if that was an answer or not and his usual confidence had deserted him.

She smiled brightly in her crooked way. In the barest whisper, she replied, "Yes, my darling Sesshoumaru, yes."

…


	43. Stars

Chapter 43

The dark hanyou glared at the image of the happy couple spread over the cover of section C of the city's paper. Part of him seethed though he knew this had to happen for him to have what he wanted. The whore was his, he had made her just for him and with him is where she belonged. The only good thing is that there would be a fall coming for her. No way was she getting a happily ever after when she owed him her very life, besides, the girl inevitably opened up about her past with her dear father and the men just scattered to the wind, just as he had always told her they would. Most people just didn't understand their very special relationship.

This would be no different. And this one, this superior dog, he would no doubt do something to hurt her, easily. There was no mention of a mating, after all, so there was no imperative for him to keep her for her short life or even to be faithful. Though he never liked seeing her happy, he had to admit this was excellent news. She would fall far this time when the dog betrayed her and if she still didn't end up killing herself, her loving father would just swoop into the devastated girl's life and give her the reassurance and extra push it would take to bring death's sweet kiss.

….

Two months had elapsed and it was now mid-August. They had only two weeks before the epic confrontation with Naraku and tensions were high. Routine ruled at Sesshoumaru's shiro, but the time passed quickly, especially for the new couple. They had set a hopeful date for the wedding and mating for September 7th, the Saturday after the battle and the wedding had been announced in the newspapers of their city and of the capital city of the West. There was even a spread in the society pages since, after all, Sesshoumaru was quite the most desirable bachelor of his era, all carefully worded for Naraku's benefit. There was no mention of their getting mated in the articles as they wanted his attention but wanted to give the impression that Sesshoumaru was not quite as attached as he could be. It was definitely late notice to post the invitations and announcements, but they sold a Cinderella story of romance and whirlwind courtship and people eagerly ate it up. Why not? It was mostly true.

One night, after a family dinner, Sesshoumaru and Kagome retired to their private sitting room in their chambers. Kagome was playing on her iPad, Sesshoumaru was reading on his own. She was cuddled up into his side, legs curled up to her left, his left arm casually around her, on the large, golden jacquard loveseat with its back to the round windows that framed either side of the large, purely white, Colorado marble fireplace.

He glanced down to see what she was working on and was surprised to see her surfing horoscope pages. "Kagome, what are you reading?"

"Oh! Umm…just some silly girly stuff. You wouldn't be interested," she said, blushing embarrassedly.

"Miko, have you never considered with how old those methods of divination are just who was responsible for their creation?"

Comprehension dawned in her succinct, "Oh." Once that thought had settled in, she queried, "So you believe in divination and fortune-telling?"

"Hn. Though most humans practicing it are charlatans, gifted practitioners do exist. Tell me, what have you found?"

"Well, it's uncanny, really. Looking at the yearly horoscopes are like looking back on our relationship and things only get better moving forward. Wanna hear?"

He inclined his head.

"Here's mine: 'For the first time in your lifetime you'll move into the New Year with Neptune, planet of dreams and fantasies in your relationship sector and the love gods are now committed to permanent support on both the romantic and relationship fronts. There will be no point in 2013 where your romantic or your relationship sectors aren't active and that will be the case for many years to come. This raised the bar on both fronts throughout the year, but it's when the faster moving planets move through that things will really become interesting. This is already underway on the romantic front as you move into the New Year and after Mars and Pluto got together to evoke your romantic passions and fuel the flames of revolution late last year'—that's when we met!—'the fight continues with more moderate forces. While the thrust and confidence to keep these romantic passions in play will end on the 14th March, it's Venus, planet of love's return on the 9th January that sparks some of the most romantic weeks of the year, in the early stage anyway, which include a New Moon on the 14th February. It's then that romantic forces make way for some stunning relationship months, as first Mars and then the Sun and Mercury each team up with Neptune, for the first time here in your lifetime. There are some extraordinary relationship opportunities from the 14th February to the 28th June, including the potential for both new beginnings and second chances. A Full Moon in your romantic sector on the 12th June and in your relationship sector on the 7th September will ensure you don't lose your way or your momentum on either front. Beware the conjunction of the Lunar Eclipse, Mars, and Pluto somewhere towards the end of August and beginning of September as this tells of the rise of a great power but for good or ill is unclear. However, the love gods aren't done with you yet, with a second wave of romantic opportunities kicking off on the 5th November when Venus, planet of love begins a 4 month visit to your romantic sector, one that won't run its course until the 6th March 2014. This is a once in a lifetime event, as the last time Venus spent this long in your romantic sector was over 200 years ago, between November 1802 and March 1803, so watch this space!'"

"It has everything in there—Valentine's day, White day, when we forgave each other, the full moon the night we christened the swing set and you proposed again, even the date for the wedding!—I can't wait to see what happens these other days! And your horoscope is almost a match to mine; all the dates are the same. I looked at other horoscopes and we're the only ones that match like that. It even has the showdown with Naraku though one could wish for a clearer outcome."

"May I see this?" he asked, taking her iPad when she offered it.

"Hn. Dao-ming. This is her website. You are lucky to have found it, miko. She is an extraordinarily talented youkai." He navigated to a new page on the site. "This is what she has to say about our sun sign compatibility: 'The more the Virgoan probes the Scorpio's mysterious personality, the more surprises he or she finds. But the Scorpio's display of confidence spirits away the Virgo's anxieties. Also, the Scorpio may arouse the Virgo to unexpected frenzies of emotional intensity, especially in bed." He smiled as Kagome wiggled her eyebrows at him. "These two signs have a great deal to learn from one another. They can observe, understand, and respect each other's private sides mutually: one is devoted to protecting and providing and the other to love and family. And the intensely jealous Scorpio will find the Virgo to be unfailingly loyal and faithful.'"

"You're a Scorpio? So you're birthday is after mine sometime. When is it?" she asked.

"This Sesshoumaru was born November 2nd. I believe you were born September 2nd?"

"Two months apart? That's cool. Yep, I was. At 11:48pm. My mom said she was in labor for four days, that I was stubborn even then. But do you know what I think?"

"Hn?"

"My father's birthday is August 30th. That's the day my mom went into labor and that was her due date. I think my soul knew he was bad and didn't want to have the same birthday as him. Or maybe the gods were looking out for me. My dad was pretty upset about it, actually and complained about it every year when our birthdays would roll around. He kept trying to get them to force the delivery but the doctors weren't going for it because mom and I were perfectly healthy.

"Interesting. I wonder about your father, how he knew about the prophecy before ever coming to the shrine. There must have been a second prophecy, one that he saw as his life path and followed. Perhaps this second prophecy told of a different outcome and it specified you would share the same birthday as him."

"Wow, I've often wondered how he could have known, but figured it had to be word of mouth in the monk community or something, but you're right, it was a pretty obscure scroll that seemed to only have value to my family. I think you have it: there was another prophecy out there, and it must say that he is the victor or he never would have done any of this. Our scroll hints that he will be defeated when I find the four souls meant to fight alongside me, and I have."

"You know what Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama and Sakimitama are?"

"Not what, _who_. Aramitama, or Courage, is clearly my Inuyasha who would brashly run into battle without thinking and defeat 100 evil youkai in one swing to keep me safe. Nigimitama, or Friendship, is Shiori, my oldest friend made closer by her mating to my best friend and the only girl not to dump me spectacularly. Kushimitama, or Wisdom, is my InuPapa, Toga. Every time we needed research done for this mission, every time a clue was vague or there was some curve ball like Kagome turning into a raging bitch of a comic book hero, he was the one with the answer. And you, my darling Sesshoumaru, you are my heart, my Sakimitama, my embodiment of love."

"Of course…now that you say it, it seems obvious. This Sesshoumaru is disappointed in himself for not seeing it sooner."

"I don't think you were meant to see it before me. Those are _my_ souls that will help _me_ carry _my_ heart into battle. The clue in the prophecy was for me."

"Hn. Yes, this Sesshoumaru can see the truth of it." He didn't like thinking of his miko actually going in to battle and was going to do everything in his power to end the battle without her having to enter it.

"Ok, back to fortunes that tell us how we're going to live long, happy lives together!" She nudged her iPad in his hand and made puppy dog eyes up at him.

"Alright. Let us see what she has to say about our birth years in the Chinese Zodiac." He did some quick math in his head. "You should be a monkey, correct?" At her nod, he typed in a few things and clicked a button. "This Sesshoumaru is a Metal Dragon: 'Occupying the 5th position in the Chinese Zodiac, the Dragon is the mightiest of the signs—," he was interrupted by her coughing laugh. Giving her a look, he continued, "Dragons symbolize such character traits as dominance and ambition."

"Mmmm dominance…," she sighed.

This time he couldn't help but crack a smile. "Dragons prefer to live by their own rules and if left on their own, are usually successful. They're driven, unafraid of challenges, and willing to take risks. They're passionate in all they do and they do things in grand fashion. Unfortunately, this passion and enthusiasm can leave Dragons feeling exhausted and interestingly, unfulfilled. While Dragons frequently help others, rarely will they ask for help. Others are attracted to Dragons, especially their colorful personalities, but deep down, Dragons prefer to be alone. Perhaps that is because they're most successful when working alone. Their preference to be alone can come across as arrogance or conceitedness, but these qualities aren't applicable. Dragons have tempers that can flare fast!'"

"'Metal strengthens this already strong sign. Metal Dragons are more determined and they'll fight for what they believe in. They enjoy the company of those who feel mighty enough to challenge their beliefs. They're true leaders and usually find plenty of others willing to follow. Dragons enjoy others who are intriguing, and when they find the right partners, they'll commit to that person for life.'"

"You, miko, are a Metal Monkey: 'Occupying the 9th position on the Chinese Zodiac, the Monkey possesses such character traits as curiosity, mischievousness,'" '_That is a definite_.' ''and cleverness. Forever playful, Monkeys are the masters of practical jokes. Even though their intentions are always good, this desire to be a prankster has a tendency to create ill will and hurt feelings. Although they are inherently very intellectual and creative, Monkeys at times have trouble exhibiting these qualities. When that happens, they appear to others to be confused. But nothing could be further from the truth as Monkeys thrive on being challenged. When it comes to relationships, Monkeys aren't quick to settle down. In fact, they generally are promiscuous; a tendency that probably has to do with the fact that Monkeys are easily bored. Monkeys will end this type of behavior once they pair up with the perfect partner. In fact, they'll commit to that person in every way for life.'"

"'Metal Monkeys are determined and ambitious individuals and as a result, they're often successful. Although they're considered warm-hearted and very likeable, their preference in life is to be alone. Metal Monkeys are loyal to both their employers and their partners. Monkeys are compatible with a Dragon or Rat.'"

Raising an eyebrow and looking at his chosen, who was positively lit up over how accurate their fortunes were, he said, "Easily bored, are you, miko?"

Her lips quirked into a smirk as she fluttered her bountiful eyelashes at him. "Hmmm…not lately, no, Lord Sesshoumaru," she meekly mocked in a voice of fake wonder.

He carefully placed both of their devices on the table before pouncing on his chosen, nibbling her neck, grabbing her hands and holding them captive in one of his over her head and viciously tickling her sides, tummy, and underarms. She was squealing with laughter and grasping him with her strong thighs, simultaneously overcome by the thrill of her ticklish feeling and the arousal that always came with it, especially knowing he would take full advantage of it, as he always did.

…

Hours later, they lay sated, having finally managed to make it to the bed, and were clinging to each other as they came down from their pleasurable high under a sheet of white satin, both lost in thoughts and listening to the beat of the other's heart. Sesshoumaru could tell when her thoughts changed to a serious vein as her scent shifted.

Kagome voiced, "If there are two prophecies, then I would think our prophecy is pointing us the way to victory, as is his. That means the date of the confrontation, like the date of my birth, is not set. We have to set it. That means we have to find out where he is hiding and go to him. We haven't heard from Kagura in months which means she was either caught and killed or he's tightened his leash on her; either way, we can't depend on her for information. I can get him to invite me, I'm sure of it, because I have everything he wants, but you're not going to like it."

Laying safe in her lover's arms, Kagome detailed her plan to lure Naraku out of hiding. What's more, she told Sesshoumaru the entirety of his evil plans, things she had never told anyone, but he had to know what they were fighting and why it was necessary to do the things she would ask him to do, things she knew would hurt him to even contemplate. He tried to argue with her, but, unfortunately, her logic was sound and he couldn't think of a better plan. That didn't mean he wasn't going to continue to try. What she was suggesting…

….

2nd A/N: Large portions of the horoscopes in this chapter were taken from the following sites:

www. chinesezodiac .com

www. horoscopeastrologytarot .com

The parts I edited were done with knowledge of planet meanings in astrology found on wikipedia.

The original character Dao-ming was chosen for the meaning "shining path."

Also, the title, "Stars" is also the title of a song from "Les Miserables," one of my favorite musicals, which I'm delighted to see becoming accessible to everyone on the big screen.


	44. Every Dog Has Its Day

Chapter 44

Friday, August 30th started like all her days now. Her inu daiyoukai was doing his time-to-wake-up purring growl and she slowly awakened feeling safe and loved. She stretched against his body, loving the feeling, and adjusted so she was looking into gold within gold eyes brimming with his feelings for her.

"'Morning, sailor. How's it hanging?" she asked with a cheeky smirk.

She was pinned on her back in a flash—precisely where she wanted to be—with Sesshoumaru throwing her legs over his shoulders and just holding himself there, poised, but not breeching. His hard maleness was there for her to see, twitching at the apex of her thighs in anticipation, so long and erect it was touching his sculpted stomach, so ready a bead of moisture was already gracing the tip. He stared down at her like he was ready to devour her, his intense gaze swirling with the crimson of his bestial side. _'Mmmmm…we so need to start a photo album.'_ Her sex, still wet from last night's play, flowed with new moisture from the erotic display in front of her. She put on her best pouty face, squirmed her body seductively and whined, "Pretty please, Sesshoumaru, I _need_ it. Pleeeease?! Ahh!"

Mid-"please" he rammed his cock deep inside of her and pressed her legs down until they were on either side of her head, pinning her firmly. He loved how flexible his miko was and was always thrilled to find a new position to put her in, though this was one of his favorites because it kept her captive by her own body and he got to look into those lovely eyes of hers. She loved feeling completely in his control and enjoyed the sensations and closeness. Any position where he could feel her take every inch of his length, such as this one, drove him to near-madness.

He drilled her with his rigid staff, mercilessly thrusting in and out, grinding his pelvis against her clit with every stroke and she was doing that delicious thing she did with her hips despite being nearly immobilized. He could feel her walls trembling with anticipation, heard her breaths coming faster and her moans becoming more desperate and he was nearly there as well. He wanted to change things up a little for her, though, and give her something he knew she adored.

He pulled out of her, causing her to whimper in distress and disappointment, but he leaned down and kissed her lips, whispering against them, "Get in position for me, miko."

He sat up and she was up in a flash, eager to feel him inside her again, turning on her knees and presenting her beautifully strong, rounded rump for his pleasure. She moaned when she felt his fingers, claws retracted, teasing her pucker, thoroughly moistened from their play. He inserted first one finger, spreading her juices up inside her tight passage, then another, twirling them and loosening her up. He tried for three and soothed her, "Relax, miko, this Sesshoumaru will bring you only pleasure."

When she was well lubricated and pushing back against his fingers, he pulled them out and positioned himself, lining up with her well-prepared hole. Slowly, so as not to hurt her, he pressed himself inside her. The daiyoukai blinked dreamily at the sensation of being in his chosen's hot, tight, asshole. He kept pushing, and she pushed back until he was fully sheathed inside her, their groans of pleasure harmonizing in the quiet room. Carefully, he started moving in and out of her, letting her feel every inch.

As usual, her demon was being far too gentle with her. She was ready and desperately wanting him to fuck her senseless but he was taking his time in an effort not to hurt her. She'd only been having anal sex for 28 years, just because he was a good deal bigger than she was used to, didn't mean she was going to break. She wound up her strength in her legs, waiting for him to be almost out of her, then thrust back with all her power, drawing a strangled "Ahh!" from her one as she impaled herself on him.

After he recovered, he almost laughed. His chosen was never a patient female and was even less patient in matters of sexual pleasure. He savored those times when she put herself completely in his power and he taught her, at long length, that patience had its rewards, but now was not one of those times. He, too, longed for completion and they had big plans for the day.

He drove into her flesh, eliciting a long, deep moan of contentment from his chosen. He dug his fingers into her soft hips, pistoning in and out of her tender flesh, harder and faster, over and over until she screamed his name and he emptied himself inside her quivering tunnel.

He rolled them to their sides as he always did from this position, and held her, nuzzling her neck and licking the tiny beads of salty, liquid exertion on her skin. In a week and a day, he would be lapping her neck for an entirely different reason: he would be sealing the wound of her mating mark and she would finally be his for all eternity.

Kagome was having the exact same thought. She finally had someone who loved her as she loved him, until the end of time, and they would make a family and a life together. She had had to wait a very long time and had one hell of a hard journey, but she was finally home in the arms of the demon she had loved her whole life.

…

After a quick breakfast of ham and cheese omelets, Kagome's morning was full of last minute details for their marriage and mating ceremonies next week. The invitations and announcements had only said "wedding" but they were not prepared to announce the mating until after Naraku's defeat. He was a monk, after all, and if he suspected even for a second that Kagome was Sesshoumaru's one, he would realize how powerful she truly was and he would scatter to the winds, perhaps continuing to gather forces and power until they had no hope of defeating him and he took over the world. No, the prophecy set the date for the confrontation and they would put their faith in the prophecy.

Kagome was currently meeting with the cake decorator, who had brought a perfect duplicate of her cake, which Inuyasha was already digging in to, despite his mate's scolding and Kagome's dirty look.

"Wha? _S'reelee_ guh!" he said defensively around the entire slice of cake he had just fit in his mouth. The girls just met aggrieved eyes and shaking heads over him and laughed.

It was actually made with soy flour and a mix of lower-carbohydrate substances that were high in protein, with a blend of two sugar substitutes to sweeten it, and the frosting was a whipped cream frosting made with Splenda. Many of the rosettes were actually sugar-free meringue. She still hadn't picked out a topper for the cake, though, as nothing seemed to match the couple. She had a brief idea of having a plastic replica of Sesshoumaru's doll in the nursery made, but it was probably too late for that.

Her last appointment of the morning was her dress fitting. She had two dresses: for her human ceremony, she had a white, designer-commissioned, Western-styled dress and for her mating ceremony, she had a formal kimono with so many layers she would have three people helping her into it. As a wedding present, Kagome was making Sesshoumaru's kimono he would wear for the mating ceremony. She had gone to an ancient demon silk spinner specifically for the cloth orders for both kimono. Shiori and Inuyasha must have taken 100GB of pictures of her dresses and the whole process over the weeks, but they had claimed that right and Kagome was sure all of the flashes going off in her face over the last two months would be worth it when her scrapbooking-crazed girlfriend memorialized this journey and their special day for them.

Sesshoumaru knocked outside their chambers, though, of course, everyone present could sense his aura, being demon, hanyou, or his miko, but he was a demon who valued courtesy and decorum highly. Kagome spoke up, "They're almost done taking me back outta this crazy thing. I can feel the blood returning to my extremities so it shouldn't be too much longer. Meet you in the entry hall?"

"Hn." It was a soft reply, but he knew her newly enhanced hearing heard it.

….

Following the procession of the professional designer and her entourage of assistants was his miko, delectably dressed in a sailor-inspired pinup girl halter dress. The red dress had a heart shaped bodice that made her large breasts the center of attention. A two inch wide white ribbon trimmed the front of the bodice, hugging her breasts, formed the halter, and tied in a sailor knot at her cleavage. There was a thin, white, patent leather belt highlighting her slender waist, and the lightly crinolined skirt belled out at her calves with a thin, white ribbon trim about three inches from the bottom of the skirt. She wore a white flower in her roller-curled hair behind her left ear and matching red, three inch pumps with white bows.

She sauntered up to him, her eyes raking his body, loving how he looked in his pressed, black dress slacks and Turnbull & Asser custom, white, two fold 200 dress shirt he always wore, black, custom, full-brogue oxfords from John Lobb polished to a mirror shine on his feet. She blew him a kiss from her cherry red lips, winking an eye outlined in thick, black, liquid liner starting from the middle of her top lid before swinging out in a taper and saying, "Why, hello, sailor. Here to shanghai me?"

Adoring how she managed to remind him of their earlier love play so thoroughly, he almost regretted that he had made plans for their afternoon. He would like nothing better than to deconstruct her carefully arranged appearance to one of a well-ravished female, but he had promised her this day before the battle began in truth and she would have it. Minx.

He swept her up in his arms bridal style for her cheek and walked through the door Jaken rushed to open and down the landscaped path to the garage as she shrieked with laughter.

…..

She ooh-ed and ahh-ed at everything, running from one exhibit to the next in her heels, completely oblivious to the outright gawking by the males and the venomous glares from the females, likely in response to the reactions of their men. They were currently in Bear Country and she was leaning over the railing, pert rump sticking up, breasts nearly spilling out, and making baby sounds at the polar bears.

"Who's a good giant killer? You are! Uh-huh. You're big and brave and beautiful and sooooo cuddly I could just hold you all day!" She straightened, her hands on the railing at her hips, chest thrust out, and looked up to her companion. "It's too bad we can't feed them fish. I bet they're cute when they get all vicious. Buyo is."

"Kagome, you could never throw a fish all the way across the moat to the bears' island."

She sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She brightened instantly. "Hey, let's see what's next!"

She cooed at the cats, freaked over the fish, loved the lizards, squealed for the sea lions and went ape for the monkeys. Now they were in the Wolves' Den and it was the worst of all.

"What big eyes you have, Grandma! What big ears! And, oh my, what big teeth you have!" she called to the pack.

Sesshoumaru grabbed his chosen from behind and raked his fangs over her pulse point, eliciting an excited "Mmmm!"

She turned in his hold and looked up into his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong? You don't seem to be having nearly as much fun as I am."

He didn't know how to tell her what he was feeling because it was confusing to him. It was almost as if he were…jealous…of animals.

Kagome hugged him to her, taking a deep inhale of his woods and spice scent, and understanding dawned on her face. She pulled back, looked him in the eyes and said, coyly, "Sesshoumaru, darling, there's one more animal I just _have_ to see before we're done."

They had walked the whole park, what else was there to see?

"Take me to my clearing?" she asked with a soft smile, eyes wide and smiling with her plea.

And he knew. She was quite perceptive, his miko, he had to admit.

…..

He set her on the swing he had tied her up on and kissed the tip of her nose before stepping back. Youki swirled, causing a torrent of air to churn in the clearing, sending leaves and debris flying around them, yet he kept them safe in the eye of the storm. In a flash of greenish-white light, Kagome was hit with the overwhelming unfurling of his demonic energy as he transformed into his true form. As the winds quieted, Kagome stared up in wonder at the massive inu daiyoukai above her.

He was straight out of an ancient scroll: long, silver-white fur with longer tufts moving in the waves of his youki at each paw tipped with deadly claws and at his ears, fully crimson eyes that held the soul of the demon she loved, a mouth full of fierce, razor sharp, curved teeth. She was overwhelmed by reverence and admiration for this majestic creature who somehow had chosen her above generations of other females. Tears fell from her eyes and she had no words.

Seeing and scenting her tears, he filled with uncertainty, laying on his stomach in front of her and trying to nuzzle her with his gigantic nose.

That woke her up. "Hey! Cold nose!" She reached out and patted him, cold nose and all and finally said, "You are still the most glorious, beautiful thing I have ever seen. Even in this form you are elegant. I love you so much, my Sesshoumaru." She rubbed her cheek against his muzzle.

He pushed her with his face towards his back, communicating in growls and barks for her to climb up on him. Amazingly, she seemed to understand. "Really? Won't I pull on your fur?" He huffed his breath in a scoff.

She slipped off her heels and fisted his fur, exclaiming, 'Ooh! Soft!" She was almost to the top when she remembered the ultrasoft fur rugs and coverlets in their chambers and the nursery were made with his youki. _'So it really is like a part of him. Wait, so when we have sex on it, it's like being with two of him. Ooh, that's kinda hot…'_

Sesshoumaru scented her arousal and smiled inwardly wondering what had set off his easily kindled miko now. When she had settled into a spot between his shoulder blades, he stood up. She grabbed madly for his fur and wound it around her arms.

When he was sure she was secure, he broke into a stride and took off into the sky to the sound of his chosen whooping in unbridled joy.

…..


	45. Onigumo's Birthday Wish Comes True

A/N: Extra special thanks to everyone who offered to help me with my plot pickle. I picked the first five of you to get a good sample size for input, four of you responded and you all were spectacular in the face of my whining indecision and even petted my fragile ego!

**_tonya aka kissfan, Zerhai Dragonspirit, Skyfire Dragono, and Angel-Rias,_** this chapter is dedicated to you. Thank you.

**_Skyfire Dragono_** gets extra huggles for going the extra mile and posing back penetrating questions of her own to really make me think about the direction in which I want to go. You are the best!

On with the show…

…..

Chapter 45

When the couple made their way back to the house for dinner, Kagome was shouting for Inuyasha and Shiori. She just _had_ to tell them about what she just did!

With hanyou hearing and speed, they came quickly, unsure why their friend was yelling. She could hear Inuyasha blustering on the way there. "You better be dying, hollering like that, wen—," He turned the corner, words failing him as he saw Kagome and skidded to a halt, jaw hanging in the air. Shiori was right behind him and, in fact, ran right into his back, both "oof"ing at the impact before she peeked around her mate to see what the fuss was about. She didn't have words.

Kagome grinned broadly, hands on her hips, and said, "You'll never guess what we just did!"

Without missing a beat, Inuyasha said, "Either Sesshoumaru took you flying or your time machine broke and it took you to a weird hybrid of the 40s and 70s."

"What?" First of all, how did he know, and second of all, what the hell was he talking about?

Shiori took pity on her friend and said, "Kagome, hon, let's get your hair in a ponytail before Inuyasha stops gawking long enough to take a picture." She grabbed her friend's hand and at Kagome's look of realization followed by horror, the pair took off for the master suite.

They could hear Inuyasha's laughter the whole way.

A deep baritone voice cut through his mirth, "That was not particularly kind of you, brother."

"Ha! Like it was kind to let her go around looking like that? What if a bird had flown by and mistaken her for its nest?"

Barely keeping the growl out of his voice, Sesshoumaru answered, "She was happy. This Sesshoumaru was loathe to bring that to an end. Her appearance matters not to this Sesshoumaru."

"Now that's just bullshit. I saw your jaw drop this morning like an old time cartoon wolf when she walked out in that dress, in those heels, with those lips. You woulda mounted her right there in the hall if you hadn't promised her that trip to the zoo."

"Perhaps it is better said that I do not see her imperfections as I would on another person. Her hair was a mess and I simply did not care because she was in such high spirits."

"That I'll buy. But trust me, man, 'cause I've learned the hard way, they might not thank you for it, but when they look ridiculous, they _want_ to know."

…

After dinner, Toga and Izayoi retired to their chambers, as did Kaede, leaving the two younger couples to gather in the den. Jaken brought his Lord a very long, thin package and retreated to his own privacy. Everyone was looking at Sesshoumaru expectantly because the wooden box had a large, red bow on it.

He handed it to Kagome, who looked at him curiously. At his nod, she slipped the bow off the end and set the box down on the coffee table to open it. Unwrapping it, there was a gorgeous, purple wood box and it reminded her of the purple velvet of her engagement ring's box. Her fingers caressed the beautiful grain that resembled the squiggly pattern of the maple used for the backs of violins and Sesshoumaru said, "It is called Amaranth, a naturally purple wood from Central and South America. Our swordsmith likes purple."

She was already impressed and she had yet to look inside. There was a keyhole on the front of the box in the center below where the two edges met. Sesshoumaru held out an antiqued silver key whose handle was composed of graceful swirls and loops, a matching purple tassel hung from the end. She inserted the key and opened the box, letting the top rest on the table. There was a collective intake of breath as the katana inside was revealed. She stood and picked up the blade by the handle which was a foot in length and layered with a diamond pattern of pink leather, with mother of pearl peeking through. The shining, forged steel blade, just over two feet long, was inscribed with words. She read aloud, "To Channel the Vengeance of His One" and turned the blade to read, "To Protect when He Cannot" on the other.

"It is called 'Kasainamidame,' or 'Teary Eyes of Fire' after your fighting style. This sword is crafted from my fang so that even if we are separated in battle, my half of our soul will lend you strength and protection. It is designed to work with your holy powers to purify in a single swing."

"Wow," she managed in a wonderstruck breath. Inuyasha was reaching for it and getting slapped by his mate when Kagome brightened, asking, "Hey, can I go play with it?" She turned her beaming, crooked smile on her one and was practically bouncing on her toes in excitement.

"You will practice _outside_, miko. In your clearing. This Sesshoumaru will not stand for accidental damage to the shiro." He had to raise his voice for the last because his chosen had alighted, sword in hand, as soon as she heard the first sentence.

…

Kana's mirror lit up from its place on the bedside table. Naraku instantly turned from his debauchery with the childlike owner of the mirror to grab it and shove it in her hands so she could manage the information coming in and project an image for him to see. Her tearstained face was vacant as she concentrated on her power.

This was not the first image he had gotten. Over the last two months, increasingly the mirror was once again showing him scenes from the life of his little obsession. Many of the scenes were disgustingly sentimental, but every so often he got to witness a fight between the supposedly happy couple. Ahh, but his little slut had always had quite a temper, though he, of course, was capable of curbing such behavior with the proper persuasion. He was her daddy, after all.

He watched as she approached a door—he definitely approved of her clothing choices of late, but really wished she'd go more gothic Lolita, something he would fix when she was once again his—and he could hear raised voices inside. The dog and his mutt of a brother, from the sound of things. He could just barely make out what they were saying.

"I don't care why you're keeping it from her, it's just not right! You kept things from her before and she almost killed herself at the betrayal. What the hell can you be thinking?" said an agitated tenor.

"She will not know. It will remain a secret and you are forbidden to reveal what you know," the deep baritone replied.

"Seriously? She's my best friend. What am I supposed to do, let her get hurt again? She'll figure it out. With her new senses she's a gods damned bloodhound!"

Kagome had heard enough. She turned from the room, her face awash in tears and grief and fled.

The image faded, but the dark hanyou's smile burned the demoness's eyes with its bright maliciousness.

….

Kagome hastily packed a bag, removed her ring and placed it on Sesshoumaru's night stand, grabbed the purse she'd used that day, took his keys from their hook by the front door and ran away. She drove several hours past the city and stopped at a car rental place, switching out Sesshoumaru's car with a rental, making sure to get one with GPS, stopped at an ATM and maxed out her extremely high withdrawal limit of cash, then backtracked to the city, found a hotel and checked in for the night, paying with their joint account.

She fell asleep crying in her lonely bed.

…..

The next morning, Kagome awoke late and showered. She was walking out of the bathroom in a white, Egyptian cotton robe, blotting her hair dry, when she noticed the envelope someone had slipped under the door.

She sat on the unmade bed and opened it, slipping a business card out of the envelope. It read: "Onigumo Services, Inc., Exterminators Extraordinaire." There was a website listed. She turned the card over and read the sprawled handwriting, "Daddy knows you're hurting. I can help you, little one."

He only called her "little one" when he wanted something and she knew exactly what he wanted. She pulled out her iPad, flipped open the cover, turned it on, and connected to the hotel's Wi-Fi. She navigated to the site and her hand lifted to her mouth at what she saw with wide, shocked eyes.

…..

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru had filed a missing person's report with the police and had reported his car stolen. He, Inuyasha, and Toga were out canvassing for Kagome. They tried all her old haunts, even her favorite grocery store, flashing her picture to everyone and asking people to call them at once if she was spotted.

They met up for lunch at a diner, though no one was particularly hungry, to compare notes. None of them had discovered anything and Kagome's trail was cold.

The police called as they were paying their check. Sesshoumaru exchanged brief words with them before hanging up. He looked to his family and announced, "They have found my car."

…..

On the site was the live torture and eventual murder of a man the caption underneath the video said was extorting money from his employer. It detailed his crimes over a course of five years and the owner of the website pronounced his judgment and sentence. A little box at the bottom right of her screen was blinking. She thought it was an ad at first until she looked at it and actually read it: "You have one message waiting, Kagome."

Wait—how did this site know who she was? Against her better judgment, she clicked on the box. A chat screen popped up, covering the video. _"Hello, little one."_

…..

The three demons were escorted by a rookie policeman across the massive auto sales lot to where Sesshoumaru's car was parked. The head detective saw them coming and nodded in greeting.

"Magamoto Haruki, at your service." Then, to Toga he asked, "You are Lord Taisho, I presume?"

"Yes. It is my eldest son, Sesshoumaru's, intended who is missing," Toga replied.

"Of course. Taisho Sesshoumaru, it is an honor. How I wish we did not have to meet under such circumstances."

"Hn."

"Excuse me for asking, but did your fiancée and yourself have an argument recently?"

"No."

"Well, you see, I only ask because there is no sign of struggle and the keys were found in the ignition. We have dusted for fingerprints and will be working on those, but have you considered she may have simply left you?"

A threatening growl was his only reply.

"Please, you must know I mean no offense. We simply must explore all possibilities here."

"Be sure that you do," Sesshoumaru said tersely before turning and walking away.

"You must excuse my son; he is wrought with grief. When do you think you will be through with the vehicle?" Toga asked.

"By the end of business today. Our crime scene boys still need to process for trace evidence, but we can have the vehicle ready for pickup by, say, 4pm."

"Excellent. Personally, I can tell you I know of no reason for Kagome to have run away. She was the happiest she's been in years and just yesterday, she spent the day planning for the wedding and touring the zoo with Sesshoumaru. This is not the behavior of an unhappy woman."

"That may be. Tell me, Lord Taisho, is it true that Miss Higurashi had been treated for a mental disorder for years?"

Toga straightened to his full, impressive height and looked down his nose at the detective. "May I ask where you heard this information?"

"Public knowledge coupled with some basic detective work. Until recently, she had several collections accounts for medical bills, one for the County Hospital. When I asked the hospital the nature of her stay there, they told me they could not disclose information because it pertained to mental health, that I would need a special warrant. I did a standard firearms background check and found that she had indeed been hospitalized for an undisclosed mental health condition in 2010 so is unable to ever possess a gun. Now, I don't know much about mental health, but I know you have to be pretty sick to get locked up on a psych ward. Sick enough to self-destruct and run away from a great relationship, maybe even sick enough to run away and try to kill herself."

"Now you listen here! Kagome was not and is not sick. She was, however, traumatized by the vicious, repeated rape and abuse inflicted by her father for the first 16 years of her life. She was able to escape him, but we know for a fact that he remains obsessed with her. If you want to follow a lead, follow that one."

Inuyasha reached out and took his father's arm, steering him away from the detective. He was just as angry, actually had no idea how he had remained quiet during the exchange, but there was no way he was letting his dad do what he thought he was ready to do and slug the idiot detective.

…..

She just stared at the screen for long moments. She hadn't spoken to her father for more than half of her lifetime. He had come, uninvited, to her college graduation party, bringing her red roses as he always liked to do when she was younger, but she had refused to see him then and he had eventually left the party. She really didn't want to respond, but as the cursor blinked expectantly at her, she knew what she had to do.

Fingertips alighted on the touchscreen. _"Hello, Daddy."_

…..

2nd A/N: In the great state of New York, gun control laws are getting completely out of hand and what I wrote about Kagome is true. If you have ever sought treatment for a mental disorder, even if you were underage, or something as small as acute depression because you parent died, NY bans you from ever purchasing a gun from a store. For life. And anyone you live with. But you can buy one legally from a guy on craigslist that might have stolen or tampered with it. I had written a soapbox speech on why NY is run by idiots, but who wants to read that when they're escaping with a little Sesshy story. If you care at all about politics or Constitutional rights, I would look up the travesty that is NY state and find some way to speak up before your state follows suit. Well, except if you live in Texas, cause then you're pretty safe.

…..


	46. Like Knows Like

Chapter 46

That evening, when they had all returned to Sesshoumaru's shiro, Sesshoumaru locked himself in his study and pulled up the information he'd been dying to see all day: his online bank statement. The police had requested those records and he flatly refused, telling them to come back with a warrant, which, of course, was highly unlikely to happen. First, he was the victim and second, his family held sufficient wealth and power, both in spirit and clout, that no judge in his right mind would issue that warrant.

He rapidly typed his ID and password and navigated to his statement page. _'Thank gods. There she is.'_ His hand reached out to the screen and touched the line items he was looking for. He saw Kagome had paid for her rental car and hotel room with the card, just as they had agreed. He called the hotel and confirmed that Kagome was still in residence. They rang her room and covertly asked if she would like a fresh fruit basket delivered to her room as Sesshoumaru had instructed. She refused politely, thanking the concierge, and asking him instead for the Crispy Duck from the room service menu before hanging up the call. The concierge picked the outside call back up and told him she refused the fruit basket. Sesshoumaru asked if she ordered anything from the menu, and was told that she did and what. Sesshoumaru thanked the man and disconnected the call.

He sat back in his leather office chair and heaved a sigh of relief. Kagome was alright and her plan was working. He just had to wait a few more hours.

….

Sesshoumaru had a lot of explaining to do and it wasn't going to be fun. He had initially thought to wait until after dinner, but as everyone was merely pushing their food around on their plates, he knew now was the time.

He cleared his throat, garnering everyone's attention. "Kagome is safe and well."

Everyone spoke at once.

"Thank gods!"

"You heard from the police?"

"I didn't hear a call, when did they call?"

"Are they bringing her or are we going to get her?"

"Fuck. I don't think I can wait for those idiots to bring her, I'm going to get her. Who's with me?"

"Wait, what if the detective was right and she doesn't want to come back?"

He cleared his throat again, louder. All eyes focused on him. "Everything has happened according to our plan. The police are imbeciles and know nothing."

Confused and concerned looks abounded and Inuyasha was about to speak up again when Sesshoumaru raised a hand to hold him off so he might continue. "Two months ago, Kagome and I formed a plan. We felt it best to keep it secret to preserve everyone's honest reactions when the time came to elevate our game. For the past two months, Kagome has been leaking information to Naraku, some of it real, some of it staged, through her bond with him. We have arranged arguments for his benefit in the privacy of our rooms at night and made sure he bore witness. Our discussion last night, brother, about Kagome's surprise wedding present was staged. Kagome snuck up to the door while keeping her aura shielded, overheard us just as you warned me against keeping secrets from her, packed a bag and ran away, taking my car."

"You sneaky bastard. So you weren't being an obtuse prick, you just needed me to freak out at you. So where is she? Without her old apartment, she really has no place to go but the shrine, right?"

He chose to ignore the insults. "No, indeed. Kagome did not want to involve more people than necessary. After we kill Naraku and his minions, the investigation will be far easier for having told the police that he was after Kagome. She purposely paid for a rental car and a hotel room with our bank card so I would know how to find her. Now that she is away from this Sesshoumaru's presence, her every moment is projected to Naraku so she must be very careful. He must believe she has left me and is completely despondent or he will not reveal himself to her. When we devised the plan, Kagome surmised that since we have not seen or heard from Kagura that she must either have been eliminated for her deceit or her leash has been shortened to where she is unable to sneak away."

"I called the hotel while I was in my office and confirmed, through use of code and the hotel concierge, that Kagome was well and that she had been contacted by Naraku. Her next step is to let him arrange a meeting. He will do this because he thinks Kagome is just a little push away from committing suicide and then he will have the corrupted Jewel to himself. But that is not all. If it was, he could simply arrange to steal the Jewel from her corpse; he is absolutely obsessed with my chosen. Instead, Kagome has seen through her time meditating with Kaede that Naraku's endgame is to revive his fallen daughter by having his pet, Kanna, trap her soul in her mirror at the time of death, then implant it back in her body after he has harvested the Jewel. He plans to keep Kagome as his mate and to breed her so that he may have a supply of children/grandchildren with which to enact his deepest, darkest fantasies as he moves his army led by the corrupted Jewel to take over the world. It is his hope that she will breed children with strong spiritual powers so that he might siphon energy from them as well, furthering his goals."

The room sat in shocked silence for several moments as they comprehended the level of depravity to which Kagome's father would aspire.

Inuyasha was the only one capable of words. "So, what? You really just let our Kagome offer herself up as bait to this fucker? Are you fucking crazy? She can't tell us where she goes because she's being watched so how the fuck are we going to find her? Forget it, I'm going to this hotel right now and dragging her ass back here. Where is she?"

"Inuyasha, please be silent. There is more to explain." He explained the significance of Inuyasha, Shiori, Toga and himself in the prophecy and that they must take their places at her side. He told them about their theory of a second prophecy, strengthened by Onigumo's desperation to have Kagome born on his birthday, and how they believed that they must follow their prophecy so that the battle takes place on the eve of Kagome's birthday, the first of September, tomorrow. This was why they had to ensure they brought the battle to Naraku on the appointed day, because deviation may just mean an outcome in his favor and that was something they just could not risk.

"Now, we have the name of the rental agency where Kagome got the car she is driving. She will have specifically asked for one with GPS and will have checked off the box on the rental agreement that agreed to her location being tracked by the parent company in case of emergency. After dinner, and you all will eat as we will have long hours of fighting ahead, the four of us will find this agency and obtain Kagome's final location."

Determined eyes met across the table and nodded their acceptance to Sesshoumaru. They were ready.

…..

Kagome couldn't believe it. She was in the foothills less than ten miles from her family's shrine. She had followed the directions her father had given her, following dirt roads and paths so narrow she was sure the car wouldn't get though to arrive at a large home done in the traditional style. She parked the car, checked the incongruous divers' watch on her wrist and got out, popping the trunk to remove her bag. After slinging it over her shoulder, she closed the trunk and turned from the car only to find herself face to face with a man who looked like her father might have in his late 20s-early 30s. Her father was 12 years older than her mother and had lived a life full of alcohol and recreational drugs. He had looked older than his 58 years at the time she had seen him at her graduation party and should be 71 now.

The man before her was darkly handsome with long, black, wavy hair cut in parted bangs in the front framing his brilliant blue eyes with a set of long forelocks. The sides of his hair were pulled up into a high ponytail. Seeing him reminded her of all the people always pointing out when she was young how alike their faces were. He had a masculine version of her face. The same eyes, though hers were his color sprinkled with ice blue sparks from her maternal grandmother and his were narrower, the same high cheekbones, his jawline was stronger, but they had the same chin and the same pouty lips. The only difference, really, was her distinctive nose, which came from her mother's side. He wore an indigo, lightly patterned kimono on top of a white inner kimono. These were layered underneath a dark purple vest which tied in the front with indigo hakama. On his feet were black tabi and flat sandals. He stood a couple inches taller than herself though they were level with her heels and projected an aura of benevolence, which didn't fool Kagome for a second.

She blinked, unsure what she was seeing, and backed away when the man—no, hanyou—extended his arms to welcome her into his embrace. "Daddy?"

"Yes, little one. Don't you recognize your own father? Have I changed so much?"

She twisted her lips as she contemplated a diplomatic answer, settling on, "Yeah, you really kinda have."

He laughed a deep chuckle and pulled her into his arms. She didn't return the embrace, just stood there stiffly as he buried his head in her neck and breathed deeply of her scent. It was a gesture she loved and reciprocated coming from Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, but coming from him, it made her skin crawl. She didn't know how to act and all she could think of was how desperately she wanted to get in the car and drive until she found Sesshoumaru.

Luckily, he gave her an out, "I am so sorry that arrogant dog has hurt you, little one. Don't you worry. Daddy will take care of it and you'll never have to see him again."

She broke down in easy tears imagining never seeing her beloved again and crumpled into his hold. "Easy, baby. I know it hurts, but it won't be for long," he soothed, rubbing his hands over her back. It would have been a perfect imitation of how a loving parent would soothe a distraught child if his right hand didn't keep rubbing over the curve of her backside while pressing her against him as well. In that moment, she felt sick to her stomach as the physical evidence that this man had missed her very much pressed against her lower abdomen.

Needing to break free from his hold, she dried her tears and appeared to try to collect herself, wiping underneath her eyes with her fingers and rubbing her wet nose. She straightened and stepped back from him, surreptitiously watching his face.

He took a deep breath and offered her his arm in his usual mockery of gentlemanly manners. She meekly took it, lowering her eyes and channeling the feeling of being distraught. "Come inside with me. I got your favorite foods special for the occasion.

…

They had made it to the auto rental office and convinced them that Kagome had called them, lost, with a flat tire in the middle of nowhere and her phone had died before she could reveal her where she was. The agent printed out a copy of her current location and took down Sesshoumaru's number in case the car moved after they left.

They were now making the two and a half hour drive to an area close to Kagome's home neighborhood, of all places. When they settled in, they'd do some reconnaissance. They prayed Kagome was able to hold out with the monster until midnight.

…..

Set out on the low table was a veritable banquet of all the foods Kagome used to crave when she went on an emotional food binge. There was Hawaiian stuffed crust pizza, cheese puffs, sour cream and onion ridged potato chips, potatoes O'Brian next to a giant bottle of ketchup, Italian bread sticks with marinara, fried cheese sticks, onion rings, and that staple of American Chinese food, Sesame Chicken. There were bowls of sweets like Starburst and orange slices and even her favorite dark chocolate covered dried cherries. Once, her mouth would have watered but since starting her new diet, she just didn't have food cravings like she used to and all she saw on that table was the derailment of all her hard work.

"Dad, it was thoughtful of you to go to all this trouble, but I can't eat any of this."

"That's right, your little diet. C'mon, baby, I know how food always makes you feel better. Why don't you just have a bite of the pizza? You don't want to hurt my feelings, do you, little one?" His eyes were kind and pleading, but her new, heightened senses could smell the arousal and deception on him.

Sesshoumaru was going to kill her. She picked up a piece of pizza and bit into it, offering him a reluctant smile.

….

Kagome was lying spread eagle on the floor, moaning pathetically in gut-wrenching pain. She had to hand it to him, he knew exactly what would happen if she started eating all those carbs: that she wouldn't be able to stop. It wasn't like her eating disorder went away, it was just controlled by a diet that kept her blood sugar from spiking and she was in a stable, healthy relationship that kept her stress to a minimum. Being alone with the man who had ruled her life and used her body mercilessly for her entire childhood, she was extremely on edge and once she started eating, there was no end until she couldn't swallow another bite. What had started with a piece of pizza hadn't stopped till well into the night, culminating in cherry Bordeaux ice cream sundaes that were so good, but she almost threw up in her bowl.

She wanted to vomit. Badly. Anything to stop this overfull, bloated feeling. She was disgusted with herself and couldn't believe she was so weak as to let this happen when she was supposed to be focusing on the battle that would begin shortly.

She rolled herself up because she couldn't sit up and made her way to the bathroom. There was one way to take care of this. Her father was an alcoholic and had always ingested his alcohol in many forms. One of them was cough syrup. If he had his usual brand, its licorice flavor would act like ipecac to her and force her body to purge itself, her sensitive gag reflex taking over from there, but she'd be temporarily weak as a kitten afterwards. If her father tried anything, she couldn't fight him off, but it would be a significantly shorter downtime than if she waited for her body to digest all she had eaten. She opened the medicine cabinet and smiled. Addicts were nothing if not predictable.

As she was convulsing, she felt cold hands in her hair, gathering it and holding it back. So he had followed her into the bathroom. She was dimly aware of the faucet for the tub turning on but didn't see how it mattered when she could barely stop heaving to breathe until she felt those same clawed hands shredding her dress. She tried to struggle, really she did, but it was all she could do to hold on to the cool bowl of the toilet. Unwelcome hands divested her of her clothing piece by piece until she was kneeling there naked and vulnerable.

When her stomach finally quieted, she went limp with exhaustion and nausea, laying her head on her folded forearm on the rim. She felt him picking her up and placing her in the tub, but was too out of it to do anything about it.

….

He was positively overjoyed. His little slut had done exactly what he predicted she would. She rejected his spread at first, but it didn't take much to get her to stuff her little piggy face. He encouraged her by moving more things on her plate and telling her how fat she still was, how her dog had only been humoring her, that no one would ever love her after what he had done to her. She was branded, she was his, and she would be his for all eternity. She just needed to do one little thing for him first: die.

He knew she'd eat too much and look for a way to end her suffering so he made sure he had a fresh bottle of NyQuil in the cabinet for her to find, complete with a special added ingredient of his own, remembering those few occasions when she was younger when she had turned to it to empty her stomach. And she had found it. Addicts were nothing if not predictable.

His little slut was kneeling on the floor like a good slut should, just waiting for him to take advantage of her. And he would, his little obsession needed to relearn her place, after all; he just needed to clean the stench of dog from her before he taught her her lesson.

…..


	47. Sisters

Chapter 47

As they drew closer, they could sense the barrier. It was strong and they could feel it was made with energy siphoned from Kagome because despite the indigo-black color of the barrier, it glimmered with her signature pink in little shards of light. Toga turned to Inuyasha. "You can break this with your red Tessaiga, but likely only after Kagome breaks her curse. We must wait for her."

"Fuck that! Who knows what that maniac is doing to her? I vote we barge our way in there!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Toga and Sesshoumaru both checked their watches. "Inuyasha, we still have 32 minutes until midnight. Everything put in motion was done to preserve the date in the prophecy. We dare not deviate now," Toga said.

"Kagome is the chosen of this Sesshoumaru. She can hold her own until the appointed hour."

"Yeah. You so sure of that?" Inuyasha challenged.

Sesshoumaru looked away, a tell tale twitch at the corner of his eye marring his mask of indifference, unable to answer his brother.

"Enough," Toga said. "There is no room for doubt."

"Agreed. Yasha, babe, you need to knock it off. Besides, she knows to break the curse if things get out of hand," Shiori cautioned.

….

Things were definitely out of hand. Everyone was depending on her to keep herself out of trouble until midnight and she had let herself get drugged by way of her own, stupid relationship between her emotions and food. She knew her father was intelligent and dangerous but she had underestimated him and it had cost her. She was naked, in a tub full of herbs that dulled her holy powers and thus her healing, having ingested something in the cough syrup that acted quickly to restrain her physically and the monster that was her father was bathing her and taking liberties with her body.

If she could get out of this water, her healing and power would return underneath the spell she and Kaede had woven to mask them from Naraku and she could purify the poison from her system, but for now she was at his mercy. She couldn't even summon the energy to break the curse and alert her family, who surely had followed her GPS signal and would be near by now.

She struggled to move her left forearm up out of the water so she could see the watch face on her wrist, masking the movement with a look of discomfort so her father would think she was merely readjusting her body in the tub. She waited until he looked away, distracted by her wet, naked body as his cold hands traveled over her flesh, to check the time. 11:32. _'Shit.'_ Sesshoumaru was going to go insane when he found out what she had let happen and she needed him to keep a clear head for the battle. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do until he was done bathing her.

She had been lost in her thoughts, trying to distance herself from what was happening when she caught his movement in his lap. _'Shit. Shit. Shit!'_ Wide, panicked eyes watched as he untied the drawstring on his pants and pulled his erect penis out, stroking himself with his left hand as his right moved between her legs. A single tear fell. She cursed her weakness and stupidity. Sesshoumaru would never forgive her.

…

Sesshoumaru was pacing like a dog sensing an oncoming storm. Something was not right. He knew it. He had a feeling of dread in his heart and a prickle of fear for his chosen at the back of his neck. He checked his watch for the third time in a minute. It was still 11:39. Had time stopped just to mock him?

He found his brother's eyes and silently communicated his worry. Inuyasha's eyes flashed and he nodded minutely.

Inuyasha unsheathed a transformed Tessaiga, summoned its red, barrier-breaking ability and struck all in one lightning-fast motion. Toga's shout of, "No!" was ignored as Inuyasha's sword shot a blast of power at the barrier.

Nothing happened. He swung his sword again. Still nothing. And then a sound that chilled their blood. A dark, rumbling chuckle.

….

He had shot his seed on her, actually had sprayed his release all over her face and her breasts. It had seemed like there was no end to it and she was filled with shame. She needed to get this mess off of her. Now.

Overwhelmed with her feelings of shame and of being unclean, she lost rational thought and fought desperately to submerge herself in the water to rid herself of his filthy ejaculate. She managed to get her body and face under the water and tried, unsuccessfully, to move her arms to clean herself. Then she tried shaking her head and barely managed it.

She opened her eyes under the water and realized it was red-tinged with her blood. She knew he hadn't bothered to sheath his claws as he touched her between her legs, but she had been so out of it, she obviously hadn't realized the damage he had caused. _'Great. One more thing to drive Sesshoumaru into madness.'_ Perhaps the herbs in the water dulled her pain as well? It must be a side effect, because the man—hanyou—she knew enjoyed causing her pain.

She saw the image of that hanyou smiling wickedly down through the rippling water at her and she had an awful sense of foreboding. He leaned towards her and said, "Your dog has come after you, little slut. I can only imagine the pleasures you must have given him to inspire such a gesture." Her eyes blazed with hatred. "I must leave you now to ensure our guests are properly greeted. I did promise you Daddy would take care of things for you and that is exactly what I intend to do. When you wake up, your mutts will be dead and you will be free to love your Daddy again." He called over his shoulder for Kanna, chuckled darkly and got up, leaving her struggling desperately to surface her face from the bloody, herbed water before she drowned.

…

"Fool!" Toga shouted. "He knows we're here now and we are separated from Kagome, making her a hostage! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Yes, Inuyasha, what _were_ you thinking?" a darkly feminine voice like freshly brewed espresso asked.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "'Bout time you showed up. Where's Kagome?"

"Where do you think? In the exuberant claws of my master."

"Well, let us in already! We have to find her!"

"You truly are a fool. I no more have the power to help you breach the barrier than I do to free myself. Naraku has sent me to you and I must appear to obey." A look of sadness passed over her face before she shook it off. "I am your opponent! Dance of Blades!" She whipped her fan and sent blades formed of wind at the group, forcing them to jump and dodge to avoid being hit with the attack.

….

What limited strength she had was seeping away. She couldn't hold her breath any longer and knew she would drown before her family reached her—there still had to be several minutes before midnight. Her last thought was that Sesshoumaru would forever think her a fool for playing so thoroughly into Naraku's hand. _'I love you, Sesshoumaru.'_

She let out the last of her air, involuntarily taking in a lungful of water and choked before everything went black.

…..

The little void demon stretched out her perception, finding Naraku rapidly approaching the other end of the house, towards his chambers. He had given her her orders earlier and she knew what he expected of her. Kagura was pretending to fight her other sister's friends at the edge of the barrier. She hurried to the bathroom to do what must be done.

She found her sister in the tub, eyes wide in fear, but still. The water was still barely moving so there was time. She reached under the water and grabbed at the woman, pulling her up and out of the water and laying her on the cold, tile floor.

She placed her hand in the air over the woman's mouth and concentrated her power, forming a vacuum and sucking the water from her lungs in a spurt that disappeared in the void she created in her palm. Coughing and sputtering, the girl returned violently to consciousness, blinking her eyes to focus them on the small, white, childlike demon above her returning her gaze with a blank stare. Had this girl saved her?

"Hello, Sister. Please remain calm. I came to help because you could not help yourself," she whispered.

Sister? "Naraku?" she queried quietly.

"He has been distracted by the arrival of your family. Rest. The effects of the water will wear off in a moment and you may rid yourself of his poison."

"Rid myself…how did you know?"

"I have made many private rebellions over the years, Sister. Keeping the secret of your power from him was my greatest one until today."

"Kanna?"

"Yes, I am Kanna and you are Kagome, daughter of my master, the only one who can deliver the world from his evil."

"You've seen much, haven't you?" This demon girl looked to be no more than 8 or 9 but spoke with the certainty of an ancient prophet.

"Where do the gods live but in heaven and hell, surrounded by the void. I hear their plans and know their machinations by nature of my existence, something I have also kept secret."

_'Thank the gods.'_ To think, all this time Naraku's creation had been able to observe the plans of the gods and he had been unaware. Things could have been a million times worse. She felt her body begin to heal itself and felt for the first time the deep pain from where her father had gouged her tender flesh with his claws as he had molested her in the water. As flesh sewed together, she winced, but also felt the effects of the drug she had inadvertently ingested fading away.

Kanna helped her sit up, covering her with a towel, and went to find her something to wear. When the girl left the room, Kagome looked to her watch. 11:56. Almost time.

Kanna returned with a green and white yukata. Kagome had returned to a healthy weight but her frame remained much larger than Kagura's petite one and hers were the only adult female clothes in the home. She got to her feet and slipped her arms into the robe, frowning when she saw how short it was and how deep her cleavage was despite how she attempted to pull the edges of the fabric together. Deciding it was better than nothing, she sighed at her reflection in the mirror.

"Kanna, why do you call me 'sister?'"

"Because we were both created by Naraku, both used for his demented pleasures and both wish for his demise. Do you see?"

Sadness and empathy washed over her face. "Yes, I see, Sister." She smiled a small smile down at the girl who merely stared vacantly back at her. "You must stay close to me. I will not let him hurt you again."

"That is brave of you to say, but my master holds my life and that of our sister, Kagura, in his breast pocket. If I wish to survive, I must leave you for now and do as Kagura is doing, giving him no reason to doubt my loyalty."

"No—," Kagome was interrupted by the alarm on her watch beeping.

"We all must play our part in this story. Do not worry if you cannot save us all, Sister." With that, she turned and left the room.

….


	48. In Front, Inside and In-Between

Chapter 48

She was just toying with them, keeping them busy. Her attacks were poorly timed, badly aimed and clearly did not channel her full power, but damned if they weren't annoying. Sesshoumaru had just dodged another wind attack when the alarms on their watches went off. A moment later, he saw the barrier shudder. Relief flooded him as he yelled, "Now, Inuyasha! She has done it!"

With an eager smile on his face, Inuyasha raised Tessaiga and sent a wave of energy at the barrier, shattering it. The team sprinted inside, chased by Kagura, who was hurling blades of wind at their backs, sending trees falling in their wake.

They could sense Naraku's presence as well as Kagome's, following the dark hanyou's aura to the caves behind the house, knowing Kagome would follow. Sesshoumaru had slowed when he thought he smelled Kagome's blood, but his brother and father had grabbed his arms, herding him into the cave. Naraku's dark chuckle echoing off the cavern, they ran swiftly over the damp, rock passageway, cutting down streams of low-level youkai blasting out of the cavern ahead. They finally made it there, to a giant, open cave that was likely a former reservoir, seeing Naraku standing at the center on a rock island as millions of low-level youkai swirled over his head.

His entire form had changed to a battle-ready toughness. He was wearing spiked, bone armor in the form of matched vambraces, a gardbrace on his right arm, a pauldron covering his left shoulder, a fierce-looking breastplate, with a red eye in the center, that extended over his pelvis and down between his legs coming to a point just above his knees and large arches of spiked bone winging out over his shoulders. He wore a long, blue on blue, sleeveless jacket that tied in the front with a yellow obi. Green tentacles extended from his back.

"So you have come for my precious daughter, have you? You, who did not even have the courtesy to ask her father for her hand. Well, you should know she is mine. You will not have her!" Naraku exclaimed. He had felt the moment the curse's tether had broken and rejoiced knowing she was now all his.

Stepping forward, Sesshoumaru said, coldly, "You are wrong. Higurashi Kagome is the chosen of this Sesshoumaru and will never belong to you."

He barked out a sharp laugh. "My daughter is powerful, but she is no match for one such as you. I will be benevolent in light of your imminent demise and tell you she has just passed from this life. Your little human plaything is no longer within your reach. Surely you noticed the moment the barrier flickered, allowing you to break it with your little sword? That was because her soul left her body in death, breaking the tether of my curse over her."

"Little?! Have you even looked at this thing?" Inuyasha asked, holding his giant, transformed sword aloft.

The clear, bright sound of her voice echoing off the massive cave walls, Kagome unveiled her scent and aura, timely announcing her presence with, "_I_ broke the curse!" As she spoke the words, she released the spell concealing her power from her father and watched with pride and unrestrained joy as her his eyes showed shock and fear in them for the first time in his life. It was only a flash before he recovered his cocky stance, but it was hers and she savored it as a moment she would replay in her mind. She walked up to stand in front of her family.

She heard Inuyasha's muttering, "What the hell is she wearing?" and looked over her shoulder to give him a dirty look.

"How is this possible? Where did this power come from? It wasn't there before or I would have sensed it!" A thought occurred to him and he smiled slyly. "You've gone dark, haven't you?" He tried to see her aura but his skills had become extremely dulled over the years, especially after he had sold his soul. "You found a way to gather another's energy as I gathered it from you. Probably from the superior cur. Thatta girl. Here, baby, I'll help rid you of them."

The demons that had been swirling overhead converged and swooped down on the group. Inuyasha unleashed his Wind Scar attack, destroying 100 demons in a single swing, Shiori leapt into the sky, attacking from the air with her claws and sonar attacks, Toga sent black spikes flying from his sword, clearing a path that was quickly enveloped again as Sesshoumaru yielded his Explosive Corrosion wave, obliterating thousands of demons for every swing. There was no end in sight as they just kept coming as if called into existence by Naraku himself.

Sesshoumaru tossed Kagome her katana and she had just grabbed it, tucking the sheath into the belt of her yukata when she was lifted off the ground. She looked behind her. "Kagura, what the hell are you doing?"

"What I must," she said miserably. She deposited Kagome on the rock island a step away from Naraku before moving off to the side, standing protectively in front of her older sister, Kanna.

Sesshoumaru broke from the group and started attacking Naraku. He was slashing at the stream of spiked tentacles the hanyou kept sending towards him, leaving piles of rent flesh smoking from the poison attacks on the rocky ground.

Naraku smiled as he gathered Kagome in his arms. She pushed against him but he held her tight. He buried his face in her neck and whispered, "I love you so much, little one. I truly wish you could have died in the tub as I planned, but I am glad you came to me because you brought me exactly what I need to destroy these nuisances."

Her face contorted into the shape of ultimate physical pain and shock. Her knees buckled and she grabbed on to the fabric covering her father's upper arms to try to steady herself, but she knew she was going to fall. The only thing holding her up was Naraku's clawed hand buried in the flesh of her right pelvis. His searching claws shredded her insides until he found what he sought, ripping it from her belly with the same speed he had entered her. Without that support, Kagome crumpled to the ground in a heap, her lifeblood flowing like a river out of her, spreading in a rapidly growing circle.

"Nooooo!" Sesshoumaru roared, the intensity of the sound causing debris to fall from the ceiling of the cave. His eyes bled red with outrage as he manically chopped tentacles from all sides, trying desperately to reach his chosen, but making little ground.

"Kanna, you know what to do," the dark hanyou spoke over his shoulder as he lifted his bone armor and cut a hole in his chest before thrusting the Shikon no Tama into the cavity. Instantly he transformed to yet another form: that of a gigantic spider. All that remained of his former body were his chest, neck and head, though they were hardly recognizable. His hair had gone white, his eyes full red, his skin a deep brown with purple slashes over his cheeks. His rib cage had moved to the outside of his body and extended out at his sides like spikes. The flow of demons he had been producing halted as he concentrated on the changes going over him physically. As he grew, he swallowed the group fighting him whole before turning to the group of Kanna, Kagura, and Kagome and swallowing them as well. Then he made his way out of the cave.

…

Toga awoke slowly, but realized he was alone. He called out for his sons and Shiori, but there was no answer. He got up and set off in search of his family.

…

Inuyasha awoke next to his mate. He breathed in her scent, realizing with shock that something was terribly wrong. He shook her shoulder, willing her still form to rise, but there was no denying the sight of Bakusaiga, Sesshoumaru's blade, protruding from her abdomen. Shiori was dead. He howled in despair at the atrocity. His only thoughts were of finding his brother and taking his revenge.

…..

Shiori woke next to her mate. He breathed in her scent then began shaking her shoulder wildly. He called out to her, begging her to wake up. She shouted to him that she was awake, calling him an idiot. _'What the hell is wrong with him?'_ He ran a hand over her belly, reaching up into the air and making a pulling motion before howling in deepest emotional pain. She kept calling to him as his eyes swirled with crimson and he jumped up, sniffing the air and taking off down the tunnel. She got to her feet and hurried after him. She didn't know what was going on, but she wasn't about to get separated.

….

In yet another cavern, Sesshoumaru awoke next to Kagura. As he took in his surroundings, he realized who was there with him. Crimson bled to his eyes and he pounced, grabbing the wind witch by the throat, waking her with the violence of his actions. She struggled and cried, broken pleas for forgiveness croaking past his hold on her. Finally he registered what she was trying to say and flung her against the wall to his right.

"What do you mean 'she's not dead?'" he demanded.

She was coughing and rubbing her neck, gasping for breath, but she continued brokenly, "She's…not dead. Naraku is…obsessed…with her. He…needed the jewel, so he took it, but he will not let her die. He needs her even more than he needs the jewel. He considers it his greatest weakness, a human failing that keeps him from being truly powerful, but as long as Onigumo lives inside the hanyou Naraku, he cannot live without her. Please, Sesshoumaru, you have to trust me. He will find a way to save her."

"You had better be right, witch." He looked around the cavern. "Where are we?"

"I remember Naraku swallowing us and then nothing more."

"We are inside the dark hanyou? But this appears to be rock." He struck the wall with his fist, watching as bits crumbled to the floor. He picked up a piece and raised it to his nose, sniffing it. It smelled like sandstone. "We are under an illusion. Nothing we perceive in this place can be trusted." He looked warily at Kagura, wondering if she was even real or if he was talking to himself. Would Naraku say such things to him? If it meant building up his hope so he could shatter it later, most certainly. "I must find her," he said, and took off down the tunnel.

"Hey, wait for me!" Kagura called, scrambling to her feet and jogging after him.

…..

Kagome awoke surrounded by white light. She could hear a familiar voice calling to her and slowly opened her eyes. Not trusting what she was seeing, she asked hesitantly, "Gram?"

"Hello, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Kagome's maternal grandmother answered. She was dressed in khaki pants and a floral, short-sleeved, polyester shirt. Her grey hair was done in short, brushed out pin curls and her ice blue eyes smiled down at her favorite.

Tears sprung to Kagome's eyes and she asked, "Am I dead, Gram, or am I hallucinating?"

"Neither, sweetheart, but neither are you alive. You are in-between, but don't worry, everything is as it is supposed to be. You are safe here."

She continued to choke up with tears as she said, "Oh, Gram, I've missed you so much! I was so lost when you left…"

Her grandmother sat her up and pulled Kagome, who was a good 7 inches taller than herself, into her lap, sitting back in her rocking chair recliner and cuddling her. Kagome smelled her sweet smell like ripe September fruit and laid her head on top of her grandmother's. She remembered how no matter how tall she had gotten or how much she weighed, her grandmother had always pulled her into her lap and held her. Granted, her grandmother was a noncompliant diabetic and probably couldn't feel much in her legs anyway looking back and Kagome's mother would have killed her if she ever found out, but that was her Gram: she really didn't give a damn for how things were supposed to be, she did things the way she thought they should be. Granddaughters belonged in laps and that was all there was to it.

She cooed, "I know you took it hard. I saw when you crashed your car into that tree and, young lady, I hope you realize now what a stupid thing that was to do," at her meek nod, she continued, brightening, "but you're doing much better lately, aren't you? A soul mate! And look at all you've accomplished with him in such a short time! I always knew you were a special little girl. Gramps, too."

"What does in-between mean? I remember Dad taking the Sacred Jewel from inside me, and hearing Sesshoumaru—oh, Gram, he sounded so upset!—and it hurt so much and Kanna came to kneel beside me and she held my hand and then…then I woke up here."

"That man is no 'Dad' or 'Daddy' to you. Those titles are earned through love and caring. Neither one of us have had a daddy, sweetheart. He is only your father, same as mine was, and there's not much of that left now that he's sold that blackened husk of a soul of his." She sighed. "You are in-between because you needed to travel here to meet a very special individual. She's been impatiently—as I suppose is her prerogative—waiting for you to come. She's the one that explained your purpose to me."

"The reason I hung on to life so long at the end, wasting away in that nursing home, was because I couldn't bear to leave you alone in this world. You were already so alone." Kagome drew in a sharp inhale as she felt the pain of guilt. "Now, now, there's nothing to feel guilty about. You remember, don't you? The last weekend I was alive? When I woke up from my dementia and asked for you and Kaneko? Well, that's because this Lady had visited me and told me that I could let go, that someone was coming who would heal all the hurt you had experienced and had yet to experience. Then she blessed me with clarity so that I could say good-bye to you properly. You flew all the way home from that fancy school of yours and I got to look in your eyes and know who you were and tell you how much I loved you. I got to make my peace with your mother as well—you know how we were always at odds—and bid farewell to my other children and grandchildren. All because my favorite grandchild was special."

They just sat holding each other for a long time, the rocking chair squeaking quietly with every forward motion. "You know what you need?"

"Hmm?"

"Snickerdoodles and milk."

"Gram, I can't eat those anymore," she said automatically.

"Sweetheart, I could remind you how you spectacularly fell off your diet last night, but oops, I already did!" Kagome groaned. "You know how I always told you that broken cookies had no calories or sugar in them? Well, as it turns out, cookies in Heaven really don't have any calories or sugar! Now let's get you some." She squeezed her close then patted her on the butt to get her moving.

…..

A/N: My Gram and I had the exact same kind of father. She was lucky enough to meet and marry a man who loved her despite her less than sane moments and they shared a perfect love, with her giving him three children, two boys and finally, years later, the girl he had always wanted, until he passed away from stomach cancer. She was a true romantic, and filled her favorite granddaughter's head with tales of her life with her soul mate, who hadn't lived long enough to meet his grandchildren, while they played games, went for long walks, sung standards, swung on swings and ate foods no diabetic should be eating in quantities that no diabetic should consume. They were two of a kind.

…


	49. He's Really Pretty

Chapter 49

Toga had been running through the maze of tunnels for what seemed like hours. He was purposely placing his scent on the walls so he wouldn't get lost, but when he backtracked, it was gone, erased from the rock. He remembered getting swallowed by that fiend… Could he be inside Naraku? If so than none of his senses could be trusted. Nothing here was real. Solidifying his conclusion, he stopped walking, settled himself on the ground and meditated, waiting for truth to reveal itself.

…

Inuyasha was tearing through the rock hallways, Shiori on his heels, when they passed Toga. Shiori saw him and shouted out to him as they approached, but he did not look up. Additionally, Inuyasha didn't even seem to see his own father. What the hell was going on in here?

…

Sesshoumaru knew proceeding through this fake labyrinth was foolhardy, and if it was true that nothing here could be trusted, even the design of the structure could be false and he could just be walking in circles for Naraku's entertainment. But if there was even the slightest chance of finding Kagome, he had to press on. If she was here, he would find her.

…

They were sitting at Gram's antique dining table which was oddly placed to the side of Kagome and Sesshoumaru's swing set in her clearing where is was a clear autumn day, her favorite time of year, dunking sweet, cinnamon-dusted, butter cookies in big bowls of milk. Kagome had always liked using a bowl rather than a glass for several reasons. One, glasses of milk look gross when cluttered with cookie crumbs, two, she never liked breaking her cookies to make them fit the glass because she got crumbs everywhere and saw that as less edible cookie, and three, it was far easier to make cookie soup if you had a bowl, filled it with cookies, covered with milk, and dug in with a soup spoon. Gram also liked cookie soup. As it turns out, and this was a surprise to her as she had never before tried it, so did Amaterasu, goddess of the sun and universe.

The goddess had strode up to the two women eating their cookies, fully intending to demand what was taking them so long in visiting her, when she had seen what they were eating and curiosity had overcome her.

"Where did you say this delectable food comes from?" the goddess asked through a mouthful of soggy cookie.

"It is a German American baked good, my Lady. My dear husband, Red, is German American, you may recall, and came to Japan during the war. He missed the cookie so much, I wrote to his family to get the recipe for him and have been making them ever since. They are my husband and granddaughter's favorite treat."

The goddess picked up her bowl and slurped down the remaining sweet, cinnamon-spiced milk before lowering the bowl, smacking her lips and uttering a satisfied, "Ah!" Standing, it could be seen that the goddess was quite tall, with long, black hair left unbound, with a small, round, golden crown at the peak of her forehead. She wore a white silk kimono over a red under kimono, letting the vibrant color peek through at the neck and sleeves. Sparkling, precious jewels adorned her neck and chest. Her feet were bare.

Turning to her dear warrior, smiling at the look of contentment on her face, she said, "That swing set looks inviting. Join me, Kagome."

Kagome looked to her grandmother who nodded and Kagome got up from her pillow to follow the goddess. Amaterasu had chosen the highest swing, shooting Kagome a look and saying, "I understand you have claimed this one, but I make a habit of never letting my head be lower than another's. You understand."

Kagome smiled. She was nervous to be speaking with a goddess but she had to admit, she did seem approachable. She took a seat on the swing beside her and kicked off.

"Kagome, I find myself in the difficult and unique place of wanting to apologize to someone." She sighed, looking off into the surrounding woods before pumping her long legs and sending herself swinging. "You were created with the reincarnated soul of our greatest female warrior, Chitose, as you and your one have guessed. But to battle the evil of the soul my brother, Susanoo, created in your father, I had to create not only a warrior but a weapon. You have been forged as steel would be, with repeated blows, tempering, folding, and repeating. Your grandmother was a happy accident of fate. We did not think to plan for her supportive presence in your life, but were eternally grateful that she and your grandfather were there to keep you from breaking, because, in hindsight, you would have. We made you with a heart too big and pure not to have done so without their help."

"So, you see, even the gods can make mistakes and must answer to Fate. But here you are, our great warrior priestess, the Shikon Miko, our weapon of love. It is with that love that you will defeat Naraku. He claims to love you, even believes that he does, but by now you must see the truth, that such evil knows nothing of love, only obsession. True love puts the other before the self. Obsession is all about fulfilling selfish need."

"When you leave this place and return to your body—do not worry, your powers are intact and have been healing your wound and replacing your blood while you meet here with me—the dark hanyou Naraku will still be under the assumption that you hold the power you do because you have tricked your lover and cursed him as you were cursed. He believes he has corrupted the pure light of your soul and that you will now willingly return to him. He has swallowed you during his fit when he allowed the Shikon no Tama to transform him. He is tormenting the minds of your family from inside his body and keeping you close to him and his shriveled heart. He will tire of this game soon and return to his human form, expelling you all."

"Know this: the hanyou Naraku was created from your father, Onigumo, an addict, and so is a creature of habit. You know that he keeps the hearts of Kanna and Kagura in his possession outside of their bodies so he may keep their allegiance. In a similar fashion, his own heart is not in his body. You may defeat the body, but the heart will continue to beat in its vessel and he will regenerate from this piece of himself. You must find and destroy his heart. I can tell you that he has placed it somewhere he thinks no one, especially you, will be able to injure it."

"I want you to think now, decide your strategy using what I have just told you to defeat Naraku." The goddess was silent after that, letting Kagome absorb and sort through all that she had been told.

For a long time, there was no sound but that of the swings squeaking and the breeze ruffling the brightly colored autumn leaves in the trees surrounding them. Finally, Kagome expelled a heavy breath of air in a forlorn sigh. "I have a plan, but Sesshoumaru will never understand or forgive me for what I will do."

"He is your one, Kagome, your match. Do not think you could have such a heart if he does not as well. The coldness he shows the world, you know well that it is merely a projection and not the real demon. And his love for you is eternal; you will make him understand and he will forgive. You do not have the benefit of a mating bond yet, but if you think about it, you will realize you have a way to communicate with him without Naraku knowing."

"You must go soon, but before you do, I want to tell you there is yet another change for you to experience. We had to make you human in this life because Onigumo was human and so you could house the holy power to defeat him. After he is defeated, you will no longer need this shell. When you mate with your Sesshoumaru and he presses his youki into you, he will trigger an answering reaction in your body. You will return to your rightful inu youkai self, but you will retain your holy powers for the rest of your life."

She dragged her feet on the ground, bringing herself to a stop. "Go now, and say your good-byes to your grandmother. I promise to keep her safe and happy until you can see her again."

….

Sesshoumaru could smell his brother coming, but his scent was tainted with rage and grief. He called out for him and walked faster to intercept him. Maybe he had news of Kagome. He prayed that wasn't the reason for his emotional distress.

Inuyasha heard Sesshoumaru call his name and he ran toward the sound, a storm building in his veins. He could smell him now, and that bitch Kagura. He turned a corner and there they were. His brother tried to greet him but he was in no mood for bull shit. He drew Tessaiga and leapt at the murderer of his mate.

"Inuyasha, cease! It is Sesshoumaru!" He was much faster than his brother normally, but Inuyasha was dangerously close to losing control to his bestial side and so was faster than normal. Still, it was only a minor challenge to avoid the wild swings of his brother's sword.

"I fucking know who you are, you fucking murderer! How could you?" He unleashed his Wind Scar attack, narrowly missing his brother as he dashed out of the way.

"How could I what? Inuyasha, if you have seen something in this place, it is not to be trusted. We are in the belly of the beast, Naraku, and he controls our perception here."

"I fucking know what I saw, bastard! You killed Shiori! Your sword was buried in my mate!" He swung at his brother's right and missed again.

"Your mate stands behind you if you would but look. And my sword is here." He drew Bakusaiga to deflect another blow.

He turned to look and saw nothing, feeling a fool for taking his eyes of his enemy, but Sesshoumaru did not attack.

Instead he held his sword in his palms, saying, "If you saw my sword there, then how can it be here? If I did slay your mate, then how are her blood and scent missing from the blade?"

That finally got through to him. Inuyasha stopped and approached warily, scenting the air above the sword. "All I smell is Naraku."

"For that is all my sword has touched since we came to his lair. This Sesshoumaru does not know why you cannot see your mate, but I swear to you on Kagome's life that she stands there, in the corner. He turned to Shiori and asked, "Are you unharmed?"

"Yes! Thank gods you can see me! We woke up together and it was like Inuyasha was seeing something that wasn't there and then he just went crazy. We passed Toga and he couldn't see me, but I don't think Inuyasha could see him, either. He just walked right past him and Toga didn't even look at us."

"You swear? You really swear on Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a vulnerable voice.

"Hn. This Sesshoumaru swears on the life of the female we both love that your mate is here and well. Come. Shiori tells me she saw Father on the way here but that you could not see each other. It would be wise to remain together in this place. The sooner we stop playing his game, the sooner he will tire of it so we may find Kagome and end this."

He had Shiori lead the way, since she was the only one guaranteed to see Toga if he was there and they went back through the tunnels from which Inuyasha had come.

…..

Gram had come over to the bench swing after Amaterasu had departed and Kagome had joined her, laying her head on her grandmother's shoulder.

"When you go back, I want you to remember how important honesty was to you when Sesshoumaru was keeping things from you. I know you're not going to want to talk about what that monster did to you in his house, but he is to be your mate and he will know you do not tell him the whole truth. Your mother will tell you that marriage is hard work and that you must always work at it to keep it healthy, but she does not think like us. Your mother thinks with her head, not her heart, which is one of the reasons we never understood one another, and so her marriage_ is_ work. I will tell you that if you trust your instincts and follow your heart, you really can have the life I had with your grandfather with that pretty demon of yours."

Kagome giggled. "He's reaaaally pretty, isn't he?" They both giggled. "That, I think, is the exception to the rule. He does not need to hear himself described as pretty. I think I already toe the line for his masculine pride when I call him beautiful."

Gram squeezed her granddaughter tight. "I will watch over you next Saturday. I wouldn't miss seeing my special girl tie herself to the demon she loves for anything. And I love your dress! It's straight out of one of our books."

"I would be honored, Gram. I thought you might like the dress." She smiled sleepily. "I'm getting so tired."

"I know, sweetheart. You're going to fall asleep, and when you wake, it will be time to put your plan in place." She squeezed her again, kissing her hair. "Oh, my girl. This next bit is going to be hard, but I know you can do it. You're my granddaughter and you can do anything," she whispered, and Kagome grunted softly in her sleep. She rubbed her face in the younger woman's hair, tears in her eyes. "I love you, Kagome." And then she was gone.

…..


	50. Daddy's Girl Says Goodbye

Chapter 50

He was one very put out evil hanyou. Here he had arranged this diabolical fun house for his enemies to run around in and they rounded up in the middle—even though they couldn't even all sense one another—and sat meditating like a bunch of gods damned monks. What the hell was he supposed to do with that? There was nothing for it but to transform back to his human form and just be rid of them so he could concentrate on why his little slut hadn't woken up yet. He ambled towards a suitable-sized plateau high in the mountains.

…..

Golden eyes shot open as their prison lurched and buckled. He didn't know what was happening, but he was going to take a chance. Sesshoumaru alighted to his booted feet and drew Bakusaiga. Around him, his family was trying to get to their feet and holding on to the rock faces. He stepped away from them and performed his Explosive Corrosion Wave against the wall of the cavern, praying it was an outside wall and Kagome wasn't on the other side.

The walls melted under the power of his poison, letting in midday light and they heard a shriek of pain before they all made for the exit he had made, jumping out and rolling as they hit the hard earth to absorb the impact from such a high fall. Swords were drawn but they held, not knowing if Kagome was still inside the giant spider.

Naraku transformed back into his humanoid self and faced them across his chosen battlefield. His left arm still sizzling from the poison of the cur's attack, he used a tentacle to sever his arm above the wound, preventing the spread of the corrosive substance. He then summoned his energy and regrew the arm, though it was more tentacle-like in appearance.

It was cold at this elevation and a gentle snow was falling despite it being early September. He would just release his miasma and choke these mutts to death but he didn't want to risk his little obsession. A moan from where he had deposited her with Kanna off to the side drew his attention.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshoumaru was already on his way over to her.

He was intercepted by the dark hanyou. They stood glaring at each other just steps away from her prone body. Another moan and they both looked down at her. And then she spoke.

"Daddy?"

Sesshoumaru's heart lurched in her chest. She had just been gutted by this monster and her first thought upon awakening is him? Naraku met his eyes with a triumphant smirk.

She moved to get up, clutching the site of former wound to shroud the healed skin beneath her hand. She slowly got to her feet, purposely keeping her eyes from the demon she wanted to see most. "Daddy?"

"Come here, babyslut. Feeling better after your nap?" He extended his right arm out to her.

"Miko…," Sesshoumaru said quietly, full of confused pain.

Kagome stopped and made an about face to look into Sesshoumaru's eyes. Remembering Amaterasu's words and that Sesshoumaru had made her sword from his own fang, her left hand found the hilt of Kasainamidame. She stared desperately into the eyes of her one and willed him to hear her unspoken words: _"No matter what you see or hear you must trust me. This is how it has to be." _ She blinked and her warm eyes brimming with emotion turned cold as the mountain they were standing on before she turned back to Naraku.

She walked into Naraku's hold, placing her petite hands on his chest and staring up into his blue eyes ringed with red. "Why did you hurt me, Daddy? Don't you know I've always loved you?" She was sure the honest questions she had waited a lifetime to ask would go right over his head.

The rest of the group lined up at Sesshoumaru's sides, exchanging glances, unsure what was going on. Inuyasha moved to go after her, but Sesshoumaru lifted his left arm to stay him, shaking his head minutely in the negative.

"I had to, baby. You want those mean old dogs punished for hurting you, don't you? Well, Daddy needed a little extra power from your Jewel. I know it hurt, but you always did like it when I hurt you, even if you cried and carried on—it's how a Daddy shows his little girl that she's special, you know."

"I'm not worried about them, Daddy. Right now is just for me and you." The goddess had granted her as much closure as was possible with this monster. "Will you…" She summoned her strength. "Will you kiss me…please? Like you used to?"

He smiled malevolently and pulled her hard against him before moving his lips down to meet hers.

Sesshoumaru couldn't watch this. He could have sworn he had heard his chosen's voice telling him to trust her, but how could she do this? Or had he imagined the words and she had gone insane in the clutches of Naraku?

Hoping Kanna had spoken literally, not figuratively, her hands slipped under his kimono. She waited, tears flowing down her cheeks, like a viper poised to strike as he kissed her lips, not as a father would, but as a lover. So ardent he was, he didn't even notice that she failed to return the kiss. While he was distracted, his hands moving to cup her behind and pull her against his arousal, she found what she was looking for and removed it. The moment he thrust his fetid tongue in her mouth, she unleashed the power she had been summoning, trapping him in place. His eyes shot open in shock before they were burned out of their sockets. He tried to scream but there was no sound. In the time it took for Kagome to blink, his body transformed into glittering, purified ash and the mountain wind carried it away. A small, blackened Jewel smoking a purple miasma fell to the ground. Kagome bent and picked it up, holding it in her outstretched palm, summoning her full power and concentrating. As everyone watched, the dark Jewel grew lighter and lighter until it was an opalescent white, radiating Kagome's own pink purity.

In that moment, she heard it. _Thump, thump. Thump, thump._

She spun on her heel, clutching her treasures to her chest, eyes widening in horror. "No…"

"Miko, what is it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Sparkling blue eyes filled with pain met his before returning to the little demon still standing over where Kagome had lain. "Sister…"

Inuyasha looked around with confusion on his face. "What the hell is going on?" Shiori came up to her mate and placed her arms around him from behind, soothing him.

Kagome walked up to the void demon, kneeling in front of her and placing her stolen package and the purified Shikon no Tama on the ground. "You know what you must do, Sister," the girl said. Fat snowflakes swirled around them in the gentle breeze.

Kagome shook her head violently, tears streaming down her eyes. "I can't. You're just like me."

Kanna reached out and hugged her fiercely, whispering in her ear, "Quickly, now. I can feel him regenerating."

With grim resolve, Kagome moved back, unsheathed her sword, summoned her power, and thrust her katana, glowing with blinding purity, into the child-like demon's chest in one quick motion, obliterating the last trace of the dark hanyou.

"Noooo!" Kagura screamed, launching herself at Kagome, who was obliviously laying the girl down in the snow and removing her blade from her chest. Inuyasha grabbed Kagura first, restraining her with his arms as she struggled in his hold.

Acting quickly, Kagome opened the rectangular wooden box she had slipped from Naraku's left breast pocket. Inside were two beating hearts, one smaller than the other. She picked up the smaller one and placed it over the hole she had made in the girl's chest. Tears streaming down her cold-reddened face, she concentrated her miko energy and watched as the heart was absorbed into her body, then as her skin closed above it. _'Please, let this work. Please…'_

Kagura stopped struggling but Inuyasha wasn't letting up his hold. Just because none of this made any sense to him didn't mean he was letting down his guard and allowing Kagome to get hurt.

As the long minutes ticked by, Sesshoumaru joined his chosen, slipping off his outer kimono and draping it over her shivering, scantily clad form before kneeling beside her in the snow and gathering her in his arms. The only sounds were the swirl of wind through the mountains and the gentle fall of snow.

He knew now why she had done what she did—Naraku was a formidable opponent. Empowered by the Sacred Jewel, it would have been a long fight and there may have been serious damage and casualties. Her way had used his delusions and obsession with her to slip past his defenses and assassinate him right there on his chosen battleground. That didn't mean he ever wanted to think about his chosen willingly allowing that fiend to kiss her ever again, though.

He had chosen to listen to his instincts unfailingly with her, and they told him that something horrible had happened to her while she was in Naraku's clutches. He hadn't forgotten the feelings of dread and fear he had felt at the barrier. And he was sure he had smelled her blood as they passed the house. He wouldn't press her, but he hoped she would be able to talk to him about it eventually.

There was a sharp intake of breath and Kagome's eyes flew open widely as she pushed away from him to gather the void demon in her arms. "That's it, Sister. Come back to us. You can do it," she whispered urgently, snowflakes landing on her wet eyelashes. Inky black eyes fluttered open and met her blue ones.

"He is gone. You did it, Sister." She smiled the barest of smiles up at Kagome. "Where is my Kagura?"

Wild inu hanyou couldn't keep Kagura away. She broke free and fell to Kanna's side. "I'm right here," she said, grasping her hand.

"Kagome, don't forget Kagura," Kanna said.

Her eyes rounded in realization. "Oh! Of course!" Kanna sat up from her hold and scooted out of the way. Kagome turned to the box and picked up the other heart.

Kagura looked at it with hope. "Is that…? It's mine? We're really free?"

Kagome smiled brightly and nodded her head. "Let me help you?" Kagura moved over and let Kagome heal her.

She watched as her heart was absorbed into her body before standing. She felt complete and free as she never had before. She called Kanna to her side and placed her arm around her shoulders. Looking down at Kagome, she bowed deeply in thanks. She pulled a feather from her hair, enlarging it to a boat and she and Kanna stepped inside. "Thank you for what you have done, all of you. And you, Kagome, take care of that luscious demon of yours. I'm glad he has someone like you."

Kagome smiled. "I'll do my best. Where will you go?" Kagome asked.

"I hear the Sirocco is especially nice this time of year." With a smirk, she took off, heading due West.

Kagome got a little uncomfortable, hands squirming in Sesshoumaru's overlarge sleeves, realizing she had done what she did in front of her family. They were all looking at her and she didn't know what to say. She was saved when Toga transformed into his true form and lowered himself to the ground, barking for them to get on so they could go home. Kagome scooped up the Jewel and they all climbed aboard and settled in, Shiori cuddled with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru pulling Kagome down into his lap, and he took off into the sky.

…

A/N: The Sirocco is the name for the warm wind of the Mediterranean area, either a foehn or a hot southerly wind in advance of a low pressure area moving from the Sahara or Arabian deserts.

I hope no one is overly disappointed in my lack of actual battle-ness. I'm not a fighter, so really don't know any moves past what I've seen in anime and movies, but I do know crazy so I went with my strength. ^_^


	51. No Days Off For Saving the World

Chapter 51

Moments after take-off, Sesshoumaru summoned a barrier to surround himself and his chosen. She was wearing practically nothing and it was terribly cold up here. He cuddled her close, warming her with his body heat, taking in her scent to check for injuries or distress while murmuring in her ear.

Inuyasha scowled at his brother and Kagome, crossing his arms over his chest. "Both of them can create cozy barriers, but do you think they'd make one for us? Nooooo."

Shiori just smiled and shook her head, muttering, "How soon they forget." She climbed into his lap and summoned a red barrier to keep them sheltered. "Really, Inuyasha? Forgot who gave you the red Tessaiga attack already?"

He lowered his head sheepishly, his puppy ears laying back flat. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry, babe."

"That's what I thought." She craned her neck under his bangs while tilting his chin with her fingers, placing a sweet kiss on her mate's lips.

…

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was holding Kagome, telling her everything was alright, that he could never hurt her again, and as he spoke those soothing words, the dam holding back her emotions she had built since awakening in the bathroom with Kanna broke and she wept into his stark white kimono.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, I'm so sorry! I almost messed everything up! If it weren't for Kanna, if you had survived the battle, you would have found me dead in his bathtub! All because I'm so stupid! How could I be so stupid? Gram and Amaterasu said I was special but look at me? I'm no warrior, no weapon. I'm just a scared girl."

'_Amaterasu? The Sun Goddess?_' "Shhhhh. Enough, miko. There will be time enough for explanations. For now, just feel my strength around you and rest." He purred his soothing growl and in minutes her sniffles abated and her breathing leveled out in sleep.

…..

They arrived at the shiro and Kagome was still asleep, so Sesshoumaru carried her straight into their chambers, ignoring the questioning words and looks from Izayoi and Kaede. His mate came first. He removed her clothing and laid her in bed, joining her after he had doffed his remaining clothing. He had tried to remove the Shikon no Tama from her right fist, but she held fast, even in sleep, and he was afraid to use more force and injure her.

After the purification, all scents on her had been removed so she no longer smelled like Naraku, but she also no longer smelled like him and it was rattling his instincts not to have her covered in multiple layers of his scent. He rolled her on her side and spooned her warming body. He flung a leg over both of hers, rested her head on an arm, and held her with another, burying his face in her hair and the back of her neck.

Toga had agreed on the way there to handle things with the police and to explain as much as he could to Izayoi, Kaede, and Kagome's family, who would be stopping over after Kaneko finished up at work. Inuyasha and Shiori headed to their suite, hit the showers and went off to bed. It had been a long, tense night of fighting and it was about 3pm when they finally got home with none of them having any rest since the previous night.

After finishing his long call to the police detective, letting them know Kagome was safe, where to find Naraku's hideout and Kagome's rental car, and of the whereabouts of Onigumo/Naraku, he made his way to the kitchen to find Jaken but somehow wasn't surprised to see what he did. Izayoi was in there with Jaken, making food that would be easy for everyone to grab and eat when they finally rolled out of bed and needed to fill their bellies. A big pot of fish stew was simmering if they were really hungry, sandwiches and lettuce wraps made with lunchmeat and cheese, and Kagome's recipe for tuna salad stuffed in endive leaves if they were a little hungry, and they made a cream cheese spread with smoked salmon and onion and spread it in celery for a crunchy snack. There was also a fresh pitcher of iced tea brewing on the counter. Toga walked up behind his mate and held her around her middle, whispering in her ear how grateful he was to share his life with such a thoughtful woman.

She turned in his hold, putting down the butter knife she had been applying the salmon spread with and wrapped her arms around him. With a twinkle in her eyes, she asked, "Just how grateful would that be?"

In a flash, Jaken was very alone in the kitchen and rolling his eyes, grumbling about lusty dog demons.

…

It was after 8pm by the time Kagome's mother and grandfather arrived. No one had awoken, so Jaken greeted them at the door, got them settled in the den and went to rouse the great general.

After speaking for some time, they accepted Toga's invitation to stay. It was Kagome's birthday tomorrow, and they would be attending the parties this week so it just made more sense. Izayoi found them rooms in the family wing and they settled in for the night.

….

When Kagome and Sesshoumaru padded out to the kitchen, there were plates everywhere and the raucous sounds of slurping and open-mouthed chewing were coming from the dining room. They followed the sound to find Shiori nibbling a loaded celery stick next to Inuyasha who actually was drinking the last dregs of fish stew right out of the upended stock pot at his lips.

"Piggy," Kagome accused.

Inuyasha slammed down the pot with a satisfied growl. "You should talk. Back in the day, you could match me mouthful for mouthful."

"Still can, actually. That asshole had a spread of my old binging food waiting for me and I was freaked out enough about being there alone with him that I became the human garbage disposal," she said, loading a plate with a couple filled endive leaves and some stuffed celery.

"I knew it! I knew he was fucking with you in there. You shoulda seen Sesshoumaru climbing the walls. He had a bad feeling about you being there and it was killing him."

"You don't know the half of it." Then, turning to Sesshoumaru, she asked, "Is that true? You were worried for me?"

"Hn," he said, nodding.

"Well I think you better tell us the rest. We have a right to know if you're hurt. You can't just bring that fucker up and not tell us," Inuyasha insisted.

"Inuyasha…,"Sesshoumaru warned in a growling tone. He wasn't going to rush her. He knew it wouldn't be pleasant, whatever it was.

She laid a hand on Sesshoumaru's arm. "It's OK. He's right and the sooner I get it out, the sooner I never have to think about it again. I want to concentrate on happy things, like exploding dye packs in the icing to keep Inuyasha from devouring our cake." They sat down at the table opposite Inuyasha and Shiori as Kagome filled everyone in on what had happened before she arrived in the cave and about her amazing experience in Heaven. It was full of interjections by Inuyasha, each answered with growls from Sesshoumaru.

When she finally finished, she was met by silence until, "No. Fucking. Way."

"Which part, Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"I mean…first, I would rip that fucker to shreds if you hadn't already sent him to hell for fucking touching you, let alone all that other shit, and I'm not the only one in here thinking that, but…Kags, you seriously had cookie soup with a god? Are you sure you weren't just delusional from the blood loss?"

"Sure, that's possible. Maybe even probable. How would I know I was going to become a demon, though? And when have you ever known me to have that kind of self-esteem? I personally can't even imagine me ever saying things like that. I am the gods' Great Croquet Mallet of Love? Really? Does that even sound like me?"

"I believe you," Shiori said.

"Hn," chimed in Sesshoumaru, scooting his chair closer and putting his arm around her. "Even your subconscious would never think of yourself so extraordinarily. Even when you know you have excelled, you are modest. Also, I would not imagine a god to be so…amiable: another incongruity with Inuyasha's supposition."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean who could make up any part of that scene," Inuyasha ceded. "But, Kags, if that's true, are you gonna tell your family about seeing your Gram?"

"Of course I am. They don't need to know about Naraku other than he's been destroyed, but how could I not tell them about Gram? Mom will probably think I'm crazy, but Gramps will believe me and it will make him happy."

"Ten bucks says he asks what she was wearing," Inuyasha quipped.

Two women snapped, "Inuyasha!" at once, making his ears fold back and his head to lower.

"Just saying…he hasn't seen her in decades. I would ask."

"Not everyone is a pervert like _you_, Yasha. Especially not my Gramps."

"Just 'cause he's old doesn't mean he ain't male. And besides, Miss Turned-On-By-The-Wind-Changing-Direction, you really don't have room to talk."

"Hey!"

….

The next morning at breakfast, Kagome shared her experience in Heaven with the rest of the family.

"Oh, I'm so delighted to hear my grandchild was blessed enough to see my Manami. Tell me, sweetheart, what was she wearing?"

"Gramps!" exclaimed a scandalized Kagome and Kaneko.

Inuyasha sent orange juice flying out his mouth as he burst out laughing.

…..

After breakfast, Kaede pulled Kagome aside to speak with her privately. Sesshoumaru kept them within earshot.

"Kagome, child, there is much lore of the Shikon no Tama. Destruction and death follow in its wake. Now with the Jewel no longer safely housed in your body, we must begin our work immediately to destroy it before it attracts those that would seek its power for themselves."

"OK. Guess there's no days off for saving the world…so how do we destroy it?

"As you know, the Shikon no Tama was created by the priestess Midoriko thousands of years ago. She was the greatest priestess of all time, fully attaining the four spirits of Shinto philosophy, Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama, and Sakimitama in herself, and she entered a battle with a great and powerful youkai. The battle raged for seven days and seven nights and she realized she would never defeat the demon. With her last ounce of strength, she seized the evil spirit of the youkai and bound it to her own soul, locking them together in an eternal battle in the Jewel that burst from her chest."

"The ancient scrolls speak of a perfect wish by one pure of heart. It must be a truly selfless wish, and the beauty of it will end the battle."

"A selfless wish? But Kaede-sensei, aren't wishes by their very nature inherently selfish?"

"Perhaps, child, but this is the only way I have read to end the power of the Sacred Jewel. We must try."

…

A/N: Manami means "beautiful love."

…


	52. When You Wish Upon A Jewel

Chapter 52

Kagome's birthday dinner was simple, with her mom and Izayoi making oden, which was a little out of season, usually being a winter dish, but it was Kagome's favorite, and everyone just enjoyed each other's company. There were no presents, since her wedding was days away and she'd get loaded up with things then, until they settled into the den, Sesshoumaru pulling her into his lap and presenting her with a square box about 12 inches on a side in familiar purple velvet, though this box looked faded compared to her more recent gifts.

She looked up to her one, shaking her head and blushing, "You didn't have to do this,"

"These are to match your rehearsal dress. Your wedding jewels are in the safe."

Her eyes grew wide. "You mean there's more?"

"Miko, it is this Sesshoumaru's duty to outfit you worthy of your station as my chosen. Did I not, it would bring shame to myself and my family." He nuzzled her neck and said, "You still have not opened your gift."

"Oh!" Blushing to her roots, she opened the box and stared with wonder at the contents. Inside were the most beautiful hair ornaments she had ever seen. Crafted from purest gold, a set of seven delicate, intricately carved butterflies with robin's egg blue enamel details were laid out on the purple velvet. Her hand involuntarily moved to graze over one lightly, afraid of breaking them.

"Mama, look!" she whispered reverently, displaying the box for everyone to see. There were several "ooh"s and "ahh"s from the gathered females.

Toga had a warm smile on his face and tears in his eyes. She didn't understand his profound reaction until Sesshoumaru announced, "They were my mother's, my father's final courting gift to her."

She was overwhelmed. "Oh, Sesshoumaru…" Turning to her InuPapa, she asked, "Are you sure this is alright?"

Toga nodded. "Yes, dear. Aiko's jewels were left to Sesshoumaru for his future mate. They are yours by right now and she would be proud to see you in them."

"I am honored," she said sincerely. "Sesshoumaru? How did you know the colors of my rehearsal dress? You promised no peeking," she pouted.

"This Sesshoumaru has not intruded on your surprise. I merely questioned the dress maker about your color choices for the rehearsal and wedding so I could choose your adornments appropriately. The rest of your bridal jewelry is safely stored in the vault in the basement."

She took his hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing his palm. "There's just no keeping up with you, is there? All I've done for you is make your wedding outfit."

"That is not all you have done, miko…" he said, gazing warmly into her eyes, his hand on her cheek as she leaned into the touch.

"Get a room, you two! Jeez!" Inuyasha brashed, earning an elbow in the side from his mate. "Hey, so when are we getting Kagome drunk? Our girl needs a proper send off!"

Turning in Sesshoumaru's hold to address her friend, she said, "I can't, Yasha. I have work to do tonight. Now that the Jewel is unhoused from my body, it can be sensed and I have to get rid of it before we find ourselves in another battle for power. Kaede says the only way that can happen is with a pure wish, so I have to think about it tonight and then we'll try in the morning."

Sesshoumaru spoke up, "A pure wish? There is no such thing."

"The Jewel lore states it may only be destroyed by a pure wish. Kagome has been chosen as the Shikon Miko, she will not fail," Kaede said, confident in her charge.

"The surest way to reach the answer to a problem is not to think about it for awhile. Why don't we have a movie night tonight, and we'll all keep the question in the back of our minds. If any of us come up with something, we will tell Kagome in the morning," Kaneko said.

"Fine, but there needs to be alcohol," Inuyasha insisted.

Toga stood up, "Experienced bartender, at your service!"

…

The next morning, Kagome was a veritable bear to wake up, as she was experiencing her very first hangover and she really didn't do pain well. Inuyasha had been augmenting her drinks last night and had dared her into a drinking game on top of that while they watched "The Big Lebowski." Never much of a drinker and a total lightweight besides, Kagome did _not_ want to know how many Cherry Blossoms and White Russians she had guzzled last night. They were just so yummy…

Now her mouth felt like dirty cotton, even the tiniest sound made her head throb, and she was pretty sure if someone even mentioned breakfast, she was going to yak. Sesshoumaru tried to talk to her, but she was only capable of moaning and groaning, no higher level speech. In the shower, which he had practically dragged her into, all she wanted to do was stand under the spray, but her one actually insisted she get clean at some point. Where was the energy for that going to come from?

She lucked out because he tired of prodding her and just did it for her, even going so far as to comb out her hair, towel her off after, and plait her hair in a braid so she didn't have to worry about it. He drew the line at dressing his chosen. Just because she was entirely too susceptible to a challenge was no excuse to act an invalid. He set out her miko clothing on the bed and watched as she sat, naked, on the edge then closed her eyes and fell back on the mattress with a moan.

"Miko." No answer.

"Kagome," this time with warning in his tone.

She let out a pathetic whine.

"You are going to get up. You are going to get dressed. You are going to meet the priestess in the dojo and finish your sacred duty. Now, up!"

She emitted a moaning growl.

He had had enough. He went into the bathroom and got her two extra-strength pain relievers and a cup of water and returned, setting them on the night stand. He joined her on the bed, moving his hand over her body and kindling a fire in her blood. His mouth found her neck, kissing and nibbling before sucking on her sensitive skin. She was moaning and her hands moved to hold him and press him closer, thwarted as he pulled away from her and sat up.

Her eyes flew open and she whined at the sudden absence. He merely raised a brow.

She tilted her head and made pleading eyes at him, stretching her hand down to his arm and tugging at it. His brow lowered and he turned his face from her.

Never a girl who liked being ignored, she flew upright in bed, ready to give him a piece of her mind, but stopped and held her head with a groan when the room started spinning again. Her hand was pulled away from her head and the medicine placed in her palm. In her other hand, he placed the cup of water. She looked dumbly at them for a moment before tossing the pills into her mouth and washing them down.

He took the cup from her hand and repeated, "Now get dressed."

Reminded of her new sexual frustration that seemed insult to injury, she glared at him, lips pursed. He leaned towards her and growled a warning growl, but as usual, she was unaffected. Instead, she tried to close the gap and kiss him. Her reactions were dulled and that wasn't quite what happened.

When he realized what she was about to do, he used her forward momentum to grab her arm on which she was leaning, throwing her off balance so she tumbled across his lap. With a resounding smack, his clawed hand met the naked flesh of her buttocks before he stood, setting her on her feet.

Frustrated at her lack of coordination, she snatched up her clothes from the bed and angrily shoved her limbs into them, muttering about high-handed dogs.

…..

She stomped her way straight to the dojo, pointedly going nowhere near the kitchen or dining rooms as the aroma coming from that area of the shiro was sending her stomach in somersaults. Blessedly, Kaede was waiting for her and looked up from her meditations to greet her. Kagome merely nodded her reply. She went to the weapons rack and grabbed her katana.

She settled down on a cushion opposite her sensei and Kaede asked, "Have you formed a wish, child?"

Kagome nodded.

"Hold the Jewel in your palms and concentrate on your wish. Let it flow through you and into the Jewel."

She closed her eyes and focused.

As Kaede watched, her charge disappeared, leaving the Shikon no Tama to float eerily to the floor as if it were a feather and not a precious stone.

…..

A/N: So…still looking for a beta. Here, beta, beta, beta! This story is drawing to a close and I've amazingly got more stories in my head so something long term would be pretty awesome but I will take what I can get. PM me and let me know. If I can actually find someone who can even remotely keep pace with me, I promise to pay you in snickerdoodles and semi-illicit brownies.

…..


	53. Passing the Torch

Chapter 53

Kagome found herself in a forest. She could hear a commotion ahead of her and saw flashes of light through the deciduous trees so she followed them. It was a long walk, over mossy, fallen trees and through dense brush; there was no clear path. She called out to Sesshoumaru, but could not sense him. She could always sense him. Where was she?

The last things she remembered were wanting to throttle him and wishing for the Shikon no Tama to disappear forever. It was then that she took full stock of her surroundings: the trees reflected light wrongly, in the fake way that plastic trees did. She reached out to the closest branches and pulled off a leaf. She brought it to her nose and realized there was no scent. She tore it in half to release its moisture and enhance the scent. Still nothing. What was going on?

…..

Kaede's cry yielded an instantaneous response in the form of two inu youkai, two hanyou, and a kappa youkai. They burst through the door so quickly they actually unhinged it and sent it flying. Five sets of eyes scoured the dojo, but could not find the reason for the disturbance until they realized at once they could not sense Kagome.

Sessoumaru ran to the spot where she had been, snatching up the Shikon no Tama and examining it.

"It has taken her," Kaede announced.

_'No…'_ Sesshoumaru howled his outrage as Shiori clutched her mate who was so distraught he was shaking.

….

Eventually, she found herself in a clearing and something whizzed past her ear before she heard, "Watch out!" from a female voice. Her head whipped around and she just barely missed the attack of a giant youkai, leaping out of the way. The female landed beside her and shouted between exchanging blows with the demon, "Who are you, miko, and how did you get here?"

Kagome sat staring in awe as she recognized the young, dark-haired woman with the dynamic brown eyes beside her from her grandfather's scrolls_. 'Midoriko. Gods, I know where I am! This is so not good!'_ Still she needed to hear it. "You are the warrior priestess Midoriko?"

"Aye, that I am. Now I will have your name." She shot an arrow toward her opponent, narrowly missing his shoulder.

"I am Higurashi Kagome. I wished upon the Sacred Jewel for its destruction, but something seems to have gone wrong. I don't know how I got in here!" Kagome moved with speed and efficiency, blocking an attack and spinning into a frenzy of purity-charged punches, driving their attacker back.

"This fight has raged on since I sealed us hundreds of years ago."

Not sure how to say so delicately, she said honestly, "Midoriko-sama, you have been here _thousands_ of years."

"Gods, then time must move differently here, for I tell you it has only been a few hundred years. We do not tire or need rest or nourishment; we merely battle on, the heart of the one in possession of the Jewel determining which of us gains or loses ground. Things were quite dire in here a few short hours ago, but then the tide turned again. And now you arrive. Victory is assured with two of us!"

"That must be it—the Jewel could not destroy itself so it brought me here to do what I could." She ran at her opponent, high kicking into his cheek, leaving a deep scorch mark that took much tissue with it.

"Come, then, ally. Let us end this once and for all!"

Kagome unsheathed her sword, willing Sesshoumaru to know she was well, and the pair charged, battle cries ringing in the air.

….

Sesshoumaru was inconsolable. He would take neither food nor water, he merely sat in silent vigil sitting in the spot where his chosen had disappeared. For their part, the family left him alone, though his ever-faithful retainer stood guard over his Lord, ready to attend to any need he might have.

Long hours he waited, praying to the gods for the safe return of his miko, especially to Amaterasu, who had met her. He felt helpless as the time slowly dragged on, not knowing what she was facing and unable to aide her. He was fairly certain she had entered the Jewel, but he was unclear as to why. Had she wished to join the battle? Why would she do so without him? It was his duty to protect her and she had left him behind. Had she done so because of his handling of her that morning? No, she was ruled by her emotions and definitely susceptible to spite when in a fit of pique, but he couldn't believe she would willingly place herself in danger just because he made her face the day.

That left only one explanation, whatever her wish was, it had been interpreted by the Jewel as something that could only be handled by her joining the fight inside. Perhaps she wished for its destruction? If this were the case, perhaps the Jewel was incapable of completing the wish itself and required her to enter the fray. Hope blossomed in his chest. His miko was incomparable and this Midoriko who had created the Jewel was legendary. Certainly it would not be long before his chosen fulfilled her destiny and returned to him.

…..

Wednesday night Sesshoumaru was flooded with the presence of his miko in his head. He heard her voice telling him that she was well, battling the demon with the great miko. He wondered why it had taken so long for her to get a message to him, but sighed in relief at the sincerity therein. He turned to Jaken, finding him sitting, leaning against the wall by the newly mended door, and told him to watch for his intended. He needed to attend to himself but he would return to her as soon as he was finished.

…

The family had started taking meals in the dojo, keeping Sesshoumaru company and hoping for their Kagome to arrive safely. He had shared with them her message, which had given them faith for her return.

Kagome's mother was especially worried, however, because she did not understand how Sesshoumaru could be so sure. Could her daughter really communicate with her one through a sword? How was that even possible? The days passed slowly, and she worried for her daughter and for the wedding preparations. Should they cancel or believe that any moment she may arrive? If she knew anything about her daughter, it was that she was unfailingly stubborn. She knew in her heart that if there was any way for Kagome to be here for Saturday, she would cross Heaven and Earth for it, but Kaneko was a woman ruled by her mind and so unused to trusting her heart. Still, her father continually reassured her that Sesshoumaru would know if Kagome was not well, but it was not easy.

…..

Midoriko attacked from the front as Kagome leapt over his head, eyes blazing as she cried for all that had happened to her in her life over this stupid Jewel. She would end this and she would end it now. Twisting her body like a cat, she spun mid-air, swinging her sword aflame in brilliant purity and striking the demon at the neck. Her feet hit the ground just as his head landed beside them. The lumbering body of the great youkai fell to his knees before collapsing entirely. She rushed to the head, stabbing with her sword, igniting the skull before it burst into glittering dust. Midoriko stabbed a glowing arrow into the back of the monster purifying the body as well.

They shared satisfied glances amidst the sparkling air and moved to meet each other. Before they could touch, however, Midoriko started to fade before her eyes. She called out to her, reaching, but realized she was disappearing as well. The last thing she heard was Midoriko's voice urging her, "Do not be afraid, Miko of the Shikon."

….

Friday afternoon, Sesshoumaru was sitting in the same spot he had been since her disappearance when he sensed her. First the smell of her hair and exertion, then he felt her weight in his lap. Finally, the specter of his chosen appeared to him before she solidified in his arms.

"Miko!" he exclaimed on a sigh. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling deeply, holding her tight and nuzzling her face.

"Sesshoumaru! I'm back! Thank gods! I wasn't sure where I was going after that battle. Did you get my message?" she spoke in a rush.

"Of course. I will always hear you." He pulled back from her neck to look into her eyes, noting the dirt smudges on her face. His lips found hers, kissing her soundly, his senses jubilant in her moan of pleasure as her arms slipped around his neck. She was home and if he could help it they would never be separated again.

They were interrupted by the family barging into the room, having sensed her arrival, despite also sensing full well what the couple was doing in there. It had been three days and they would not be kept from her a moment longer, instincts clamoring to reassure themselves that she was well.

Inuyasha and her mother both flung themselves at her, holding on to whatever parts of her they could grab. Her mother was crying and her best friend was sniffing her madly, searching her with hands, eyes, and scent for injury or distress. Kagome tried to get up to greet them properly, but she was being pinned down to Sesshoumaru by their attentions. Finally, Sesshoumaru had his limit of the crowding and pawing of his chosen and gruffed, "Enough!"

He took the opportunity of their momentary shock to rise with her, setting her on her feet. He allowed everyone to come and embrace her but as soon as that was over, he gave in to his need to be alone with her and announced they had a rehearsal to get ready for and would meet them all at the shrine, escorting his chosen out of the dojo and down the family wing hall to their chambers.

Sliding the door shut behind him resoundingly, he turned to her and asked, "What do you need?"

"A long, hot bath and a nap, but I probably don't have time for the nap, do I?"

"Your grandfather is officiating. They will understand if we are late."

She sighed in happiness. "Good."

…

Sesshoumaru joined her in the bath, massaging her temples and encouraging her to relax in his hold as he groomed her. When he was done, she insisted on doing the same for him, and though part of him wanted to concentrate on her, he acknowledged his need to be near her was greater. He luxuriated in her gentle touch and basked in her loving presence. They dried each other off and combed and plaited the other's hair before slipping under the covers.

He would stay awake, keeping track of time so she didn't sleep too late. She was excited about this rehearsal and would be upset if they missed it. He had insisted that she go all out and have her rehearsal dress designed as well as her wedding and mating clothes. His only stipulation was that tomorrow she not wear a headpiece as was tradition; he wanted to see her hair down. Her mom definitely hadn't liked that, as the headpiece is said to bring good fortune to the couple, but he had a way of making his own good fortune. Besides, the ceremonies and their clothing would be wrought with symbolism. One superfluous piece wouldn't make a difference and it was really his only specification for the ceremonies. To him, her hair was the first part of her body that he saw and the first part that he had been attracted to until he had walked around her and met her eyes.

The designer had said her dress tonight was whimsical in design with blue and gold in it to represent their eyes as that is how they were identified in the prophecy. Kagome had also said to her that she had known her one at first look so this dress honored that and the designer had passed the sentiment on to Sesshoumaru. He was touched that his chosen was as romantic at heart as he.

He gave her two hours to sleep while he held her close and breathed in her fresh, clean scent of honeysuckle. He found he missed the orange scent she used to have on her from her habit of snacking on oranges all the time before he had put her on her diet, but the fruit had a lot of sugar in it so he purposely hadn't kept them in the house since then except as the juice that Inuyasha liked to drink in the mornings.

When it was time to wake, he growled for her in the manner that always woke her, and though she clung to sleep, she did eventually open her eyes and move her head to look at him.

"Hello, handsome."

He laughed shortly. "Hello, beautiful."

"You get to tie my corset tonight. If you're lucky, I'll let you untie it, too." She winked at him in her show of cheek.

Now that got his attention. Not untying it, though that was a lovely thought, and he would make it a certainty, but the idea of his chosen in the old form of dress. Something had always captivated him about the undergarment. It was like a form of bondage, forcing the wearer to adjust her breathing, to sit and stand perfectly straight by way of the whalebone or steel stays. And what it did for a woman's figure, accentuating the very femininity of it, was divine. Highlighting how her soft, curved body differed from the hard lines and slender hips of a man. Kagome already had a figure that looked like she was wearing a corset, he could only imagine how his sexy chosen would look in one.

Eyes flashing, he nudged her nose with his own and whispered, "Hurry."

Oh, she just had a feeling he would be a corset kinda demon… She heard his unspoken words loud and clear: the sooner they finished with their obligations tonight, the sooner they could spend time alone together. Her smile was immediate and she jumped up to dress for him.

…..


	54. C'mere, Puppy

Chapter 54

They walked in to the shrine as if they were a couple from one of her historical novels. Though he wore his usual white shirt and black dress pants, he had actually broken out an old, golden cravat, diamond stickpin and beaver top hat from his travels in 19th Century Europe just to play along with her. They walked side by side with her hand in the crook of his arm and his other hand on top of hers.

On her feet were custom made robin's egg blue silk slippers with matching ribbons to tie on her slender ankles. The dress, sleeveless, corset-backed, with a bodice that was lower in the back and trimmed in gold ruffles, and a heavily crinolined skirt she wore with an additional short petticoat underneath, came to just below her knees, showing off her lovely calves for her escort. It was a robin's egg blue and burnished gold double damask, woven with actual gold thread, patterned in a typical ferny floral, with a flounce of fabric from waist to hips and a large, golden bow tied at the base of her spine, the long ends of the ribbon trailing down the back of her skirt. Curls were pinned up here and there with his mother's golden and enamel butterflies creating an elaborate coiffure.

Her family stared at the dashing couple arriving until the spell was broken by Kagome's crooked, beaming smile, curtsy and question of, "How do we look?"

Her grandfather was the first to recover and rushed up to her. "You look like a fairy princess, sweetheart!" He embraced his granddaughter and held her close. By then, the rest of the family had made it to the couple and was exchanging nods with Sesshoumaru and hugs with Kagome.

They were escorted over to the shrine and did the walk through of their modern ceremony. The mating ceremony would be done after the reception in front of the cave he had appointed so many years ago for exactly that purpose. After the brief ceremony, they would enter the cave and begin their Confinement, a kind of demon honeymoon, where they would not leave the cave for any reason and would spend every moment together for several days to several weeks.

He wanted to surprise Kagome, but he had not just agreed to the date because it was the first Saturday after their then hopeful defeat of Naraku. He had been tracking her fertile times for several months and she was scheduled to be so for their mating and confinement. After the mating, she would finally be able to take his knot and he would take full advantage of their seclusion to see his new mate pupped.

Per tradition, Kagome would change her clothes several times during the day tomorrow. He had urged her to take full advantage to build herself a formal trousseau, but she had chosen a conservative number, saying she would rather choose the right dress for the right occasion and she did not want to outshine him. Sesshoumaru would only be wearing one outfit: the one Kagome had painstakingly worked on for the last two months. She had made his traditional undergarments, inner and outer kimono, hakama and obi. She had assured him he would love it, mostly because Toga was so sure, and he looked forward to seeing her work.

She had been taking on more responsibilities in order to provide for him more and more. Jaken still did the lion's share of what was needed to run the home, but Kagome had taken control of the kitchen. She worked with Jaken to plan the meals, she was in charge of purchasing, and increasingly she was contributing in the kitchen despite her hectic training schedule, especially with sweets. She had discovered he had a weakness for almonds and coconut and they were featured on the menu often in some way.

When they finished the rehearsal, they piled into a limo and went to Hinokizaka, a very exclusive restaurant in the city that had been open for over 200 years. Reporters and paparazzi snapped photos of the couple outside the restaurant. They enjoyed a luxurious, 9-course kaiseki meal filled with delicacies, sashimi, grilled and steamed entrees, one with sauce, and a dessert that had Kagome written all over it: chocolate coconut ice cream with almond slivers as garnish. He didn't doubt she had spoken with the chef. Everyone sampled the modest portions, knowing tomorrow would be a big eating day. When they were done, it was voted to go home since everyone had to be up early tomorrow to begin the preparations.

After dropping off the Higurashis and Izayoi, who wanted to stay over with them to help first thing in the morning, they were taken home to Sesshoumaru's shrine. Everyone found their rooms, and Kagome practically skipped to hers, dignified daiyoukai with amused eyes in tow. He allowed her to pull on his arm, but he kept their pace sedate. He was definitely enjoying his soon-to-be mate's happiness and rampant frolicking now that they were home. It was such a change from the refined lady who had been in appearance since she slipped on her dress and he found the dichotomy of her personality immensely alluring.

She led the way into the bedroom, and let go of his hand and wandered with light steps into her closet and dressing room, but was stopped by Sesshoumaru grabbing the bow at the back of her dress and bringing her up short. "I don't want my butterflies to get hurt. I need to take them out prior to any ravishment," she protested with a pouty face.

Touched that she cared so much for what had been his mother's, he said, "Here. Let me." He steered her to her vanity chair and carefully removed each clip before replacing them in their box. When he was done, he methodically pulled the remaining pins from her hair, massaging her scalp with the pads of his fingers and lightly scratching it with his claws, her eyes half-lidded with pleasure. He kneeled, untying each slipper before lifting a foot and pulling off one at a time, setting them aside. Standing her up, he began the work of unlacing the corset of her dress, smiling when his chosen took a deep breath for what had to be the first time in hours. She stood there in a lovely, gold, satin brocade strapless bra and matching panties. He smiled with pleasure. Since her shopping expedition, all of her undergarments were done in their colors: blues and black for her, gold, silver, white and magenta for him. He adored seeing his colors on her. Now if only he could get her to wear his family colors of white and red. Perhaps she would surprise him.

She followed suit after picking up her fine dress and hanging it over the vanity chair. She removed his precious stickpin then her eyes turned steamy as she loosened and untied his carefully done cravat. She brought the silk fabric to her face and rubbed it while she looked into his eyes. She folded it neatly and laid it aside before slipping her hands up his chest to meet at the collar of his shirt. As she undressed him piece by piece, always taking care with his clothing as she removed it so it wasn't ruined when Jaken came to collect it, the tightness in his groin grew exponentially. This wasn't the first time she had undressed him, but it would be her last as a single woman. That thought made him wild inside, knowing that after tonight she would be his in every way possible and no one could ever take her from him.

His little minx did the oddest thing once he was fully divested of clothing. She grabbed his cravat and retied it around his neck before leading him by it as a leash on a dog. The image was not lost on him, but he was too turned on to let it bother him. When she reached the bed, she let go, turning her back on him before slipping her hands behind her back and undoing the clasps of her bra, letting it fall to the floor. She peeked over her shoulder at him and winked before slipping her thumbs under the waistband of her golden thong and squirming her hips as she slid the fabric off her body.

Crawling up on the bed, she lay on her back, stretching sensuously with her hands above her head before entwining them together and leaving them there. She watched him watching her as she arched her back and rubbed her legs together before inviting, "C'mere, puppy."

His mind finally free after that comment, he raised a brow at her. She threw her head back and moaned, raising a knee to rub her thighs together; he could tell they were slick already from the high scent of her arousal in the air. He knew what she wanted, but he always enjoyed giving her something else, reminding her he was alpha and his will ruled. Producing a blue obi from his night stand, he tied an end around her left ankle before lifting her leg and pressing it against her shoulder, taking one of her clasped hands and wrapping it around her leg. "Stay," he ordered. He climbed on the bed and moved to her other side. Lifting her head, he pulled the obi under her neck, taking the opportunity to pull her curls out from under her and fan them out on the pillow how he liked them. He grabbed her other ankle and situated her similarly so she was now bent in half before securing her ankle with the obi.

Now that she was as he wanted, he took a moment to just look at her. She was so lovely, his chosen. She was scarred and the skin of her tummy was loose after losing so much weight, but her skin and hair shone with health and her magnificent legs were on display for him perfectly framing her generous breasts and lovely, pink orchid of femininity. He moved to taste her, enjoying the sweet flavor of her essence. Her aria of sighs and moans were delicious to him and he did everything in his power to bring them to a crescendo, playing with both holes and her button of pleasure.

As she slowly returned to earth, he lubed up his cock with oil and lined himself up with her inviting pucker. She was so well prepared that he was able to enter in one stiff thrust, their moans meeting in the quiet of the room. He rode her hard and fast, pumping in and out of her, fondling her breasts and nipples as they chased the wave of ecstasy, finally feeling the rush of it before being carried slowly back to the shore on smaller waves of pleasure.

He untied her ankles and let her legs fall to wrap around him, her hands moving up to his face and the back of his neck, leading him down for a soft kiss before sleep overtook her.

…..

A/N: Curious? The inspiration for Kagome's rehearsal dress came from here: htt8p :/ gothic4weddings8 .blogspot.8 com /2011/04/beautiful-blue-and-gold-jacquard .html (without the spaces or 8s.)

…


	55. Clothes Make the Demon

Chapter 55

He knew Kagome had to have an early start, but he let her sleep late since she truly hadn't slept for the three days before she returned home. Midmorning, he brought her a light breakfast of miso soup and a hard boiled egg and woke her in his usual way. As she slowly came awake, she reached out for him, making a disappointed pouty noise when her questing hand found a very clothed and very upright demon. He waited for her to sit up, smiling at how she scooted so close to him, their sides were touching, before placing her breakfast tray in her lap.

"This Sesshoumaru is aware that you have much preparation to do this morning, but before we get dressed and you show me your creation, this Sesshoumaru would present his final courting gift," he announced.

She had only finished half her soup but curiosity won out and she set the tray aside to throw on a simple, white, Egyptian cotton yukata, returning to his side and bouncing in her sandals. He smiled, telling her to shut her eyes, vowing to himself that today would not end their special gifts to each other, and walked her towards the main part of the house. Her designers had taken up residence in the formal living room and it looked like they were making a dress from scratch in there with fabrics and notions thrown on every available surface. He escorted her past them, purposely ignoring their protestations that they didn't have time for this and picked her up bridal style at the door to take her down the manicured path to the driveway.

He set her down and told her she could open her eyes. She was dumbfounded. She truly had had no idea what he would want to give her that could possibly be outside but seeing it now made sense. A car. A car for the one he had sold. But not just any car, another Aston Martin. This was not a Vanquish, but the four-door sports car Rapide S. Sitting there done in Red Lion paint with 10-spoke polished wheels, it was stunning, every bit the sports car his was, but not a bachelor car. This was highlighted when she opened the door and slipped in to the winter wheat interior and saw the addition to the back seat. Now that was unexpected… She peeked out the window and raised a brow at him.

"Counting our chickens, are we, darling?" she asked regarding the child seat in the back.

He shrugged one shoulder. "Merely thinking ahead hopefully. It was important you understand why I chose the sedan for you instead of another Vanquish." Defensiveness was just barely creeping into his tone. "Initially, I wanted to get you a vintage, perhaps a DB series '48 or '53, but then I wanted us to have room to grow."

She smiled and shook her head. "You know, I don't need a Vanquish or a Rapide S. I would have been happy with a pre-owned Toyota."

He scoffed. "Not as happy as you are now, though you are playing coy. Do you approve of the colors and options? We can always have them changed."

"Sesshoumaru, come in here, please. I want to make out with you in my dreamy, red, sports car."

He was quick to comply.

…..

After much fumbling around the large center console of her car, they decided perhaps they really ought to start getting ready for their big day. Sesshoumaru was to dress first, and just as he had done with her, she asked him to close his eyes while she unveiled his surprise by dressing him. This definitely piqued his interest as helping a demon dress was the territory of a mate and something they hadn't done before. It was, by its nature, an intimate activity and he closed his eyes and enjoyed every minute of his chosen pampering him so.

Finally, she tied the long obi in the front, something that definitely caught his attention because obi were no longer tied in the front: it was an ancient custom. She led him to his mirror in his closet dressing room and let him open his eyes.

He was quiet, very quiet. He just stared at himself in the mirror, totally at a loss for words. He lifted an arm to take note of the craftsmanship. He was impressed to see that she had done all the stitching by hand. The stitches were small and well placed, though not as perfect as a demon seamstress would have done, not that that mattered to him. He was extremely honored that she had put in the extra effort and not used a machine.

He was standing in a perfect replica of the outfit he had worn for centuries before finally changing with the times. The silk was clearly of youkai origin: it would not wrinkle or soil and was capable of self-repair. She must have gone to great trouble to procure it, especially in this design of his family crest and with this level of quality, he couldn't help but wonder if she had somehow managed to find the reclusive silk caterpillar youkai who had been employed by his family for generations before she lost her mate and retired from the art of fine garment making.

She was getting nervous, he could smell it in her scent, so he addressed her. "Is it possible you found Mao?"

"Found her and fed her snickerdoodles until she agreed to take on this job for me. She is kind of a control freak and wasn't happy about letting a human sew her cloth, but when I told her who I was mating and how I needed to give him something special from my own hands, she walked me through the proper creation step by step."

He laughed. "That must be some cookie to calm a goddess and to charm a wounded youkai."

"Mmmmm! You have no idea. Though in the interest of full disclosure, she retains quite a soft spot for 'Toga and Aiko's little boy.'"

"Well the demoness is ancient, you know. No doubt this Sesshoumaru will always be a child in her eyes."

"So…," her insecurities were running rampant. When she came with the idea to Toga, he had assured her that Sesshoumaru would love it and so she hadn't arranged for another outfit to be made. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Kagome, come." He opened his arms and she walked into his hold, their arms around each other's waists. "This Sesshoumaru is astounded. Never would he have imagined you would go so far to please him. Convincing Mao could not have been easy and for you and someone unused to such work, sewing the entire outfit with your hands…I know now why you insisted on so much private time. This must have taken you forever to accomplish."

"Sometimes it felt like I'd never be done, or I became frustrated because I'm not as skilled as someone like Mao and that would be readily apparent in the finished garment. I felt like I was making a mistake sometimes, but every time I reminded myself I was doing it for you. I…I hope it's OK?"

"Kagome…my dearest miko, this is the most wonderful gift this Sesshoumaru has ever received. I am profoundly grateful." He leaned in and kissed her forehead reverently. "This hexagonal sakura is my family seal. In the concept of Goshiki, there are five primary colors: blue, red, white, black, and yellow. In our true form, we are white, known as silver, dog demons. White is the color of the West, our territory. The compound color associated with white is crimson, the color of our eyes when our beast is in control and the color of our crest. The sakura, or cherry blossom, symbolizes the end of a difficult period and the beginning of prosperity."

"Our family adopted the sakura after the last great holy war millennia ago. Because we were demons, we were hunted by the twisted priests and priestesses recklessly. As I have told you, the gods corrected their mistake and began taking holy powers away from humans for their crime of abusing them to appease their war-crazed need for power. When peace again reigned between humans and demons, we chose the sakura as a symbol of hope. They also represent the beauty of the feminine and we hoped our mates would help us regain the numbers we had lost in the great wars."

"When I was a pup, my sire sheltered a travelling oracle, the very same one whose website you found. She read my future as a way to show her gratitude. She told my father that I must search for blue. When I found the purest of blues, I would keep her by my side forever. My father, ever wise, inferred that she spoke of my future mate and commissioned a new obi for me to remind me of my destiny. It is blue, your color, and gold, mine. I wore this outfit long after fashions changed and men and demons no longer commonly wore kimono. Finally, when I joined my father's company early last century, I adopted my current manner of dress and stored my old clothing in the vault."

"By presenting this Sesshoumaru with this new clothing, you have shown that you know his true identity and that is the demon to whom you wish to join yourself. This Sesshoumaru does not have words to express what your insightful gift means to him." He kissed her cheeks, which were wet with tears over hearing how she had moved her one before kissing her lips lightly, gently, as if she were the most precious thing in the world to him and he was afraid she would break.

…..


	56. I Do

Chapter 56

Hours later, Kagome was still overcome knowing the effect she had had on Sesshoumaru. After hours of fuss and poking, her entourage stepped away and she saw herself in her completed wedding gown for the first time.

In her first wedding, she had let her future husband make all of the decisions and he absolutely did not want to dress up so had forbidden her to have the storybook white dress she had dreamed of. Instead, she had worn a simple, Hawaiian print dress to match the Hawaiian print shirt and khakis of the groom. This time, Sesshoumaru had practically demanded she search every dream for inspiration and find the dresses she would joyously wear that spoke of her true, romantic soul, insisting the same for her mating dress.

Her midnight black hair was mostly down, with a few curls pinned up here and there to create volume and drama. Fine, silver thread had been woven into her hair so it glittered. Today she would not be wearing a headdress, or _tsunokakushi_, because Sesshoumaru liked her "horns of jealousy" it was said to cover and the idea of her being a gentle and obedient wife was truly a little funny.

For jewelry, she wore sakura blossom-shaped sapphires at her ears and throat, her necklace like a flower crown around her neck, her something blue. Her veil was done in English tradition: a crown of orange blossoms for luck and fidelity with her mother's veil, trimmed in handmade lace falling behind her, her something borrowed. Her dress newly designed and Victorian-inspired, was off-the-shoulder, in heavy, white silk-satin, with a drape of vintage Honiton lace, the same kind of lace Queen Victoria had decorating her dress in her marriage to Prince Albert, her something old, over her generous bosom and around her slightly puffed sleeves and back. Embroidered orange and sakura blossoms fell over top of her lace and in two matching, ribbon-like trails that grew wider as they went down, curving over the front of her belled skirt, moving around the back towards her train before meeting just above the hem. She smiled in confidence now that she knew her unorthodox choice in undergarments would meet with her soon-to-be-mate's approval once the surprise wore off.

Underneath, she wore a silk-satin corset in crimson with white stitching and laces, with attached garters, nude stockings, a crimson satin thong, a white, Egyptian cotton slip over top so the vivid colors stayed hidden, and a white petticoat with silver fringe. On her feet were handmade, white silk-satin slippers with white satin ribbon laces to climb her ankles.

Her makeup was simple: black mascara and clear red lip gloss. She was so excited there was no need for blush. She had to admit, even unable to smile properly, she'd never looked better.

There was a knock on the door. "Kags? We're ready whenever you are," her best friend called.

She turned to look at Shiori, who was fussing with Kagome's train, and smiled. "I'm so ready."

….

When the limo arrived at the shrine, her grandfather was there to help her get out. He made a fuss over her dress and made her smile, calming her nerves. She wouldn't be completely calm until they were safely shut up in their cave. She had had too many things go wrong in her life and even though she was sure she was being paranoid, a small part of her still wondered when the other shoe would drop. But mostly, she was just excited.

They could hear the strings playing in the courtyard. Sesshoumaru had arranged for the wind ensemble from the Tokyo Metropolitan Symphony Orchestra to perform. The scent of cherry blossoms was heavy on the wind. Toga's request for the ceremony was to provide the flowers. Kagome's bouquet was a mix of cherry and orange blossoms with a peony in the center: cherry for the House of Taisho, orange to honor the Western belief of purity and fertility as well as to remind her future mate of her early scent, and the peony as a symbol of prosperity.

Shiori went on ahead to make sure everything was ready and came back to wave them in. The music changed to signal her entrance and the courtyard quieted as everyone turned in their seats to watch the procession. Fully grown and unbelievably blooming cherry trees rustled in the breeze from their places lining the aisle and surrounding the courtyard sending blossoms flying in the air magically.

Kagome entered on the arm of her proud grandfather and she instantly found the eyes of her intended. They were in front of others, so his expression was his usual mask, but she could see the light in his eyes that burned only for her. She noticed that he had manifested his fur pelt to complete his ensemble, and it rested over his right shoulder. She walked slowly to him, finally meeting him at his place in front of Goshinbuku, the sacred tree that had been Kagome's haven, Inuyasha standing at his side, who winked cheekily at his best friend. To Kagome's left stood her maid of honor, Shiori. Her grandfather released Kagome's hand from his arm and moved in front of the couple.

The ceremony was brief, little more than an exchange of vows and a blessing, but exactly what the couple desired. They signed their marriage license, Kagome officially taking her new last name. They posed for pictures for the next hour as the courtyard was set up for the reception. Inuyasha and Shiori helped come up with pose ideas and they both agreed their favorite was Sesshoumaru lifting Kagome above his head. Her curls were tumbling down, framing their faces, hers shining with happiness, and despite being very much in front of other people, Sesshoumaru's eyes betrayed his deep feelings for his new wife.

When they rejoined their family and guests, Sesshoumaru made the official announcement that Kagome was his chosen and would be his mate. This sent the guests tittering and gave rise cheers of congratulations from those closest to the family. There was also rampant speculation about just how powerful this woman must be to be the chosen of Sesshoumaru and what that would mean. He fully intended to let them keep imagining. The business of Naraku was completed and as far as he and everyone else involved was concerned, it was family business and none of anyone else's.

They sat, Sesshoumaru pulling out her chair for her as always, signifying the start of the meal, which was filled with foods rampant with symbolism for the couple. There was lobster, whose red-cooked color was considered lucky, which was halved then coated in a mixture of egg yolks, mirin, lemon and soy sauce before grilling, sea bream, whose name, _tai_, has a syllable in common with _medetai_, the word for celebration, was folded into a circle and salt grilled, _sekihan_ with _gomashio_, or red beans rice, again featured the color red, _kombu_, or sea kelp, which was made into a soup with tofu, sesame seeds, and green onions, _kazunoko_, or dried, pickled herring roe, which symbolize fertility, _datemaki_, which is a rolled omelet made from dashi stock and white fish cake, a sushi cake in the shape of a dog demon in his true form, and _ichigo daifuku_, a sweet mochi cake, a symbol of sharing happiness with friends and relatives, made with a whole strawberry inside, served with green tea.

After everyone had been served, Kagome left to change into her second wedding dress, Shiori slipping off with her to help. When she returned, all eyes turned to see her. Sesshoumaru was pleased to see she had chosen a kimono, even if it was contemporary in design. She wore a light purple silk-satin kimono with a matching obi tied in a _nijudaiko musubi_, or double drum knot, symbolizing double joy. Over top both was an uchikake of dark purple voile embroidered in a swirling floral pattern. Her hair was up in an elaborate chignon, showcasing her graceful neck, seen as the most attractive part of the kimono-wearing female, accented by two large, light purple flowers in full bloom. In her hand was a white fan.

She returned to her new husband's side and they made the rounds, greeting their guests and speaking with friends. While Kagome's only guests were already part of the wedding party, Sesshoumaru, as heir to the West as well as a demon with many connections both personal and business, had been forced by societal expectations to invite many people, mostly demons, to the wedding. He was pleased, though, that it had been necessary to hide their mating from the world because it meant his mating ceremony would be family only.

Finally, everyone had digested enough that it was time to cut the cake. It was multilayered, white, covered in filigree and honeysuckle, her scent but also a symbol of devotion and the bonds of love. As the couple approached the table, they got their first look at the topper and looked to each other with surprise before finding Inuyasha's smirking face. There, on top of the cake, was Sesshoumaru in his true form with Kagome in her red sailor dress, hair flying behind her, arms spread wide, with a look of greatest joy. Kagome laughed out loud and Sesshoumaru just barely cracked a smirk, enough for his brother to pick up on.

After everyone had been served cake, and a round of champagne served, Inuyasha finally got around to making his toast. He clinked his glass to quiet the guests and when there was silence, he said, "So, I just wanted to thank all of you for coming to my brother's wedding. Anyone that knows us knows we haven't always gotten along, but it's amazing what the love of a good woman can do. Kagome here is my best friend in the world and always will be. She was the first person outside of my parents that I trusted or loved and she even introduced me to my wonderful mate at a time when I had given up on ever finding someone. She has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known and I saw her get it trampled on over and over until she met this bastard. Sess, well, he doesn't let people in, but anyone with eyes or a nose can tell how wild he is about her. He dotes on her, takes care of her, and would give his life for her, and I gotta tell ya', I wasn't gonna let him have my Kagome until I saw that. So here's to my best friend finally making her place as packmate official with the demon I'm finally proud to call my brother!" There was applause as everyone appreciated the sincerity of the hanyou's words. "Now where the hell is the music? It's time these kids got a dance!"

Kagome and Sesshoumaru got their dance, to the waltz from Tchaikovsky's "Sleeping Beauty" and many more throughout the afternoon. She didn't miss the notable surplus of early Nora Jones being played or the three versions of "Lovesong" or the presence of "I Could Have Danced All Night" and knew her gruff hanyou and his mate were responsible. She got to dance with all her males: her grandfather, Toga, and Inuyasha. Some of the guests tried, but Sesshoumaru made it very clear no one else was to touch his wife, something Kagome enjoyed. Her husband was adorable when he was possessive. In Japanese tradition, the reception did not carry on into the night as is common in a Western marriage. Instead, it was starting to wind down. But before the guests left, Kagome had one more costume change to attend to.

She reappeared with Shiori at her side in her mating dress, a white uchikake kimono heavily brocaded with flying cranes, symbolizing luck, longevity and fidelity as well as forget-me-nots symbolizing true love. Her hair was loose and fell in a mass of curls down her back. Her purest white kimono underneath, her actual mating dress, peeked out from the bottom in a train that followed her steps. The couple saw their guests out and posed for some final pictures before getting in the waiting limo with their family and heading home.

They made their way to the mating cave, where they would spend their days and nights until they decided it was time to rejoin the world, and stood outside. Shiori helped Kagome out of her uchikake and everyone got their first look at Kagome's mating dress. It was a simple, white, silk kimono tied with a red obi in a double drum knot, which was brocaded in the Taisho family crest of sakura blossoms inside hexagons. Sesshoumaru swelled with pride seeing his soon-to-be-mate wearing his crest. She had defied tradition in wearing that obi, but this was their ceremony and they had picked and chosen a mix of traditional ideas and their own ideas the whole way.

He stood with her at the mouth of the cave, situating her so she faced their family as he stood behind her, holding her upper arms and recited the rote, "Here stands my chosen, my one, my only. Intentions were announced and the Courting accepted." He tilted her head, baring her neck, and grazed her skin with his fangs, drawing twin drops of blood. "As I taste, so shall she be mine!" He made eye contact with everyone present in turn. As they nodded their assent, he moved to the next person. When all had given their approval, he licked up the droplets on her neck, picked up his bride and turned to carry her into the cave. Kagome broke the seriousness of the moment by smiling and waving over his shoulder. Inuyasha and Shiori waved back enthusiastically.


	57. I Could Hold You Forever

Chapter 57

When Sesshoumaru had told her they would be living in a cave for awhile, she had expected to be roughing it. She definitely didn't expect what she saw. It was a very large cavern. There was a gigantic fireplace—a real fireplace, already lit and warming the room—though carved out of rock, with a large cord of wood against the wall beside it, a small mountain of furs and satins on the pallet that was almost as big as their bed in the shiro, a small, but lovely, low polished wood table with plush cushions, a small refrigerator next to a set of cabinets, a dresser with a wash basin and pitcher above it and what she recognized as a Bang and Olufsen speaker. She couldn't help but be curious about the acoustics in the cave.

As it turned out, she didn't have long to wait. Sesshoumaru withdrew his phone from his sleeve and scrolled through until he found just the right song. Pressing play, he put the phone down and approached his chosen.

She knew this song playing through the expensive speaker. It was one of her favorites. She had dreamt of what it would be like to have sex to this song. To…to make love to this song. But that sort of thing was only in the movies and romance novels, right? Besides, how could he have known? She'd never told anyone, not even Inuyasha.

_When you came to me with your bad dreams and your fears,_

Her obi was untied, he reached inside her kimono and slid it off her shoulders. Her hands found his obi and pulled the knot apart.

_It was easy to see you'd been crying._

Her underkimono fell to the floor. So did his.

_Seems like everywhere you turn, catastrophe it reigns._

He stared with fascination at seeing her in his family colors, but now was not the time to stare. He grabbed at the hook and eye closures at the front of her corset and unhooked her as she undid the ties of his sashinuki hakama.

_But who really profits from the dying?_

He slipped off her stockings as his pants fell to the floor.

_I could hold you in my arms._

Her hands were on his fundoshi, untying the undergarment.

_I could hold you forever._

He slipped her out of her thong.

_I could hold you in my arms._

She tried to kiss him but he merely picked her up and set her on the furs.

_I could hold you forever._

He followed her to the bed and kissed her sweetly on the lips, pulling back when she tried to deepen the kiss.

_When you kissed my lips with my mouth so full of questions_

He kissed her until she was breathless, sweet kisses that threatened to steal her soul. Every time she tried to increase the pace, he pulled back, reminding her who was alpha. She may not know she needed this, but he would give it to her anyway.

_My worried mind that you quiet_

His hands explored her firm breasts, teasing and caressing the tender flesh as he continued to kiss her. Her beautiful moans were wondrous to his ears.

_Place your hands on my face_

His fingers moved lower and found her slick and ready, he massaged her bundle of nerves before gently inserting a finger inside her tightness.

_Close my eyes and say_

His mouth moved to her neck and suckled her, kissing and licking her, making her hands move to his head to keep him there.

_That love is a poor man's food. Don't prophesize._

He moved atop her and moved his knees between hers.

_I could hold you in my arms._

He put his arms around her, lowering himself, and looked into her eyes, breathing her breath as he oh-so-slowly sheathed himself inside of her.

_I could hold you forever._

Golden stared into cerulean and souls blended as he moved languidly inside her, making her feel every millimeter of him before lazily pulling back out.

_I could hold you in my arms._

Realization and awe struck her face and tears flew from her eyes

_I could hold you forever_.

"I know you've never done this before, koi, but it is alright. You were saving yourself for this Sesshoumaru," he whispered in a sultry baritone. "I saved this for you and you saved this for me. We are fated. All of your pain, all of my searching, led us here. You are my one, my only, my mate," he continued through the instrumental break.

_So now we see how it is_

Their pleasure built as steadily as if he was pounding in to her.

_This fist begets the spear_

He kissed her tenderly as he moved inside her, another first.

_Weapons of war_

He held her body in his arms.

_Symptoms of madness_

Tears of gratitude continued to fall from her eyes, though they were closed.

_Don't let your eyes refuse to see_

Her legs wrapped around his, stroking him with their silken softness.

_Don't let your ears refuse to hear_

Her arms wrapped around his body, holding him close, loving the weight of him on her.

_Or you ain't never gonna shake this sense of sadness_

He broke the kiss and looked again into her eyes

He sang, "I could hold you in my arms."

She was so close. And he was singing to her. Sesshoumaru was actually singing to her. Fresh tears fell at the beauty of his voice, of this moment.

"I could hold on forever."

His voice nearly cracked as he got closer and closer. It would be any minute now, but he had to wait for her.

"I could hold you in my arms"

Her body tensed and she was there.

"I could hold on forever."

He met her in rapture, holding her close, before plunging his fangs into her neck, her climax negating the momentary pain as he drank of her and pressed his youki into her bloodstream, making them one.

….

He rolled them on their sides facing each other, him still buried inside his mate, her leg thrown over his. _'My mate…finally.'_ She was holding on to him like she thought he would get up and leave her and he was insightful enough to realize that's exactly what she was fighting in her mind. She loved him and was confident in his love for her, but you don't just erase 32.5 years of getting your heart broken and he had just given her something that made her feel more vulnerable than she had probably ever felt. He had made love to her.

He knew he was the first one to have ever done that with her. A girl couldn't be as damaged as she was if she had ever been shown that kind of tenderness. Hell, he couldn't leave her even for a drink of water if he wanted to. They were tied together by his knot and would be for quite awhile yet. This was a first for him as well. In all of his trysts over the years, he had never allowed himself to tie with a female and not just because chances for conception increased exponentially. There were other dog demons that did it because of how it felt, no matter the consequences, before they were mated. He had to admit, it felt amazing. Beyond amazing. It was tantric. And he could feel that she just kept coming from the stimulation, making it even better. Neither had he ever truly made love before, choosing to be in love before he did so. He had wanted to save it for his one, to have something special that was only theirs.

As he buried his nose in her neck, kissing her and licking his mark, he noticed that he smelled oranges over her honeysuckle scent. He took a deep inhale and realized the scent of oranges had replaced her earthy scent of humanity. Was this the reaction the goddess had told her about? He moved his head back so he could see her face. She opened her eyes and he gasped.

Crimson swirled gently in her blue within blue eyes; she blinked and it was gone. "Sesshoumaru? I feel…I don't know. Maybe I'm going crazy but I could swear I hear a voice in my head," she said breathlessly.

He huffed in amusement. "And what is this voice telling you, miko?" he murmured.

"Umm…that we've had our turn and it's beasty time next." It was hard for her to think let alone speak with everything her body was feeling at the moment.

He raised a brow. "Is that so? It would seem that you're going demon, koi."

"Well, you know what they say, 'Once you go demon, you'll think you're dreamin'.'"

"Is that what you think, Ka-go-me?"

"Mm-hmm. For awhile, now, handsome. And this new toy of yours…gods, are you really still coming?"

"From all those wonderful convulsions this Sesshoumaru is feeling and that breathy tone of yours, you are, too," he accused.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn."

"How did you know? You know…that I'd never…I mean, I haven't been a virgin since I was three and as an adult, I've been far from celibate. I could have…"

"No, you could not have. Kagome, I knew not long after meeting you. No one can hurt as you have and have ever been truly loved in that way." He kissed her gently. "You liked it?" He knew the answer, but needed her to admit it.

"Gods, Sesshoumaru….we climaxed in the space of a single song…and what has to be 20 minutes later, we're still doing it. I wouldn't have thought it was possible. I didn't…I mean, even with you…I just thought…I thought it was something made up to put in songs and stories. This is the single most beautiful moment of my life, sharing this with you."

He just nuzzled her cheek in answer and squeezed her tightly.

"Wait…the song…how did you pick it?"

"This Sesshoumaru knew you liked the artist and he does as well. I was familiar with the song and after hearing it again recently, realized the lyrics told our story, everything from your nightmares to you pushing me away to the battle with Naraku. I saw it as the perfect chance to give you something I knew you needed desperately on our mating night to help banish the past and show you what our future will be like."

"I don't understand how I deserve you, but I'm never letting you go, just so you understand. I'm talking a grip like a koala, claws and all."

He huffed in amusement again against the sensitive skin of her ear. "This Sesshoumaru would have it no other way, miko" he murmured, giving her delicious thrills of sensation on top of what was already coursing through her body.

…..

A/N: "Hold You In My Arms" is a song by Ray La Montagne. This song was the inspiration for this entire story because it spoke to me: our favorite demon loving a broken woman who couldn't let go of the past and who desperately needed to be loved. There are some that think this song is about unrequited love, and maybe it is, but my hopeful heart just doesn't choose to see it that way and the music absolutely doesn't fit that. 124,787 words later, I finally got to write the scene in my head that started it all.

Thank you to everyone who's followed me so far. Your encouragement has helped immeasurably.

…


	58. Yours and Mine

Chapter 58

The cave was a mess. The place settings and centerpiece of flowers that had been on the table were on the floor, several furs were also on the floor, some ripped to shreds. The night had passed with the couple letting their bestial sides reign and their escapades had been wild and violent. There were even claw marks on the walls and floor to prove it. His beast had claimed his mate in dozens of positions, remarking her in every one, and his minxy inu bitch had even managed to mark him in the course of the night as well. Near noon, they had finally succumbed to sleep and held each other close from their place among the shredded furs on the ground.

It was evening when they stirred, smelling the sweet aroma of food, ascertaining it as leftovers from the wedding. Kagome actually sat up before he did, her belly growling in frustration over her ignoring it for the last 24 hours or so. She pulled on a cotton yukata from the dresser and slipped on the sandals provided for her and made her way to the source of the scent, seeing they had been left presents at the mouth of the cave. There was a large picnic basket full of food and another basket with fresh towels and linens. It had to be Jaken—he was so good to them. One day, she was going to wheedle out of her mate just what started this undying loyalty of his.

Sesshoumaru met her halfway back to the cavern and relieved her of the heavy baskets before returning with her. He placed the baskets on the floor beside the table and waited for his mate to take her seat before picking up her place setting and placing it in front of her. He did the same with his own. She groped in the basket and poured his water and green tea and he sat and did the same for her. She ladled some of the kelp soup in each of their bowls and he placed freshly grilled lobsters and omelets on their plates.

They ate quietly, both of them ravenous, but kept looking up at each other and smiling into the other's eyes. There was a casserole of grilled squash, eggplant, and onion in a sesame sauce that they dug into as soon as their plates were free. When Kagome finished her plate, she scooted over to Sesshoumaru and fed him, both of them enjoying the intimacy.

When they were done, Sesshoumaru helped her take the rest of the supplies out of the basket before placing their dirty dishes inside. There was bottle of Gewurztraminer from Sonoma, a round of New York strawberry champagne camembert, one of Kerrygold Dubliner, one of French babybel and one of French brie. There were also roasted and sea salted macadamia nuts, walnuts, and cocoa roasted almonds as well as fresh blueberries and raspberries. The top layer of their wedding cake was there as well, complete with topper and a plastic container of fresh whipped cream that they placed in their refrigerator for later with the wine and berries. It was sufficiently cool in the cave to house the cheese without refrigeration.

They sat together on the pallet, Sesshoumaru bolstered on pillows and Kagome settled between his legs, his right knee up, with her head on his shoulder. The fingers of his left hand played with hers idly as they sat enjoying the afterglow of their meal. He was watching the light reflect off her engagement and wedding rings, happy to see the tangible evidence of their union. Kagome's thoughts turned to their play of last night and she turned in his arms.

"Can I see them?" she asked.

"See what, miko?"

"Our marks," she said, proving her thoughts were along the same line as his. She blushed as she said the words, as it if were something naughty they had done. Well…

He smiled his small smile at her and pulled down the left flap of his yukata, baring his left breast. There, right over his heart, she had bitten him repeatedly last night. There was no sign of a bite, but in the youki torch-lit cavern, she saw a magenta filigree just above and to the left of his nipple, twirling and swirling over his pale as moonlight chest.

"Wow…I did that?"

"Your youki and purity etched that into my skin, like a tattoo or a brand. It will remain for always and I am honored you chose to mark me in return, though it is no longer a common practice."

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure I knew what I was doing last night. It was like I was without thought, only moving on instinct."

"Hn. That is what your bestial nature is: the home of your instinct. You will find the voice louder and more distinct now than when you were a human." He took her chin in his thumb and forefinger and kissed her lips. "Would you like to see this Sesshoumaru's mark on you?"

She nodded her head in the affirmative and he smiled before swatting her butt. "Up. I will take you to the mirrors on the way to the onsen where we might also cleanse our bodies."

She jumped up, slipping on her sandals and followed him down a hallway she hadn't noticed before, torches springing to life as they walked. She could smell the steam and minerals from the hot springs ahead and saw the large, gilded mirror on the wall. She skipped up to it in her excitement and nearly tripped down the steps before Sesshoumaru caught her and gave her a beleaguered look. Not to be deterred, she smiled up at him then turned her attention to the mirror.

She knew he had bit her on both sides of her neck over the course of the night, but what she saw in the mirror, like her own mark, looked nothing like teeth marks. She had a silver filigree in a collar around her neck, highlighted with sparkles of gold. It was far more intricate than her mark she had given him and was the loveliest body art she had ever seen, at once delicate and bold. She had never been much of a tattoo or piercing girl, mostly through her fear of pain from her father, but she was fiercely proud of Sesshoumaru's mark on her and couldn't wait to show it off to her family and to display it in public. She'd have to make sure all her future clothes highlighted this artwork of his love and ownership of her.

Sesshoumaru watched her reaction playing on her lovely face and saw as she raised a shaky hand to touch the marked skin. She was in awe, and there were tears in her lovely eyes. Wanting to make sure she was alright with the change, he moved behind her and circled her waist with his arms, nuzzling the side of her head with his own. "Koibito?"

He didn't have to ask, she knew he needed reassurance. She turned in his hold and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled brilliantly, a full, real, smile that she had been unable to make in several years and he was astonished at the change it made in her appearance. His once beautiful mate was now stunningly radiant and he knew this wasn't demon-enhanced beauty; she had always looked this way. She took his breath away.

She bore no marks of her change that he could see, though he could have sworn her eye makeup was different yesterday for their mating, but it was in the style she usually wore so he could be mistaken. She had obviously been healed of her scars and there was her change in scent, but that was all he could tell that was different about her physically.

"I love it, Sesshoumaru! It's so intricate and pretty! So much cooler than the one I gave you…" She couldn't help but notice he was looking at her strangely. Like he was seeing her for the first time. As her smile faded, she realized it was fading from both sides of her face. Her eyes widened and she whipped back around to look at the mirror and smile.

She laughed aloud in joy. "Sesshoumaru, look! I'm me again!" Her fingers found her face this time as she made faces in the mirror.

He looked over her shoulder with amusement at her antics, still holding her around the waist, but when he realized she might just stand in front of the mirror all day if left unchecked, he whisked her up in his arms and carried her off to the spring. "Be careful not to look at your reflection in the water as well, miko. You may recall that Narcissus drowned that way."

"Hey! You'd do the same thing if you'd been missing a part of you for a long time! It's only natural to want to play with it and test it out," she said defensively.

He untied his yukata and slipped into the water with a groan of satisfaction, watching his miko as she followed him, settling down with a contented smile. "Hn. You are correct. As it happens, this Sesshoumaru was without a part of himself for a time as well. When it was returned to me, I will admit to 'playing' with it, as you would say."

"Really? What did you lose?" She reached for his shampoo which was on the edge of the pool along with her things and motioned for him to dunk.

When he resurfaced, he wiped the water from his eyes and answered, "My left arm was taken from me over 500 years ago by Inuyasha in a fight over Tessaiga." He practically purred as his mate's fingers and, now, the added bonus of her claws, massaged and scratched over his scalp.

"Inuyasha cut off your arm?!"

"Hn. And he was right to do it. I was overly emotional and gave him an opening. He was defending his gift from Father and I resented them both for it. I saw Tessaiga as my birthright and railed at the thought of it going to my younger brother born of, what I believed at the time, an opportunistic human bitch who had betrayed my mother. I was hurt and angry and I let my emotions ruin my attacks. Inuyasha was nowhere near the swordsman he is today, but he was able to cut through my meager defenses and removed my arm. I transformed and formed my orb and sped away before he could finish me off. As it was, I had to hide away for many days to recover." He dunked his head to rinse the shampoo away before rising again.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru…" She kissed his wet shoulder. "How did you get it back?" she asked before loading up his beautiful locks with conditioner and massaging it though.

"This Sesshoumaru was in a battle, fighting alongside Inuyasha. I had a moment of clarity and realized I didn't want the Tessaiga after all, that it was where it belonged. Immediately following that revelation, my left arm regrew itself and in my hand was Bakusaiga, the sword I created. Bakusaiga is more powerful than any of my father's swords and thus at that moment, I surpassed him in power."

"Wow. That's amazing!"

He dunked again, using his hands to help remove the heavy conditioner she liked to use. When he resurfaced, he turned and tapped on her shoulder, letting her know it was her turn. She lowered her body into the water but while she was under, felt adventurous and latched on to his semi-erect penis with her mouth. She teased him with her tongue and lips, gaining an instant reaction from him until she needed air and resurfaced, throwing him a cheeky grin as she swiped water off her face.

"Why did you stop?" he asked playfully.

"'Cause I couldn't breathe, of course. But if you sit up on the ledge, I promise to finish what I started...," she vowed as she ran her hands over his chest, scratching him lightly with her claws in the way he loved, as she had discovered last night. She knew he wouldn't do that, because he almost never did what she suggested with his need to show her who was alpha, but she looked forward to his alternate activity, and he already had something in mind if the look on his face was any indication.

He sat up on the ledge, throwing his hair over his shoulder, and scooted back, sitting lotus. "Come, miko."

She had a feeling what he was up to, in fact, it was a position she had often wanted to try because it seemed so intimate but had never found the right partner. He had her stand above him and he licked her and played with her until she was dripping for him, until she was so weak-kneed she had to hold on to his shoulders to stand, then he led her down to sit in a perfect mirror of him in his lap. As she sat, he lined himself up with her and she impaled herself on him, both of them groaning at the delicious feeling. He supported her bottom in his hands and she wrapped her legs around him, holding on to his upper arms.

She was unsure how to move at first, but he led her, guiding her hips with his hands as he moved his own to thrust in and out of her. The difference in their heights was evened out in this position and they sat face to face, breath mingling, staring into each other's eyes as they found pleasure. She was starting to get the hang of things, using her legs as well to pull against him and push away, all the while exchanging short, sensual kisses with her mate.

Her mate. It had really happened. He was really hers. The most beautiful being on the planet chose her, loved her, owned her as she did him. She was glad she had never done this position with anyone before. It was new and exciting and just their brand of intimately delightful. His skin had dried of the onsen water but now beaded with sweat from the steam of the room and the effort of holding himself back.

She knew he was keeping this pace just for her, to remind her of their special time last night when he had made love to her, just as he was doing now, but what she now realized was that no matter what they did together from now on, it would always be making love. If she was gagging on his cock with her hair tight in his fist, it would be making love. If she was in the inu position and he was pounding away at her while sinking his teeth into her neck, it was making love. If he had her tied up and teased and licked her body until she sang for him, it was making love. They were fated, they were one, and they loved each other more than anything else in this world. Any time they enjoyed each other's bodies, they were expressing their love for one another.

Minutes turned to hours as they kept thrusting against each other sensually and she had lost track of how many times she had reached her pinnacle for him. And they were his: they belonged to him. He brought them to her and jubilantly accepted her moans and cries, her gasping shouts of his name. Sometimes he made her beg, made her hold off until he gave her permission. She was amazed that she had the control to do it, but waiting until he told her so made it all the sweeter. It was like he was taking possession of them, appreciating them all the more. And so he had done this time with her. She didn't know how many there had been, but she had given him each one and he had graciously accepted.

And so she begged him now, not for her release, but for his. She wanted that feeling of being tied to her mate, of being one, of him filling her to the brim. Gods, it was such an awesome feeling. "Please, Sesshoumaru…I need you…come for me…please…please, my darling…," she whispered huskily in his ear.

Her sweet entreaty broke the reign on his control and he grabbed her hips tight, sharp claws digging into her skin lightly, leaving ten perfect pinpricks, as he rammed himself home inside her, squeezing his knot past her tight opening and emptying himself into her with a growl. She joined him in bliss one last time, placing sweet kisses all over his face and stroking his hair as they came down.

She wondered if they could scoot themselves into the hot springs for the duration. Surrounded by warmth, with him shooting up inside her, nestled in his arms, as they both rode waves of bliss: a perfect way to spend an afternoon.

…

A/N: LovelyLys asked in her review how many chapters are left. Hmmm…best answer: as many as it takes, but there's only a little bit of story left, one little arch after they're done loving each other up. I'm toying with the idea of a sequel, but mostly against it, at least for now. The part of me that's for it keeps saying, "C'mon, you didn't let her keep her holy powers for life if she wasn't ever gonna get to use 'em again!" We'll see.

I have two new stories in my head and that's a little confusing when I'm trying to work on one story at a time, namely this one, so if you like ROTSM, there will be more Sesshy-Kaggy fluff on the horizon from me. The next is gonna be a period piece, probably gothic. (think big, scary house, dark mysteries and a Byronic hero not lots of eyeliner and black clothing; Charlotte Brontë not Anne Rice…not that I'm remotely that talented, but you get the idea)

I actually have no idea why my story ideas are all AU. I almost exclusively read canon, in fact most AU annoys the bejesus out of me but I'm not sure why that is, either. Maybe 'cause it's easier to lose sight of the characters? God, I hope I haven't done that…

Also, special snuggly hugglies to Skyfire Dragono and Zerhai Dragonspirit for once again slapping me silly when I was stuck in whiny indecision about my final story arch. Yay! I made a final decision about the ending!

….

Addendum to glossary in first chapter:

Koi Love

Koibito Lover, sweetheart

….


	59. No Such Thing As Fairy Tales

Chapter 59

They had been in their Confinement for over four weeks, making love, feeding each other, frolicking, talking about their lives and making plans for their future together. It didn't take long for Sesshoumaru to realize something was wrong. Kagome's time of fertility should have arrived the day before their mating and again this week and yet her scent never changed. He had a sinking feeling this had to do with the injury she sustained during the battle with Naraku, but surely she had seemed fine after and besides, would she not have healed herself now that she was youkai—and with his youki in her besides?

He knew Kagome suspected something was wrong as well. She was an intelligent female and knew her own body: there had been no ovulation. A few times he had caught her looking off into space with a sad look on her face but his suspicions weren't confirmed until the day they left their cavern.

They had had a family day planned. That morning, they had exited, wearing their mating clothes which Jaken had dutifully cleaned and pressed for them, delivering them with their dinner the previous night, and met their family who had gathered outside to meet them. It was a beautiful October day and the air was crisp and clean. A gentle breeze rustled the changing leaves in the trees surrounding the path and their family was overjoyed to see them after such a long time apart.

Knowing the couple would rather enjoy the outdoors after their Confinement, picnic tables had been set up for breakfast. It was a traditional breakfast of miso soup, broiled mackerel, rolled omelets with grated daikon radish, and various pickles, including ume plums. It was a pleasant enough time and everyone was enjoying their meal until Inuyasha spoke up.

"So what's the deal? You two decided to wait? After putting an infant car seat in that sexy sports car you bought her?" There was no scent of a pup from Kagome and he didn't understand.

Shiori could sense instantly, though her mate remained clueless, that this was not a good topic and tried to keep him, through use of covert bodily pain, from following the foot in his mouth with a serving of ankle. The elders shared looks.

Sesshoumaru sighed and opened his mouth to say something dismissive but Kagome beat him to it. "Chitose and Kazumasa couldn't have pups," she said on a sigh.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha brashed. Shiori kicked him under the table. "What?"

"Our souls…before. Chitose and Kazumasa are who we were in our first life. They lived millennia but she never bore pups. Maybe…maybe now that I'm a demon I can't, either."

Sesshoumaru's gaze whipped to his mate's eyes, which were downcast. That was something he had not thought of before. Was it possible? He spoke up, "There may also be something unhealed from her injury by Naraku. Everything should have healed by her own power and then with my youki, but we will not know until we have her seen by a professional."

Kagome's eyes rose to meet Sesshoumaru's. If it was as simple as an injury…maybe…

Kaneko didn't believe that a soul would carry infertility with it to a new body. They were different vessels. She probably looked nothing like this Chitose; she was her own person. "Kagome, Sesshoumaru, it has only been a month. It is far too soon for these kinds of doubts. It sounds like you two both got your heads full of happily ever after and just assumed everything would happen according to your plan, but life isn't like that. Life is not perfect or made up of the things in those stories you read. But you can't get defeatist at every bump in the road. Really, Kagome, this is the kind of thinking that kept you a secretary with debt up to your eyeballs and a pharmacy of antipsychotics in your bathroom cabinet." She hated when her daughter had to see the worst in things or tried to romanticize life. Everyone has something about their childhood they didn't like, but not everyone spends their life mired by the past and there was no such thing as fairy tales. But you couldn't tell her daughter that—she believed she had been to Heaven.

Inuyasha was just itching to say something to that, but his mate had actually formed a grip on his genitals through his jeans and there was no way he was risking the jewels just to tell off Kagome's mom. He and the rest of them knew how wrong she was—Sesshoumaru was actually practicing his deep breathing to keep from informing his mother-in-law—that unless a couple used contraception or they were unable to conceive in the first place, conception from a Confinement was guaranteed in inu and most species of demon. After all, they did little else during that time but sleep, eat and procreate and dog demons knotted on top of that. Shiori actually had to be on two pills because she was hanyou: a demon contraceptive and a human one. He knew Kagome had gone off her pill months ago so that shouldn't be the problem.

The rest of the meal was quiet and everyone's appetite seemed to have dried up. Everyone walked back to the shiro and bid Kaneko and Kagome's grandfather goodbye. Gramps held his granddaughter tightly and patted her cheek gently before following his daughter out the door. He knew his daughter was a realist and he loved her just the way she was, but sometimes he wished just once that she could see life as he and his wife did, and his granddaughter did.

Toga had lagged behind and now walked outside to where everyone was standing watching their car drive away, cell phone in hand. He came up to his eldest and put his other hand on his shoulder. "She has an appointment with Dr. Nensei in two hours. I called in a favor."

Sesshoumaru turned to his father and bowed his head gravely in gratitude.

…..

Dr. Inari Nensei had been the premiere specialist in youkai reproduction for as long as anyone alive could remember yet her appearance remained that of a female in her prime. Everyone knew her name and getting an appointment with her could take years. As soon as Sesshoumaru and Kagome reached the door, it opened for them and they were ushered inside by a white kitsune youkai.

Sesshoumaru recalled the name; she was an immensely powerful fox demoness who had attended their wedding. There were shrines built to the goddess she was named for; the largest was in the West near where he grew up. He wondered what his father had done for her to be so in her debt. The receptionist, another white fox youkai, greeted them and bowed humbly to them from behind her window. They were invited through the door into her office and another white kitsune, this one a nurse, took Kagome's weight and vitals before giving her a gown and blanket and asking her to change for the examination.

The office was lovely: warm woods and ancient Japanese artwork everywhere. The walls were done in dark wood and rice paper. The exam table was an actual bed, soft, bouncy even, and covered in silk sheets. She had been given a cashmere blanket to keep her warm in her silk gown. Sesshoumaru sat in a deep seated, plush chair done in rich, red brocade with tassels on the arms at the side of the bed. There was a large, dark stained, maple cabinet on the wall by the door and a set of matching cabinets surrounding the sink. There was even carpeting on the floor, which was nice, but Kagome had spent too much time in the medical field to see it as wholly sanitary if it were made with human materials. It had to be magical, like the cloth for Sesshoumaru's mating clothes that was capable of self-cleaning. There were definite benefits to being a youkai now—it was the most comfortable she'd been in an exam room in her entire life.

A knock on the door announced the doctor and she popped her head inside. "All ready? Good, good! Kagome, Sesshoumaru, it's good to see you again so soon after such a lovely ceremony, but I understand this is no social call. Now, tell me in your own words why you're here." She took a seat in a plush chair opposite the couple and listened as they relayed all of their fears, even telling of the fight with Naraku and of their past lives.

"I see," she said mysteriously in the way of all healers. "Now Kagome, I'd like to place my hands on you to see what I can see. Do I have both of your permissions to do so?" At their nods, she lowered Kagome's blanket and parted her gown, exposing her lower abdomen. Placing her hands on her patient's belly, she closed her eyes and peered inside. In a different voice, one not quite female and not quite male but a blend of both, she said, "The Shikon no Tama grew in place of your right ovary, even acted as an ovary to you and when it was removed, your body healed itself, but it is not capable of manufacturing what was never there. Your left ovary is surrounded by a long string of pearls. Tell me, child, have you ever been diagnosed with polycystic ovary syndrome?"

Kagome swallowed, fear and uncertainty in her eyes. Sesshoumaru reached out to hold her hand. "No," she answered.

"I can see here that you had the symptoms all along. Weight gain and difficulty losing weight, depression, difficulty with your cycle, all that waxing you'd been up to, more. Chitose had a similar, demon syndrome and was never able to conceive." She lifted her hands and covered her patient back up before resuming her seat in her padded chair.

When she spoke again, it was with her original voice, "It is a shame no one caught this sooner; there are treatments for humans. In your case, it will be quite difficult, as this is a human condition and you are now a demon, so the usual methods will not work on your new physiology. You are still transitioning to demon form though you will probably not notice any more changes other than to your cycle as you move from a human endocrine system with 12 fertile times a year to a youkai system with only one a year. It may take up to a year to get that situated. I will craft you a tea that may help your youki work with your body to repair your ovary, balance your hormones and resume normal ovulation, but it is not a guarantee. Even if you follow my orders and drink this tea every morning, you may never be able to conceive. I am sorry I do not have better news for you."

There was a crash in the hallway and the doctor cleared her throat and asked, "Please excuse me. My son often comes here after Kindergarten and he can get into trouble. I will be back shortly." She left to investigate the noise and closed the door behind her.

Kagome's lashes were wet with tears and Sesshoumaru moved to sit on the bed and held his mate. It was unfair. Her whole life outside of his family was unfair. The Sacred Jewel as an ovary? An undiagnosed illness that remained though she was capable of self-healing? And now, because she was a demon, her treatment options were highly limited. She had already defeated the great evil for which the gods had created her, why were they still hurting her?

They heard voices on the other side of the door, a mother and child. The doctor was telling her son to be more careful and to not run around indoors.

"But Mama, is it true? She's really here? Can I meet her?"

"Now, Shippou, you know better. She is a patient today, she will not understand."

"Pleeeeeeeeease? I'll be good!"

"I will ask. Stay here, and no more running."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru exchanged looks. There was something odd about that conversation.

Another knock at the door. The doctor poked her head in again. "I'm so sorry to ask this, and I understand this is not a good time, but my son would be honored to meet the Shikon Miko."

Sesshoumaru was wondering how and when the boy had learned what she was as he had listened and was sure his mother had not just told him. Neither had he sensed the kit spying on their conversation. Kagome, whose weaknesses were love, children and chocolate, swiped the tears from her cheeks and nodded enthusiastically.

The door was opened farther and a bundle of red fur came barreling in, hopping up on the bed and into Kagome's lap. "Chi—I mean, Kagome, it's so good to meet you!" He pointedly ignored the look his mother gave him and Kagome only had eyes for the adorable little boy in hugging distance but it wasn't lost on Sesshoumaru.

Kagome and the child carried on an innocent and inane conversation as Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in suspicion on the doctor. No one alive knew how old this demon in front of him was, there were shrines in her namesake's honor, she channeled some other voice during her examinations and her son had almost called Kagome by another name, the first syllable of which was also suspiciously the first syllable of her name in her former life. He was not leaving until he got some answers and the look he gave the doctor whose eyes suddenly met his said so.

Both turned their attention to the burst of holy power, where Kagome was healing the bump on the little kitsune's head from his recent tumble. When she was done, the kit hugged her around her middle and cried, "Bless you, Kagome! You're so kind!"

Sesshoumaru noted the intake of breath from the doctor at those words and wondered why a simple gesture of kindness and her son's gratitude were shocking to her. Something was definitely going on here.

He looked back to the doctor, about to ask, but she interrupted, "I know you have questions, son of Toga and Aiko. Ask your father to tell you why he built the shrine in Fushimi and you will have the answers you seek. Keep my secret and I shall keep yours: no one will ever hear from us of your destiny as the Shikon Miko." She smiled and continued, "Give me the rest of this day to gather what I need for your tea, and with your permission, I will have it delivered. Come, Shippou. You have bothered my patient quite long enough." After her son left his comfortable place in Kagome's lap, waving his good-bye excitedly, she said, "You may get dressed and leave when you are ready. There will be no bill. Any family of Toga's…well…you'll find out." She bowed, smiling, and exited out the door.

The couple exchanged a confused look before Kagome got up and got dressed.

…..


	60. What She Needs Is Love

A/N: 2nd post today because I've just been that prolific and 'cause I couldn't bear not to share some hope with you after last chapter. Happy number 60, everyone!

On with the show…

…

Chapter 60

On the way home from the doctor's office, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were quiet, lost in their own thoughts; they found each other's hands every time he finished shifting gears. They had just left the highway and turned on to the main road when something flew through the air into the street and a child ran out after it. Sesshoumaru slammed on the brakes and narrowly avoided missing the young girl, who couldn't have been more than four and turned to look at him with large, terrified, brilliantly blue eyes. She was hauntingly familiar and Sesshoumaru instantly realized who she looked like with her mass of unruly black curls, pouty lips and fair skin. She stayed frozen in the lane until Kagome hurriedly unlatched her seatbelt and got out of the car to see if she was alright. Spooked, the girl took off, heading for a large, gated building, clutching her doll to her chest.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru helplessly and he shouted, "Get in!" When she was in and buckled up, they turned into the drive and hurriedly made their way to the building. The sign over the gate read "Morningside Orphanage." He pulled into a spot near the door and before he even had the car in park, Kagome was out and running for the entrance of the dark, stone building. He quickly followed her and they found the Headmistress's office.

Kagome was overly emotional and loud in her explanation of what had just happened, but the Headmistress was able to piece together the relevant parts. It was easy to guess which child they were talking about, but finding her to make sure she was alright would be problematic until mealtime as she liked to hide but was always hungry so never missed a meal. She was able to surmise what had happened as well. Children could be horrible little bullies and did not take well to what was different, and that little girl was most definitely different. She assured the couple that if the girl hadn't been struck and had run all the way back here, she was clearly well, but they insisted on staying until they found her and spoke with her.

"Well, that is an issue, I'm afraid. The girl does not speak."

"She is mute?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No, indeed. Rather, she has suffered a trauma and now refuses to talk. She has been here a month and the social workers have been unable to reach her. The first thing you'll notice about her is those eyes of hers, so full of pain and betrayal. She will not let anyone touch her after what happened and the other children are not kind to what they do not understand, no matter how we try to teach them otherwise."

Kagome knew, knew the moment she had seen the girl's eyes, but needed to ask, "What did he do to her?"

The Headmistress didn't notice that Kagome seemed to know who had hurt the girl, instead replying, "Her father liked to drink, they police said. Her mother was a battered woman and cowed to him in his violent rages. One night, he got very drunk and got bored hitting his wife, so he starting kicking his daughter. He broke her ribs, damaged her kidneys, even knocked out her front teeth. When he was done, he told his wife to come over on the couch and have sex with him. Apparently he never bothered shielding the child from such activities. She refused, so he grabbed his broken daughter from the floor and raped her instead. His wife, insane from the repeated abuse and afraid of his reprisal, let him."

Kagome had tears streaming down her face and looked to her mate. When he nodded, she demanded through the lump in her throat, "We want to adopt her."

"My dear, I'm afraid she's unadoptable at this time. I'm sorry."

"Why not?! She's just as good as anyone else!" she said indignantly. Sesshoumaru stood and stepped behind her chair, pulling her shoulders back against him and lending her his strength.

"I can see the story has upset you, but you must understand, it is not a question of her worth, but of her sanity and health. By law, we cannot allow an unstable child to be adopted. Think what could happen if she turns out to be more than her new parents can handle and they return her, how much further she will be traumatized if she thinks she is unworthy of love. Rin is a very special girl, but she nearly died and now needs intensive therapy before she can have any hope of adoption."

"What she needs is love."

"And I assure you she will get that one day, but not until she is healthy. Until then we do what we can for her."

Kagome turned and looked up at Sesshoumaru with her pain-filled eyes and he knew if anyone knew what the little girl needed, it was his mate. "Are the children allowed visitors?" he asked.

"Well, it really doesn't happen, but I don't see why not as long as the visits are supervised and cause no detriment to their emotional well-being."

"If we cannot adopt her, we would like to come to visit her, to be her friends, since it sounds like she does not have any," he said.

"I will admit I harbor the same doubts as I would an adoption for such a venture. If she throws a tantrum or never opens up to speak, you may stop coming and further injure her." She looked into Kagome's wounded, desperately pleading eyes and experienced a chill at the similarities to the child in question. The demoness in front of her was the very image of the girl grown. Perhaps she was looking at a kindred spirit, someone who shared the girl's pain. Maybe the gods had arranged for them to find the girl? They certainly seemed sincere enough, and the look of determination in the male's eyes…she dared not question it. "Alright, I'll agree to supervised visitation on a trial basis. Any time after breakfast and before supper. The child is not currently attending classes as she can't seem to focus on the lessons anyway. She sees the court-appointed social worker every day before lunch for an hour, so that time is reserved. Now, if that sounds acceptable, perhaps you would like to meet the girl first?"

She extended Kagome a box of tissues, which she took whole and proceeded to dry her eyes and face and blow her nose. After several moments, she had composed herself and handed the box back to the woman. They all stood, and, after finding a waste can, the couple followed the Headmistress in search of the child.

…..

Sesshoumaru sent out a wave of youki to summon his father as soon as they made it to the garage. He was going to get answers. They entered and removed their shoes before finding Toga and Inuyasha in the den. Izayoi and Shiori were in the kitchen making dinner.

"So she wants me to tell you about her? That is very much like her. She never could deal with people's reactions. Come get settled and I'll tell you of Inari Ōkami," Toga said.

"Kami?" Inuyasha and Kagome said at once.

"She is a goddess?" Kagome asked, eyes wide.

"It is true, then?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Oh, yes, it's true. Dr. Inari Nensei is not _named_ _after_ the goddess of fertility; she _is_ the goddess of fertility. But it is a closely guarded secret, you must understand. Only her office staff and myself knew until now. She called and bid me tell you because she has a thing about coming out about herself, mostly to do with not enjoying groveling."

"How is it that you come to be in a goddess's debt, Father?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"In 1468, during the Ōnin War, her greatest shrine, at Fushimi in the West, was burned to the ground. There was no interest in rebuilding as money was scarce at the time and many were starving. They felt Inari-sama had turned her back on them."

"My own birth was because of her aid. My parents had trouble conceiving and went to her for assistance. She blessed them and four months later, delivered me from my dam. She warned them that I would be their only child, but they were too grateful to care. So you see, when her shrine in my own territory, a much celebrated pilgrimage site and known for its festivals honoring her, was destroyed, I knew I had to rebuild it. It took 30 years, but we made it even better and it remains a landmark to this day. Because of my faith in her and my gratitude and devotion that caused me to rebuild her shrine, she blessed me with her own undying gratitude."

Inuyasha just had to ask, "So why don't you have litters of pups and for that matter why did your one die in childbirth? Where was her gratitude then?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed. "It doesn't work like that and you should know better. You cannot question the will of the gods or fate."

"Besides, son, I would not have had you if my one had lived," Toga added.

"Or I could have been full blooded and had a real relationship with my brother and not gotten picked on to hell by everything that breathes," he griped.

"Yasha, your mate is hanyou. Have you thought of that? And your struggles with Sesshoumaru, while unpleasant, caused him to have the revelation that brought him to his full power. Besides, if you were well adjusted, you wouldn't have latched on to me and I might never have introduced you to your mate or met my own. Trust me, I'm the last person that likes the whole "everything happens for a reason" deal because some of us don't just get the short end of the stick, we get beat with it, but you could go mad just thinking of everything that would change if you changed one thing in a timeline," Kagome insisted.

Sesshoumaru had been lost in his own thoughts and came to a realization. "Father, if she is a goddess, what does that make her kit?"

"Oh, Shippou-sama? He's a demigod. He was created from her tears. Ages ago, she cried tears of loneliness and they fell to the leaf-covered ground. From under the leaves arose an infant kit and she has cared for him ever since."

"Father, the kit blessed Kagome."

"My gods…"

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked.

"Child, Shippou-sama is the undergod of fertility. His mother has other priorities as you know, namely rice, agriculture, foxes, industry and worldly success, but his sole focus is fertility. He may yet be a child, but he has the full powers of a god. Tell me, what inspired this blessing?"

"Well…" She looked to her mate. "Was I wrong in thinking they knew us from before?"

"Hn. It is a safe assumption that the goddess and her kit knew our former selves."

"OK, so first, he knew me, almost called me 'Chitose,' and then when I healed the little bump on his head, he hugged my tummy and said, 'Bless you.'"

To his son he asked, "When is her next fertile time?"

"If she remains on a human cycle, November 5th, but the goddess said she will be changing over to a youkai heat cycle in the next year."

"Better make sure to ravish her good that week, then," Inuyasha interjected.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru said, looking to his mate who echoed the hope in his eyes.

…..


	61. Spinning Tops and Snowflakes

Chapter 61

Over the next three and a half weeks, several things happened.

Kagome's tea was delivered and Sesshoumaru took care to make it for her himself every morning.

Kagome began practicing her music again and filled the walls and grounds of the shiro with song. She was deliriously happy to be given such a gift and offered thanks to the kami for returning it to her. Sesshoumaru's heart burst with pride when he heard in person just what his miko was capable of. He had heard her few recordings, but in person, there was no comparison. She seemed to know the entire repertoire of flute music by heart as well as vocal songs and arias of every kind as she rarely had to look at the written notes, merely looking at him or closing her eyes and letting the music flow from her.

They fell into a habit of visiting Rin at the orphanage. They came every weekday and stayed all afternoon. Rin had yet to speak, but they were not deterred. Kagome brought children's books and read to her hour after hour, making sure to do all the voices for her. They brought picnics for her for lunch and sweets and even took her for ice cream cones once. She finally let Kagome hold her and she would now eagerly crawl into her lap and Kagome would comb her curls and braid her long hair while singing sweet songs to her. She brought her flutes and played dancing songs from all over the world for the girl, teaching her the steps and watching as the somber girl blossomed with energy.

Rin was latching on to Sesshoumaru as well. She would run up to them when she saw them, but understood instinctively that Sesshoumaru was not a boisterous demon or demonstrative in public and so she would stop before reaching him and bow respectfully, smiling up at him as if he were a hero from one of her stories before launching into Kagome's arms. In fact, he was, as Kagome had told her the story of Sesshoumaru losing his arm many times. Kagome always knew when she wanted to hear that one because when she asked Rin what story she would like, instead of picking out a book, she would look at Sesshoumaru. He adored the girl and was happy to see she possessed good manners and was healing under their care. Seeing her in his mate's arms was seeing a vision of his mate with what could easily have been her daughter, and if he had his way, soon would be.

They loved their time with the girl and on the way home talked of how they could fit her into their lives, even knowing that she would live her entire life in a blink of their life spans. She was Kagome in miniature, a chance to correct a great wrong before it had time to fester and rot in the child's soul, irrevocably damaging her life and her chances of happiness and they would take it and do everything in their power to heal her past and see her happy. To make sure they did not worry or upset the child with their absence, they had introduced her to Toga and Izayoi, who would be keeping her company the week of the 5th if things went as they hoped.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome went on a pilgrimage just before her next possible fertile time to the Fushimi Inari shrine. Sesshoumaru had brought the customary offering of rice and Kagome had brought a small bag of toys including a top, a Shikon no Tama keychain from her shrine, a toy snake and sparklers. The priests had looked at her strangely for her offering, but it was none of their business anyway so Kagome had been unbothered. They had offered up prayers to the goddess and her son and had sat together in the shrine holding one another while people-watching. Before they had left, they had offered one more prayer and when they had looked down, they had seen that Kagome's offering was gone, though all the other offerings that had been there had remained. They had exchanged glances and hope had gleamed in their eyes.

…

Early on the morning of the 5th, Sesshoumaru woke in his usual peaceful manner. His mate was in his arms and as far as he could tell, all was right with the world. He took a deep inhale of Kagome's comforting scent and then his eyes grew in disbelief. Not bothering to wake her in his usual, sedate way, he instead shook her gently to rouse her, something she definitely objected to if the groaning coming from her was any indication. "Kagome, please wake up. It worked! You are blessed!"

His words penetrating her haze of sleepiness, her head shot up and she stared at him. "Truly?"

He merely raised a brow at her. _'Oh. Yeah. 'This Sesshoumaru does not jest, miko.''_ She knew better but damned if she didn't need to hear it. She alighted from the covers and slipped on her pink yukata and sandals as he dressed hurriedly beside her.

They had both come to each other with the idea of returning to their mating cave if she proved fertile and that is precisely where they were headed now. Once they were outside, where it was still dark, he carried her down the gravel path, not trusting the safety of his clumsy miko or anything else to fate at this point, and walked so fast it was practically a run to the cave. Jaken had been informed of the possibility so he knew the cave would be well stocked and he would be available to attend to them for the duration.

Even though he could admit there was a bit of pressure on their coupling now, he was always eager to share his love for his mate physically and just the merest possibility that they might be able to conceive made him hard as stone. Since he had known she was for him, he had dreamed of seeing her grow with his pups, of seeing her nursing them and of hearing her sweet voice singing lullabies to them. It was the most beautiful thing he could think of, raising a family with someone he loved so dearly and who was so obviously born to be a good mother and so filling her, creating life with her, was deeply erotic to him.

Taking no risks, he walked her all the way to the bed before letting her down. They were both feverishly aroused and tore at each other's clothes, falling to the pallet in a heap of tangled limbs and questing lips. In mere moments, Kagome pushed at him and whispered fervently, "Now. Please, Sesshoumaru. Let me present for you, please. I want to do this right."'

He was up in an instant, on his knees awaiting his mate. He didn't have long to wait as she lifted and spun her body, almost slamming her shoulders into the furs in her eagerness as she bent at the waist. His fingers found her hot and ready and he inhaled the ambrosial scent of her arousal mixed with fertility. In a blink, he was on her, thrusting hard and fast as she pushed back with her wondrously strong legs against him, her ample breasts swaying wildly and her lovely cheeks bouncing with the impact as their bodies met.

She was rubbing her face in the furs like a love-starved animal, fisting the covers in passion, uncaring for the holes her claws caused. He was gripping her so hard his own claws were drawing pinpricks of blood, the scent of which drove him further towards madness. They needed this, needed each other. And they wanted so badly for this to be the right time, for them to be blessed as the signs pointed that they would be.

Over and over he pummeled her sweet flower. He was so close and could tell from her breathing she was there as well. He fisted her hair in his left hand, ready to take her neck, as his right reached under her body and grabbed her breast, squeezing and tormenting her sensitive flesh, focusing on her sweet bud. She screamed his name and attained her release, gripping him tightly in her body as he forced his knot into her and climaxed, pumping her full. His fangs found her neck and bit, releasing her sweet lifeblood into his mouth and he savored every coppery drop.

He held them like that for long moments until he felt her slipping into sleep once more. He had woken her rather earlier than she was used to and she did not function well without her usual 10 hours, even though now, as a demon, she should require less sleep. He did not object as he used this time to hold her, confident that she was safe and not getting into trouble, and focused on introspection free of distraction. He rolled them down on their sides and held her back tight against his chest, still fully sheathed in her, offering another prayer to the gods, not forgetting a certain tiny kitsune.

…

Kagome awoke with the sensation of being held. This was certainly not a new sensation, but it was different than usual. Her mate's face was not up by hers, but rather under the covers on her stomach. The thumb of his left hand was stroking her lower abdomen softly and he was purring. This was not his usual wake-up purring but something she had never heard before. Her hand found his head and she stroked his hair, which seemed to surprise him, before he purred louder. Whatever he was doing had obviously taken his full attention and she was charmed.

He kissed her belly before placing a trail of kisses up her body, finally making it to her face and kissing her lips deeply. When he pulled back, he explained, "It worked. We are blessed, my miko."

Breathlessly, with wonder in her voice, she asked, "How can you know that?"

"I will show you. Close your eyes." When she had done as she was told, he kissed her eyelids, enjoying once again the humor of the gods who had granted her as a demon marking permanent grey eyeliner in the bold, liquid-esque, contoured and winged out manner on her upper eyelid as she had been known for wearing prior to her mating. They had granted her the scent of fresh oranges from when they had first met and the eyeliner that he had so enjoyed on her as if it was a gift not only to her but to them and he didn't doubt that for a moment.

"Now concentrate on your aura. See the shining pink of it. See mine, green in the color of my poison. Now look to your abdomen and tell this Sesshoumaru what you see."

Her gasp of breath told it all. There, so tiny, about the size of a single snowflake, was a glowing ball of blue against her glittering pink. _'Life… A soul. We created a life…' _Her eyes flew open to meet those of her mate's. "Sesshoumaru…gods…it's true!" she whispered excitedly. She closed her eyes and whispered a prayer of thanks to Inari-sama and Shippou-sama.

He covered his mate with his body and nuzzled her neck, nibbling on it until she moaned in pleasure before murmuring, "This Sesshoumaru suggests a celebration."

She smiled ecstatically and giggled as her legs moved up to capture his hips and her arms wrapped around him.

….


	62. Happily Ever After

Chapter 62

Just under 17 weeks later, Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat in the den with their newly adopted daughter, Rin, who had spoken again for the first time two months ago, giving them the ability to proceed with adoption. Her first new words had been "Rin wants to go with you," which had warmed their hearts. They were sipping hot chocolate in front of the fire and toasting marshmallows for s'mores. Kagome had made sugar-free marshmallows and cut them into little hearts special for the occasion. Rin was, amazingly for a little girl, more interested in feeling Kagome's bulging tummy and the kicks of her sibling than in the melty treats. Kagome, chock full of hormones, though touched by the child's interest, was definitely more interested herself in gooey, chocolaty goodness.

And so it was that when Kagome's first contraction came, two pairs of brilliantly blue eyes met. Sesshoumaru, knowing she was very due, rushed from his spot on the couch where he had been watching his females to Kagome's side. "Is this…?"

The discarded treat on the floor spoke volumes. After a moment, Kagome said, "You know, that really wasn't so bad, just surprised the heck out of me."

"I am calling Inari-sama. It will take her awhile to get here."

…..

Kagome's labor was blessedly short and her pain was lessened with a tea Inari-sama kept brewing for her. The females in the family helped out in the delivery while the males mostly brooded, drank and paced in the den. None of them liked hearing their Kagome in pain and gods knew she was highly vocal when she was even just uncomfortable. Shippou played with and reassured his friend, Rin, in the nursery.

Three sets of widened, golden eyes raised and met when they heard the lusty, growling cry. They took off with demon speed for the bedroom in the family wing which served as Kagome's birthing room. Inari-sama met them at the door, tsking, and stalled them for a few moments white everyone got cleaned up before whisking it open and letting them in.

Propped up on pillows, her lower half covered with sheets and blankets, Kagome, sweaty and tired, reclined in her pink yukata, cradling her naked son in her arms. She smiled blissfully up at her males, watching as her Gramps finally caught up with the rest of them, snapping a picture, and they approached the pair slowly, almost reverently. Sesshoumaru looked down at his pup, and knew a whole new kind of love.

They had left him bare so his sire could examine him as was his duty. Kagome weakly offered up their son and Sesshoumaru took him, wonder and awe plainly on his face. He conducted his appraisal, noting the strong bone structure and limbs that would one day be thick with muscle. He was a silver, as were all males in his line, but when he opened his large eyes to see the demon assessing him, Sesshoumaru gasped when he saw his eyes. Unlike all the other males in his family, his son had Kagome's blue eyes, a sign of his mate's power, with a ring of gold at the outside of the iris. It was a sign of his son's power that his eyes were open at all as usually it took time for them to open after birth.

Gramps busied himself snapping pictures of the scene.

Holding his pup aloft, he recited, "Born of Kagome, the Shikon Miko, who is powerful and strong, pure of heart and just, this Sesshoumaru presents his first-born son, Tenkei, who will learn the ways of his sire and dam and bring pride to his forebears. Let his name be recorded and let the kami smile down upon him."

Everyone responded solemly, "So let it be."

Sesshoumaru lowered his squirming pup to his breast. Inari approached Sesshoumaru and kissed her fore- and middle fingers before placing them on the infant's forehead. "May his efforts be met with success in his long life," she spoke, before looking up into Sesshoumaru's eyes and nodding. He closed his eyes and bowed his head in gratitude for the blessing. "Now I think this little guy needs the warmth of his mama's breast and a blanket right now. May I?" She took the pup to the bassinet that had been set up for him and swaddled his tiny body before placing him back in his mother's arms.

Gramps snapped more pictures.

Kagome closed her eyes and bowed her head in thanks for all the goddess had done for them. As she was raising her head, two balls of fuzzy energy, one red, one black, came barreling through the doorway and past the adults to stop at Kagome's bedside.

"Is this him?"

"Can we see him?"

"What's his name?"

"Did mama kiss him yet?"

"Shhh," Kagome soothed. "Children, this is Tenkei, Rin's little brother," she said gently. She leaned down slightly on her pillows to give them a better view.

Both children stood on tiptoes and gazed wonderingly at the bundle of white fur with the large, soulful eyes and the tiny pink nose. He yawned and they saw a matching pink tongue. Rin had been warned about the fragility of pups and that her mama would be sore and tired after he arrived so despite wanting to jump up on the bed and cuddle with them both, she held still, clasping her hands tightly behind her back, and put all her pride and love into the look she gave him.

Shippo looked up to Kagome and said, "Mama said I could, if I wanted…" He kissed his fingertips and asked, "Is it ok?" Kagome was overwhelmed with gratitude but nodded, smiling, as grateful tears formed in her eyes. He pressed his fingertips lightly to the pup's forehead and smiled up at Kagome.

More flashes of the camera.

Inuyasha spoke up then, "Alright, everyone, I vote we give them some time alone and find something to eat 'cause my stomach is finally not doing somersaults now that Kags isn't crying out in pain and I'm hungry enough to eat an elephant. Let's go!" He ushered everyone out, leaving Sesshoumaru and Rin behind before closing the door.

He stopped when he heard Kagome's soft, "Inuyasha?"

He peeked inside and said, "Yeah, Kags? What can I do?"

"Can you ask Jaken to make some fried chicken?"

He laughed and answered, "Heck yeah! I could go for that myself! Anything else?" Inuyasha had strict orders to watch his language when in the presence of his niece.

She looked to her mate. She no longer had to follow her diet, having a demon's metabolism, but old habits die hard. She had followed a pregnancy diet on the orders of Inari-sama that was nearly identical to the diet Sesshoumaru had put her on. Apparently growing pups needed a whole lot of protein. When he simply smiled indulgently at her, she added hopefully, "Coleslaw and biscuits?"

Inuyasha barked out another laugh. "There'll be chocolate pudding for dessert, too, babe. No worries, it's taken care of." He winked at her and closed the door behind him.

Kagome sighed happily and watched as Sesshoumaru lifted his daughter up on the bed and set her next to her mama, who put her arm around her, holding both her children. He followed her in, putting an arm around his mate and sandwiching his daughter between them. He looked in his mate's tired but happy eyes and smiled a real, full smile to match her own. They had everything they ever wanted. They were truly blessed.

Cuddled with her new family, Kagome couldn't help but be thankful that the kami had seen to balance great suffering with great joy. She had risen from a scared, angry, withdrawn child and adult to a powerful priestess who had literally fought the demon from her past to what she saw as her greatest accomplishment: being a mate and mother. There was so much love in her life where once there had been none. She was happy and complete and home.

The End

….

A/N: Thank you all for your support during the creation of this story.

For those that offered help when I was stuck, you are the best and I cannot express how grateful I am.

All of you who took the time to review and send me encouragement, I wish I could bake for you and send dozens of goodies.

All who favorited this story, I am well and truly honored.

All of you who enjoyed the story silently, thank you as well.

Watching as the read and review counters went up on this labor of love warmed my heart and encouraged me to continue when I got moody. This story is dedicated to all of you. I sincerely hope the story lived up to everyone's expectations and if you enjoyed it, I hope you will let me know and follow me to my next endeavor here.

Happy Valentine's Day from the girl who believes in Happily Ever After.

Much love,

golden eyes hypnotize

P.S. Tenkei means "Heaven's blessing."


End file.
